


Loki: der gefallene Prinz - the fallen Prince

by uk_1



Category: Asgard - Fandom, Frigga - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), loki marvel, odin - Fandom
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Dark Odin, Dark Thor, Dunkle Mächte, F/M, Frigga - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Loki als Sklave, Loki badass, Loki enslaved, Loki is tortured, Lokis Strafe, Lokis punishment - Freeform, Odin - Freeform, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Verbrechen & Strafe, Sklave - Freeform, Slavery, Strafe - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, Vanaheim, loki laufeyson - Freeform, spell
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 10:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 89,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_1/pseuds/uk_1
Summary: Die junge Vanin Runya landet als zukünftige Braut des blonden Donnergottes in Asgard. Doch weitaus mehr als von Thor ist sie von einem schwarzhaarigen, geheimnisvollen Sklaven fasziniert, der ihr als persönlicher Diener zugeteilt wird. Wer ist er? Und was hat er getan, um ein solches Schicksal zu verdienen?





	1. Einleitung

Hallo zusammen

Auch wenn der Titel ähnlich klingt wie der meiner ersten Fanfic 

https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283328/chapters/48081949 

ist es doch eine ganz andere Story!  
Ich hoffe, sie gefällt Euch.

Falls ihr noch mehr lesen wollt, hier noch zwei andere storys von mir (leider weiss ich nicht, wie man die Links anklickbar macht... einfach kopieren):  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281336/chapters/48076996  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461541/chapters/48549812

Lots of Loki-love  
uk_1


	2. Eine Prinzessin für Thor

Die Schreie waren laut und grauenvoll. Sie brachen sich an den Wänden der unterirdischen Gänge und waren bis in die oberen Stockwerke zu hören. Runya erschrak zutiefst und verhielt mitten in der Bewegung. Was war das? WER war das?

Die beiden Dienerinnen, die man ihr zugewiesen hatte, reagierten seltsamerweise überhaupt nicht auf die fürchterlichen Laute. Sie fuhren fort, ihr Zimmer herzurichten, als wäre nichts geschehen. Runya erschauerte. Doch sie wagte nicht, zu fragen, aus Angst, etwas falsch zu machen.

Endlich ebbten die Schreie ab. Allerdings war sich die junge Vanin nicht sicher, ob es nicht einfach deshalb so war, weil derjenige, der sie ausgestossen hatte, inzwischen gar nicht mehr schreien konnte. Zitternd lauschte sie in die Stille hinein... Nichts.

Die plötzliche Ruhe war fast noch beängstigender. Als eine der Dienerinnen sie ansprach, zuckte Runya daher richtiggehend zusammen. «Wäre das dann alles, Herrin?»

Die junge Frau nickte benommen. «Ja, danke, ihr beide könnt gehen.»

Rückwärts bewegten sich die Frauen von ihr fort und drehten sich erst um, als sie die Tür erreicht hatten. Mit einem leisen Seufzer liess sich Runya aufs Bett fallen.

Asgard war ihr so fremd! Jetzt noch mehr als ohnehin schon... Sie sehnte sich nach ihrer Heimat zurück, nach dem einfachen Leben, das sie gekannt hatte.

Denn auch wenn sie eine Prinzessin war, so war das Leben in Vanaheim doch auch für sie sehr schlicht gewesen. Ihre Familie bewohnte zwar ein Gebäude, das als ‘Palast’ bezeichnet wurde, aber im Vergleich mit dem Prachtbau in Asgard war es nichts weiter als eine schlichte Hütte. Die junge Frau sah an sich herunter: auch ihre Kleidung war – nett ausgedrückt – viel zu gewöhnlich, verglichen mit Asgardianischen Standards sogar beinahe schäbig.

Aber egal, wie einfach sie und ihr Volk sein mochten: sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass jemand aus Vanaheim nicht im mindesten auf solch fürchterliche Schreie wie die von eben reagieren würde! Auch der niedrigste Diener würde wenigstens irgendwelche Emotionen zeigen. Aber hier... Sie erschauerte.

Und nun sollte sie den erstgeborenen Prinzen aus einem solch kalten Volk heiraten?

Der Gedanke sorgte dafür, dass sie sich noch elender fühlte.

Zwei Stunden später erschien ein Sklave an der Tür und bat sie, ihn zu begleiten. Ein Sklave... Noch so etwas, das Runya zittern machte. In Vanaheim gab es keine Sklaven. Die Bediensteten dort waren allesamt freie Menschen und konnten gehen, wann und wohin sie wollten. Aber hier, in Asgard, dem technisch am fortschrittlichsten Reich aller neun Welten, gab es noch Sklaven.

Auch wenn es meist Verbrecher waren, die man zur Strafe zu einem solch elenden Dasein verurteilt hatte...

Während sie dem Mann durch das Gewirr der Gänge im Palast folgte, beäugte ihn Runya immer wieder von der Seite und fragte sich, was er wohl ausgefressen hatte, um in dieser Stellung gelandet zu sein. Er war kleingewachsen und bärtig, sah fast grob aus – nur seine Augen wirkten lebhaft. Aber das täuschte gewiss. Ein Sklave konnte kaum zufrieden sein.

Er dienerte übertrieben und versuchte, sie durch viele Worte und ausschweifende Komplimente zu unterhalten. Nach und nach begriff Runya: der Mann versuchte, sich bei ihr einzuschmeicheln. Ihr Mitgefühl wich einem Hauch von Ekel, und sie versuchte, ihm durch möglichst knappe Antworten zu verstehen zu geben, dass er an die Falsche geraten war.

Endlich standen sie vor dem grossen Thronsaal, und der Sklave überliess sie der Eskorte zweier Einherjar. Laut wurde ihr Eintreffen angekündigt. Runyas Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, als die grossen, breiten Türen sich aufschwangen und den Blick in den prächtigen Saal freigaben.

Odin sass auf dem Thron – natürlich. Daneben standen ein muskelbepackter, blonder Mann und eine grossgewachsene, schlanke, wunderschöne Frau. Das mussten Frigga sein und... Thor. Runya senkte den Blick und wagte nicht, den Blonden anzuschauen. Er war ein Riese von Mann und jagte ihr bereits jetzt eine gehörige Portion Furcht ein.

Thor – ihr zukünftiger Ehemann.

«Runya, meine Liebe!» Frigga breitete die Arme aus und hiess sie so willkommen. Runyas Herz machte einen dankbaren Sprung. Wenigstens ein Wesen hier, das Wärme ausstrahlte!

Was ganz gewiss nicht für Odin galt. Der musterte sie mit einem, wie der jungen Frau schien, recht herablassenden Blick und winkte sie dann herbei, als ob sie nichts weiter wäre als eine einfache Dienerin.

Sie wagte nun doch einen Blick zu Thor hinüber, doch was sie auf seinem Gesicht las, war nicht wirklich vielversprechender als der Ausdruck auf den strengen Zügen seines Vaters. Kein Lächeln umspielte die vollen Lippen. Thor sah sie an – taxierte sie, um es genauer zu sagen... wie eine Ware, die man abschätzte!

Ehe Runyas Gedanken vollends Purzelbäume schlagen konnten, hatte Frigga sie jedoch bei den Armen gefasst und in eine herzliche Umarmung gezogen. «Liebes Kind,» sagte die Königin von Asgard freundlich. «Ich freue mich sehr, dass du endlich hier bist.»

Odin sprach ein paar Worte, von denen Runya nicht viel mehr mitbekam als das Ende, wo er zum grossen Bankett im Nebensaal einlud. Ihr Herz pochte und in ihrem Kopf schwirrte es. Am liebsten hätte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und wäre weggerannt.

Aber das konnte sie nicht. Das durfte sie nicht.

Schliesslich war ihre bevorstehende Verbindung mit Thor eine Staatsangelegenheit. Noch dazu eine, welche Vanaheim auch zukünftig die Unterstützung des mächtigen Asgard sichern würde. Wenn sie die Ehe ausschlug... Nicht vorstellbar!

Auf dem Weg in den Bankettsaal klammerte sich Runya an Frigga. Ihr Blick schweifte umher auf der Suche nach einem weiteren freundlichen oder wenigstens einigermassen netten Gesicht. Doch sie fand keines. Ihr Herz sank. Wohin sie auch schaute: nur hochmütige, stolze Mienen. Die Asgardianer waren die Herren der neun Welten. Und sie zeigten es offen.

Bevor das Essen aufgetischt wurde, betrat eine neue Gruppe von Männern und Frauen den Raum. Sie waren alle in die gleichen schlichten Kleider gewandet, die der Sklave, der Runya hergeführt hatte, getragen hatte. Also waren es ebenfalls Leibeigene.

Wieder fuhr ein Schauer durch den Körper der Prinzessin. ‘Vanaheim, liebes Vanaheim! Wie sehne ich mich zurück nach dir!’ fuhr es durch ihren Kopf.

Odin winkte die Sklaven herbei und bedeutete jedem von ihnen, hinter einem der Gäste Stellung zu beziehen. Runyas Augen tasteten flüchtig über die ausdruckslosen Gesichter. Sie wirkten alle so gleichförmig, so leer... Da blieb ihr Blick auf einmal auf dem Gesicht des zweitletzten Mannes haften. Er stach heraus, eindeutig. Grossgewachsen, schlank, mit schwarzen Haaren, die ihm bis auf die Schultern fielen, sehr blass... aber extrem gutaussehend. Seine Augen konnte sie nicht erkennen, denn wie die übrigen hielt er den Blick leicht gesenkt. Aber seltsamerweise tat ihr Herz einen flüchtigen Sprung bei seinem Anblick. Wer war er?

Wie die übrigen Sklaven waren die Kleider, die er trug, extrem schlicht. Ordentlich, aber deutlich einfach, sodass jeder sofort wissen konnte, welchem Stand er angehörte. Doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen war er gänzlich in grün-braun gekleidet: braune Lederhose, darunter braune Schuhe, ein langärmliges grünes Hemd, eine ärmellose braune Jacke darüber, die ihm bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reichte. Die anderen Sklaven hatten wenigstens etwas mehr Farbe in ihren Gewändern: Blau, blasses Rot, die Frauen sogar ein wenig Gelb...

Gerade als Runya sich vom Anblick des Mannes lösen wollte, winkte Odin eben diesen heran. «Du wirst der Prinzessin dienen.» sagte er, und die junge Frau zuckte zusammen, als sie den unheimlichen, fast drohenden Klang in Odins Stimme hörte.

«Ich wollte gerade das gleiche sagen, Vater.» liess sich Thor da vernehmen. Auch seine Stimme enthielt etwas Unheimliches... und Spöttisches. Runya warf ihm einen fassungslosen Blick zu. «Du wirst der persönliche Sklave meiner zukünftigen Braut sein. Und das nicht nur für heute Abend.»

Runya hätte gerne etwas gesagt, doch erstens fiel ihr beim besten Willen nichts Vernünftiges ein und zweitens hätte sie eh keinen Ton herausgebracht. In ihrem Hals steckte gerade ein riesengrosser Kloss.

Der schwarzhaarige Sklave hingegen nickte nur und trat hinter sie.

Nichts auf seinem bleichen, ausdruckslosen Gesicht liess seine Gedanken ahnen.

Aber als er sie bediente, sah sie, dass seine Hände leicht zitterten.


	3. Der geheimnisvolle Unbekannte

Das Essen schmeckte hervorragend, allerdings war es viel zu viel. Mehr als zehn Gänge wurden aufgetischt. Dabei war Runya war schon nach dem zweiten satt. 

Sie sass zwischen Frigga und Odin, Thor direkt ihr gegenüber. Frigga unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihr, Odin warf dann und wann eine Bemerkung ein, aber Thor starrte sie die meiste Zeit nur schweigend an. Sie konnte von seinem Gesicht nicht ablesen, was er dachte, hatte aber das ständige Gefühl, von oben bis unten gemustert zu werden. 

Je weiter der Abend fortschritt, desto mehr kam sie sich vor wie eine Ware, die genau begutachtet wurde!

Der schwarzhaarige Sklave war ein aufmerksamer Schatten in ihrem Rücken: sobald ihr Glas leer war, füllte er es nach, ohne dass sie es richtig merkte. Kaum hatte sie aufgegessen, wurde der Teller auch schon abgeräumt. Er sprach lange Zeit kein Wort, bis zu dem Moment, als Runya sich verzweifelt zu fragen begann, wie sie ihren Schwiegereltern in spe klar machen konnte – ohne unhöflich zu sein, natürlich – dass sie beim besten Willen keinen einzigen Bissen mehr herunter bekam. Da hörte sie plötzlich eine leise Stimme in ihrem Ohr: «Sind sie bedient, Herrin?»

Sie war so verwirrt, ihn auf einmal sprechen zu hören, dass sie sich umwandte und ihm direkt ins Gesicht blickte. Sofort sah er zu Boden, doch der Moment hatte genügt, um die Farbe seiner Augen zu erkennen. Er besass die schönsten Augen, die sie je bei einem Mann gesehen hatte! Blau-grün und geheimnisvoll... und unendlich traurig.

Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich. Entweder er konnte Gedanken lesen, oder aber er war extrem aufmerksam. «Ja, danke.» flüsterte sie zurück.

Ein kurzes Zeichen von ihm an die Diener, welche die weiteren Gänge servierten, und Runya war erlöst, ihr Platz blieb leer.

Als der Sklave sich wieder aufrichtete, bemerkte die junge Prinzessin, dass auch Frigga ihm einen Blick zuwarf. Sie war erstaunt – vor allem über die Wärme und den Kummer in den Augen der Königin.

Odin hingegen wirkte so, als würde er den Mann am liebsten zusammen stauchen. Der einzige Grund, warum er es wohl nicht tat, mochte sie, Runya, sein.

Für den Rest des Abends sprach der Sklave kein Wort mehr. Runya hörte seine Stimme erst wieder, als er den Befehl bekam, sie in ihre grosszügigen Räume zurück zu führen.

Sie folgte ihm und beging in ihrer Verwirrung den Fehler, falsch abbiegen zu wollen. Seine leise, aber wunderschöne Stimme korrigierte sie sanft: «Hier entlang, Prinzessin.»

«Danke!» Sie lächelte ihm freundlich und ein wenig verlegen zu. «Dieser Palast ist das reinste Labyrinth.»

«Ich weiss.» Flüchtig – sehr, sehr flüchtig! – stahl sich auch um seine Lippen ein Lächeln. Doch es verschwand gleich wieder. «Sie werden sich sicher schnell zurecht finden.»

«Ich fürchte, ich werde immer einen Führer brauchen!» Sie seufzte. Orientierungssinn gehörte nicht zu ihren Stärken. Dann fiel ihr auf einmal ein, dass sie nicht mal den Namen ihres ihr nun fest zugeteilten Dieners kannte.

Doch als sie ihn danach fragte, erwiderte er nur: «Mein Name ist unwichtig, Herrin. Ich bin nur ein Sklave – ich brauche keinen Namen.»

Sie riss die Augen auf. Das konnte er doch wohl nicht ernst meinen! Sklave hin oder her – er war immer noch ein Asgardianer. 

Aber ein Blick in sein jetzt wieder völlig ausdruckloses Gesicht zeigte ihr, dass er es sehr wohl ernst meinte.

Da sie nicht wusste, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, betrat sie einfach nur schweigend und völlig verwirrt ihr Zimmer. 

Als sie allein war, liess sie sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett fallen und wünschte, dass sie hätte weinen können.

Aber die Tränen wollten nicht kommen... Dafür verfolgte sie das Bild eines bleichen, faszinierend schönen Mannes mit grün-blauen Augen, in deren Tiefe sich alle Geheimnisse des Universums zu spiegeln schienen.

Sie beschloss, ihre Schüchternheit zu überwinden und ihn am nächsten Tag noch einmal nach seinem Namen zu fragen. Mochte ja sein, dass Asgardianer ihre Sklaven wie Dreck behandelten: sie, Runya, würde es gewiss nicht tun!

Kurz bevor sie in tiefen Schlaf sank, ging ihr flüchtig durch den Kopf, dass sie keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an Thor verschwendet hatte...


	4. Der erste Morgen in Asgard

Runyas Räumlichkeiten waren riesig. So riesig, dass sie sich beinahe darin hätte verlaufen können. Es gab ein Vorzimmer, ein Ankleidezimmer, ein grosszügiges Schlafzimmer, einen kleineren, privaten Raum und schliesslich den grossen Salon, in dem sie bei Bedarf auch Gäste empfangen konnte. Die Möbel waren edel und mit Gold verziert, auf dem Boden lagen überall weiche Teppiche. Das Bett war ein Traum aus weichen Kissen und Decken. Direkt an ihr Schlafgemach grenzte sogar ein Badezimmer mit Toilette: aussergewöhnlich in Asgard, wusste sie doch schliesslich, dass Wesen wie die Asgardianer oder auch andere wie beispielsweise die Dunkelelfen oder Frostriesen keine Körperausscheidungen kannten und so etwas wie Toiletten deshalb nicht benötigten. Sie als Vanin war jedoch darauf angewiesen und daher dankbar, einen solchen Luxus in ihren eigenen Gemächern vorzufinden. Zuhause hatte es selbst im Palast nur eine einzige Toilette für alle gegeben.

Vom grossen Salon aus konnte sie direkt die weite, halbrund angelegte Terrasse betreten, wo sich zu ihren Füssen die prächtige Stadt ausbreitete. Der Blick zum Horizont war ebenso atemberaubend. Runya hatte noch nie so etwas gesehen. Diese Farbenpracht am Himmel! Das gab es in Vanaheim nicht.

Sie hatte überraschend gut geschlafen und war daher an diesem Morgen nicht allzu schlechter Stimmung. Vielleicht war sie gestern einfach zu nervös und ängstlich gewesen? Sie beschloss, Asgard noch einmal eine Chance zu geben.

Sie hatte ja sowieso keine andere Wahl.

Wenn nur wenigstens ihre Eltern schon hier wären. Aber die würden erst zur Hochzeit anreisen, wie es Sitte war. Die junge Braut hingegen durfte zumindest ein paar Wochen vor dem grossen Ereignis den zukünftigen Ehemann etwas besser kennen lernen.

Naja, immerhin!

Runya seufzte und beschloss dann, den Morgen mit einem warmen Bad zu beginnen. Die Wanne war so gross, dass sie beinahe darin hätte schwimmen können. Gewohnt, sich in solchen Dingen selbst zu behelfen, liess sie das Wasser einlaufen und legte die Kleider bereit, die sie anschliessend tragen wollte. Gerade als alles fertig war und sie in das herrliche Nass steigen wollte, klopfte es an der Tür.

Auf ihr 'Herein' betraten die beiden Dienerinnen von gestern den Raum. Ihre Augen wurden gross, als sie bemerkten, dass Runya sich selbst ein Bad bereitet hatte.

«Herrin!» rief die eine erschrocken aus. «Dafür sind wir doch da.»

Runya lächelte ihr freundlich zu. «Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin es gewohnt, sowas selbst zu machen. In Vanaheim hatte ich nur eine persönliche Dienerin, und die hatte Wichtigeres zu tun, als ständig um mich herum zu sein und mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen.»

«Aber...» Die beiden Frauen wechselten einen leicht nervösen Blick. «Hier in Asgard, Herrin, dürfen... äh... sollten sie so etwas nicht selber tun.»

«Ja. Dafür sind wir zuständig.» ergänzte die andere.

«Und sobald sie fertig gebadet und angezogen sind, wird ihr persönlicher Sklave kommen und ihnen rund um die Uhr zur Verfügung stehen.»

Irrte sich Runya, oder schwang da bei diesem letzten Satz nicht ein sehr seltsamer Klang in der Stimme der Frau mit?

«Ihr meint den Mann, der mich gestern Abend bei Tisch bedient hat?» fragte sie und betete innerlich, dass man die leise Hoffnung aus ihren Worten nicht heraushören würde.

«Ja. Er gehört jetzt ihnen...» Die Frau machte eine kurze Pause. «...vorausgesetzt, dass sie ihn behalten wollen.»

«Er gehört mir?» Runya erzitterte innerlich. Man konnte andere doch nicht besitzen!

«In gewisser Hinsicht.» erwiderte die Dienerin. «Natürlich ist er nach wie vor Eigentum der Krone, aber da er ihnen zugewiesen wurde, können sie nach Belieben über ihn verfügen. Er wird ihnen anschliessend das Frühstück servieren.»

«Aber bis dahin würden wir ihnen gerne behilflich sein.» meinte die zweite. «Dürfen wir sie waschen, Herrin?»

Runya riss die Augen weit auf. «Äh... nein, danke! Das kann ich schon selber.» Du liebe Güte, sie würden doch hoffentlich nicht darauf bestehen? Sie mochte ihre Privatsphäre!

«Dann dürfen wir ihnen anschliessend die Haare trocknen und frisieren?»

«Von mir aus.» Runya seufzte innerlich. Sie konnte ihnen ja wenigstens in der Hinsicht entgegen kommen, da sie schon so scharf darauf zu sein schienen, sich irgendwie nützlich machen zu können. Dann wies sie zur Tür. «Aber jetzt wäre ich gern allein.»

Die beiden Frauen nickten respektvoll und verliessen rückwärts wieder den Raum.

Noch so etwas, worüber die Prinzessin aus Vanaheim nur den Kopf schütteln konnte! Keinem Diener in ihrer Heimat wäre es eingefallen, sich rückwärts zu bewegen – da sah man ja nicht, wo man hintrat. Ein kurzes, ehrfürchtiges Neigen des Kopfes genügte dort. Aber hier...

'Nein!' rief sie sich innerlich zur Ordnung. 'Du hast dir vorgenommen, Asgard eine Chance zu geben. Also mecker nicht schon wieder an allem herum.'

Als sie fertig angezogen und frisiert war, liessen die beiden Dienerinnen sie allein. Nur wenige Minuten später klopfte es erneut an der Tür, und der Schwarzhaarige kam mit ihrem Frühstück herein.

Runyas Herz begann auf einmal schneller zu schlagen, als er eintrat. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er ihren Tisch deckte und das Essen bereitstellte. Er sah wirklich nicht nur unglaublich gut aus sondern faszinierte die junge Prinzessin auch von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr.

Schnell versuchte sie, sich zur Ordnung zu mahnen: schliesslich war sie verlobt!

«Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Appetit, Herrin.» sagte er, als alles bereitstand. Wieder ging ihr seine schöne, männlich-tiefe Stimme durch und durch.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung zufolge sagte sie: «Danke. Haben sie selbst auch schon gefrühstückt? Wenn nein, würde ich mich freuen, wenn sie mit mir essen würden. Ein wenig Gesellschaft wäre schön.»

Er erschrak regelrecht und trat einen Schritt zurück. Seine ohnehin schon sehr blassen Züge schienen noch eine Spur bleicher zu werden. «Herrin…» begann er, und sie hörte das leise Zittern in seiner Stimme. «Das darf ich nicht. Und sie sollten…» Er biss sich flüchtig auf die Lippen, atmete tief durch und schloss dann: «Sie sollten mich nicht mit ‘sie’ ansprechen. Ich bin nur….»

«Was immer sie sind: NUR scheint mir kaum das richtige Wort dafür.» entfuhr es ihr heftiger als beabsichtigt. Sie erhob sich wieder und trat dich vor ihn hin. Ihr Blick streifte über seine einfachen Kleider, die seine ganze Haltung und Ausstrahlung Lügen strafte. Wer immer er war – ein gewöhnlicher Mann bestimmt nicht!

«Kann ich sie nicht ansprechen, wie ich will?» fragte sie, sanfter diesmal.

Er senkte den Blick. «Natürlich, Herrin.»

«Und darf ich mir nicht erlauben, sie darum zu bitten, gemeinsam mit mir zu essen?»

«Sie dürfen mir befehlen was immer sie möchten.» Ein erneutes tiefes Atemholen. «Nur werde ich es zu büssen haben, wenn man bemerkt, dass sie mich nicht so behandeln, wie es jemandem wie mir zusteht.»

Runya erschrak zutiefst. «Will heissen..?»

«Wenn jemand mitbekommt, dass sie mich siezen, wird das nicht besonders gut für mich ausgehen.» Er hob die Augen wieder und sah sie an. Eine flüchtige Sekunde nur, ehe er den Blick wieder senkte. Aber es reichte, um Runya zittern zu lassen. «Und erst recht wenn jemand sehen sollte, dass ich an ihrem Tisch sitze und esse.»

Er sagte es ruhig, schon fast gleichgültig, aber das leichte Beben der im Schoss gefalteten Hände verriet ihn.

«Auch dann, wenn ich sie darum gebeten habe?» Sie wagte kaum zu fragen. Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch.

«Wie ich vorhin sagte, Herrin: sie brauchen nicht zu bitten, sie können befehlen. Aber unabhängig davon, wie ihre Anordnungen lauten… Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die mir untersagt sind. Und wenn ich gegen die Regeln verstosse, hat das Konsequenzen.» Er zögerte kurz, ehe er hinzufügte: «Doch das braucht sie nicht zu kümmern. Wenn sie mir also befehlen, mich zu ihnen zu setzen…» Seine Stimme klang auf einmal sehr müde.

Und extrem trostlos!

Runya trat entsetzt einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. «Nein, ich will sie… dich… nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen!» Sie merkte, wie sie am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann. Mit der letzten Kraft, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, fragte sie schliesslich leise:

«Wer bist du?»


	5. Düstere Geheimnisse

Runya war es gewohnt, relativ schnell zu essen, vor allem morgens. In Vanaheim hatte sie eine Menge Pflichten gehabt und daher keine Zeit mit Trödeln verschwenden dürfen. Als sie fertig war, stand sie daher auf und ging hinaus auf den Flur – in der Erwartung, dort entweder den Schwarzhaarigen oder die beiden Dienerinnen vorzufinden. 

Doch der Gang lag verlassen vor ihr, sah man von dem Einherjar ab, der vor ihrer Türe postiert war. Er verzog jedoch keine Miene, und Runya beschloss, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und den Palast auf eigene Faust zu erkunden. Vermutlich würde sie sich schrecklich verlaufen, aber da es überall Bedienstete gab, würde ihr schon jemand den Weg zurück zeigen.

Fast kam sie sich ein wenig wie eine Abenteurerin vor, als sie so ganz allein durch die langen Gänge huschte. Sie studierte ihre Umgebung aufmerksam und war von Minute zu Minute mehr überwältigt von all der Pracht. Überall Gold, Marmor, edle Vorhänge und Wandbezüge... Wenn ihre Eltern das zu Gesicht bekamen, würden sie garantiert sofort den Palast in Vanaheim neu dekorieren wollen!

Der Gedanke brachte Runya beinahe zum Lachen. Doch ihre Fröhlichkeit verflog augenblicklich, als sie eine bekannte Stimme hörte. Instinktiv und ohne recht zu merken, was sie da überhaupt tat, presste sie sich an die Wand, sodass sie unbemerkt blieb, und lauschte.

«Ich kann dir nicht helfen, das weisst du doch.» sagte der Schwarzhaarige eindringlich. In seinem Tonfall schwang leise Verzweiflung mit. «Ich bin sogar der absolut letzte in diesem Palast, der das könnte!»

«Bitte..!» Das war die Stimme einer Frau. Auch sie klang verzweifelt, ja, geradezu panisch. «Sie haben immer noch Friggas Ohr, mein Prinz! Bitte... die lassen mich nicht zu ihnen. Sie nehmen sie mir weg! Ihr Bruder hat gesagt...»

«Leise.» gab der Mann zurück, und Runya war sich sicher, dass er gerade einige gehetzte Blicke um sich warf. «Wenn man dich hört. Oder uns hier zusammen sieht...»

«Sie werden ihnen doch nichts tun, mein Prinz.» Die Frau schien kurz davor zu sein, in Tränen auszubrechen.

«Das vielleicht nicht...» gab der Schwarzhaarige düster zurück. «Aber dir mit Sicherheit. Und hör auf, mich 'mein Prinz' zu nennen, Inaja! Wir wissen beide, dass ich das schon längst nicht mehr bin.»

Runya stockte der Atem. Das war also nicht nur eine Art Versprecher gewesen... Die Frau hatte wirklich Prinz gesagt! Aber dann... dieser faszinierende, geheimnisvolle Mann musste also... das bedeutete, er war...

«Bitte!» flehte die Frau namens Inaja weiter. Runya wagte einen Blick um die Ecke und sah, dass sie zu Boden gesunken war und auf den Knien lag. «Ich habe sonst niemanden, zu dem ich gehen kann..!»

Der Mann sah sie entsetzt an und zog sie rasch wieder auf die Beine. «Tu das nie wieder,» versetzte er heiser. «Knie nicht – nicht vor mir!»

Runyas Hand fuhr zum Mund. Die verzweifelte Szene ging ihr derart an die Nieren, dass sie krampfhaft irgendwelche Schreckenslaute zurückhalten musste. Ausserdem machte die Wahrheit, die sie soeben entdeckt hatte, sie schwindeln...

Die verzweifelte Frau schien erneut etwas sagen zu wollen, doch da fügte der Schwarzhaarige überraschend - und seltsam erschöpft - hinzu: «Na gut, ich werde versuchen, mit der Königin zu sprechen.»

Als die Frau ihm überschwänglich danken wollte, nahm er ihre Hände in die seinen und sagte traurig: «Aber mach dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen, Inaja.»

«Sie sind der Sohn unserer geliebten Königin,» gab Inaja zitternd zurück. «Auf sie wird sie bestimmt...»

«Die Königin von Asgard hat nur einen Sohn,» wurde sie leise unterbrochen. «Und der heisst Thor.»

Runya hielt es nicht mehr länger aus. Sie drehte sich um und hastete davon. Während sie ziellos durch die Gänge rannte, quollen Tränen aus ihren Augen.

Nein, sie besass nicht zuviel Fantasie!

Ihre erste, instinktive Abneigung gegen Asgard, die sie bei ihrer Ankunft empfunden hatte, war richtig gewesen: in diesem Königreich stimmte so einiges nicht. Es gab Geheimnisse, dunkle Geheimnisse.

Und eines davon war die Frage, wie aus dem zweitgeborenen Prinzen des Reiches ein Sklave werden konnte...

LOKI... Du meine Güte, ihr persönlicher Diener war Loki!

Runya wusste über ihn fast noch weniger als über Thor. Der hatte immerhin überall von sich Reden gemacht durch seine diversen Heldentaten (wobei er auch stets dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Geschichten an allen Orten verbreitet wurden). Aber Loki...

Alles, was sie von ihm wusste, war, dass er die Magie beherrschte. Und dass er vor rund vier Jahren mal eine kurze Zeit auf dem Thron gesessen hatte, ehe irgend etwas Seltsames geschehen war (allerdings waren nie irgendwelche Details durchgesickert) und er sich danach angeblich in den Tod gestürzt hatte.

Aber dann hatte es plötzlich geheissen, dass er noch am Leben – und auf Midgard - sei. Doch danach... hatte man nichts mehr von Loki gehört.

Jedenfalls nicht in Vanaheim.

Runyas Kopf brummte, als ob ein ganzer Bienenstock darin herumschwirren würde. Hatte sie etwas falsch verstanden? Hatte die Frau den Mann vielleicht einfach so 'Prinz' genannt?

Aber nein: es war offensichtlich, dass sie von Frigga als seiner Mutter gesprochen hatte. Womit der Schwarzhaarige eindeutig ein Prinz war. Und da Odin ausser Thor nur noch einen Sohn hatte...

Loki... Aber konnte das wirklich sein? Er war so ganz anders als Thor! Und er glich auch weder Odin noch Frigga.

Frigga... 

Die Antwort, die er auf Inajas Worte gegeben hatte, fiel der jungen Prinzessin wieder ein. 'Die Königin von Asgard hat nur einen Sohn, und der heisst Thor'... Wie trostlos und bitter zugleich seine Stimme geklungen hatte! Es jagte ihr erneut einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken, als sie daran dachte.

Und wer war diese Inaja? Weshalb war sie derart verzweifelt? Und wobei sollte Loki ihr helfen?

Tausend Fragen – und Runya war sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Antworten überhaupt erfahren wollte!


	6. Ich habe keinen Bruder!

Überraschenderweise fand Runya zurück zu ihren Gemächern. Vor der Tür stand eine besorgte Frigga, die erleichtert aufatmete, als die junge Frau in ihrem Blickfeld erschien.

«Runya, mein Kind, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht.» sagte die Königin von Asgard und trat der Prinzessin mit ausgestreckten Armen entgegen. «Wo warst du denn?»

«Ein wenig im Palast spazieren.» gab Runya zerstreut zurück. «Bitte verzeihen sie…» Sie korrigierte sich, «…verzeih mir, wenn ich dir Unbehagen bereitet habe.»

«Das hast du nicht, ich war nur besorgt. Hier drin kann man sich schnell verlaufen.» Frigga musterte sie nachdenklich. Ihre zukünftige Schwiegertochter sah auf einmal sehr blass und aufgewühlt aus. «Ist etwas geschehen?»

«Nein, nein, alles ist gut.» erwiderte Runya. Sie war eine schlechte Lügnerin und hoffte, dass man ihr den Schwindel nicht allzu deutlich anmerkte. Zu gerne hätte sie Frigga nach allem, was sie soeben erlebt hatte, befragt. Aber etwas verschloss ihr den Mund.

Ausserdem kannte sie die Königin noch nicht gut genug, um zu wissen, ob sie ihr wirklich vertrauen konnte…

Was für ein seltsamer Gedanke – aber Runya fühlte sich derart unbehaglich hier, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, was sie denken und empfinden sollte. Also sagte sie nur: «Ich bin bloss etwas ausser Atem, weil ich den Weg kaum mehr gefunden habe.» Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. «Du hast Recht: hier kann man sich wirklich verlaufen.»

«Loki hätte vor deiner Tür warten sollen.» entgegnete Frigga, und eine leichte Falte erschien auf ihrer Stirn. «Er ist angewiesen worden, zu deiner Verfügung zu stehen. Ich werde…»

«Loki?» Der Name war nun doch gefallen – aber Runya gelang es, so zu tun, als wisse sie nicht, was die Königin damit meinte. «Sie meinen, den zweitgeborenen Prinzen? Er ist auch hier?» Sie sprach so schnell und hastig, dass sie sich sicher war, dass Frigga merkte, dass sie etwas vortäuschte. Trotzdem versuchte sie es. «Warum war er dann gestern nicht beim Bankett? Ich hätte ihn sehr gerne ebenfall kennen gelernt.»

Frigga, die selbst sehr aufgewühlt war, bemerkte Runyas Erregung allerdings nicht. Sie starrte die junge Frau verblüfft an und fragte verwirrt: «Du hast ihn doch kennen gelernt. Er war da…» Ihre Stimme wurde plötzlich sehr leise. «Der… Sklave, der dir zugewiesen wurde.» Dann schien sie auf einmal zu verstehen, und fügte – noch leiser – hinzu: «Aha… er hat dir seinen Namen also nicht genannt.»

«Nein, das hat er nicht.» gelang es Runya einzuwerfen. Sie begann zu zittern und kämpfte mit sich… sollte sie jetzt doch die Fragen stellen, die in ihr brannten?

«Nun, es ist üblich, dass die Sklaven keine Namen haben,» fuhr Frigga da jedoch bereits fort. «Aber Loki… ich hatte angenommen, er würde…» Sie brach ab, rang kurz die Hände und lächelte dann krampfhaft. «Wie auch immer, mein Kind: wo ist er? Wenn er seine Pflichten vernachlässigt hat, dann…»

Üblich, dass die Sklaven keine Namen haben..? Runya meinte, sich verhört zu haben. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

Doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, polterte plötzlich eine laute Stimme hinter ihnen: «Wer hat seine Pflichten vernachlässigt? Etwa Loki? Wenn ja, dann kann er was erleben! Dünkt sich wohl zu fein, um meiner zukünftigen Braut zu dienen! Aber dem werd’ ich zeigen, was es heisst, sich Befehlen zu widersetzen. Ich werde ihm ein für alle Mal klar machen, was er jetzt ist! Und dass ein Stück Dreck wie er aufs Wort zu gehorchen hat!»

«Thor!» Friggas Blick ging an Runya vorbei zu ihrem ältesten Sohn. «Komm erst einmal her und sag deiner zukünftigen Frau guten Tag.»

Runya hatte bei Thors schrecklichen Worten noch mehr zu zittern begonnen, und das verstärkte sich zusehends, als sie sich jetzt umwandte und den blonden Donnergott hinter sich stehen sah. Thor kam ihr noch grösser und muskulöser vor als gestern, vor allem in dem masslosen Zorn, den er deutlich ausstrahlte.

Ausserdem… Sie mochte diese Art Mann nicht wirklich, fand sie auch nicht attraktiv. Andere Frauen mochten auf Muskelpakete und blondhaarige Schönlinge stehen… Sie, Runya, konnte nicht viel mit diesen Typen anfangen. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie dazu noch so laut, arrogant und ungeschliffen waren wie Thor.

Und so offensichtlich unbarmherzig!

«Natürlich, Mutter.» Thors Antwort auf Friggas Worte riss Runya aus ihren Überlegungen. Er wandte sich seiner jungen Braut zu, grüsste knapp und meinte ohne ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht: «Ich bin hier, um dich zu einem Ausritt abzuholen. Will dir Asgard zeigen. Aber erst werde ich mich wohl mit Loki beschäftigen müssen. Der wird jetzt eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel kriegen dafür, dass er es gewagt hat, nicht auf seinem Posten zu sein.»

Runya erstarrte. Das konnte er doch wohl nicht ernst meinen? Doch ein Blick in das aufgebrachte Gesicht ihres zukünftigen Gatten verriet ihr, dass er es sehr wohl ernst meinte.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend stotterte sie: «A… aber er war hier! Genau so, wie ihm befohlen war. I… ich habe ihn weggeschickt.»

«Ach ja?» Thor betrachtete sie misstrauisch. «Weshalb denn?»

Eine Ausrede. Ihr musste dringend etwas einfallen..!

«Hast du ihn deine restlichen Sachen holen lassen, Runya?» hörte sie da Frigga sagen. Sie wirbelte herum und starrte die Königin an. In deren Augen las sie eine eindeutige, dringliche Bitte.

Runya nickte benommen. «J… ja. Da sind noch eine Menge Kleider von mir im Gepäckwagen. Es war gestern Abend schon spät, und darum wollte ich die Dienerinnen nicht mehr hinausschicken.» Sie staunte selbst, wie leicht ihr diese Lüge von den Lippen ging.

«Das war sehr lieb von dir, mein Kind.» half Frigga ihr weiter. «Die Dienerinnen hätten bis spät in die Nacht arbeiten müssen. Es ist gut, dass du bis heute Morgen gewartet hast.» Dann, zu ihrem Sohn gewandt: «Du siehst, Thor, dein Bruder hat nichts Unrechtes getan, sondern kommt seinen Pflichten nach. Genau wie es ihm befohlen war.»

«Mutter, ich habe dir schon hundertmal gesagt: NENN IHN NICHT MEINEN BRUDER!» Auf Thors Stirn schwoll eine Ader an, und seine Stimme klang donnernd. «Ich habe keinen Bruder!»

Frigga seufzte vernehmlich, liess das Thema aber augenblicklich fallen. «Wolltest du nicht deiner jungen Braut Asgard zeigen?»

«Ja.» Thor wandte sich wieder Runya zu. «Komm mit, die Pferde sind schon gesattelt.»

Es klang, als vollführe er eine lästige Pflicht. Runya warf der Königin einen bettelnden Blick zu, doch diese lächelte nur ermunternd.

Da fügte sie sich in ihr Schicksal und folgte dem blonden Donnergott.

Doch wäre sie nicht eine so pflichtbewusste Tochter gewesen, hätte sie sich in die andere Richtung aufgemacht... und wäre umgehend nach Hause zurück gerannt! Denn auch wenn sie schon gestern keinen allzu guten Eindruck von ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann gehabt hatte: seit diesem Morgen war Thor in ihrer Achtung noch einmal um einiges gesunken.

Aber da war noch etwas anderes... Schlimmeres...

Sie begann, ihn zu fürchten!

___________________________________________________

Der Tag wurde in jeder Hinsicht unerfreulich für Runya. Nicht, dass ihr Asgard nicht gefallen hätte – oh nein! Man konnte schwerlich bezauberndere Landschaften, schmuckere Häuser und grösseren Wohlstand in allen neun Welten finden. An den meisten Orten wurde die junge Prinzessin auch sehr freudig und beinahe überschwänglich begrüsst.

Es lag also eindeutig nicht an Asgard oder seinen Bewohnern, dass Runya sich immer verlassener vorkam. Und dass ihre Stimmung genauso sank wie die untergehende Sonne...

Nein, der Grund dafür war eindeutig Thor. Er war einigermassen höflich (mit Betonung auf einigermassen!), doch mehr auch nicht. Runya kam es vor, als ob er sie nur herumfühte, weil es seine Pflicht war. Und weil er mit seiner Braut angeben wollte.

Denn sie war schön. Sie wusste es, auch wenn es ihr eigentlich gleichgültig war. Innere Werte zählten für sie weitaus mehr als Äusserlichkeiten. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht umhin, zuzugeben, dass sie mit ihrer makellosen Haut, der schlanken, schöngewachsenen Figur, dem ebenmässigen Gesicht und den langen, rotgelockten Haaren eine Schönheit war. Und selbst wenn es ihr der Spiegel nicht verraten hätte: die begehrlichen Blicke der Männer, die sie seit ihrer Jugend verfolgten, wären Beweis genug gewesen.

Doch noch nie hatte sich Runya dermassen auf ihr Äusseres reduziert gefühlt wie an diesem Tag mit Thor. Er machte ihr kaum einmal ein Kompliment – doch wenn, dann pries er einzig ihre Schönheit. Auch wenn er sie noch nicht gut kannte... Jeder aufmerksame Mann hätte längst festgestellt, dass sie auch freundlich, sanftmütig und interessiert an allem war.

Doch Thor schien kaum mehr als ein hübsches Schmuckstück in ihr zu sehen.

Oder war sie ihm gegenüber unfair? Urteilte sie zu früh... zu hart über ihn?

In jedem Fall war Runya froh, als der grosse Palast wieder vor ihnen auftauchte und Thor sie vor ihren Gemächern ablieferte. «Bis nacher, beim Abendessen,» sagte er kurzangebunden und verschwand.

Runya fühlte sich unendlich traurig, als sie ihre Räume betrat. Doch dann tat ihr Herz einen überraschten und freudigen Sprung, denn vor ihr stand Loki.

Warum hob sich ihre Stimmung bloss dermassen bei seinem Anblick?

«Ich hoffe, sie hatten einen schönen Tag, Herrin?» fragte er. Ganz flüchtig sah er sie dabei an, und sie war sich sicher, ehrliches Interesse in seinen Augen zu lesen. Und – täuschte sie sich? – leise Zweifel...

«Es war anstrengend.» erwiderte sie ausweichend. Sie mochte ihn nicht anlügen, aber die Wahrheit sagen konnte sie auch nicht. Das hier stimmte zumindest teilweise.

«Soll ich die Dienerinnen rufen, damit sie ihnen ein Bad bereiten?»

«Nein, ich... muss mich nur einen Moment hinsetzen.» Sie wies auf einen der anderen Stühle. «Und ich wäre dankbar, wenn du dich zu mir setzen würdest.»

«Herrin, das wäre kaum...»

Sie unterbrach ihn. «Auch nicht, wenn ich dich darum bitte?»

Er zuckte zusammen. Schon glaubte sie, er würde wieder ablehnen – doch dann erschien ein flüchtiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. «Ich habe ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass sie mir befehlen sollten.»

Runya erwiderte das Lächeln. «Schön: dann befehle ich dir eben, dich zu mir zu setzen.»

Da tat er es.

Einen Moment lang musterte die junge Frau ihn schweigend, einen Moment, in dem sie mit sich kämpfte. Dann atmete sie tief durch und sagte: «Ich kenne deinen Namen jetzt. Du bist Loki, nicht wahr?» Hoffentlich merkte er nicht, wie sehr ihre Hände, die sie im Schoss gefaltet hatten, zitterten.

Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. «So hiess ich früher mal, ja.»

«Was soll das bedeuten?» Runyas Stimme klang heiser.

Lokis Gesicht blieb eine ausdruckslose Maske, als er erwiderte: «Wie ich gestern schon sagte: ich bin nur ein Sklave. Und Sklaven haben hier keine Namen.»

«Keine Namen... Du hast das also ernst gemeint! Und wie ruft man euch denn dann?» Runya konnte schon wieder kaum glauben, was sie hörte. An welch schrecklichen Ort war sie hier nur hingeraten?

Sein trostloser Blick traf sie wie ein Faustschlag. «Wenn sie höflich sein wollen, nennen sie mich ‘Sklave’. Aber weitaus häufiger bekomme ich Ausdrücke wie ‘Schuft’, ‘Abschaum’, ‘Dreck’ oder ähnlich nette Bezeichnungen zu hören.» Er senkte die Augen wieder. «Suchen sie sich aus, was ihnen gefällt.»

Runya straffte sich und versuchte, ihrer Stimme Festigkeit zu verleihen. «Mir gefällt Loki!»

Er starrte sie an. Sekundenlang so überrascht, dass er – endlich! – vergass, dass ein Sklave seiner Herrin nicht so unverblümt ins Gesicht blicken durfte.

Doch der Augenblick verging so schnell, wie er gekommen war, und sein Gesicht wurde wieder ausdruckslos. «Wie sie wünschen, Herrin.»

«Hör bitte auf damit.» entfuhr es Runya leise. «Bitte. Du bist Thors Bruder, wie ich jetzt weiss. Also bedeutet das, dass du mein Schwager sein wirst. Und ein Schwager braucht sich seiner Schwägerin gegenüber nun wirklich nicht so... unterwürfig zu verhalten.»

«Thor hat keinen Bruder.» gab er leise zurück. «Womit sie auch keinen Schwager bekommen.»

Sie sah ihn erschrocken an. Ganz ähnlich hatte Thor gesprochen! ‘ICH HABE KEINEN BRUDER!’ Der Satz fiel ihr wieder ein – der Satz, den der blonde Donnergott seiner Mutter beinahe ins Gesicht geschrien hatte.

Runyas Herz schien in Stücke brechen zu wollen, doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu, etwas zu sagen. Die Tür schwang urplötzlich auf, und Thor polterte herein.

«Runya, ich vergass noch zu erwähnen, dass...» Mitten im Satz brach er ab. Sein Blick traf Loki – erst überrascht, dann zusehends wütender. Schliesslich sagte er schneidend scharf: «Du wagst es, dich hier auf einen Stuhl zu setzen?»

Loki, der schon längst nicht mehr sass, sondern sofort aufgesprungen war, wurde leichenblass. Runya merkte, dass er zu zittern begann.

«Warte draussen auf mich!» herrschte Thor ihn an.

«Thor, bitte...» Runya hatte den Eindruck, dass sie sich kaum Gehör verschaffen konnte. «Ich habe ihn gebe...» Im letzten Moment korrigierte sie sich, «...ihm befohlen, sich zu mir zu setzen.»

«Ein Sklave hat zu stehen und nicht wie die Herrschaft zu sitzen.» antwortete Thor heftig. Seine Augen sprühten Funken. «Es wird Zeit, dass du ein paar Regeln lernst, Runya. Ich schicke dir die Dienerinnen, die werden dir erklären, wie man mit solchem Abschaum wie ihm umgeht.»

Abschaum wie ihm? Du meine Güte... er sprach von seinem Bruder!

In Runyas Ohren begann es zu rauschen, und sie hörte kaum noch, wie Thor das sagte, weshalb er eigentlich hergekommen war. «Wir treffen uns heute in den Privatgemächern meines Vaters zum Essen. Hatte ich vorhin vergessen zu erwähnen. Mach dich bereit, in einer Stunde wirst du abgeholt.»

Dann rauschte er ohne ein weiteres Wort nach draussen. Ehe er die Tür hinter sich zuschlug, sah Runya noch, wie er Loki grob am Arm packte und mit sich zog.

Zitternd und schwer atmend liess sie sich in den Stuhl zurückfallen.


	7. Grausame Schläge

Thor schleppte Loki hinunter zu den Kerkern und schleuderte ihn mit voller Wucht in eine der Zellen hinein. Während er zur Wand trat, an der mehrere Peitschen hingen, versetzte er dem Schwarzhaarigen noch einen heftigen Fusstritt.

«Bleib ja da liegen!» herrschte er ihn an. «Wag es nicht, dich von der Stelle zu rühren.»

Den Befehl hätte er sich sparen können – Loki wusste auch so, dass er keine Chance hatte und seine Lage nur verschlimmerte, wenn er sich in irgend einer Weise widersetzte. Odar sich gar zu wehren versuchte.

Der blonde Hüne machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, ihn anzuketten. Er versetzte ihm einen weiteren Tritt, sodass Loki auf dem Bauch lag, legte ihm den Stiefel in den Nacken und sagte gefährlich leise: «Stillhalten!»

Dann schlug er zu. Die Peitsche, die er benutzte, war magisch, was bedeutete, dass sie Loki nicht verletzte und noch nicht einmal seine Kleider dabei beschädigt wurden. Thor benutzte immer nur dieses Instrument, weil es ihm die Gelegenheit gab, zu behaupten, dass er seinen Bruder niemals schlug. Denn das Ding hinterliess keinerlei Spuren... schmerzte aber hundertfach mehr als eine normale Peitsche es je gekonnt hätte.

Schon nach den ersten paar Schlägen hätte Loki, selbst wenn er es gewagt hätte, nicht mehr die Kraft gehabt, dem grässlichen Instrument auszuweichen. Aber so verrückt, auch nur einen der Hiebe abwehren zu wollen, war er schon lange nicht mehr. Er wusste genau, dass er das nur zu büssen haben würde. Und so hielt er wie immer still und versuchte, das Ganze irgendwie zu ertragen.

Was kaum möglich war, denn das Ding liess ihn in Flammen stehen und gleichzeitig in tausend Stücke zerspringen. Und das, ohne dass ihm körperlich auch nur das Geringste anzusehen war. Doch es fühlte sich so an, als ob er gerade bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen und gleichzeitig gevierteilt würde.

Loki war schon längst über den Punkt hinaus, an dem er noch versucht hatte, nicht zu schreien, um Thor sein Vergnügen nicht zu gönnen. Und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis er seine Qual hinausliess.

«Das wird dich hoffentlich endlich lehren, dich wie ein verdammter Sklave zu benehmen!» schrie Thor zwischen den Hieben immer wieder. «Eigentlich erstaunlich, dass ich dir das immer noch einprügeln muss... Dabei bist du doch sonst so klug!»

Loki wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, um Gnade zu betteln: Thor würde sich eher über eine Ratte erbarmen als über ihn.

Trotzdem flehte er ihn pausenlos an, dass er aufhören solle... Wenn auch nur in Gedanken.

Als der Blonde endlich fertig war, konnte Loki vor Schmerzen kaum noch atmen. Sein ganzer Körper stand in Flammen, sein Kopf schien zerspringen zu wollen, und seine Kehle war derart ausgetrocknet, dass er kaum noch stöhnen konnte.

Alles nur allzu bekannt!

Thor versetzte ihm einen letzten harten Tritt und verliess ihn dann mit den Worten: «Zurück an die Arbeit, du Wurm!»

Beinahe hätte Loki gelacht... Als ob er es in der nächsten halben Stunde schaffen würde, auch nur halbwegs auf die Beine zu kommen!

Aber ihm war klar, dass er besser sein Bestes gab, um es wenigstens zu versuchen...

Denn wehe ihm, wenn Thor ihn nicht möglichst schnell dort vorfand, wohin er ihn soeben beordert hatte!

____________________________________________________

Runya brauchte genau fünf Minuten, dann fiel ihre Benommenheit von ihr ab, und sie sprang auf. Innerlich zitterte sie noch immer wie Espenlaub, doch sie schaffte es, ihrer Stimme eine gewisse Schärfe zu verleihen, als sie den Wächter vor ihrer Tür fragte, wo Thor seinen Bruder hingebracht hatte.

Sie sagte tatsächlich ‘Bruder’, und der Einherjar sah sie zunächst an, als ob er keine Ahnung habe, von wem sie sprach. Erst als sie genervt ‘Loki’ hinzufügte, begriff er und erwiderte: «Ich vermute, nach unten, Herrin. Zu den Kerkern.»

Runyas Augen wurden gross, und sie ahnte instinktiv, was das bedeutete. «Zeig mir den Weg!» herrschte sie den Mann an, und offenbar gelang es ihr ausnahmsweise, eine derart grosse Autorität auszustrahlen, dass er nicht zu widersprechen wagte. Er führte sie in Richtung der Kellergewölbe – doch schon am obersten Ende der langen Treppe, die nach unten ging, bedurfte Runya seiner Dienste nicht länger.

Denn nun hörte sie die verzweifelten Schreie.

Loki!

Und im selben Augenblick wusste sie auch, wen sie tags zuvor schon hatte schreien hören...

Beinahe blind vor Angst und Erschütterung stolperte sie nach unten – und hörte gerade noch rechtzeitig die harten polternden Schritte, die ihr entgegenkamen. Thor! Sofort huschte Runya in eine der Kammern und verbarg sich, bis der blonde Donnergott an ihr vorbei gerauscht war.

Dann hastete sie so schnell sie konnte weiter die Stufen hinunter.

Einmal am Ende der Treppe angelangt, wusste sie allerdings nicht mehr wohin. In den Kerkern herrschte genau das gleiche Gewirr an Gängen wie oben im Palast. Runya klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals. Doch da vernahm sie plötzlich ein leises Stöhnen. Loki. Sofort folgte sie den Lauten und fand den Mann schliesslich in einem der kleinen Kerkergeschosse am Boden liegend vor.

«Loki!» rief sie entsetzt und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. Verzweifelt tasteten ihre Blicke seinen Körper ab. Sie suchte nach Spuren von Verletzungen, konnte aber im ersten Moment keine erkennen. Doch das beruhigte sie nicht – ganz im Gegenteil!

«Du lieber Himmel, was hat Thor getan..?»

«Herrin..?» Er starrte sie aus schmerzgeweiteten Augen an. Seine Stimme klang verzerrt und so schwach, dass sie ihn kaum verstand. «W... was tun... sie hier?»

«Das ist allein meine Schuld!» stiess sie bebend hervor. Tränen schnürten ihr die Kehle zu. «Wenn ich nicht so dumm gewesen wäre...»

Loki schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und versuchte, sich ein wenig aufzurichten. Es gelang ihm nicht: er fiel stöhnend zurück.

«Was hat Thor getan?» fragte sie nochmals, und ihre Stimme wurde zum Flüstern. Ihre rechte Hand tastete nach Loki, doch er hielt sie fest. Sie erschrak: in seinem Griff lag absolut keine Kraft.

«Bitte... gehen sie... wieder.» sagte er kaum hörbar. «Wenn jemand... sieht, dass sie.... hier sind...»

Runyas Augen begannen, sich mit Tränen zu füllen. «Ich will dir doch helfen.» wisperte sie leise.

Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihren. «Wenn... das wirklich... so ist, dann... bitte... gehen sie wieder.» Ein deutliches Flehen lag jetzt in seinen schönen Augen. «Bitte!»

«Aber... was wird aus dir?»

«Ich... komme schon... klar.»

Runya hätte beinahe nach Luft geschnappt. Klar kommen! Als ob das stimmen würde..!

Doch das unübersehbare Flehen in Lokis Augen liess sie schliesslich benommen und wie in Trance wieder aufstehen. Und während sie rückwärts Richtung Ausgang ging und dabei immer noch fassungslos auf den Mann am Boden starrte, konnte sie ihre Tränen definitiv nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Da hörte sie Loki leise flüstern: «Weinen sie... etwa wegen... mir?» Einen flüchtigen Moment lang sah er sie vollkommen erschüttert an, ehe sich ein bitteres Lachen seiner Kehle entrang. «Das... bin ich... nicht... wert, Herrin.»

«Doch.» formten ihre Lippen, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob er ihr kraftlos gestammeltes Wort überhaupt noch hören konnte.

Nach einem letzten verzweifelten Blick auf ihn flüchtete sie wieder nach oben.


	8. Tausend Fragen - wenige Antworten

Runya war sehr schweigsam beim Essen. Zunächst fiel es gar nicht weiter auf, da sie auch bis anhin nicht besonders viel gesprochen hatte. Doch irgendwann neigte sich Frigga besorgt zu ihr herüber und fragte: «Ist etwas, Runya? Du bist so still.»

Die junge Prinzessin erschrak. Sie war so in ihre düsteren Gedanken verstrickt gewesen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie kaum am Gespräch teilnahm.

«N… nur etwas Kopfschmerzen.» log sie. «Es war ein langer Tag.»

Sie wurde rot und wusste im selben Moment, dass man ihr wohl deutlich ansah, dass sie eben geschummelt hatte.

«Wenn dich ein paar wenige Stunden im Sattel derart müde machen, werde ich dir das nächste Mal eben einen Fluggleiter zur Verfügung stellen.» meinte Thor leicht abschätzig und griff nach einer grossen Hühnerkeule.

Runya schoss das Blut noch mehr ins Gesicht. «Die vielen Eindrücke haben mich nur überwältigt, das ist alles.»

Frigga, die instinktiv spürte, dass die junge Frau von etwas abzulenken versuchte, legte ihrem Sohn beschwörend die Hand auf den Arm und meinte: «Sei nicht so unhöflich, mein Lieber. Deine junge Braut muss sich doch erst mal an alles gewöhnen. Und du hast sie ja wirklich den ganzen langen Tag von einem Ort zum anderen geschleppt.»

«Ja, das war nicht sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir.» mischte sich jetzt auch Odin ein. Dann wandte er sich mit einem Lächeln an Runya – dem ersten, das sie von ihm erntete. «Verzeih meinem Sohn. Er ist sehr ungestüm und vergisst bisweilen, dass nicht alle so vor Kraft strotzen wie er.»

Mit einem lauten Knall liess Thor die Hühnerkeule auf den Teller fallen und erhob sich wütend. «Vater, es ist unnötig, dass du für mich sprichst! Wenn du mir eine Braut suchst, die derart schwach ist, ist das nicht meine Schuld!»

«Thor!» Das waren Odin und Frigga gleichzeitig.

Doch der blonde Donnergott hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin. Er wandte sich um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, das Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt.

Runyas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie nahm die Serviette und versuchte, es zu verbergen, aber Frigga hatte es natürlich bemerkt. Die Königin warf ihrem Mann einen eindringlichen Blick zu. Odin verstand und ging Thor hinterher.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, neigte sich Frigga zu Runya hinüber und sagte mitfühlend: «Ich weiss, das ist alles nicht leicht für dich, mein Kind. Und Thor ist im Moment so… ruppig.» Sie seufzte tief und schien einen Moment zu zögern, ob sie weitersprechen sollte. Aber dann tat sie es doch. «Bitte verzeih ihm. Ich bin sicher, er meint es nicht so. Er ist eigentlich… ganz anders.»

«Ganz anders..?» Runya schniefte und sah wieder auf. Wie anders konnte dieser grobe, laute Mann denn wohl sein?

Friggas Augen blickten traurig. «Er hat sich verändert. Es begann mit Lokis Versuch, Midgard zu…» Sie unterbrach sich. «Ich nehme an, du kennst die Geschichte?»

Die junge Frau schüttelte benommen den Kopf. «Nein, das tue ich nicht.» Unwillkürlich hielt sie den Atem an.

Wieder entrang sich ein tiefer Seufzer Friggas Brust. «Loki hat versucht, Midgard zu erobern. Zum Glück ist es Thor und seinen irdischen Freunden gelungen, das zu verhindern. Aber Loki hat… Tausende von Menschen getötet. Natürlich nicht er selbst, sondern die Armee, die für ihn kämpfte, aber da sie unter seinem Befehl stand, war es letztlich Lokis Schuld. Diese Krieger waren Chitauri, Wesen von einer uns bis dahin fast unbekannten Welt. Und bis heute wissen wir nicht, wie und wo er sie gefunden hat. Aber sie haben in seinem Namen ungeheures Leid über die Erde gebracht.»

Die Königin erhob sich und trat ans Fenster. Ihr Blick verlor sich in der unendlichen Weite zu ihren Füssen. «Es war… schwierig, Loki zu stoppen. Wäre Thor nicht gewesen, hätte sein Bruder die Erde mit Sicherheit erobert. Aber wie gesagt: mein Ältester konnte ihn aufhalten und nach Asgard zurückbringen, wo er…» Sie holte tief Luft, «…seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt wurde.»

Die letzten Worte klangen so, als glaube sie nicht wirklich, was sie da sagte. Als müsse sie sich selbst von etwas überzeugen, woran sie zweifelte.

Doch ehe Runya etwas einwerfen konnte, fuhr Frigga leise fort: «Daraufhin herrschte Chaos in allen neun Welten. Überall erhoben sich Asgards Feinde, ermutigt durch Lokis Taten… Thor wurde von Odin geschickt, um die Ordnung wieder her zu stellen. Das tat er auch… Aber seit seinem letzten Einsatz auf Svartalfheim ist er völlig verändert. Er scheint dauernd wütend zu sein und kommt gar nicht mehr richtig zur Ruhe.» Sie fuhr sich mit zittriger Hand über die Stirn und wandte sich wieder um. «Ich glaube, es hat auch viel damit zu tun, dass er wegen Loki so aufgewühlt ist. Er liebt seinen Bruder und kann bis heute nicht fassen, dass dieser derart tief gefallen ist. Dass er… solche Schande über Asgard gebracht hat.»

Er liebt seinen Bruder..? Runya meinte, sich verhört zu haben! Hatte Frigga denn nicht mitbekommen, wie Thor über Loki sprach? Und wusste sie etwa nicht, wie er ihn… behandelte?

Doch wieder kam sie nicht dazu, etwas zu einzuwerfen, weil Frigga jetzt mit festerer Stimme sagte: «Lassen wir das. Ich glaube, für heute hast du genug erlebt. Du bist sicher müde und wärst dankbar, wenn du dich zurückziehen dürftest.»

Eigentlich war es das letzte, was Runya jetzt wollte. Jetzt, wo sie langsam ein paar Antworten bekam.

Aber da sie nicht unhöflich sein wollte und vor allem nicht vorhatte, Frigga zu bedrängen, nickte sie ergeben. «Ja, ich würde wirklich gern in meine Gemächer zurückgehen.»

Frigga nahm sie in die Arme und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. «Schlaf gut, mein Kind. Morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus.»

Das bezweifelte Runya zwar zutiefst, doch sie lächelte tapfer und wünschte der Königin ebenfalls eine gute Nacht.


	9. Entsetzen und Belustigung

‘Morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus’. hatte Frigga gesagt. Doch als Runya am nächsten Morgen erwachte, traf das, wie sie schon vermutet hatte, nicht im Mindesten zu. Sie fühlte sich kein bischen besser, im Gegenteil. Und sie hatte derart schlecht geschlafen, dass sie sich wie gerädert vorkam.

Langsam schlug sie die schwere Decke zurück und liess ihre nackten Füsse auf den Boden gleiten. Sekundenlang wurde ihr beinahe schwarz vor Augen, und sie musste mehrmals tief durchatmen, ehe sie wieder klar sehen konnte.

Die bohrenden Kopfschmerzen verschwanden allerdings nicht, auch nicht nach einem Schluck Wasser. Aber noch mehr als ihr Kopf schmerzte Runyas Herz. Die ganze Nacht hindurch hatten sie Alpträume geplagt, und sie fragte sich verzweifelt, wie sie hier je glücklich werden konnte.

In einem Reich, in dem offenbar so viel Grausamkeit herrschte...

Und mit einem Ehemann, der sie schon jetzt, noch ehe sie überhaupt verheiratet waren, zu verachten schien.

Doch ihre eigenen Probleme traten in den Hintergrund, sobald Loki mit ihrem Frühstück hereinkam. Er sah so schwach und elend aus, dass Runya sogar ihre Kopfschmerzen augenblicklich vergass.

Seine Stimme klang allerdings ruhig und gefasst wie immer, als er sie fragte, ob sie gut geschlafen habe.

Sie antwortete nicht sofort, sondern musterte ihn lange und eindringlich. Friggas Worte von gestern kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn... Hatte Loki wirklich versucht, Midgard zu unterjochen? Und war er dabei wirklich ohne zu Zögern buchstäblich über Leichen gegangen? Sie konnte es eigentlich kaum glauben...

Andererseits war es ebenso undenkbar, dass Frigga ihr etwas vorgelogen hatte.

«Herrin?» fragte er nach, als sie so lange stumm blieb. «Sie sehen blass aus. Fühlen sie sich nicht wohl?»

Runya zuckte beinahe schuldbewusst zusammen. Sie hatte ihn nicht derart unverhohlen anstarren wollen! Doch wieder wunderte sie sich: wie konnte ein derart aufmerksamer – einfühlsamer? – Mann solche Dinge getan haben?

Ihre Hände fuhren zu ihren Schläfen, und ein wenig gequält antwortete sie: «Nein, ich habe leider ziemlich schlecht geschlafen. Aber das ist nicht der Rede wert... ich meine, was ist das schon, verglichen mit dem, was ich gestern Abend gesehen habe? Was Thor dir angetan hat, meine ich.»

«Sie sollten sich darüber keine Gedanken machen.» gab er leise zurück und begann, ihren Tisch zu decken.

«Ich mache mir aber Gedanken!» erwiderte sie ernsthaft, während ihre Augen seinen Bewegungen folgten. Er wirkte müde und erschöpft, und Runya sah auch, dass er zwischendurch immer wieder die Lippen aufeinander presste. Nur flüchtig, aber sie konnte es deutlich erkennen. Also musste er immer noch Schmerzen haben!

Aber wovon? Thor hatte seinen Bruder gestern Abend ganz klar auf irgend eine Weise gefoltert - doch warum sah man Loki nichts an?

Nicht, dass sie ihm gewünscht hätte, dass er irgendwelche Verletzungen davon getragen hätte... Doch das völlige Fehlen von Anzeichen dessen, was gestern Abend geschehen war, liess Runya nur noch mehr erschauern.

Ihr fiel wieder ein, dass sie mehrere Peitschen an der Wand hatte hängen sehen. Hatte Thor etwa..? Aber nein, in einem solchen Fall hätte es ja wirklich Spuren geben müssen. Man konnte niemanden auspeitschen, ohne dass es sichtbar wurde.

Erst recht nicht, wenn man ihm so viele Schläge versetzt hatte, wie es Thor in einem solchen Fall getan haben würde... Denn andernfalls hätte Loki nicht derart qualvoll geschrien.

Runya wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, dass sie mutiger gewesen wäre. Dann nämlich hätte sie sich vielleicht getraut, den Mann direkt zu fragen. So aber schaffte sie es einfach nicht. Vor allem, weil sie wusste, dass sie damit nur in den Wunden bohren würde.

Als sie zu essen begann, stellte sich Loki einige Schritte von ihr entfernt hin. Das war an sich nicht ungewöhnlich, denn offenbar war er angewiesen worden, heute zu ihrer weiteren Verfügung zu stehen und hier zu bleiben, solange sie ihn nicht entliess.

Trotzdem fiel ihr etwas auf. Etwas, das ihr erneut einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Beim ersten Bissen, den sie nahm, fing sie seinen Blick auf. Er zuckte zusammen, als er merkte, dass sie ihn beobachtete, und starrte sofort wieder zu Boden.

Doch Runya hatte ganz eindeutig den heftig auflodernden Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen!

Schon gestern hatte sie gemeint, etwas Ähnliches in seinem Blick wahrgenommen zu haben. Aber da war sie noch sicher gewesen, sich getäuscht zu haben. Jetzt aber war es eindeutig gewesen...

Ihr Magen begann sich zu verknoten, als ihr einfiel, wo sie schon einmal einen solchen Blick gesehen hatte... Sie war noch ein Kind gewesen, damals, als sie ihren Vater auf einer Reise durch halb Vanaheim hatte begleiten dürfen. Die meiste Zeit über war es eine wunderbare Reise gewesen, doch dann waren sie in eine Gegend gekommen, in der die Leute sehr arm waren und kaum genügend zum Leben besassen. Und da hatte sie halb verhungerte Kinder und Erwachsene gesehen, die mit den selben gierigen Augen auf das Brot gestarrt hatten, das sie und ihr Vater unter ihnen ausgeteilt hatten.

Bekam Loki etwa zu wenig zu Essen?

Aber nein, das konnte doch wohl kaum sein! Asgard war reich, und der Palast quoll erst recht über vor Luxus – auch in kulinarischer Hinsicht. Hier musste niemand hungern... Auch keine Sklaven!

Oder..?

Beinahe unbewusst sagte sie: «Hast du schon gefrühstückt? Wenn nein, dann bedien dich bitte! Ich kann das unmöglich alles alleine aufessen.» Als sie seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, fügte sie rasch hinzu: «Du brauchst dich nicht hinzusetzen, keine Angst!»

«Herrin, bitte..!» entfuhr es ihm gequält, und für Sekunden bröckelte die starre Maske. Sie sah deutlich, dass er mit sich rang – und sie war sich absolut sicher, dass er das Angebot nur zu gerne angenommen hätte. Doch der flüchtige Moment ging vorüber, und sein faszinierendes Gesicht wurde wieder ausdruckslos. «Ich habe schon gegessen, danke.»

Sie wusste, dass man Loki den Gott der Lügen nannte. Und sie hatte auch gehört, dass er im Lügen unschlagbar gut war.

Trotzdem war sich Runya absolut sicher, dass sie gerade eine Lüge Lokis durchschaut hatte.

Er hatte nicht gegessen... Ganz sicher nicht.

Doch bevor sie erneut etwas sagen konnte, fügte Loki bereits hinzu: «Ausserdem wird Thor gleich hier sein.»

Der Ausdruck in seinen schönen Augen sagte mehr als genug. Runya nickte ihm daher nur traurig zu und beeilte sich, ihr Essen zu beenden.

____________________________________________________

Sie war eben fertig geworden und trank nur noch ihren Kaffee aus, als Thor tatsächlich eintrat. Ohne zu klopfen und so laut polternd wie üblich.

Loki wich bei seinem Kommen augenblicklich an die Wand zurück und senkte den Kopf. Ganz offensichtlich versuchte er gerade, sich möglichst unsichtbar zu machen.

Es gelang ihm: Thor streifte ihn zwar mit einem flüchtigen Blick, beachtete ihn dann aber nicht weiter. «Runya, ich werde in einer Stunde mit Lady Sif und den Grossen Drei trainieren, und ich möchte, dass du mir dabei zusiehst. Dann wirst du wissen, welch grossartige Krieger Asgard hervorbringt.»

Runya hätte sich beinahe verschluckt. Sie sollte was..? Beim Training zusehen? Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein Ernst sein?

Aber seiner stolzen Miene nach zu urteilen meinte er es offensichtlich absolut ernst! Die junge Prinzessin musste das plötzlich in ihr aufkommende Kichern hinter einer Serviette verstecken. Sie sollte also ihren ohnehin schon vor Arroganz strotzenden Bräutigam dabei bewundern, wie er im Training mit seinen Freunden die Muskeln spielen liess!

Unwillkürlich warf sie einen Blick zu Loki hinüber – und bemerkte zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass auch er sich gerade kaum das Lachen verkneifen konnte. Fast hätte sie ihm zugezwinkert. Doch sie beherrschte sich im letzten Moment.

Sie straffte sich, atmete tief durch und meinte dann mit aller Ruhe, die sie aufbringen konnte: «Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, lieber Thor.»

Der blonde Donnergott schien verblüfft über ihre Antwort – doch dann überzog ein zufriedenes Grinsen sein Gesicht, und er entgegnete stolz: «Sehr schön. Du wirst es nicht bereuen! Dein zukünftiger Ehemann ist der beste Kämpfer in ganz Asgard. Du wirst schon sehen. Ich erwarte dich dann also in einer Stunde.» Mit einem verächtlichen Seitenblick auf Loki, schloss er: «Dein Sklave kennt den Weg zum Übungsplatz.»

Und weg war er.

Sobald sich die Tür wieder hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, konnte Runya sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Sie prustete los.

Als sie sich langsam wieder gefasst hatte, schaute sie zu Loki hinüber und fragte, immer noch leise kichernd: «Hat deinem Bruder nie jemand beigebracht, wie man Damen richtig unterhält?»

Das verräterische Lächeln spielte immer noch um die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen, als er erwiderte: «Es hat Zeiten gegeben, da habe ich es versucht...» Er zuckte die Schultern. «Scheint so, als sei es mir nicht gelungen!»

«Nein, definitiv nicht.» Runya erhob sich und sah ihn lange an. Da war auf einmal ein Einverständnis zwischen ihnen...

Plötzlich fühlte sie sich nicht mehr so verlassen!


	10. Noch mal davon gekommen!

Als sie beim Übungsplatz eintrafen, waren Thor und seine Freunde schon dort. Lady Sif polierte noch ihre Waffen, aber Fandral, Hogun und Volstagg – die Grossen Drei – hatten bereits Aufstellung genommen. Thor winkte seiner Braut kurz zu, dann lief er mit wehendem Umhang in die Mitte des Platzes und gab das Signal zum Anfangen.

Loki hatte Runya zu ihrem Platz auf der Zuschauertribüne geführt und sich dann nach hinten zurückgezogen. Schade – sie hatte dummerweise gehofft, er würde neben ihr bleiben. Dafür kam nun Lady Sif und begrüsste sie.

Sie hatte die Kriegerin bereits am ersten Abend kennen gelernt und fand sie eigentlich nicht unsympathisch. Auch wenn sie eindeutig nur an Waffen und Kampfestechniken Interesse zeigte. So auch jetzt: Sif erklärte ihr, welche besonderen Techniken die vier Männer auf dem Platz unten gerade übten.

Zuerst kämpften sie mit Schwertern, dann mit Lanzen. Wie er es vorausgesagt hatte, behielt Thor jedes Mal die Oberhand. Auch im Faustkampf war er den Freunden haushoch überlegen – sogar dem massigen Volstagg, auf den Runya eigentlich schon wegen seiner Körperfülle gewettet hätte. Aber Thor schleuderte ihn mit Leichtigkeit zu Boden.

Zuletzt übten sie noch mit Messern. Und hier zeigte sich zum ersten Mal eine gewisse Schwäche beim ansonsten so unbezwingbaren Donnergott: Es gelang Hogun, ihm die Klinge aus der Hand zu schleudern und ihm die eigene an die Kehle zu setzen. «Gewonnen!» rief der drahtige Krieger triumphierend aus.

«Ja... Im Kampf mit dem Messer ist Thor nicht ganz so unschlagbar.» murmelte Sif leise vor sich hin. «Das war immer Lokis Spezialität.»

«Loki?» Runyas Interesse war geweckt. Schlagartig verwandelte sich ihre bisher leicht gelangweilte Miene. Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick nach hinten, wo Loki scheinbar unbeteiligt stand. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass er jedes Wort hören konnte. «Ist er gut darin?»

«Nicht nur darin.» Sif senkte die Stimme. «Er ist.... war ein hervorragender Magier. In der Hinsicht hatte niemand eine Chance gegen ihn.»

«War?»

«Seine Magie ist geblockt.» Die Kriegerin flüsterte jetzt. «Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn man einem Sklaven seine ganze Macht liesse – mal abgesehen davon, dass dann niemand Loki in Schach halten könnte.»

Runya wollte eben ihren ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen und Sif weiter nach dem Mann befragen, doch da warf ihr die Kriegerin auf einmal einen sehr nachdenklichen Blick zu und wollte wissen, ob Loki tat, was sie ihm befahl. «Wenn nicht, musst du es umgehend Thor melden.»

Runya erschauerte. «Damit er ihn bestraft, meinst du?»

«Natürlich! Sklaven haben zu gehorchen – oder sie büssen es.» Die scharfgeschnittenen Gesichtszüge der Frau wirkten plötzlich sehr hart und entschlossen.

Die junge Vanin atmete tief durch und schaffte es dann, wenigstens mal eine der vielen Fragen los zu werden, die in ihr brannten: «Frigga hat mir erzählt, dass Loki ein Verbrechen begangen hat. Und dass er deshalb jetzt ein...» Sie unterbrach sich kurz und knabberte an ihren Lippen. «Sind alle Sklaven hier Verbrecher?»

Sif starrte sie an, als hätte sie eben eine völlig absurde Frage gestellt. «Also, zunächst einmal hat Loki mehr als bloss EIN Verbrechen begangen!» ereiferte sie sich. «Und dann: natürlich ist jeder Sklave hier ein verurteilter Verbrecher! Die Sklaverei an sich ist in Asgard längst abgeschafft... Aber besonders schlimme Schurken werden als Lohn für ihre Taten in diesen Stand verdammt. Es ist eine der härtesten Strafen, die Asgard kennt – die meisten finden es schlimmer als den Tod.»

Runya wagte kaum zu fragen, aber sie musste es einfach wissen. «Schlimmer als der Tod... Warum?»

Gerade als Sif antworten wollte, kam Fandral mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu ihnen hinauf. «Deine Runde!» sagte er zur Kriegerin gewandt. Sif lächelte erfreut und schwang sich mit einem Satz über das Geländer der Tribüne. Mit elegantem Schwung landete sie unten auf dem Platz.

Fandral begrüsste Runya mit einem überschwänglichen Handkuss, ehe er sich nach hinten wandte. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah die junge Frau, wie er neben Loki trat.

«Na, euer Hochwohlgeboren..?» hörte Runya den ebenfalls blondhaarigen jungen Mann spotten. Sie hatte ihn bereits am ersten Abend nicht gemocht, weil sie ihn affektiert und eingebildet fand. Diese Worte schafften es, ihre Abneigung innert Sekunden um ein Vielfaches zu vertiefen. «Wie fühlt man sich so als niedrigster Sklave im ganzen Palast?» Fandral trat ganz nahe an den Schwarzhaarigen heran und fügte mit vor Hohn triefender Stimme hinzu: «Oder besser gesagt: als ein Stück Dreck?»

«Wunderbar natürlich – wie denn wohl sonst?» gab Loki zurück. Die Worte klangen ironisch. Aber die junge Frau hörte die Bitterkeit darin sehr wohl heraus.

Ein heftiger Stich fuhr ihr durchs Herz. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen und hätte Fandral zur Ordnung gemahnt, aber sie wagte es nicht aus Angst, Loki damit letzten Endes nur zu schaden. Seine Antwort hatte ihr sowieso schon fast einen Schock versetzt. Hoffentlich hatte das keine schlimmen Konsequenzen für ihn!

«Immer noch frech?» Fandral hob eine Braue. «Hast wohl noch immer nicht genug Prügel bekommen, was?»

Dahin war Runyas Hoffnung!

In ihren Ohren begann es zu rauschen, und die pochenden Schmerzen an den Schläfen meldeten sich zurück. Langsam drehte sie den Kopf und beobachtete, dass Loki diesmal keine Antwort gab, sondern nur weiter gerade aus starrte.

Zum Glück. Sie traute es Fandral zu, dass er das mit den Prügeln ansonsten umgehend in die Tat umsetzte.

Doch seine nächsten Worte liessen ihr bereits wieder das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

«Es wird Thor sicher interessieren, dass du immer noch derartige Sprüche klopfst!» Aus Fandrals Gesicht war jetzt jeglicher Spott verschwunden, und seine eigentlich recht hübschen Züge verzerrten sich. «Ich bin sicher, er wird die Zeit finden, sich ein wenig mit dir zu beschäftigen, sobald er hier fertig ist!»

«Fandral!» Runya schrie beinahe, so hastig stiess sie den Namen heraus. Ihre Kopfschmerzen wurden heftiger, doch sie ignorierte sie. Eine Idee... sie brauchte eine Idee!

Da kam der rettende Einfall. «Bitte, erklär mir doch, was die Kämpfer da unten gerade tun.» Sie schaffte es sogar, ein – wie sie hoffte – verführerisches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zaubern. «Sif war vorhin so gütig, mir die jeweiligen Techniken zu erklären, aber jetzt ist niemand mehr da, der mich in der Hinsicht erleuchten kann.»

«Liebste Runya!» Der drahtige junge Krieger liess Loki sofort stehen und kam mit ausladender Geste auf sie zu. «Nur zu gerne erkläre ich dir alles. Betrachte mich als deinen ergebenen Diener!»

«Vielen Dank.» Sie schaffte es, das Lächeln beizubehalten – dabei hätte sie am liebsten vor dem eitlen Geck ausgespuckt.

Nun musste sie nur noch eine Lösung finden, um Loki definitiv aus der Schusslinie zu bugsieren.

Wieder kam der rettende Einfall wie aus heiterem Himmel. Mit gespielt hochmütiger Miene wandte sie sich zu ihrem Sklaven um und sagte: «Du kannst gehen und die Arbeit erledigen, die ich dir aufgetragen habe.» Ihren scheinbar verächtlichen Worten liess sie einen eindringlichen Blick folgen. Hoffentlich begriff Loki!

Er tat es - ohne das geringste Zögern.

«Wie Sie wünschen, Herrin.» erwiderte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung und entfernte sich.

«Herrin!» Fandral lachte laut. «Ach, ich liebe es, wenn er sowas sagen muss. Der stolze Loki... Ich könnte das den ganzen Tag hören!»

Runya hätte ihn am liebsten geohrfeigt, doch sie lief heute offenbar zu ungewohnter Höchstform in Sachen Lügen auf. «Dann sind wir ja schon zwei.» säuselte sie und betete im Stillen, dass Loki ihr vergeben möge. Auch wenn er es, zum Glück, bereits nicht mehr mitbekam.

Innerlich kochte sie vor Wut und wünschte dem hochnäsigen Kerl neben sich von ganzem Herzen, dass er sie auch mal mit ‘Herrin’ ansprechen müsste. Oder, noch besser...

...dass Thor dazu gezwungen würde!

Der Gedanke war derart amüsant, dass sie sich ein leises Auflachen nicht verkneifen konnte. Aber da Fandral der Ansicht war, dass sie sich über Loki lustig machte, spielte es keine Rolle.

Er hätte allerdings kaum mitgelacht, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie sich über ihn und seinen besten Freund amüsierte!


	11. Schuldig oder nicht schuldig?

Zwei Tage später hörte Runya zum ersten Mal wieder etwas von der Frau namens Inaja, die sie mit Loki zusammen an ihrem ersten Morgen in Asgard beobachtet hatte. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zu Frigga, begleitet diesmal von einem Einherjar, und hörte durch die nur angelehnte Tür hindurch das laute Weinen der Frau. 

Runyas Hand, die schon am Türgriff lag, zögerte. Sie warf dem Einherjar einen Blick zu, sagte knapp 'danke' und deutete ihm dann mit dem Kopf, zu gehen. Er salutierte und zog sich sofort zurück.

«Bitte, meine Königin!» hörte die Prinzessin diese Inaja schluchzen, «Ich bin wirklich unschuldig! Lassen sie mir meine Kinder, bitte!»

«Inaja...» kam die leicht gequälte Antwort von Frigga, doch sie wurde von einer weiteren Stimme unterbrochen.

«Sie hat das Verbrechen wirklich nicht begangen, Hoheit. Wollen sie ihr Leben zerstören nur auf einen Verdacht hin?»

Runya wusste, dass sich Lauschen nicht gehörte. Doch sie musste einfach erfahren, was da vor sich ging! Und das würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht, wenn sie jetzt eintrat.

Zu ihrer Schande gestand sie sich ein, dass sie die verzweifelte Frau in den letzten Tagen völlig vergessen hatte. Aber jetzt stand ihr die Szene vom ersten Morgen wieder deutlich vor Augen, und das Schicksal der Unbekannten rührte sie zutiefst.

«Loki,» hörte sie Frigga gerade antworten. «Ich habe dir doch schon tausendmal gesagt, dass du mich nicht 'Hoheit' zu nennen brauchst.»

«Und ich habe ebenso oft darauf hingewiesen, dass es sicherer ist, es zu tun.» gab er müde zurück. «Für mich.»

«Mein Sohn...»

«Bitte, es geht jetzt nicht um mich.» Runya freute sich, dass er es immerhin wagte, seine Mutter zu unterbrechen. Etwas, das er in Thors Gegenwart allerdings nie getan hätte, das wusste sie. Dafür war er viel zu klug. «Inaja kann es gar nicht gewesen sein. Sie hätte niemals in der kurzen Zeit und noch dazu alleine drei Männer töten können.»

Runya erstarrte. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt..?

«Wir wissen sehr wohl, dass die Sache nicht abschliessend zu beweisen ist.» erwiderte Frigga. «Aus diesem Grund ist sie ja auch nur in die Sklaverei verurteilt und nicht hingerichtet worden.»

Loki stiess ein kurzes, zynisches Lachen aus, und Runya erinnerte sich an Sifs Worte. 'Die Sklaverei ist schlimmer als der Tod.' So langsam bekam sie eine Ahnung, wie sie das gemeint hatte.

«Ich bin ja nicht gerade dafür bekannt, allzu viel von Midgard und ihren Bewohnern zu halten,» sagte Loki leicht bitter, «aber es gibt dort einen Grundsatz, den ich sehr nobel finde: im Zweifel für den Angeklagten. Sollten wir hier vielleicht auch mal einführen.»

«Und was heisst das in einem konkreten Fall, mein Sohn?» fragte die Königin milde. «Dass man potentielle Schuldige laufen lässt?»

«Immer noch besser als potentiell Unschuldige zu verurteilen, finden sie nicht?»

Schon wieder 'sie'... Runya konnte das betroffene Gesicht der Königin deutlich vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen.

«Hoheit,» versuchte es Loki erneut, sanfter diesmal, «bitte sprechen sie mit Odin über die Sache. Erklären sie ihm die Umstände. Wenn Inaja diese Morde wirklich begangen hätte, hätte sie entweder mehr Zeit gebraucht, Verbündete haben oder... zaubern müssen. Alle drei Fakten sind nicht gegeben, wie wir wissen. Dafür ist bekannt, dass sie eine Rivalin hat – eine, die ihr mit Sicherheit gerne so etwas in die Schuhe schieben würde.»

«Das sind schwerwiegende Vorwürfe, mein Sohn.»

«Aber er sagt die Wahrheit, Herrin!» rief Inaja aus. «Elfra hat mir Rache geschworen, weil ich ihr ihrer Meinung nach den Mann vor der Nase weg geschnappt hatte. Dabei hat Auxin sie gar nie geliebt... sie hat sich das nur immer eingeredet. Seit wir verheiratet sind, ist sie ein Stachel in unserem Fleisch. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es besser würde, als die Kinder kamen... Aber sie hat sich nur noch schlimmer benommen! Und vor drei Wochen hatte sie mir angekündigt, dass ich bald für alles bezahlen würde.»

«Vier Tage später sind die Morde passiert.» ergänzte Loki. «Und obwohl Inaja von Anfang an auf Elfra hingewiesen hat, hielt es Thor nicht mal für nötig, diese zu befragen.»

«Dein eigener Mann ist der Meinung, dass du schuldig bist,» sagte Frigga traurig. «Und das wird ja wohl seine Gründe haben.»

«Weil Elfra ihm das eingetrichtert hat.» erwiderte die Frau verzweifelt. «Sie hat ihm weisgemacht, ich hätte es nur auf seinen Reichtum abgesehen und deshalb meine beiden Schwager und meinen Schwiegervater getötet... Damit ich alles alleine erbe! Aber das ist...» Die Stimme verliess sie, und sie begann leise zu schluchzen.

«Schlicht Unsinn!» vollendete Loki an ihrer Stelle den Satz.

Runyas Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Aber obwohl sie keine genauen Einzelheiten kannte, musste sie Loki Recht geben: das klang wirklich geradezu... absurd.

«Thor hat entschieden.» meinte Frigga nach einer langen Pause. Ihre Stimme zitterte dabei leicht. «Und es ist nicht an mir, ein Urteil des zukünftigen Königs von Asgard anzuzweifeln.» Nach einer erneuten Pause fügte sie hinzu: «Und an dir auch nicht, Loki.»

«Erst recht nicht an mir, wollten sie wohl eher sagen, Hoheit,» versetzte er trocken. Doch dann holte er tief Luft und fuhr eindringlich fort: «Hoheit, die Behauptung, dass Inaja drei Familienmitglieder umbringt, um als Alleinerbin da zu stehen, ist doch wohl schon allein deshalb unhaltbar, weil sie in einem solchen Fall ja sicher auch ihren Gatten hätte töten müssen!»

Es blieb einen langen, einen sehr langen Moment still, ehe Frigga antwortete. «Dein Bruder weiss, was er tut, Loki.» 

Runya fand allerdings, dass es nicht halb so überzeugt klang, wie es das hätte tun sollen. Aber offenbar war dies das abschliessende Wort der Königin gewesen, denn nun hörte die junge Prinzessin, wie Frigga die Glocke betätigte, die einen Einherjar rief. Die Sache war also für sie wirklich entschieden. Runya sank das Herz, vor allem, als Loki in einem ähnlich verzweifelten Tonfall wie vorhin Inaja ausrief «Hoheit, bitte, das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein...» und Frigga mit plötzlich sehr harter Stimme sagte «Es reicht, Loki!»

Ob der Mann daraufhin noch eine Antwort gab oder nicht, bekam Runya allerdings nicht mehr mit. Denn da sich Frigga jetzt der Tür näherte, zog sie es vor, rasch zu verschwinden. Schnell drehte sie sich um und lief hastig den Gang zurück, den sie gekommen war.

Das letzte, was sie jetzt wollte, war, dass die Königin von Asgard mitbekam, wie sie gelauscht hatte!

Aber sie fasste im selben Moment den Entschluss, es Loki zu gestehen... Und ihn zu fragen, was da genau passiert war.

Und vielleicht... Vielleicht konnte sie ja helfen.

Obwohl sie sich wenig Hoffnung machte, dass Thor auf sie mehr hören würde als auf andere.

Aber wenn Loki sie wirklich von der Unschuld dieser Inaja überzeugen konnte, würde sie wenigstens alles dafür tun, dass ihr zukünftiger Ehemann die Untersuchungen wieder aufnahm. Dass er genau abklärte, was da vor sich gegangen war, und es zu einem fairen Prozess kommen liess, bevor er jemanden abschliessend verurteilte.

Obwohl sie ernstlich bezweifelte, dass es so etwas wie faire Prozesse in Asgard überhaupt gab!


	12. Drei mysteriöse Morde

Noch am selben Abend fand Runya die Zeit, Loki auf die Sache anzusprechen. Er hatte ihr eben das Abendessen serviert, und als er wie immer hinter ihr stehen blieb, um sie weiter bedienen zu können, gestand sie ihm, dass sie das Gespräch zwischen Inaja, Frigga und ihm an diesem Morgen belauscht hatte. Sie kannte somit die groben Zusammenhänge – aber eben keine Einzelheiten. Die wollte sie jetzt von Loki hören.

Es dauerte allerdings ziemlich lange, bis Loki endlich mit der Sprache rausrückte. Letztlich tat er es wohl nur deshalb, weil Runya sich, nachdem alles Bitten nichts gebracht hatte, ein Herz fasste und ihm befahl, ihr zu antworten. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür, aber sie musste einfach wissen, was mit der unglücklichen Frau geschehen war.

«Vor drei Wochen wurden Inajas Schwiegervater und die beiden Brüder ihres Mannes, die mit dem Paar zusammen auf dem selben Gut gelebt haben, alle tot aufgefunden.» begann Loki schliesslich zögernd seinen Bericht. «Zu der Zeit war Inaja alleine im Haus gewesen und darum galt sie von Anfang an als die Schuldige. Allerdings...» Er rang kurz die Hände. «Herrin, bitte, müssen sie das ausgerechnet mich fragen?»

«Wen sonst, Loki?» gab sie leise zurück. «Keiner hier würde mir überhaupt antworten, das weisst du doch sicher.»

Er seufzte. «Ja, da haben sie wohl Recht. Also: die Art und Weise, wie die Männer umgebracht wurden, lässt auf jemanden schliessen, der ziemlich viel Kraft dafür aufwenden musste. Sie wurden erstochen, zwar von hinten, konnten sich aber, da sie nicht sofort tödlich getroffen waren, noch zur Wehr setzen. Das liess sich aus der Art ihrer Verletzungen mit Sicherheit feststellen. Nun, sie haben Inaja gesehen: sie ist klein und zierlich und würde nie und nimmer die Kraft aufbringen, drei solch grosse Kerle mit dem Messer abzustechen. Aber das ist noch nicht mal der Hauptpunkt.»

Während er sprach, tigerte er im Raum hin und her. Runya selbst sass atemlos vor Anspannung auf einem Stuhl und liess kein Auge von ihm.

«Inajas Mann ging an diesem Morgen früh los in die Stadt. Als er sie verliess, befand sie sich im obersten Turmzimmer. Das Gutshaus ist riesig, das Zimmer, in dem Inaja sass und stickte, ist nur über eine sehr schmale Wendeltreppe zu erreichen. Um da runter zu kommen, braucht man mindestens fünf Minuten. Ihr Mann kam aber bereits nach fünfzehn Minuten zurück, weil er etwas vergessen hatte. Da fand er dann die Toten. Alle drei unten im grossen Frühstücksraum. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Inaja sie alle gleichzeitig hätte töten müssen, hätte die Zeit dafür auch nie und nimmer gereicht.»

Er blieb stehen und sah eindringlich auf Runya hinunter. «Verstehen sie? Gehen wir mal kurz davon aus, dass Inaja wirklich die Mörderin ist: dann hätte sie vermutlich mindestens zehn Minuten gewartet, ehe sie überhaupt nach unten gegangen wäre – nur um sicher zu sein, dass ihr Mann nicht zurückkommt. Oder dass er sie, wenn er es doch tut, noch da vorfindet, wo er sie verlassen hat. Also wartet sie zehn Minuten und braucht dann mindestens weitere fünf, um überhaupt in die Nähe ihrer Opfer zu gelangen. Womit die Zeit also schon um ist. Aber das ist noch nicht mal das Absurde bei der Geschichte...»

«Könnte man nicht behaupten, dass sie gleich losgegangen ist?» warf Runya ein. «Weil sie vielleicht gar nicht soweit gedacht hat?»

«Könnte man. Aber wie gesagt, das eigentlich Absurde kommt erst noch. Die drei Männer befanden sich alle im selben Raum. Inaja ist weder eine Kriegerin noch sonst in irgend einer Weise im Kampf ausgebildet. Will heissen: sie hat keinen blassen Schimmer, wie man auf einen Schlag drei Leute gleichzeitig tötet. Schon gar nicht mit Messern. Und der Art der Stichwunden nach zu urteilen, gab es, wie schon erwähnt, Gegenwehr – und zwar von allen dreien.» Er stoppte und atmete tief durch. «Wäre Inaja also tatsächlich die Mörderin, hätten ihre Opfer aber brav stillhalten und sich erstechen lassen müssen. Und das ist, gelinde gesagt, eine ziemlich idiotische Annahme!»

Da konnte ihm Runya nur beipflichten. Doch ehe sie etwas Entsprechendes sagen konnte, fuhr Loki bereits fort: «Aber Inaja ist nicht dumm. Will heissen: sie hätte mit Sicherheit zumindest ein paar Minuten gewartet, ehe sie sich zum Morden aufgemacht hätte. Und damit sind wir wieder beim Zeitfaktor. Es hätte schlicht unmöglich reichen können – oder aber ihr Mann hätte die Morde noch mitbekommen.»

Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte Loki wieder begonnen, im Zimmer auf und ab zu tigern. «Könntest du mal damit aufhören?» bat Runya, die krampfhaft versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. «Du machst mich ganz nervös...»

Der Mann verhielt mitten im Schritt. «Tut mir leid, ist ‘ne schlechte Angewohnheit von mir. Thor hat sich auch immer...» Er brach ab. Hastig fügte er hinzu: «Da gibt es noch einen letzten Punkt, Herrin: Inaja schwört, dass sie vier Reiter gesehen hat, die vom Gutshaus her nur kurz nachdem ihr Mann weg war aufgebrochen sind. Das Erkerzimmer ist mit grossen Fenstern ausgestattet, und sie sass schon allein aufgrund des besseren Lichts direkt davor, hatte also einen guten Überblick. Sie hatte dem zunächst keine Bedeutung beigemessen, weil sie dachte, dass es Auxins Knechte wären, die noch etwas hatten erledigen müssen und ihrem Herrn nun nachritten. Doch anschliessend hatte sich herausgestellt, dass dem nicht so gewesen ist. Ihr Mann hat zugegeben, dass er alleine unterwegs war und niemanden beauftragt hatte, ihn zu begleiten.»

"Also haben diese vier die Morde begangen?"

"Ist anzunehmen. Sie standen bereit und haben nur darauf gewartet, dass der Hausherr verschwindet. Und da sie zu viert waren, konnten sie problemlos gleichzeitig zuschlagen. Wobei ich mal davon ausgehe, dass nur drei von ihnen zugestochen haben... Der vierte dürfte wohl als Wache eingeteilt gewesen sein." Loki musterte die junge Prinzessin eindringlich. "Verstehen sie? Was für eine Person unmöglich gewesen wäre, konnten drei oder vier problemlos schaffen. Drei Morde auf einen Streich - und dann in aller Ruhe verschwinden... Im Wissen, dass Inaja als Schuldige dastehen würde. Und so war es ja dann auch."

Runya konnte das alles kaum glauben. Vor allem, dass für jedermann feststand, dass Inaja schuldig war. Die Vorwürfe ihr gegenüber waren in diesem Licht betrachtet schliesslich kaum haltbar. «Konnte Inaja das alles denn nicht genauso, wie du es mir jetzt gesagt hast, erzählen?» wollte Runya wissen.

Loki nickte. «Doch, konnte sie. Mit Ausnahme des Zeitfaktors... Das ist meine Überlegung, die ich aber, wie sie ja wissen, der Königin gegenüber erwähnt hatte.» Einen Augenblick schwieg er, bevor er leise hinzufügte: «Aber alle anderen Punkte hat sie genannt... Nur hat ihr von Anfang an keiner richtig zugehört. Und Thor hat schliesslich allen Fragen mit seinem endgültigen Urteil ein Ende gesetzt.»

«Aber das klingt ja fast so, als ob man möchte, dass sie schuldig ist!» rief Runya aus. Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein? In ihrer Heimat wäre niemand aufgrund solch vager Beweise verurteilt worden.

«Nicht ‘man’...» korrigierte Loki sie leise. «Sondern jemand. Genauer gesagt: ihre Rivalin. Die vermutlich auch die Mörder geschickt hatte.»

Die junge Prinzessin war jetzt auch aufgesprungen. «Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass ihr niemand glaubt. Oder ihr nicht wenigstens richtig zuhört. Das klingt doch alles so... unmöglich!» Sie hielt inne und wirbelte herum. «Und was ist mit ihrem Mann? Ich hörte, wie Frigga sagte, dass er sie auch für schuldig hält.»

Loki seufzte leise. «Darauf wollte ich eben hinweisen: seine Aussage belastet Inaja derart, dass man alle anderen Überlegungen gar nicht mehr in Betracht zieht. Er ist überzeugt davon, dass seine Frau seine ganze Familie gemeuchelt hat... Und er ist auch derjenige, der darauf bestand, sie hinzurichten. So gesehen...» Ein leicht bitteres Lächeln huschte um seine Mundwinkel, «...war Thor also fast gnädig, sie nur in die Sklaverei zu verurteilen.»

«Und die Kinder?» hauchte Runya atemlos.

«Zwillinge. Gerade mal drei Monate alt und damit eigentlich noch auf die Mutter angewiesen. Aber auch hier ist der Vater die treibende Kraft: sie sollen in die Obhut einer Amme gegeben werden. Vermutlich... ist das inzwischen geschehen. Und er hat verfügt, dass die Mutter sie nie wieder sehen darf.»

Runyas Mund klaffte auf. «Das klingt ja beinahe so, als wäre dieser Mann der grösste Feind seiner eigenen Frau.»

Loki zögerte mit der Antwort. Lange. Erst als die Prinzessin ihn fordernd und eindringlich ansah, sagte er vorsichtig: «Zunächst einmal dürfen sie nicht vergessen, dass er einen richtigen Schock hatte. Als er losreitet, sind sein Vater und seine zwei jüngeren Brüder noch alle wohlauf. Fünfzehn Minuten später kommt er wieder, und was er vorfindet, ist ein Blutbad... Und die einzig in Frage kommende Täterin scheint Inaja zu sein. Aber ich glaube, dass dies nicht der eigentliche Grund ist dafür, dass er seine Frau quasi verdammt.»

«Sondern?» Runya wagte kaum, zu fragen.

Der Mann zögerte diesmal noch länger. Er begann wieder ein paar Schritte auf und ab zu gehen, bis er merkte, was er tat, und sich zusammen riss. «Tut mir leid...» meinte er nervös und atmete dann tief durch. Seine nächsten Worte stiess er so schnell heraus, dass Runya sicher war, dass er es rasch möglichst hinter sich hatte bringen wollen. «Ich habe schon viele Männer und Frauen gesehen, die unter einem Bann standen. Ich selbst habe...» Ein hastiges Räuspern. «Kurz gesagt: ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass Auxin in den Minuten, in denen er unterwegs war, abgefangen und mit einem Bann belegt wurde. Vielleicht ist es auch schon vorher geschehen, kann sein... Aber Tatsache ist, dass er extrem... unnatürlich handelt.»

«Hast du das Frigga auch gesagt?» fragte Runya kaum hörbar.

Loki nickte. «Ja. Und nicht nur ihr. Ich war sogar verrückt genug, es bei Thor zu versuchen...» Er fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch sein dichtes schwarzes Haar. Sie zitterte. «War keine meiner besten Ideen, das können sie mir glauben.»

Runya tat es – ungefragt.

Schwer atmend liess sie sich in den Stuhl zurückfallen. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Da kam ihr auf einmal noch eine letzte Frage in den Sinn.

«Woher kennst du diese Inaja überhaupt?»

Der Mann schien zu erstarren. «Ist das... wichtig?»

Runya musterte ihn nachdenklich. «Du musst nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst. Aber ich denke, dass du sie nicht nur kennst, sondern sogar ziemlich gut kennst. Stimmts?»

Er schloss flüchtig die Augen und erwiderte: «Wir waren mal zusammen. Vor Ewigkeiten. Aber da ich der einzige hier bin, der anständig mit ihr redet, sah sie wohl schon allein deshalb keinen anderen Ausweg, als sich an mich zu wenden.» Ein kurzes, bitteres Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle. «Auch wenn ich nun wirklich der absolut letzte bin, der ihr helfen könnte.»

Ein kurzes Ziehen fuhr durch Runyas Brust, ein Stich, der sie selbst überraschte. Aber irgendwie mochte sie den Gedanken an eine ehemalige Geliebte Lokis nicht. ‘Reiss dich zusammen!’ mahnte sie sich innerlich. ‘Erstens ist Loki über tausend Jahre alt und hatte sicher schon unzählige Frauen, und zweitens wirst du ja wohl kaum eifersüchtig sein!’ Oder..?

Wie um sich von ihrem Gefühlswirrwarr abzulenken, sagte sie entschieden: «Ich werde versuchen, mit Thor nochmal über alles zu sprechen. Auch wenn ich mir wenig Hoffnungen mache: vielleicht kriege ich ihn ja dazu, die Sache wenigstens nochmals aufzurollen.»

Loki starrte sie mit einem Gemisch aus Überraschung und Entsetzen an. Er schien mit sich zu ringen, ehe er leise bat: «Ich flehe Sie an, Herrin... erwähnen Sie mich dabei nicht!»

«Keine Angst, das hatte ich nicht vor.» gab sie sanft zurück.


	13. Schreckliche Enthüllung

Das Gespräch mit Thor endete in einer Katastrophe – und das noch, bevor es überhaupt richtig begonnen hatte. Runya kam kaum dazu, ihn überhaupt auf Inajas Fall anzusprechen, und als es ihr endlich gelang, hörte er ihr nur wenige Sekunden lang zu, ehe er ihr das Wort abschnitt.

«Wagst du es etwa, eine meiner Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen? Glaubst du, ich könne eine solche Angelegenheit nicht richtig beurteilen? Hältst du mich gar für einen unfähigen Trottel?» zischte er gefährlich leise und sah sie aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen finster an. Runya zuckte unter seinem Blick zusammen. «Die ganze Sache ist entschieden – und geht dich ausserdem nichts an!»

Die junge Prinzessin hatte mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, woher sie überhaupt von Inaja wusste. Und Lokis Namen hatte sie dabei erst recht nicht genannt. Trotzdem tauchte der Schwarzhaarige in den folgenden drei Tagen nicht mehr bei ihr auf, und als sie nach ihm fragte, warfen sich die beiden Dienerinnen, die ihr nun an seiner Stelle zur Verfügung standen, zunächst bloss vielsagende Blicke zu. Erst als Runya auf einer Antwort bestand, rückten sie mit der Sprache heraus.

«Thor hat ihn vor drei Tagen in die Folterkammer werfen lassen.» meinte die eine gleichmütig. Ihre Stimme klang fast so, als ob sie übers Wetter sprechen würde.

«Ja. Hat wohl mal wieder was ausgefressen der noble Ex-Prinz... Oder besser gesagt: mal wieder jemandem nicht aufs Wort gehorcht!» Die zweite kicherte ganz offen. «Kommt ab und zu mal vor, müssen sie wissen. Manche lernen's nie... Was in diesem Fall allerdings ziemlich erstaunlich ist, denn schliesslich ist Loki so ungefähr der klügste Kopf in ganz Asgard!»

«Ja, aber wenn's um den Stolz geht, muss die Klugheit wohl hinten anstehen! Dünkt sich eben nach wie vor zu fein, um als Sklave zu dienen, der Herr... Aber ich hoffe, dass ihm jetzt ein für alle Mal klar gemacht wird, dass er nichts Besseres mehr ist als wir. Ja, dass er sogar tausendfach tiefer steht als wir!»

Runya glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Erstens aufgrund dessen, was ihr da berichtet wurde... und zweitens wegen der Art und Weise, WIE es gesagt wurde.

Die beiden Frauen hielten ihr Schweigen jedoch für Zustimmung.

«Verdient hat er es, wenn sie mich fragen. War früher immer so stolz und überheblich... und hat stets mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf alle hinunter gesehen. Geschieht ihm ganz recht, dass er jetzt vor uns allen kuschen muss.»

«Ja. Und bestraft wird, wenn er es nicht tut. Wie heisst es doch so schön: wenn Abschaum wie er nicht hören will, muss er halt fühlen!»

Runya fand ihre kaum Sprache wieder. «Ihr findet das gut..?»

Die zwei bemerkten immer noch nicht, wie fassungslos ihre Herrin war. «Aber natürlich. Schliesslich hat Loki als Prinz von Asgard unendliche Schande über unser Reich gebracht. Weil er Midgard erobern wollte, meine ich. Er verdient die härteste Strafe, die nur möglich ist.»

Die zweite grinste boshaft. «Und die kriegt er jetzt auch.»

«Raus!» Die Stimme der jungen Prinzessin klang schrill, und sie konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. «Sofort! Bevor ich auf dumme Gedanken komme und EUCH in die Folterkammer werfen lasse!» Nicht, dass sie so etwas tun würde... Aber die Wut schüttelte sie derart, dass sie kaum wusste, was sie sagte.

Da endlich bemerkten die Dienerinnen ihren Irrtum. Hastig stammelten sie eine Entschuldigung, doch es war zu spät: Runya packte die beiden kurzerhand an den Haaren und bugsierte sie höchst persönlich zum Zimmer hinaus. Sie knallte die Tür hinter ihnen zu und lehnte sich zitternd dagegen.

Folterkammer..?

Hatten die beiden tatsächlich von einer Folterkammer gesprochen..?

Und davon, dass Thor es gewesen war, der Loki da hatte hinbringen lassen..?

Ihr Herz raste wie verrückt, und sie stand unbeweglich hinter der Tür, unfähig, sich zu rühren, und ohne zu wissen, was sie tun sollte. In ihrem Kopf pochte es so schmerzhaft, als ob jemand feine Nadeln direkt in ihr Gehirn bohren würde, und sie fühlte sich so elend wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

So fand Frigga sie zwanzig Minuten später vor.

«Mein liebes Kind...» Die Königin kam kaum zur Tür hinein, weil Runya immer noch dagegen lehnte. Als sie die junge Frau sah, war sie entsetzt. Die Augen der Prinzessin standen weit offen, und sie wirkte wie in einem Schock gefangen. «Was ist denn passiert?»

Statt einer Antwort schluchzte Runya laut auf und warf sich in Friggas Arme.

Die Königin liess sie erst einmal weinen. Sie tat nichts weiter, als ihr sanft übers Haar zu fahren und sie langsam zur gemütlichen Sitzecke hinüber zu bugsieren, wo sie sie sachte ins weiche Sofa drückte und sich neben die immer noch heftig Weinende setzte.

«Ist ja gut, Runya.» sagte Frigga leise und so sanft wie zu einem Kind, während sie die Prinzessin fest an sich drückte. «Lass deinen Kummer hinaus, dann geht's dir nachher besser. Ich weiss, es ist nicht ganz einfach mit Thor, aber ihr werdet euch sicher bald zusammen raufen.»

Runya, die begriff, dass die Königin irrtümlich meinte, sie gräme sich allein deswegen, weil Thor sich ihr gegenüber immer noch sehr schroff zeigte, schüttelte heftig den Kopf. «Das... ist es... nicht.»

Frigga löste sich etwas von Runya und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. Sie versuchte, in ihren Zügen zu lesen, doch die junge Frau hielt den Kopf immer noch gesenkt, und ihr schönes rotblondes Haar floss ihr über das Gesicht.

«Was ist denn dann der Grund dafür, dass du weinst, Runya?» fragte die Königin tonlos.

Täuschte sich Runya, oder versteifte sich die Ältere gerade ein wenig?

Sie schniefte und berichtete dann stockend, was sie eben von den Dienerinnen gehört hatte. «Was hat... Loki denn um Himmels willen getan?» fragte sie verzweifelt, als sie geendet hatte. «Und wie kann Thor..?» Sie brach ab, weil ein neuer Weinkrampf sie schüttelte.

Frigga blieb still – sehr lange. Als sie schliesslich sprach, klang ihre Stimme fest und zugleich unendlich müde.

«Loki ist inzwischen in meinem Zimmer, Runya. Ich habe ihn vor einer Stunde dort hinbringen lassen. Leider habe ich erst da erfahren, was passiert ist, sonst hätte ich früher...» Sie stockte und holte tief Luft. «Aber Thor tut nichts Unrechtes, wenn er ihn dafür bestraft, dass er sich in Dinge einmischt, die ihn nichts angehen. Und vor allem dafür, dass er Thors Urteil in dieser Angelegenheit in Zweifel zieht. Das dürfte sich Loki nicht mal wirklich erlauben, wenn er noch ein Prinz wäre – aber als Sklave definitiv nicht.»

Runya versuchte, diese harten Sätze zu überhören. Eine schreckliche Ahnung stieg in ihr auf. «In Dinge einmischt, die ihn nichts angehen..? Du sprichst von Inaja, oder? Das heisst, Thor weiss, dass Loki mir von ihr erzählt hat? Dann ist das der Grund dafür, dass er seinen Bruder in die Folterkammer werfen liess?» Sie stöhnte laut auf und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. «Oh nein, das ist alles meine Schuld...» 

Ihr verzweifeltes Schluchzen schnitt Frigga tief ins Herz. Doch bevor die Königin sie beruhigen konnte, fügte die Prinzessin bereits zitternd hinzu: «ICH habe Loki über den Fall ausgefragt. Und ich habe ihm befohlen, mir zu antworten, weil ich...» Neue Schluchzer, «...das Gespräch zwischen dir, ihm und Inaja gehört hatte.»

Frigga ging nicht auf dieses Geständnis ein. Das arme Kind machte sich schon genügend Vorwürfe, da brauchte sie sie nicht noch dafür zu tadeln, dass sie gelauscht hatte. Traurig meinte sie: «Nachdem du meinen Sohn darauf angesprochen hattest, war er wahnsinnig wütend gewesen, das ist schon richtig. Aber was mit Loki passiert ist, ist nicht deine Schuld.» Sie seufzte schwer. «Das Gespräch zwischen Loki und dir wurde belauscht. Von dem Einherjar, der vor deiner Türe Wache stand. Er wollte sich wohl bei Thor einschmeicheln, nachdem er mitansah, wie wütend du ihn gemacht hast. Denn dummerweise war er zugegen, als du Thor auf Inaja angesprochen hast. Er war einer der beiden Wachen in eurem Speisezimmer. Vermutlich hat er nur auf eine Gelegenheit wie diese gewartet, das Ganze seinem Herrn gegenüber zur Sprache zu bringen. Aber ich versichere dir: der Mann wird hart bestraft werden.»

Runya konnte die Königin von Asgard nur erschüttert anstarren. Dunkel erinnerte sie sich daran, dass wie immer zwei Wachen im Raum gestanden hatten, als sie Thor gegenüber Inaja erwähnt hatte. Die Einherjar waren überall, sie standen vor jeder Tür, jedem Gang... Runya nahm sie kaum noch richtig wahr. Ein schrecklicher Fehler, wie sie jetzt bemerkte!

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie brauchte drei Anläufe, bis sie die Worte stammeln konnte. Und auch dann kam nicht das heraus, was sie eigentlich gerne zuerst los geworden wäre...

Dass sie ganz sicher nicht beabsichtigte, einen Mann zu heiraten, der seinen eigenen Bruder drei Tage lang foltern liess!

Doch was schliesslich aus ihrem Mund kam, als sie ihre Stimme wiederfand, war das, was ihr jetzt am dringlichsten auf dem Herzen lag - eine leise Bitte: «Kann ich zu Loki?»


	14. Dem Zorn des Donnergottes ausgeliefert

Thors laute Stimme hallte durch die vielen Räume im ersten Untergeschoss und war weithin zu hören. «Wo ist er?» schrie der Blonde immer wieder. «Wo ist diese Ratte?»

«Wer, euer Hoheit?» wagte irgendeine Küchenmagd schliesslich zu fragen. Loki, der den Rasenden genauso wie alle anderen hier deutlich gehört hatte, ahnte die Antwort, noch bevor er sie erhielt.

«Loki natürlich, wer sonst?» brüllte der Donnergott und machte mit der Lautstärke seiner Stimme seinem Namen alle Ehre. «Wo hat er sich versteckt, dieser elende Hund?»

Es war nicht so, dass Loki sich versteckt hielt – auch wenn er es spätestens in diesem Moment gerne getan hätte. Er erstarrte und er fragte sich düster, welche Laus dem Blonden jetzt wieder über die Leber gelaufen war, dass er in solcher Rage hier runterstürzte. Ein zynischer Gedanke… Aber Galgenhumor war ja schliesslich so ungefähr das einzige, das ihm noch geblieben war!

«Er ist da drüben, mein Herr.» gab die Küchenmagd mit einem boshaften Lächeln Auskunft. «Wischt grade den Boden.» Sie wies in die hinterste der grossen Küchen im Palast und verneigte sich tief dabei. Ihren schmeichlerischen Blick bekam der Donnergott jedoch nicht mehr mit. Er hatte sich schon umgedreht und war dabei, in den Raum zu stürzen, den die Frau ihm gezeigt hatte.

«Oh, oh, Loki, du solltest dir echt mal angewöhnen, deinen Bruder nicht immer so sauer zu machen.» raunte der Chefkoch mit leisem Entsetzen dem Schwarzhaarigen zu, als er den Kronprinzen hereinkommen sah. Er war einer der wenigen, die Loki halbwegs anständig behandelten – was vielleicht daran lag, dass er es als ehemaliger Sklave hier selbst nicht immer leicht gehabt hatte.

«Ich tu mein Bestes.» flüsterte Loki ironischer zurück, als ihm zumute war. «Doch wie man sehen kann, lässt der Erfolg eher auf sich warten.»

Der dicke Chefkoch wich sofort zurück, als Thor auf seinen Bruder zutrat und diesen am Arm packte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schleifte er ihn aus dem Raum und durch die Gänge bis zur Treppe, die zu den Kellergewölben hinunterführte. Dort stoppte er einen Moment, um zwei Einherjar zu rufen, damit sie mitkommen sollten.

Loki brach der kalte Schweiss aus. Er wusste sofort, was das bedeutete. Mit zitternder Hand stützte er sich an der Mauer ab und versuchte, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Nicht ganz einfach: diese fühlten sich an wie Gummi.

Fast war er dankbar, als Thor ihn wieder packte und nach unten zog. Im harten Griff des blonden Hünen brauchte er sich zumindest nicht aus eigener Kraft auf den Beinen zu halten. Schon wieder ein zynischer Gedanke! Beinahe hätte Loki über sich selbst gelacht… doch nach Lachen war ihm nicht im Mindesten zumute.

Thor schleifte ihn wieder in den bereits bestens bekannten Kerkerraum. Mit geschickten Fingern legte er ihn so schnell in Ketten, dass Loki nicht mal zu irgendeiner Form der Gegenwehr gekommen wäre, wenn er etwas Derartiges gewagt hätte. Doch so verrückt war er nicht. Denn mal abgesehen davon, dass er keine Chance gegen den blonden Riesen hatte, hätte er für seinen Widerstand mit nur noch mehr Schlägen büssen müssen.

Es würden ihm wohl auch so genug davon bevorstehen!

Woran er definitiv keinen Zweifel mehr hegte, als Thor ihn an den Ketten in der Mitte des Raumes hochzog, sodass seine Füsse nur noch knapp den Boden berührten. Als er noch immer schweigend zur magischen Peitsche griff, fuhr sich Loki mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen und fragte leise: «Erfahre ich wenigstens, was ich ausgefressen habe?»

Der Donnergott, der bereits hinter ihm Aufstellung genommen hatte, stiess ein Schaufen aus, das an das wütende Geräusch eines Stieres erinnerte, und trat um den Gefesselten herum. Er blieb dicht vor ihm stehen und erwiderte so scharf, dass Loki allein ob seiner Stimme zusammenzuckte: «Du wagst es auch noch, dich dumm zu stellen? Womit du also den Versuch unternimmst, mich hier blöd aussehen lassen zu wollen?»

Loki schien das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren. Er wollte antworten… doch ein Blick in Thors Augen sagte ihm, dass es klüger war, jetzt zu schweigen. Der Blonde schien fast ausser sich vor Zorn. Und in diesem Zustand erreichte ihn kein einziges vernünftiges Wort mehr – schon gar nicht eines aus seinem, Lokis, Mund.

Doch wieder einmal fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen auf, wie seltsam Thors Augen glühten. Er hatte es in der letzten Zeit schon öfters festgestellt. Eigentlich, wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, noch jedes Mal, wenn der Blonde ihn ansah. Früher hätte Loki die Möglichkeit gehabt, innert Sekunden herausfinden zu können, ob dieses unnatürliche Leuchten wirklich nur von einer übergrossen Wut herrührte, oder ob etwas anderes – Schlimmeres – dahintersteckte.

Doch heutzutage wagte er es nicht einmal mehr, Frigga gegenüber eine dies bezügliche Andeutung zu machen.

Als Thor wieder hinter ihn trat und mit der Peitsche ausholte, schloss Loki die Augen, biss die Zähne zusammen und wartete auf den Schmerz.

Und er kam.

Der Donnergott wurde erst nach ungefähr zwei Stunden müde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte Loki schon längst nicht mal mehr schreien. Er hing wie tot in den Ketten, und wäre nicht das schwere Keuchen und Stöhnen gewesen, das noch aus seinem Mund brach, hätte man ihn wirklich für leblos halten können. Die Ketten schnitten in seine Handgelenke und scheuerten sie wund, sodass Blut darunter hervorsickerte, und da er schon längst in den Fesseln zusammengesunken war, fühlten sich seine Arme an, als würden sie ihm ausgekugelt. Aber das waren Kleinigkeiten im Vergleich zu der Höllenqual, die – mal wieder – durch seinen Körper zuckte.

Doch weder Thor noch die beiden Einherjar, die bisher schweigend zugeschaut hatten, rührte dieser Anblick. Der Blonde warf die Peitsche einem der Männer zu und sagte: «Macht weiter. Wechselt euch ab, damit die Schläge gleichbleibend kräftig sind. In vier Stunden werdet ihr abgelöst.»

Loki hob den Kopf und starrte seinen Bruder aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an. «Thor…» Die Worte entfuhren ihm, ehe er sie zurücknehmen konnte. «B… bitte… nicht…»

Was tat er da? Hatte er den Verstand verloren? Um Gnade zu betteln war nicht nur sinnlos, sondern geradezu wahnsinnig, das wusste er doch. Sein Kopf ging wieder nach unten, und er hoffte inständig, dass der Donnergott seine schwach gestammelten Worte nicht gehört hatte.

Die Hoffnung zerschlug sich augenblicklich, als Thor seinen Kopf an den Haaren zurückriss und ihm ins Gesicht spuckte. «Du wagst es, mich mit meinem Namen anzusprechen, Abschaum?» fragte er gefährlich leise. «Und auch noch um Erbarmen zu winseln?»

Loki sah voller Entsetzen in die vor Hass und Verachtung funkelnden Augen des anderen und hätte selbst dann, wenn er verrückt genug gewesen wäre, nochmals sprechen zu wollen, keinen Ton mehr rausgebracht. Als Thor seine Haare losliess, ging sein Kopf wie ein Stein wieder nach unten.

«Gebt ihm, was er für seine Frechheit verdient.» meinte Thor zu den beiden Einherjar gewandt. Diese nickten eifrig und sagten mit bissigem Lächeln: «Mit dem grössten Vergnügen, Hoheit!»

Tränen stiegen Loki in die Augen, als er hörte, wie der eine der beiden die Peitsche nahm und ausholte. Und dann ging es wieder von vorne los…

___________________________________________________________

«Loki!» schrie Runya entsetzt, als sie den Mann auf Friggas grossem Bett erblickte. Auch wenn ihm wie beim letzten Mal keine Spuren von Folter anzusehen waren, so war es doch überdeutlich, dass er schreckliche Schmerzen litt. Er wälzte sich stöhnend hin und her und schien sie, als sie mit Tränen in den Augen neben dem Bett niedersank, kaum wahrzunehmen.

Frigga war in der Tür stehen geblieben und schaute betrübt auf die Szene. Sie machte sich heftige Vorwürfe, dass sie Lokis Verschwinden nicht früher bemerkt hatte. Wenigstens einen Tag früher – denn ganz alles, das wusste sie, hätte sie ihm nicht ersparen können.

Runyas Finger tasteten nach Lokis Händen. Sie versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen – und da fielen ihr das erste Mal die Armbänder auf, die er an beiden Handgelenken trug. Die Ärmel von Lokis Hemd waren sehr lang, und so waren die Bänder bislang darunter verborgen gewesen. Doch nun schob Runya sein Hemd ein wenig nach hinten, weil sie das getrocknete Blut auf seinen Handrücken sah. Da bemerkte sie die Armbänder.

Was war das? Sie waren so dünn und flach, dass man sie kaum sehen konnte. Doch als Runyas Finger eines davon streifte, glühte es plötzlich auf – nur kurz, doch Loki verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht dabei.

Die junge Frau zuckte zurück. «Was..?» hauchte sie schreckensbleich.

Frigga, die sie beobachtet hatte, seufzte traurig. «Diese Fesseln halten Lokis Magie zurück.» gab sie leise Auskunft. «Nur Odin oder Thor können sie ihm abnehmen. Und ja, es schmerzt, wenn man sie berührt.»

Runya starrte sie fassungslos an. «Und das Blut?»

«Kommt von den Ketten.» Friggas Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch.

In Runyas Kopf wollte sich alles drehen. Mit der letzten Kraft, die sie noch besass, kämpfte sie die drohende Ohnmacht nieder. Loki brauchte sie jetzt, da durfte sie nicht schwach werden. Schliesslich war es ihre Schuld, dass er hatte leiden müssen.

Mochte Frigga sagen, was sie wollte: Runya wusste genau, dass nichts davon geschehen wäre, wenn sie nicht auf einer Antwort im Fall Inaja bestanden hätte. Sie allein trug die Verantwortung für Lokis Zustand, und sie würde sich das selbst niemals verzeihen.

«Kannst du ihm nicht irgendwie helfen?» fragte sie verzweifelt. «Die Schmerzen lindern?»

Die Königin schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Sie musste sich die aufsteigenden Tränen abwischen, ehe sie antworten konnte. «Leider nein. Die magische Peitsche verursacht Qualen, die nichts anderes lindern kann als die Zeit.»

Runya hätte am liebsten geschrien. «Und wie lange wird es dauern, bis er nicht mehr… leidet?»

Friggas Antwort war kaum zu hören, so tonlos kam sie: «Er wurde drei Tage lang fast ohne Unterbruch gefoltert… Mindestens eine Woche wird es wohl dauern, bis er auch nur halbwegs wieder auf den Beinen ist.»

«Ich hasse Thor!» stiess Runya hervor.

«Mein Kind… Du bist aufgewühlt, das verstehe ich. Aber…»

Runya unterbrach sie. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und schaute der Königin tief in die Augen – und das unheimliche Funkeln im Blick der jungen Prinzessin liess Frigga instinktiv nach Luft schnappen. Was sie darin las, war keine durch die Schrecken des Augenblicks geborene Gefühlsaufwallung, sondern eine dunkle und feste Gewissheit. «Ja, ich bin aufgewühlt. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass ich genau weiss, was ich empfinde. Und das, was ich meinem zukünftigen Gatten an Emotionen entgegenbringe, ist das pure Gegenteil dessen, was man normalerweise in einer Ehe vorzufinden glaubt.» Die Ruhe, mit der die Worte gesprochen wurden, machten sie noch unheimlicher.

Erst recht, als Runya sich jetzt erhob und beinahe feierlich wiederholte:

«ICH HASSE THOR!»


	15. Nächtlicher Besuch

Runya liess sich nicht dazu überreden, von Lokis Seite zu weichen. Sie bat Frigga, sie beim Abendessen zu entschuldigen (‘sag bitte, ich liege mit starken Kopfschmerzen im Bett und will von niemandem gestört werden’) und versuchte alles, um dem Mann wenigstens ein bischen Linderung zu verschaffen. Sie kühlte seine Stirn, hielt seine Hand, wenn er sich herumwälzte, und sprach leise und beruhigend auf ihn ein in der Hoffnung, ihn mit ihren Worten von den Schmerzen ablenken zu können. Aber sie fühlte sich so schrecklich hilflos, weil sie genau wusste, dass es kaum mehr als ein Tropfen auf den heissen Stein war, was sie da tat.

Nach nur knapp einer Stunde kam Frigga zurück. Auch sie hatte es nicht lange beim Essen ausgehalten. «Wie geht es ihm?» fragte sie leise.

«Unverändert schlecht.» erwiderte Runya, ohne den Blick von Loki zu wenden. «Hat man dir geglaubt, dass ich mich nicht wohl fühle?»

Frigga nickte und setzte sich neben sie auf das breite Bett. Sie griff nach Runyas Hand und streichelte sie sanft. «Ja. Aber ich hatte ziemliche Mühe, Thor davon zu überzeugen, dass er dich in Ruhe schlafen lassen soll. Er wollte unbedingt noch nach dir sehen.»

«Ist das so?» gab Runya bitter und schon beinahe zynisch zurück. «Seit wann macht er sich denn um mich Gedanken?»

Die Königin öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen – und schloss ihn gleich wieder. Das war der falsche Augenblick, sie ahnte es. Die junge Prinzessin war derart aufgewühlt, dass sie momentan unempfänglich für irgendwelche Entschuldigungen über Thors Verhalten war. Und wer konnte es ihr verdenken?

Eine Weile lang sah die Königin schweigend zu, wie Runya verzweifelt versuchte, Loki zu helfen. Sie beobachtete die sanften, schon fast zärtlichen Gesten, mit denen sie die schweissnasse Stirn ihres Sohnes kühlte und lauschte ihren leisen, beruhigenden Worten, mit denen sie ihm versicherte, dass alles gut werden würde. Worte, an die sie selbst nicht glauben konnte, wie Frigga ahnte, die sie vielleicht sogar nicht nur Lokis wegen aussprach – sondern auch, um sich selbst Mut zu machen.

Je länger sie die Prinzessin beobachtete, desto schwerer wurde Friggas Herz. Sie erkannte etwas auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau, das sie immer stutziger machte.

Etwas, das sie nie auf Runyas Zügen gesehen hatte, wenn diese Thor anschaute.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer löste sich Frigga aus diesen Gedanken. «Mein Kind, ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass du jetzt wirklich schlafen gehst. Du kannst beruhigt sein: ich werde an Lokis Bett wachen.»

«Ich gehe nicht.» erwiderte Runya ungewohnt fest. «Ich bleibe bei ihm.»

Die Königin von Asgard musterte sie erstaunt. Mit einer solchen Bestimmtheit hatte sie die Prinzessin aus Vanaheim noch nie sprechen gehört. Sie versuchte es erneut: «Du musst doch sicher müde sein, Kind.»

«Bin ich nicht.» Noch immer sah Runya die Ältere mit keinem Blick an, sondern richtete ihre Augen unverwandt auf Loki. «Und selbst wenn: ich könnte eh keinen Schlaf finden.»

Frigga kämpfte gegen ihre erste Empfindung, der jungen Frau befehlen zu wollen, an. Sie atmete tief durch, um einen Moment zum Nachdenken zu finden, und fragte dann, einer plötzlichen Ahnung folgend: «Soll ich dich mit ihm alleine lassen?»

Sie hatte die Frage sehr leise und in der vagen Hoffnung gestellt, dass Runya verneinen würde. Doch als die junge Frau sie nun erstmals ansah und Frigga das dankbare Leuchten in ihren Augen erkannte, wusste sie, dass die Antwort ‘ja’ lauten würde. Ihr Herz wurde noch schwerer. Das arme Kind! Was tat es sich da selbst an?

«Das würdest du mir gestatten?» gab Runya hoffnungsvoll zurück und fügte gleich hinzu: «Ja, ich wäre gerne mit ihm allein.» Sie neigte sich sofort wieder zu Loki hinunter, als dieser aufstöhnte, und trocknete seine Stirn. Dann, als wäre es ihr eben erst eingefallen, sagte sie: «Aber das ist doch dein Zimmer hier. Ich kann dich doch nicht sozusagen daraus vertreiben?»

Frigga legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. «Tust du nicht, meine Liebe. Als Königin von Asgard besitzt man das Privileg, über mehrere Gemächer zu verfügen. Dieses hier benutze ich zwar am häufigsten... Aber ich werde nicht obdachlos sein, wenn ich nicht hier schlafen kann.»

Runya sah wieder auf. In ihren schönen Augen schimmerten Tränen. «Danke!»

Frigga fuhr ihr mit sanften Fingern zärtlich über die Wange. «Nein, mein Kind.» gab sie leise zurück. «Ich danke DIR.»

Als sie mit Loki alleine war, zögerte Runya nur wenige Sekunden lang, ehe sie die Schuhe abstreifte und sich neben den Mann auf das Bett legte. Sie zog seinen Kopf in ihren Schoss und streichelte sein Haar, während sie leise auf ihn einsprach.

«Ich bin bei dir. Ich verlasse dich nicht. Hab keine Angst mehr.»

Und irgendwie schien es ihr, dass Loki langsam, aber dennoch fühlbar, ruhiger wurde.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Der Schlaf musste Runya irgendwann doch übermannt haben, denn als sie plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch auf der Terrasse vor dem Fenster hörte, schrak sie aus einem wirren Traum hoch. Sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu erinnern, wo sie war. Da hörte sie erneut etwas – ein Scheppern diesmal, wie wenn jemand eine der Tonfiguren auf der Terrasse umgestossen hätte.

Sie richtete sich auf und warf einen besorgten Blick auf Loki, der glücklicherweise auch in einen leichten Schlummer gefallen war und nichts gehört zu haben schien. Zwar stöhnte er zwischendurch immer noch leise auf, aber ansonsten lag er jetzt einigermassen ruhig da. Sanft hob Runya seinen Kopf an und legte ihn zurück auf das Kissen, damit sie draussen nachsehen konnte. Vermutlich hatte sich irgendein Tier auf die Terrasse verirrt. Ein Rabe vielleicht? Von denen gab es hier sehr viele. Möglicherweise hatte er mit seinen Flügeln etwas umgehauen, was den Lärm verursacht hatte.

Auf leisen Sohlen trat sie nach draussen und erblickte tatsächlich einen Raben. Einen, der wild flatterte und fast ein wenig so wirkte, als müsse er sich erst zurecht finden.

«Na du, mein Freund.» sagte Runya leise. «Hast du dich verflogen?»

«Ich hoffe nicht,» gab der Rabe zurück und verwandelte sich bei diesen Worten in einen alten Mann. Die Prinzessin machte vor Überraschung einen regelrechten Sprung rückwärts und starrte mit offenem Mund auf den Eindringling. Dieser hob abwehrend die Hand und sagte hastig: «Keine Angst, meine Dame, ich tue dir nichts. Ich bin auch kein Einbrecher!»

Runya raffte den leichten Umhang, den sie sich rasch über die Kleider geworfen hatte, vorne zusammen und fragte: «Und was tun sie dann hier?»

Der Mann – ein Greis mit einem langen, weissen Bart, der ihm fast bis zur Körpermitte reichte – musterte sie aus kleinen, aber intelligenten Augen und stellte eine Gegenfrage: «Ist Loki hier?»

Schlagartig läuteten in Runya sämtliche Alarmglocken. «Warum wollen sie das wissen?»

«Weil ich ihm vielleicht helfen kann, mein Kind.» gab der Greis nach einem intensiven und sehr nachdenklichen Blick auf sie zurück. 

Runyas Augen wurden riesig – und dann trat sie einfach zur Seite, wies ins Innere des Zimmers und sagte: «Er liegt auf dem Bett.»


	16. Unverhoffte Hilfe

«Mein Name ist Correleaus.» erklärte der Alte, während er an Lokis Bett trat und besorgt auf den Mannn hinunterblickte. 

«Ich bin Prinzessin Runya aus...»

«Ich weiss, wer du bist.» Der Greis schmunzelte flüchtig, wandte sich aber gleich wieder Loki zu. 

Runya verbarg ihre Überraschung und fragte: «Warum wollen sie Loki helfen?»

«Loki und ich sind alte Freunde.» gab der Greis zurück, während er dabei war, mehrere Beutel mit Kräutern und zerstampften Beeren auf dem Bett auszubreiten. «Ich bin ein Magier, genau wie er. Früher, als er noch sehr jung war, habe ich ihm eine Menge beigebracht.» Er sah kurz auf und lächelte. «Inzwischen ist es eher so, dass Loki mir eine Menge beibringen könnte.»

«Ist er denn so gut?» Ein wenig überraschte sie das. Sie wusste zwar schon, dass der jüngere Prinz Asgards ein sehr talentierter Magier war – aber dieser Alte sah aus, als praktiziere er diese Kunst seit vielen Jahrhunderten. Mit Sicherheit um einiges länger als Loki also.

Doch Correleaus nickte ernsthaft bei ihrer Frage. «Oh ja. Loki ist einer der besten seiner Zunft... Wenn nicht sogar der beste überhaupt.» Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: «Nur weiss das fast niemand.»

«Und weshalb nicht?» wollte Runya wissen, neugierig geworden. «Weil es ihm niemand zutraut?»

«Nein. Sondern weil er selbst dafür gesorgt hat, dass es niemand erfährt.» Die Art und Weise, wie der Alte das sagte, liess Runya ein wenig frösteln. Es hatte fast etwas unheimlich geklungen. Doch die düstere Stimmung verflog gleich wieder, als der Greis sie um Wasser bat. Sie holte es ihm sofort.

Er goss die Kräuter und zerstampften Früchte dazu, breitete die Hände über der Schüssel aus und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Während er sprach, begann Loki unruhig zu werden. Sofort war Runya wieder an seiner Seite und nahm seine Hand. «Ruhig, es ist alles in Ordnung.» flüsterte sie ihm sanft ins Ohr.

Sie beobachtete Correleaus, der sich nicht stören liess, und hielt es schliesslich nicht mehr aus. «Was tun sie da?»

«Das hier wird ihm die Schmerzen nehmen.» gab der Alte zurück, ohne von der Schüssel aufzusehen. 

«Tatsächlich?» Die Prinzessin wurde plötzlich misstrauisch. «Frigga sagte, das sei nicht möglich.»

«Ja, ich weiss. Aber auch unsere hochgeschätzte Königin weiss nicht alles.» Der Greis sah flüchtig auf. «Das hier ist eine Erkenntnis, die man nur gewinnt, wenn man sich in Bereiche der Magie vorwagt, an die sich... sagen wir mal: nicht jeder herantraut.»

«Dunkle Künste?» fragte Runya leise.

Der Alte zuckte die Schultern. «Das ist Ansichtssache. Manche nennen es ‘dunkel’... Ich bevorzuge den Begriff ‘erweitert’.»

«Und das wird ihm wirklich helfen?»

«Ja meine Liebe. Aber jetzt sei bitte einen Moment still, ich muss mich konzentrieren.» 

Seine Hände ruhten immer noch über der Schüssel und er begann wieder mit seinen Beschwörungen. Einige Minuten lang geschah nichts – bis die Flüssigkeit plötzlich zu brodeln und in einer grünlich-blauen Farbe zu leuchten begann.

In diesem Moment schlug Loki stöhnend die Augen auf. Verwirrt schaute er um sich und versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht: er sank gleich wieder mit einem weiteren Stöhnen zurück. Sein verschwommener Blick traf erst Runya, dann den Alten. Er versuchte zu sprechen, aber es kam nur ein Krächzen heraus.

«Schscht.» sagte der Greis und drückte Loki sanft, aber bestimmt aufs Bett zurück. «Beweg dich nicht zuviel, das verursacht dir nur weitere Schmerzen.»

«C... Correleaus?» gelang es dem Schwarzhaarigen nun doch zu sagen. Seine Augen schweiften zu Runya. «Und... Sie... Prin... Prinzessin? W... was tun Sie... hier?»

«Ungeduldig wie immer!» antwortete der Alte an Runyas Stelle, während er die Schüssel nahm und etwas von dem Trank in ein Glas füllte. «Gleich kannst du Fragen stellen. Aber erst mal trinkst du das hier.»

Er half Loki, sich soweit aufzurichten, dass er ihm das Glas an die Lippen setzen konnte. Schon nach den ersten Schlucken entspannte sich das bisher schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des Mannes sichtlich. Als er das Glas ganz geleert hatte, konnte man förmlich sehen, wie jegliche Qual aus seinem Körper wich. 

Erstaunt und dankbar musterte er den Alten. «Warum tust du das?»

«Eine blöde Frage!» erwiderte Correleaus barsch. «Wir sind Freunde, oder etwa nicht?»

«Immer noch?» gab Loki leise zurück, wartete jedoch keine Antwort ab. «Und Sie, Prinzessin? Warum sind Sie hier?»

«Weshalb wohl?» entgegnete die junge Frau traurig. «Ich bin schuld daran, dass du... dass Thor dich...» 

«Hören Sie auf, sich ständig für alles was mit mir geschieht die Schuld geben zu wollen.» fiel Loki ihr ins Wort. Er schaffte ein schwaches Lächeln. 

Die Prinzessin wollte widersprechen, aber der Alte kam ihr zuvor. «Geht’s wieder?» fragte er Loki, wobei er ihn prüfend musterte.

«Jetzt ja. Vielen Dank! Der Trank wirkt glücklicherweise immer noch.» Loki verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. «Und schmeckt noch genauso scheusslich wie eh und je.»

«Du bist selber schuld, dass sich das noch nicht geändert hat.» meinte Correleaus lachend. «Schliesslich wolltest du ihn doch schon längst mal etwas schmackhafter machen. Aber da du nie Zeit dafür hattest...» Er liess den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.

Runya hätte es zwar gerne gesehen, wenn Loki noch ein wenig liegen geblieben wäre, aber sie hatte keine Chance: jetzt, wo die Schmerzen weg waren, hielt den Mann nichts mehr im Bett. Er stand auf, noch etwas mühsam zwar, aber deutlich schmerzfrei. Einen Moment lang musterte er Runya nachdenklich, verwirrt und fragend, ehe er aprubt sagte: «Vielen Dank, Prinzessin. Was Sie da für mich getan haben, hat mir sehr geholfen. Auch wenn ich mich wirklich ernsthaft frage, warum sie es getan haben.»

«Für dich getan..?» gab Runya leise zurück. «Ich konnte ja gar nichts tun, ausser da sitzen und deine Hand halten.»

Er lächelte warm. «Genau das meinte ich ja.»

Einen flüchtigen Moment lang sah er ihr direkt in die Augen – und die Prinzessin merkte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden. 

Doch dann fügte Loki beinahe energisch hinzu: «Sie sollten jetzt schlafen gehen, Herrin. Sie haben genug Zeit an mich verschwendet.»

«Ich habe gar nichts verschwendet.» erwiderte sie leise. «Erst recht keine Zeit.»

Wieder traf sie ein sehr langer und forschender Blick aus den blau-grünen Augen des Mannes. Ein Blick, unter dem diesmal nicht nur ihre Knie weich wurden sondern der ihr auch das Blut in die Wangen trieb. 

Verflixt – es wurde von Mal zu Mal schwerer, Loki anzuschauen, ohne dass gewisse Gefühle in ihr hochkamen, die sie nicht haben durfte!

Doch der Zauber verflog, als Correleaus fragte: «Prinzessin, ich würde gerne kurz mit Loki alleine sprechen.» 

Sie blinzelte verwirrt und schreckte wie aus einem Traum hoch. «Wieso? Haben sie Angst, dass ich tratsche?» Die Worte rutschten ihr heraus, ehe sie sie zurücknehmen konnte. «Entschuldigung. Natürlich können sie...»

Correleaus unterbrach sie. In seinen Augen lag ein seltsamer Ausdruck. «Es geht um Thor.»

«Wenn das so ist,» erwiderte Runya bestimmt, «dann bleibe ich.»

Der Blick des Alten schweifte zwischen ihr und Loki hin und her, doch als der Schwarzhaarige ihm zunickte, zuckte er die Schultern, als wolle er sagen ‘du musst es ja wissen’, und begann: «Dein Bruder macht mir Sorgen. Ich beobachte ihn seit ich zurück bin – seit rund einer Woche also. Und sein Verhalten ist, gelinde ausgedrückt, nicht normal.»

Sofort hatte er Lokis ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. «Du hast es also auch bemerkt?»

«Ja. Mich wundert allerdings, dass wir beide die einzigen zu sein scheinen. Ich meine...» Der Alte räusperte sich kurz. «Schon allein, wie er mit Runya umgeht... Thor war zwar schon immer manchmal etwas ungeschickt, wenn es um Frauen ging – aber niemals derart grobklotzig.» 

Correleaus warf Runya einen fragenden Blick zu, welchen diese überrascht erwiderte. «Woher wissen Sie denn das?» fragte sie unsicher. Sie kramte in ihrer Erinnerung nach einer Begebenheit, wo der Greis vielleicht in der Nähe gewesen sein könnte, als sie mit Thor zusammen war. Doch ihr fiel keine ein.

Der Alte lächelte ein wenig verlegen. «Naja, weisst du, mein Kind, ich war eigentlich die ganze Zeit da. Nur schenkst du einem Raben – verständlicherweise – nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit.»

Ehe Runya darauf etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich Correleaus bereits wieder Loki zugewandt. «Aber vor allem die Art und Weise, wie er dich behandelt! Das ist...» Der Mann zog schaudernd die Schultern hoch. «Schlicht grausam.»

Seltsamerweise schien Loki überrascht. «Findest du? In Bezug auf mich kann ich Thors Verhalten eigentlich zumindest nachvollziehen.» 

«Wie bitte?» Das war Runya. «Er behandelt dich schlimmer als Dreck, foltert dich grausam... und du sagst, du kannst das verstehen?»

Loki stiess ein kurzes, zynisches Lachen aus. «Ich habe seine geliebte Erde attackiert, schon vergessen? Kein Wunder, dass er mich nicht mehr besonders liebt.»

«Trotzdem: Runya hat absolut Recht! Wie Thor mit dir umspringt, ist genauso wenig normal wie die ganze übrige Art, die er an den Tag legt.» Correleaus Blick ruhte noch immer sehr forschend auf Loki. «Seit wann ist er so?»

«Keine Ahnung. Wie du vermutlich weisst, bin ich nach der Attacke auf Midgard erst mal eine Weile lang im Kerker unten gelandet. Als ich dann schliesslich zum Sklaven gemacht wurde, war Thor schon weg.» Der letzte Satz kam nur sehr leise und stockend. War es die Erinnerung an etwas Schreckliches – oder einfach die Angst, offen zu reden? Runya hoffte auf Letzteres.

«Er musste die Ordnung in den neun Welten wiederherstellen, ich weiss.» spann Correleaus den Faden weiter. «Aber war er auf Midgard schon so?»

Loki dachte einen Moment lang nach. «Nein, zumindest mit Sicherheit nicht am Anfang. Er hat versucht, mich zur Einsicht zu bringen.» Ein unsicherer, beinahe verlegener Blick streifte Runya. Sie lächelte ihm ermutigend zu in der Absicht, ihm zu signalisieren, dass er offen sein konnte. «Doch am Schluss... als man mich besiegt und gefangen hatte, meine ich, da war Thor zornig gewesen. Extrem zornig, um es genau zu sagen. Ich hatte ihn in all den Jahrhunderten zuvor noch nie so gesehen. Trotzdem...» Wieder dachte er einen Moment lang nach, bis er schliesslich entschlossen den Kopf schüttelte. «Nein: diese extreme Wut, die er jetzt mir gegenüber empfindet, hat er damals noch nicht gezeigt. Mal abgesehen davon, dass seine Augen noch normal gewirkt hatten.»

«Seine Augen... Ich habe mich eben gefragt, ob dir das auch aufgefallen ist.»

Als Runya die zwei Männer verwirrt anschaute, erklärte ihr Loki, dass er seit langem den Eindruck habe, dass Thors Blick seltsam unklar wirkte. «Fast so, als stünde er unter einem fremden Einfluss. Aber ich kann mich natürlich irren.» fügte er rasch hinzu. «Ist ja schliesslich nicht gerade so, dass ich ihm allzu oft in die Augen blicke.»

«Doch ich habs getan.» warf Correleaus ein. «Als Rabe hat man da so einige Vorteile. Erstens sieht man sehr weit und dazu noch äusserst scharf und zweitens kann man Zweibeiner völlig unbemerkt beobachten. Daher muss ich dir absolut zustimmen, Loki: Thors Blick ist verwässert wie derjenige eines Mannes, der nicht mehr ganz sich selbst gehört.»

«Ist das nur eine Vermutung oder weisst du das sicher?» fragte Loki leise.

«Eine Vermutung. Denn falls du es vergessen haben solltest: im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich nicht in andere hineinschauen. Und Flüche auch nicht so leicht erkennen wie du.»

«Damit sind wir ja schon zwei.» gab Loki sarkastisch zurück. «Schliesslich ist damit bei mir auch Schluss.»

‘In andere hinein sehen’? Was bedeutete das denn? Doch wieder kam Runya nicht dazu, eine Frage zu stellen, denn der Alte fuhr bereits fort: «Wenn es so wäre – wer könnte Thor unter seinen Bann bringen?»

«Nur jemand, der sehr mächtig ist.» Loki zuckte die Schultern. «Und da fällt mir beim besten Willen niemand ein.»

«Ausser dir.» Correleaus grinste ihm flüchtig zu und hob abwehrend die Hände, als Loki etwas einwerfen wollte. «Ja, ja, ich weiss schon: du kannst es nicht gewesen sein, weil deine Magie gebunden wurde. Aber ausser dir fällt mir auch niemand ein, der über genügend magisches Können verfügt, um den grossen Thor zu seinem willenlosen Spielzeug zu machen.»

«Vielleicht irren wir uns ja doch.» meinte Loki. «Mutter ist der Ansicht, dass ich schuld an Thors wütendem Dauerzustand bin. Und um ehrlich zu sein: so sicher, dass sie damit nicht Recht haben könnte, bin ich nicht.» Er biss sich auf die Lippen und schloss dann tonlos: «Vielleicht hoffe ich auch nur, dass Thor quasi verhext wurde, weil ich dann nicht verantwortlich für seine Veränderung wäre.»  
«Wieso du?» Correleaus verstand nicht. «Warum solltest du Schuld sein, wenn Thor plötzlich verrückt spielt?»

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte düster auf. «Ach komm schon, ich bitte dich, das dürfte doch klar sein, oder? Böser, hinterhältiger Bruder macht Kronprinzen derart sauer, dass er deshalb zum gnadenlosen Rächer wird! Wäre jedenfalls nicht verwunderlich.»

«Das ist Blödsinn, Loki.» Correleaus Antwort kam forsch. «Sicher hast du Thor ganz schön zornig gemacht, aber eine derartig komplette Veränderung seines Charakters ist nicht normal. Da kannst du sagen was du willst.» Er stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und setzte hinzu: «Eines kann ich dir jedenfalls versichern: einem solchen König werde ich nicht dienen!»

«Ich auch nicht!» Diesmal gelang es Runya, als erste zu antworten.

Lokis Augen schweiften verwirrt und ein wenig erschüttert zwischen beiden hin und her. «Was redet ihr denn da?»

Da holte die junge Prinzessin tief Luft und sagte: «Wenn du es gerne noch etwas konkreter willst: Einen solchen Mann möchte ich auch nicht heiraten.»

«Prinzessin...»

«Ich verstehe sie.» Correleaus nickte Runya anerkennend zu. 

«Danke.» Die junge Frau schenkte dem Alten ein herzliches Lächeln. «Ich habe dieser Heirat zugestimmt, weil meine Eltern es wollten. Und weil ich damit meinem Volk helfen kann, das auf diese Weise weiterhin Asgards Unterstützung erhält. Aber als ich eingewilligt hatte, Thor zu heiraten, da wusste ich noch nicht, was für ein Grobian er ist.»

«Herrin, Sie kennen ihn ja noch gar nicht richtig.» Loki, der instinktiv ahnte, dass noch mehr hinter Runyas Worten steckte, als sie offenbarte, erschrak. 

«Jetzt klingst du wie deine Mutter.» erwiderte sie mit feiner Ironie.

«Die bekannterweise eine sehr kluge Frau ist.» 

«Kann schon sein. Aber eines weiss ich mit Sicherheit.» Runya straffte sich. «Ganz egal, ob dein Bruder nun verhext oder immer so ein Ekelpaket ist: ich werde ihn nie lieben können.»

Loki zog es vor, nichts darauf zu erwidern. Doch was er da auf einmal in Runyas Augen las, machte ihn frösteln. 

Er hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass er sich irrte. Dass es nur Mitleid war, was die Prinzessin für ihn empfand - und nicht das, was er in ihren Augen entdeckt zu haben meinte.

Denn wenn es so wäre, wie sollte er es dann schaffen, sich selbst weiterhin einzureden, dass sie ihm nichts bedeutete? Dass sie nichts weiter war als eine freundliche – und, da sie ihn anständig behandelte, nützliche – junge Frau?

Doch vor allem: wie gefährlich würde es werden, wenn Thor das erste Mal diesen Blick an ihr wahrnahm?

Er wollte gar nicht erst daran denken.


	17. Mord Im Palast

Runya zermarterte sich den Kopf darüber, was sie tun sollte. Sie konnte – und wollte! – Thor nicht heiraten, doch sie ahnte, dass eine Weigerung ihrerseits mehr als nur den Unmut des blonden Donnergottes nach sich ziehen würde. Sie fürchtete, dass er Vanaheim deshalb wirklich für alle Zeiten jegliche Unterstützung verweigern könnte. Was wiederum zur Folge hätte, dass ihr Volk, das über keine grosse Armee verfügte, jedem Angreifer schutzlos ausgeliefert wäre.

Sie kam sich vor wie ein Tier, das hilflos in der Falle sass. Ein Zurück gab es nicht, aber vor sich sah sie nur einen dunklen, endlosen Abgrund.

In der Hoffnung, etwas Klarheit in ihre wirren Gedanken zu bringen, huschte sie spätabends noch aus dem Palast. Loki hatte ihr – auf ihren Wunsch hin – gezeigt, wie sie an den Wachen des östlichen Tores vorbeikam, sodass sie jetzt wenigstens ab und zu alleine sein konnte. Sonst war das ja kaum möglich: sobald sie ihr Zimmer verliess, wurde sie stets von Dienerinnen begleitet. Oder natürlich von Loki, über dessen Anwesenheit sie sich zwar freute, der aber, wie sie wusste, so viele andere Arbeiten zu erledigen hatte, dass sie ihn nicht ständig davon abhalten wollte. Vor allem nicht, weil sie jedes Mal um seine Sicherheit fürchtete. Schliesslich wusste sie inzwischen, was mit ihm geschah, wenn er sein Soll nicht rechtzeitig erfüllte!

Als sie den Palast verliess und den schmalen Weg beschritt, den Loki ihr gezeigt hatte und der zu den einsameren Stadtteilen führte, hörte sie über sich einen Raben krächzen. Er vollführte drei Kreise direkt über ihrem Kopf, und da winkte sie ihm zu. Ein Zeichen für Correleaus, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte und dass alles in Ordnung war – dass er sie also getrost alleine lassen durfte. Der Rabe krächzte noch einmal und flog dann davon.

Correleaus war eine grosse Hilfe gewesen. Nicht nur, dass er Loki von seinen Schmerzen befreit hatte, er hatte es in den vergangenen Tagen auch geschafft, die Prinzessin mehr als einmal aufzuheitern, wenn diese zu verzweifeln drohte. Manchmal dachte sie, dass der Alte direkt in ihre Seele hinein blicken konnte. Sie wünschte sich nur, er hätte in seinem riesigen Arsenal an Zaubertränken auch einen Trank dabei, der sie von Thor befreite.

Ob ihr zukünftiger Ehemann wirklich besessen war, wie Correleaus und Loki glaubten? Sie konnte es sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, kannte Thor aber andererseits natürlich nicht gut genug, um das beurteilen zu können. Aber der Alte hatte ihr erzählt, wie Thor früher gewesen war, und sie musste zugeben, dass er sich jetzt völlig anders benahm.

Was nichts daran änderte, dass sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Selbst wenn ihn tatsächlich jemand verhext haben sollte, wäre er ihr immer noch zu laut, zu selbstgefällig und zu dominant. Ausserdem schlicht nicht ihr Typ Mann.

Sie seufzte. Eigentlich hatte sie sich wenigstens mal für kurze Zeit vom leidigen Thema Thor ablenken wollen, doch ihre Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um die bevorstehende Hochzeit. Was für andere Mädchen die schönsten Wochen in ihrem Leben waren, wurde für sie zusehends zum Alptraum.

Bald würden ihre Eltern kommen – und dann würde es nur noch zwei Wochen dauern, bis die Hochzeit gefeiert wurde! Wenn sie daran dachte, wurde ihr beinahe schlecht.

Ein lautes Geräusch aus einer der Seitengassen liess sie zusammen zucken. Was war denn das? Es gab keine Räuber oder dergleichen in der Stadt, das hatten ihr Frigga und Odin immer wieder versichert. Und auch wenn Runya so ein wenig ihre Zweifel hegte, ob das wirklich stimmte, hatte sie bisher noch keinen Grund gehabt, vom Gegenteil ausgehen zu müssen. Doch nun versteifte sie sich. War es etwa doch leichtsinnig von ihr gewesen, völlig ohne Begleitung in die Stadt zu gehen?

Da hörte sie eine helle, beschwörende Frauenstimme. «Mein Liebling, ich bin so stolz auf dich. Ja, du liebst mich wirklich über alles, nicht wahr! Und wie gerne hätte ich dir das erspart...» Inaja wollte schon weitergehen, weil es da offensichtlich nichts anderes als ein verliebtes Pärchen gab. Aber die nächsten Worte der Frau hielten sie zurück und liessen ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. «Es ging nicht anders, weil der dumme Thor sich geweigert hatte, sie hinrichten zu lassen. Doch du hast nicht gezögert, sie zu töten, obwohl sie deine Frau war. Wirklich, ich bin unendlich stolz auf dich!»

'Stolz auf dich!' Diese Frau sprach von Mord und war auch noch stolz auf den Kerl, der ihn ausgeführt hatte? Und vor allem: was hatte Thor damit zu tun? Wen hätte er hinrichten lassen sollen? Runya hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an und presste sich gegen die Hausmauer, um ja nicht gesehen zu werden.

«Elfra, mein Engel, mein alles...» hörte sie da den Mann mit vor Erregung heiserer Stimme antworten. Offensichtlich wollte er die Frau in seine Arme ziehen, doch sie stiess ihn weg.

«Nicht jetzt! Wenn uns jemand sieht, wäre das fatal. Hab Geduld, mein Liebster: bald werden wir für immer zusammen sein.» hörte Runya die Frau hastig sagen. Elfra... Der Mann hatte sie Elfra genannt. Wo hatte sie diesen Namen bloss schon einmal gehört?

«Hast du die Urkunde?» fragte diese Elfra und unterbrach somit Runyas Gedankengang.

«Ja, hier ist sie, mein Liebling.» Der Mann nuschelte in einer Tasche herum und kramte dann wohl ein Schriftstück hervor. Runya konnte nichts sehen, hörte jedoch deutlich das erfreute Auflachen der Frau. «Nun bist du die Besitzerin meines Vermögens. Und sobald die Trauerzeit abgelaufen ist, werden wir heiraten und in Frieden leben können.»

«Ja, mein Liebster.» gurrte die Frau. «Doch bis es soweit ist, dürfen wir uns nicht mehr treffen. Das könnte Verdacht erregen.»

«Natürlich.» Runya kam es vor, als ob der Mann wie ein braves Hündchen alles tat, was diese Elfra von ihm wollte. Selbst seine Stimme klang ganz unterwürfig.

Das Herz der jungen Prinzessin raste wie verrückt. Die Frau hatten den Unbekannten dafür gelobt, dass er seine eigene Ehefrau getötet hatte. Ungeheuerlich! Und nun wollten sie zusammen leben und das Verbrechen – natürlich – vertuschen. Aber irgendwie wurde Runya das seltsame Gefühl nicht los, dass auf den Mann ein böses Erwachen warten könnte. Hatte er nicht sein Vermögen dieser Elfra übertragen? Sie schien den Kerl voll im Griff zu haben... Es war denkbar, dass sie gar nicht daran dachte, ihn zu heiraten, sondern bereits bekommen hatte, was sie wollte.

Wenn sie sich bloss daran erinnern könnte, wo sie den Namen Elfra schon mal gehört hatte!

«Geh jetzt, wir sehen uns bald wieder!» sagte die Frau mit zuckersüsser Stimme. Runya erschrak: sie musste zusehen, dass sie wegkam, ehe der Kerl, der jetzt eindeutig in ihre Richtung schritt, sie bemerkte.

So schnell sie konnte hastete sie zurück in den Palast. Ihr Herz raste wie verrückt. In Gedanken wiederholte sie die Worte der Frau. Sie war gerade Zeugin eines Mordkomplotts geworden und musste das melden.

Aber wem? Es wäre natürlich logisch gewesen, Thor zu informieren, aber dazu konnte sich Runya nicht überwinden. Ausserdem zweifelte sie, dass er ihr überhaupt glauben würde.

Frigga vielleicht..? Die würde ihr wenigstens zuhören.

Aber dann liess sie instinktiv Loki rufen, als sie in ihren Gemächern angekommen war. Während sie auf ihn wartete, tigerte sie unruhig im Raum auf und ab – bis ihr auffiel, dass sie gerade dabei war, eine von Lokis Eigenarten nachzuahmen. Mit einem leisen Lächeln über sich selbst liess sie sich in einen Stuhl fallen und wartete.

Loki hörte ihr ernst und schweigend zu, als sie die Begegnung zwischen dem Paar, dessen Gespräch sie zufällig mitangehört hatte, schilderte. Als der Name 'Elfra' fiel, wurde der Schwarzhaarige blass. «Sind Sie sicher, Herrin, dass der Mann sie so genannt hat?»

«Ja. Ich zermartere mir schon die ganze Zeit über den Kopf, wo ich den Namen schon mal gehört habe.»

«Im Zusammenhang mit Inaja.» erwiderte Loki und erinnerte sie dann daran, dass die Rivalin der unschuldig des mehrfachen Mordes beschuldigte Sklavin so hiess. Da fiel es der Prinzessin wie Schuppen von den Augen.

«Aber dann...» stammelte sie, ebenfalls kreideweiss geworden.

«...wurde Inaja umgebracht: von ihrem eigenen Mann.» vollendete Loki den Satz an ihrer Stelle. Seine Stimme zitterte.

Runya wollte etwas antworten und merkte, dass sie es nicht konnte. Einen Moment lang starrten sich Loki und die Prinzessin fassungslos und ungläubig an.

Und genau in dem Augenblick, in dem sie sich wieder rühren konnten, zerriss lautes Gebrüll vom Gang her die Stille.

"Ein Mord!" hörte man die aufgeregten Stimmen von mehreren Wachen. "Mord im Palast!"

Man hatte Inajas Leiche gefunden!


	18. Bitte hilf mir!

Der tote Körper war durch puren Zufall entdeckt worden. Unter Bergen von Abfall wäre er eigentlich mit Sicherheit auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwunden, wenn nicht eine der Küchenmägde den Ring, der ihr beim Gemüseputzen vom Finger gerutscht war, wieder zu finden gehofft hätte. Trotz ihres Ekels, mit blossen Händen im stinkenden Abfallhaufen wühlen zu müssen, hatte die Magd voller Verzweiflung nach dem alten Familienerbstück gesucht. Gefunden hatte sie dann aber statt des Ringes eine Leiche!

Wirklich ein Zufall, denn da die Abfallberge aus der Küche in regelmässigen Abständen durch grosse Öffnungen im Boden auf darunterliegende Förderbänder gespült wurden, wo sie umgehend in den Verbrennungsanlagen verschwanden, hatte nicht viel gefehlt, dass die Sklavin zu einem Häufchen Asche verglüht und der Mord niemals entdeckt worden wäre. Die Magd, welche den leblosen Körper gefunden hatte, hatte aber die Anlage umgehend gestoppt und Alarm geschlagen.

Ihr entsetztes Geschrei hatte jedoch nicht nur die diensthabenden Einherjar, sondern den halben Palast aufgeschreckt. Einen Mord in Odins heiligen Hallen: das hatte es seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gegeben. Und auch wenn die Tote nur eine Sklavin war, so war es doch ungeheuerlich, dass Derartiges hatte geschehen können.

Als dann schliesslich sogar der Kronprinz höchstpersönlich auf der Bildfläche erschien, wurde die Identität der Toten schliesslich festgestellt. Thor erkannte Inaja, die erst vor kurzem wegen dreifachen Mordes in die Sklaverei verurteilt worden war, sofort wieder. Einen Moment lang starrte er unbeweglich auf die Leiche, ehe sich seine Augen verfinsterten und er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren davonstapfte.

Runya, die, aufgeschreckt durch den Lärm, aus dem Zimmer gerannt war, um nachzusehen, konnte dem blonden Riesen nicht mehr ausweichen, als er mit mächtigen Schritten um die Ecke bog. Sie stiess frontal mit ihm zusammen und keuchte schmerzhaft auf, als sein Fuss mit voller Wucht gegen ihr Schienbein trat.

Thor schien die Prinzessin jedoch kaum richtig wahrzunehmen. Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches, das sich nur mit viel Fantasie als Entschuldigung interpretieren liess und schob sie dann einfach beiseite. Empört – aber unfähig, ein Wort zu sagen – starrte ihm Runya einen Moment lang nach, ehe sie weiterging.

Auch sie erkannte die unglückliche Sklavin sofort. Tief betroffen schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund. Die Frau tat ihr unendlich leid – und vor allem ihre beiden Kinder, die ihre Mutter jetzt sozusagen zweimal verloren hatten.

Da sie wusste, dass sie hier nichts weiter tun konnte, war sie nun definitiv entschlossen, Frigga über das belauschte Gespräch zwischen Auxin und dieser Elfra zu orientieren. Da auch Loki ihr dazu geraten hatte (genauso, wie er ihr zugestimmt hatte, dass es keine gute Idee war, damit zu Thor zu gehen), hielt sie jetzt nichts mehr davon ab, die Königin aufzusuchen. Zumindest würde der ruchlose Mord an der Frau umgehend geklärt werden können!

Hätte Runya allerdings gewusst, wohin Thor unterwegs war, hätte sie auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht und wäre ihm in ihre Gemächer gefolgt!

Ohne anzuklopfen stiess der blonde Donnergott die Tür zu Runyas Zimmer auf und brüllte: «Loki! Ich weiss, dass du da bist! Komm sofort raus.»

Der Gerufene, der tatsächlich noch hier war, erstarrte. Runya hatte ihn gebeten, in ihren Räumlichkeiten auf sie zu warten, weil sie es für sicherer erachtet hatte, zuerst allein mit Frigga zu sprechen. Doch nun, als Thor wie ein Berserker hereinstapfte, dachte Loki mit bitterem Galgenhumor, dass es überall sonst wohl weitaus sicherer für ihn gewesen wäre.

Da er wusste, dass es nichts brachte, sich zu verstecken, trat er langsam aus dem hinteren Teil der Gemächer nach vorn, dem vor Wut bebenden Thor entgegen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn ein leises Zittern überfiel, vor allem, weil der Donnergott völlig ausser sich zu sein schien vor Zorn. Thor packte Loki denn auch sofort mit beiden Fäusten, schüttelte ihn erst kräftig durch und stiess ihn dann mit voller Wucht gegen die nächstgelegene Wand, wobei er schrie: «Du warst das! Du hast sie umgebracht!»

Loki, der es nur mit Mühe geschafft hatte, auf den Beinen zu bleiben, spürte, wie eine eisige Faust nach seinem Herzen griff. Er wusste natürlich sofort, von welcher 'sie' der Blonde sprach. Aber das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein..? Sein Bruder würde ihn doch nicht etwa des Mordes an Inaja bezichtigen..?

Aber genau das tat er.

«Leugnen hat keinen Zweck!» schrie der muskulöse Donnergott und packte Loki erneut. Schaum trat vor Thors Mund, und seine Augen glühten wie im Fieber. Ohne dass sein Bruder es kommen sah, holte der blonde Riese aus und schlug ihm mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Lokis Kopf knallte gegen die Wand, und sekundenlang sah er schwarz vor Augen.

Er hob in einer unbewussten, abwehrenden Geste die linke Hand und stammelte: «Thor, bitte, ich habe nicht...»

«Lüg mich nicht an!» Die Stimme des massigen Hünen überschlug sich beinahe. «Du hast die Sklavin umgebracht! Gib es zu!»

«W... warum sollte ich das tun?» Lokis Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Thor war eindeutig nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne. Selbst wenn er nicht besessen sein sollte, war es offensichtlich, dass sein Bruder im Moment nicht klar denken konnte. «Was für ein Motiv hätte ich dafür?» Er hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass Thor wenigstens vernünftigen Argumenten zugänglich wäre – auch wenn er gleichzeitig zutiefst bezweifelte, dass dies der Fall sein würde.

Der Blonde schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben. Er wischte Lokis Hand beiseite und griff nach seinem Hals. «Du elendes Stück Dreck!» zischte er. «Gestehe!»

Der Schwarzhaarige würgte und versuchte, Thors Finger von seinem Hals zu lösen. Ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen: sein Bruder war körperlich schon immer sehr viel stärker als er gewesen, und die ungeheure Wut, die jetzt in ihm schwelte, machte ihn noch kräftiger.

«Thor... bitte...» stiess Loki hervor, während sich alles um ihn herum zu drehen begann. «Ich.. kriege... keine Luft... mehr!»

«Na und? Ich sollte dich wie einen Wurm zerquetschen!» Der Blonde stiess einen Laut aus, der an das Knurren eines wilden Tieres erinnerte.

Loki fühlte seine Sinne schwinden. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er rang wie ein Ertrinkender nach Luft. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er nochmals zu sprechen: «Thor... warum... hätte ich Inaja... töten sollen?» Seine Stimme klang derart krächzend, dass er sich fragte, ob der andere ihn überhaupt verstand. «Das... ergibt doch... keinen Sinn... Denk bitte mal... kurz... nach... Thor!»

Der Griff um seinen Hals löste sich, doch gerade, als Loki erleichtert nach Luft schnappte, traf ihn ein erneuter Schlag ins Gesicht. «Nachdenken? Da gibt es nichts nachzudenken!» Klatsch – wieder ein Hieb. Loki taumelte und brach in die Knie.

Stöhnend sah er hoch, direkt in Thors wutverzerrtes Gesicht. Er ahnte, wie die Sache für ihn ausgehen würde, und fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Seine einzige Hoffnung war Runya - und Frigga, die der Prinzessin sicher glauben würde, wenn sie von dem Gespräch erzählte, das sie zufällig mitangehört hatte und das Inajas wahren Mörder offenbaren würde. Denn andernfalls, das war ihm klar, würde es ihm schlecht ergehen. So schlecht wie noch nie, daran bestand kein Zweifel!

Fragte sich nur, ob Runya rechtzeitig kommen würde...

Thor holte erneut zum Schlag aus. «Ich fordere dich jetzt zum letzten Mal auf: gestehe, dass du der Mörder bist! Und wag es nicht, mich weiter zu belügen, du Abschaum!» Seine rechte Faust traf Lokis Magengrube mit voller Wucht. Mit einem lauten Keuchen fiel der Schwarzhaarige zu Boden. Sekundenlang blieb ihm wieder die Luft zum Atmen weg, während er es nur mit letzter Kraft schaffte, nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. «Du hast Inaja umgebracht! Gestehe, und es wird ein kleines bischen weniger schmerzhaft für dich! Leugne weiter, und du wirst den Tag deiner Geburt verfluchen!»

'Witzbold!' zuckte es trotz der prekären Lage sarkastisch durch Lokis Gehirn. 'Als ob ich das nicht schon längst getan hätte!'

Er hütete sich jedoch, es laut auszusprechen, sondern versuchte lediglich krampfhaft, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Es musste doch irgend etwas geben, was den Wahnsinnigen da vor ihm überzeugen konnte.

Doch noch während er verzweifelt nach vernünftigen Argumenten suchte, wusste er, dass es sinnlos war: Thor hatte ihn bereits verurteilt – ob schuldig oder nicht, das spielte gar keine Rolle!

Wieder ein Schlag. Vor Lokis Augen wallten bunte Schleier und was Thor diesmal brüllte, konnte er kaum noch verstehen, so sehr dröhnte es in seinen Ohren.

Wenn Runya nicht bald mit Frigga zurückkam, war er geliefert!

Doch gerade als Thor ihn mit beiden Händen packte und fortschleifen wollte, geschah es: urplötzlich erschlaffte die massige Gestalt des blonden Riesen, seine Augen wurden gross, sein Mund klaffte auf und er starrte seinen Bruder an, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal. Minutenlang sah er ihn unbeweglich an. Dann stammelte er plötzlich, überrascht und gleichzeitig voller Entsetzen und Angst:

«Hilf mir, Loki! Bitte! Hilf mir!»


	19. Unheimliche Stimmen und dunkles Licht

Frigga hörte Runya aufmerksam zu. Kaum hatte die junge Prinzessin geendet, gab die Königin schon den Befehl, Auxin verhaften zu lassen. Ob er wirklich unter dem Bann Elfras stand oder nicht, würde man sicher schnell herausbekommen.

«Erst dann können wir auch gegen Elfra vorgehen,» meinte die Königin.

Runya war erleichtert. Halb hatte sie befürchtet, dass man ihr nicht glauben würde.

Da fiel ihr Loki wieder ein und auf einmal beschlich sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie entschuldigte sich bei Frigga und hastete, so schnell sie konnte, in ihre Gemächer zurück. Als sie dort ankam, war sie überrascht, dass kein Einherjar mehr vor der Türe stand.

Da hörte sie die laute Stimme Thors. «Loki, bitte, du musst mir helfen! Bitte! Bevor es wieder anfängt!»

Runya erschrak. Sie verhielt den Schritt und näherte sich nur langsam der Tür. Diese stand halb offen, sodass sie hinein spähen konnte. Sie sah, dass Thor seinen Bruder an den Schultern gepackt hatte und erregt auf ihn einsprach.

«Schnell, bevor es zu spät ist! Loki, bitte!»

Thors Stimme klang völlig verzweifelt und ganz anders, als Runya sie jemals gehört hatte. Stimmte es also doch, dass der blonde Donnergott unter einem Bann stand? Aber wenn ja, unter welchem?

«Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen, Thor,» erwiderte Loki eindringlich. «Aber du weisst doch, dass ich keine Magie mehr besitze.»

«Natürlich besitzt du sie noch!» gab Thor zurück. «Sie ist nur gebunden. Doch ich kann sie wieder freisetzen.»

Runya wagte kaum zu atmen. Würde er das wirklich tun? Sie hoffte es von ganzem Herzen... und fürchtete sich gleichzeitig davor – um Lokis willen, da sie nicht wusste, wie Odin darauf reagieren würde.

Lokis Gedanken waren offenbar genau die gleichen Wege gegangen. «Das darfst du nicht, Bruder.» sagte er ernst und beinahe beschwörend. Die Tatsache, dass er Thor mit ‘Bruder’ ansprach (ohne dass dieser etwas dagegen sagte), war Beweis genug, dass der Blonde im Moment nicht derselbe Mann war, den Runya kennen gelernt hatte. «Geh zu Vater, er kann dir vielleicht auch helfen!»

«Das kann er nicht!» widersprach Thor heftig. «Er beherrscht nur eine einzige Richtung der dunklen Künste, das weisst du doch. Und diese hier...» Er brach ab, stöhnte laut und fügte dann heftig hinzu: «Es ist der alte Feind, Loki, der mich in seiner Gewalt hat. Rette mich! Du bist der einzige in ganz Asgard, der das kann!»

«Der alte Feind?» Loki war hörbar verwirrt. «Von wem redest du?»

Keine Antwort.

«Thor..?»

Wieder keine Antwort.

Runya erstarrte. Sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie kaum merklich, aber erschreckend unaufhaltsam, eine Veränderung durch Thors Körper ging. Auch Loki realisierte es. Schlagartig änderte sich auch seine Haltung: er versteifte sich und wich, als der Bruder ihn jetzt losliess, instinktiv zurück. Er suchte Thors Augen und senkte sofort den Blick, als er sah, dass sich der Ausdruck darin wieder völlig gewandelt hatte.

In Loki stieg unwillkürlich wieder Angst auf. Nicht unbegründet, wie klar wurde, als der Donnergott seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und keuchte: «Du Mörder! Dachtest, du könntest mich einlullen mit deiner Silberzunge, was? Aber das wirst du bereuen! Ich werde...»

Runyas Herz blieb beinahe vor Schreck stehen. Was immer da vorhin in Thor für eine Wandlung vorgegangen war – der Moment war vorüber, und zum Vorschein kam wieder der selbe grobschlächtige Mann, wie sie ihn in den letzten Wochen kennengelernt hatte.

Doch zum Glück kam Thor nicht weiter in seiner Hassrede. Denn in diesem Augenblick wurde hinter der Prinzessin Friggas Stimme hörbar. «Hier steckst du, mein Sohn. Ich habe dich gesucht!» Sie stellte sich an Runyas Seite und zwinkerte ihr flüchtig zu. «Wir wissen, wer Inaja umgebracht hat. Ich habe bereits die Verhaftung des Schuldigen veranlasst.»

Thor wirbelte herum. Sein Blick huschte zu Frigga, dann wieder zu Loki, schliesslich zu Inaja. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich. «Loki ist...»

Frigga liess ihn wiederum nicht ausreden. «Inajas Mörder ist ihr eigener Ehemann. Runya war zufällig Zeugin eines Gesprächs zwischen ihm und der Frau, die ihn vermutlich zu der Tat angezettelt hat. Du solltest jetzt gehen und Vater Bescheid sagen. Ich kümmere mich um deine Verlobte.» Den letzten Satz sprach sie mit deutlichem Nachdruck.

Thors Miene, jetzt wieder so hart und unnachgiebig wie Runya sie kannte, verhiess nichts Gutes. Die Prinzessin sah dem Mann an, dass er gerne widersprochen hätte, doch Friggas eisiger Blick hielt ihn in Schach. Da brummte er etwas Unverständliches und trottete davon.

Sobald er weg war, konnte Runya sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. «Loki, du hattest Recht: Thor ist besessen, nicht wahr?»

Frigga musterte sie irritiert. «Was meinst du damit, mein Kind?»

Die Prinzessin schilderte ihr, wie sie mitangehört hatte, wie Thor Loki regelrecht beschworen hatte, ihm zu helfen. Die Königin von Asgard warf daraufhin Loki einen langen und sehr nachdenklichen Blick zu. Sie schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann seufzte sie nur schwer und ging, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren.

Runya starrte ihr verwundert nach. Manchmal konnte sie sich aus Friggas Verhalten auch keinen Reim machen.

Da drehte sich die junge Prinzessin zu Loki um und wiederholte die Frage. «Er ist wirklich besessen, oder?»

Lokis Antwort kam vorsichtig. «Sieht... fast so aus.»

«Aber von wem? Wer ist dieser ‘alte Feind’ von dem Thor gesprochen hat?»

«Wenn Sie alles mitangehört haben, müssten Sie doch wissen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe.» Lokis Stimme klang sanft.

«Ja, klar, entschuldige.» Runya lächelte ihm leicht verlegen zu und fuhr sich über die Stirn, hinter der es wieder verdächtig zu pochen begann.

«Herrin, Sie sollten sich jetzt ausruhen.» Der Mann, aufmerksam wie immer, erkannte ihre Erschöpfung sofort. «Es war ein langer Abend.»

«Das kannst du laut sagen!» Sie schenkte ihm erneut ein flüchtiges Lächeln und tat dann, was er ihr geraten hatte – obwohl sie sicher war, dass sie kein Auge zutun würde.

Doch sie irrte sich. Sobald sie im Bett lag, fiel sie in tiefen Schlaf.

Nach nur drei Stunden wachte sie wieder auf – verwirrt und unruhig. Der Palast lag in völliger Stille da, wirkte beinahe friedlich, und doch hatte Runya auf einmal das Gefühl, als schnüre ihr etwas die Kehle zu. Sie schwang sich über die Bettkante und tastete nach ihren Pantoffeln, die am Boden lagen. Ihre Hand glitt zum Lichtschalter.

Was war das? Ein Geräusch liess sie zusammenfahren. Nur ein Käuzchen – oder etwas anderes?

‘Sei nicht albern’, schalt sie sich selbst und stand auf. Ein Schluck Wasser würde ihr gut tun, zumal ihr Kopf noch immer schmerzte. Seltsam... Früher hatte sie nie Kopfschmerzen gehabt, doch seit sie sich in Asgard befand, pochte es ständig in ihren Schläfen.

Das Wasser half, aber nur wenig. Irgendwie war die Stille im Palast beinahe erdrückend. Runya ging zur Tür und spähte hinaus. Seltsam: auch jetzt stand keine Wache davor. Das war bislang noch nie so gewesen.

Verwirrt und unsicher trat sie in den Gang hinaus. Das ungute Gefühl in ihr nahm zu, sobald sie das Zimmer hinter sich liess. Was war nur los mit ihr? Sah sie jetzt schon an allen Ecken und Enden Gespenster?

Auf einmal war ihr, als höre sie ein leises Flüstern. Zuerst wollte sie sich abwenden, im Glauben, dass sie sich das nur einbilde. Doch das Flüstern blieb und wurde sogar lauter. Es rief sie in eine bestimmte Richtung.

Runya spürte, wie ihre Nackenhaare sich sträubten. Dennoch folgte sie dem Klang der leise lockenden Stimme – gegen ihren Willen. Doch ihre Füsse schienen ihr plötzlich nicht mehr zu gehorchen, schienen einer unsichtbaren Macht zu folgen, der sie sich nicht entziehen konnte.

Langsam stieg Angst in Runya auf. Sie wollte schreien, nach Hilfe rufen, weil sie mit jedem Schritt mehr spürte, dass sie sich in Gefahr begab. Doch ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, und kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen.

Schweiss tropfte von ihrer Stirn, und ihre Hände tasteten verzweifelt nach der Wand in der Hoffnung, sich daran festhalten und ihre Schritte stoppen zu können. Es gelang ihr nicht. Die Finger glitten ab... und sie lief unaufhaltsam weiter.

Die leise lockende Stimme rief ihren Namen. Runya begann zu zittern. Wieder versuchte sie, sich gegen die unsichtbare Macht zu stemmen – und wieder hatte sie keinen Erfolg.

‘Hilfe!’ schrie sie.

In Gedanken nur, weil ihre Stimme ihr noch immer nicht gehorchte.

Der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf nahm zu, wurde beinahe unerträglich. Was geschah hier bloss? So langsam übermannte sie nackte Panik.

‘Loki, hilf mir!’ Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, schrie sie innerlich nach dem einzigen Asgardianer, dem sie wirklich von ganzem Herzen vertraute.

Und schalt sich eine Sekunde später eine dämliche Närrin... Als ob Loki sie hören könnte, wo sie doch nicht in der Lage war, auch nur einen einzigen Ton von sich zu geben – geschweige denn laut nach ihm zu rufen!

Die Stimme, die sie anlockte und rief, wurde immer fordernder und intensiver. In heller Panik warf Runya ängstliche und hilfesuchende Blicke um sich. Normalerweise standen doch überall Einherjar herum, sogar nachts... doch nun war weit und breit niemand zu sehen.

Sie wollte mit jeder Faser ihres Seins von hier verschwinden, wollte sich umdrehen und weglaufen. Doch ihre Füsse schritten unaufhaltsam nach vorne, in die Richtung, aus der die unheimliche Stimme kam und immer wieder ihren Namen rief.

«Runya... Runya... Komm zu mir, Runya...»

Vor ihren schreckgeweiteten Augen tauchte auf einmal ein Licht auf. Nicht hell und strahlend, sondern dunkel und bedrohlich, rot glühend und unheilverkündend. ‘Nein!’ schrie es in der jungen Frau. ‘Hilfe! Ich will da nicht hin!’

«Fürchte dich nicht...» lockte die Stimme, doch trotz der Worte klang es alles andere als tröstlich. «Komm zu mir, Runya!»

Ihre Füsse bewegten sich schneller, schritten auf das grässlich glühende Licht zu, ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte. Sie spürte: wenn sie dort ankam, war sie verloren.

Wieder rief sie in Gedanken verzweifelt nach Loki. Im sicheren Glauben, dass es sinnlos war.

Doch da wurde sie auf einmal an ihrem Oberarm gepackt und zur Seite gerissen. Als sie den Kopf wandte, glaubte sie zunächst zu träumen. Es konnte doch nicht wirklich sein, dass ER gekommen war... dass er sie gehört hatte..? Aber als sie merkte, dass es kein Traum war, traten Tränen der Erleichterung in ihre Augen.

«Herrin, was tun Sie hier?» Loki, der ihre Tränen sichtlich falsch deutete, starrte sie erschrocken an. «Sie sind ja völlig ausser sich.»

Runyas Mund öffnete sich, sie wollte ihm sagen, dass Gefahr drohte, dass sie sofort hier weg mussten, ehe das dunkle Licht sie beide verschlang. Doch noch immer versagte ihr die Stimme. Da hob sie einfach die zitternde Hand und deutete nach vorn.

Sie erntete jedoch nur einen verwirrten Blick von Loki. «Herrin, was ist denn? Was wollen Sie mir sagen?» Noch immer hielt er sie fest und Runya war dankbar dafür. Sie merkte, wie ihre Knie unter ihr nachzugeben drohten.

Wieder versuchte sie zu sprechen, doch es kam nur ein Krächzen heraus. Ihre bebende Hand wies noch immer nach vorn, aber Loki schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. «Da ist nichts.»

Sie folgte seinem Blick und erkannte, dass er die Wahrheit sagte: das schrecklich leuchtende Licht, das sie angelockt hatte, war verschwunden. Der Gang lag still und leer vor ihr.

Lokis Augen suchten die ihren. «Prinzessin, Sie zittern ja am ganzen Körper. Was ist denn los?»

Statt einer Antwort warf sie sich ihm aufschluchzend in die Arme.


	20. Uralten Geheimnissen auf der Spur

Loki schob die Prinzessin sanft von sich, hielt sie jedoch weiterhin an den Armen fest, da er ahnte, dass sie ansonsten kaum stehen konnte. Sie schniefte und starrte aus tränennassen Augen zu ihm hoch.

«Was war denn los, Herrin?» fragte er erneut.

Seine sanfte Ruhe tat ihr gut, und nach einigen letzten Schluchzern konnte sie stockend berichten, was passiert war. Obwohl sie selbst nicht genau wusste, was sie da eigentlich erlebt hatte. Doch an die unheimliche Stimme und das schreckliche Licht konnte sie sich überdeutlich erinnern.

«I… ich wollte schreien,» beendete sie ihren Bericht, «…aber ich konnte nicht.» Sie sah hoch, schluckte. «Ich habe nach dir gerufen. In meinem Kopf. Völlig verrückt, weil ich keinen Laut äussern konnte. Aber irgendwie… hast du mich wohl doch gehört?» Der letzte Satz war eine leise Frage.

Loki musterte sie verwirrt. «Aber Prinzessin, Sie haben mich doch wirklich gerufen. Ich konnte Sie hören – laut und deutlich. Darum bin ich ja hier.»

Sie starrte ihn an. Wie war das möglich? Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass kein Ton über ihre Lippen gekommen war.

«Du… hast mich gehört? Richtig gehört, nicht nur in deinen Gedanken?»

«Ja. So deutlich, wie ich Sie jetzt höre.» Er lächelte traurig. «Nur sehr viel lauter.»

Sie glaubte ihm, war jedoch viel zu aufgewühlt, um der Frage nach dem Warum nachzugehen. Sie war einfach nur heilfroh, dass er sie gerettet hatte! Ein paar Sekunden später, und sie wäre verloren gewesen, das wusste sie genau.

«Ich hatte… Panik. Was mich da gerufen hat, war…» Runya brach ab, konnte es selbst nicht genau formulieren.

«Böse?» half Loki ihr nach. Sein Gesicht wirkte plötzlich sehr angespannt und aufmerksam.

Das war genau das Wort, das sie eigentlich hatte sagen wollen – doch sie hatte sich geschämt, es auszusprechen. Schliesslich klang es irgendwie kindisch, von ‘böse’ zu reden. Aber aus Lokis Mund hörte es sich ganz und gar nicht kindisch an… Im Gegenteil.

Sie nickte erstarrt. «Ja.»

Ein Geräusch vom Ende des Ganges liess die beiden zusammenzucken. Loki blickte an Runya vorbei nach vorne und erkannte zwei Einherjar, die gerade um die Ecke bogen. Da zog er die junge Frau ohne ein weiteres Wort in eine der Kammern, vor denen sie standen, und hielt die Finger an die Lippen. Runya nickte ihm zu um ihm zu deuten, dass sie verstanden hatte. Es wäre sicher nicht besonders klug, wenn die zwei Wachen sie entdecken würden. Zumindest würden sie Fragen beantworten müssen, die sie nicht beantworten konnten – oder wollten.

Als die beiden vorüber waren, murmelte Runya kaum hörbar und mehr zu sich selbst: «Merkwürdig… Jetzt, wo alles vorbei ist, tauchen sie wieder auf.»

«Wie meinen Sie das?» fragte Loki leicht zerstreut. Seine Augen folgten den beiden Einherjar, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie wirklich weiter gingen.

«Naja, vorhin war kein einziger von denen zu sehen.»

Lokis Kopf ruckte herum. Er starrte die junge Frau plötzlich mit einem sehr seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. «Kein einziger?» hakte er nach. «Auch nicht vor Ihrer Tür?»

«Kein Einherjar weit und breit.» gab sie zurück.

«Der alte Feind. Das dunkle Licht. Eine Stimme, die Sie ruft. Und jetzt noch das…» Auch Loki sprach jetzt mehr zu sich selbst. Als Runya ihn irritiert fragte, was er meinte, sagte er statt einer Antwort: «Herrin, Sie sollten jetzt schlafen gehen. Aber morgen früh…» Er atmete tief durch, schien einen Moment unsicher, ob er weitersprechen sollte. «…morgen früh müssen Sie mir helfen, in meine alten Räume zu gelangen.»

«Wir können gleich da hin.» erwiderte sie aufgeregt. «Ich bekomme eh kein Auge zu.»

Loki lächelte flüchtig. «Wenn Sie einen Schlaftrunk nehmen, schon. Und Sie brauchen Schlaf, Prinzessin.» Als sie etwas einwenden wollte, hob er die Hand und fügte hinzu: «Wir können jetzt nicht gehen. Wenn man uns um vier Uhr morgens in meinen Gemächern antrifft, wird das mehr als nur seltsam aussehen.»

«Und wenn wieder etwas passiert?» fragte Runya leise. Die Angst sass ihr noch immer in den Knochen.

Loki zögerte mit der Antwort. Er schien in sich hinein zu horchen, und erst, als Runya schon nachhaken wollte, erwiderte er bestimmt. «Es wird nichts mehr passieren. Fragen Sie mich bitte nicht, woher ich das weiss… Denn darauf könnte ich Ihnen keine Antwort geben. Nennen Sie’s Instinkt, wenn Sie wollen. Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher. Für den Rest der Nacht werden Sie Ruhe haben.»

Seltsamerweise zweifelte Runya nicht an seinen Worten, auch wenn ihr Verstand sich dagegen sträubte. Doch tief in ihrem Inneren schlug eine Saite an, die ihr versicherte, dass sie Loki vertrauen konnte. Dass er sich wirklich nicht irrte.

Er hielt ihr Schweigen für Zweifel. «Tut mir leid, Herrin, wenn ich nichts Genaueres sagen kann. Ich bin mir aber ganz sicher, dass nichts mehr geschehen wird. Dass es... zu nah aufeinander wäre.» Er winkte ab, als sie etwas einwerfen wollte. «Wie ich vorhin schon sagte: fragen Sie mich nicht, warum ich das weiss - oder woher.»

Sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. «Ich glaube und vertraue dir.»

Er lächelte flüchtig und dankbar. «Es ist seltsam: seit Thor von diesem ‘alten Feind’ gesprochen hat, lässt mich der Gedanke daran nicht mehr los. Ich dachte zuerst, ich hätte noch nie davon gehört, doch inzwischen weiss ich, dass dies nicht stimmt. Der Begriff ist mir nicht neu – doch wo und wann ich schon mal von einem alten Feind gehört habe, weiss ich nicht mehr. Ich hoffe, ich finde die Antwort in einem meiner magischen Notizbücher, die hoffentlich noch in meinen ehemaligen Räumlichkeiten liegen.»

«Und diese Stimme? Und das Licht? Weisst du auch darüber etwas?»

Er schüttelte den Kopf. «Im Moment noch nicht. Aber ich spüre, dass auch dies nur eine verschüttete Erinnerung ist. Vielleicht kann ich nicht darauf zugreifen, weil meine Magie geblockt ist. Vielleicht habe ich es auch einfach so vergessen. Doch wie auch immer: wir müssen herausfinden, was da vorhin geschehen ist. Wer versucht hat, Sie anzulocken. Denn aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach…» Wieder zögerte er kurz, sprach es dann aber doch aus, «…ist es dieselbe Macht, die Thor in der Gewalt hat.»

‘Und vielleicht nicht nur ihn’ fügte Loki in Gedanken hinzu. Doch das sagte er nicht laut. Runya wirkte auch so verängstigt genug.

Am nächsten Morgen machten sie sich gleich zu Lokis alten Räumlichkeiten auf. Sie waren zwar abgeschlossen, standen aber unbewacht und verlassen da. Auf Runyas Frage hin, wie sie ohne Schlüssel hereinkommen konnten, grinste Loki nur flüchtig und meinte: «Mit Magie würde es zwar etwas schneller gehen, aber ich bin auch so nicht schlecht im Einbrechen.»

Sprach’s und öffnete die Tür beinahe mühelos mit einem schmalen, langen Stück Draht. Runya staunte, als sie die Räume betraten: zwar war alles voller Staub, weil hier offensichtlich seit längerem niemand mehr geputzt hatte, doch der schlichte, elegante Luxus stach ihr sofort ins Auge. Es sah ganz anders aus als in Thors protzigen Gemächern, wo überall Trophäen und Waffen an den Wänden hingen und jedes Möbelstück entweder aus purem Gold oder Silber gefertigt war. Lokis Räume waren funktional und grösstenteils in Schwarz gehalten. Schlicht aber doch sehr edel eingerichtet; das Kostbarste schienen die wunderbar gefertigten Teppiche auf dem Marmorboden zu sein.

Als Runya das laut sagte, lachte der Mann jedoch auf und erwiderte: «Nein, das Kostbarste finden Sie da hinten.» Er wies auf eine Tür am Ende des grossen Wohnraumes, die mit edlen Verzierungen versehen war.

«Wieso, was ist denn da?» fragte Runya neugierig.

«Das, weshalb wir hier sind.» Loki trat zu der Tür und öffnete sie. Sobald der Blick auf das, was dahinter lag, frei wurde, keuchte Runya überrascht auf. Vor ihr tat sich eine eigene Welt auf: eine riesige Bibliothek, die grösste, die sie je gesehen hatte! Unzählige Reihen von Büchern wurden sichtbar, Regal um Regal mit alten, meist in Leder gebundenen und schon auf den ersten Blick als äusserst wertvoll erkennbaren Werken aus Asgard und allen neun Welten. Magische, wissenschaftliche, technische, philosophische, medizinische Bände sowie Bücher aus allen anderen Sach- und Fachrichtungen die es irgend gab stapelten sich über- und nebeneinander. Runya, deren grösste Leidenschaft das Lesen war, bekam so grosse Augen, dass Loki schmunzeln musste. «Sie dürfen sich hier gerne bei Gelegenheit nach Lust und Laune austoben, Herrin.» versetzte er lächelnd.

«Auf dieses Angebot werde ich garantiert zurückkommen,» erwiderte sie dankbar. «Aber jetzt suchen wir zuerst die Notizbücher, von denen du gesprochen hast.» In Gedanken fügte sie hinzu: ‘falls wir die in dieser Menge überhaupt je finden.’

Doch Loki wusste genau, wo das Gewünsche lag. Ein Griff, und er hielt das erste Notizbuch in Händen. Es war ein erlesenes Stück: ebenfalls in Leder gefasst mit Eisenverschlägen, die es zusammenhielten. Als er die Seiten umblätterte, staunte Runya: sie waren leer.

Loki, der ihren verwunderten Blick bemerkte, grinste. «Keine Angst Herrin, da steht eine ganze Menge drin. Allerdings habe ich die Schrift magisch versiegelt, sodass sie nur für meine Augen lesbar ist.» Als sie ihn immer noch fragend anschaute, fügte er hinzu: «Kleine Vorsichtsmassnahme – schliesslich kann man ja nie wissen, wer einem Geheimnisse entlocken will.» Da lachte sie auf.

«Hätte ich meine Magie noch, könnte ich die Notizen auch für Sie sichtbar machen.» meinte Loki entschuldigend, als er durch die Seiten blätterte. «Aber so bin ich einfach nur froh, dass ich sie wenigstens selbst ohne magische Kräfte lesen kann.»

«Und... findest du, wonach du suchst?»

«Ich hoffe es.» Seine Finger glitten geschickt durch das Buch, blätterten die Seiten so rasch um, dass Runya sich fragte, wie er den Inhalt überhaupt erfassen konnte. Sie war zwar selbst eine schnelle Leserin aber niemals so schnell wie der Mann an ihrer Seite.

Loki war sich durchaus nicht sicher, dass er finden würde, wonach er suchte, doch sein Instinkt trieb ihn an. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass dies hier zumindest ein guter Anfang war. Runya, die merkte, mit welch hoher Konzentration er arbeitete, liess ihn schliesslich allein und sah sich derweil ein wenig in der Bibliothek um.

Zum Glück waren die anderen darin gestapelten Bücher für sie lesbar, und innert kürzester Zeit war sie in eine uralte Ausgabe über magische Runen und deren Wirkungskraft vertieft. Loki sah kurz auf und nickte ihr anerkennend zu. «Spannender Schinken!» meinte er lächelnd. «Etwas umständlich geschrieben, aber sehr nützlich, wenn man sich gegen dunkle Mächte und magische Beschwörungen behaupten will.»

«Genau das, was wir brauchen, oder?» fragte sie interessiert.

Loki winkte ab. «Leider haben sie den Band erwischt, der nur Zauber beschreibt, die in Jotunheim vorkommen.»

«Oh.» Runya bemerkte ihren Fehler und stellte das Buch zurück.

Er lachte flüchtig auf und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Notizen. Mittlerweile war er beim dritten Buch angelangt. ‘Der alte Feind’ hatte Thor denjenigen genannt, der ihn kontrollierte. Loki wusste immer sicherer, dass er diesen Ausdruck kannte. Und dass es ein verhüllender Begriff für etwas Gefährliches, Unheimliches war. Aber wofür? Er war fast am Ende dieses Buches angelangt, als ihm plötzlich eine kleine Fussnote ins Auge stach.

‘Bannsprüche des alten Feindes – siehe in den Geheimen Chroniken nach, Seite 1058’.

Seine Handschrift, eindeutig. Aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, das notiert zu haben. Nun, das musste zwar nicht unbedingt etwas bedeuten, da er vieles in diese alten Notizbücher hineingeschrieben hatte, an das er sich nicht oder nur ungenau erinnern konnte. Doch ein Verweis auf die ‘Geheimen Chroniken’ Asgards..? Seltsam, dass ihm das entfallen war.

Als Junge hatte er sich Zutritt zu diesen Chroniken verschafft. Natürlich unerlaubterweise, denn Odin war als König und Allvater eigentlich der einzig Berechtigte zum Lesen dieser uralten, streng gehüteten Abschriften aus dem Anbeginn der Zeit. Doch Loki, damals (wie heute) mit einer unstillbaren Neugier ausgerüstet, hatte nicht widerstehen können. Seine Magie hatte ihm schliesslich erlaubt, den Saal des ‘Blauen Ordens’ zu betreten – etwas, wovon er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ebenfalls keine Kenntnis gehabt hatte. Doch dann hatte er herausgefunden, dass der Blaue Orden auf den ersten Herrscher Asgards zurückging und er damals, zusammen mit dem Hofmagier, den Orden gegründet hatte, um Asgard für alle Zeiten zu sichern und dem Reich gleichzeitig die Herrschaft über alle neun Welten zu garantieren. In jenen Tagen waren auch die Geheimen Chroniken entstanden, Abschriften von magischen Vorgängen und Berichte über geheimnisvolle Wesen, die Asgard zu dem gemacht hatten, was es jetzt war. Der Einsatz von nützlichen Kräften, die der Orden für seine Zwecke benutzt hatte, um sie anschliessend für alle Zeiten unter Verschluss zu halten.

Loki war er sich absolut sicher, dass er Kenntnis von diesen uralten Geheimnissen hatte. Dass er damals, als Junge, nicht aufgehört hatte, in den Schriften zu forschen, bis er alles Wissenswerte in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

Doch so sehr er auch in seiner Erinnerung kramte, er kam nicht weiter. Etwas verschloss ihm den Zugang, und je länger er sich anstrengte, desto überzeugter war er, dass es sich hier nicht um ein ‘natürliches’ Vergessen handelte. Jemand – oder etwas – hinderte ihn bewusst daran, sich erinnern zu können.

Nun gut, zumindest waren sie jetzt einen kleinen Schritt weiter. Doch über das dunkle Licht, das Runya gesehen hatte sowie über die unheimliche Stimme fand er nichts. Was wiederum sehr seltsam anmutete – denn er hätte schwören können, dass ihm auch dies nicht unbekannt war. Dass er Notizen zu beidem angefertigt hatte.

Es war nur ein Gefühl, ein Instinkt. Doch darauf hatte sich Loki bisher noch immer verlassen können – und er hatte nicht vor, jetzt damit aufzuhören.

Blieb noch das letzte Mysterium. Dieses immerhin war leicht zu lösen: die Einherjar, die Runya nicht mehr gesehen hatte, waren durchaus noch da gewesen. Doch ein magischer Lähmzauber hatte sie erstarrt und bewegungslos dastehen lassen. Und Runya hatte sie deshalb nicht gesehen, weil ihre Sicht gehalten worden war.

Als er ihr das erklärte, staunte sie. Für einen Moment siegte ihre Faszination über ihre Angst. «Meine Sicht gehalten, alle Einherjar im Palast lahmgelegt... In Asgard sind wirklich sehr mächtige Magier am Werk.»

Loki lachte kurz auf. «Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht allzu enttäuscht, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass man dafür nicht besonders mächtig sein muss. Allerdings...» er wurde wieder ernst, «...besitzt kaum jemand das nötige Wissen zu dieser Magie.»

«Weisst du denn, wer über diese Kenntnisse verfügt?»

«Ich könnte die Handvoll Magier aufzählen, die dazu in der Lage sind. Aber das dürfte nicht viel bringen, da sie alle – ausser mir, aber ich habe ja keine diesbezüglichen Kräfte mehr – weit ausserhalb der Stadt leben. Sechs davon sogar ausserhalb Asgards.»

«Könnten sie sich nicht jederzeit Zutritt verschaffen?»

Loki lächelte düster. «Da sie alle von Odin verbannt wurden... Nein.»

Irgendwie war Runya nicht sonderlich überrascht, das zu hören. Dass Odin Magier nicht besonders mochte (sie vielleicht sogar fürchtete?), schien irgendwie zu ihm zu passen. Und Lokis Gesichtsausdruck zeigte auch deutlich, dass die Verbannten wohl genau aus diesem und keinem anderen Grund fortgeschickt worden waren - weil sie in den Augen des Königs von Asgard trotz allem zu viel Macht besassen. Flüchtig fragte sie sich, wie er diesbezüglich zu seiner Frau stand, aber da Frigga nur die sogenannt ‘helle’ Magie einsetzte, konnte der Allvater wohl damit leben.

Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf das aktuelle Problem. «Und was machen wir jetzt?» wollte sie wissen. Sehr viel weiter waren sie ja nicht wirklich gekommen.

«Jetzt testen wir erneut meine Fähigkeiten als Einbrecher.» Loki grinste ihr zu. «Und diesmal wird’s wirklich knifflig... Schliesslich müssen wir in Odins Allerheiligstes eindringen.»

Runya erschrak. «Und was, wenn sie uns erwischen?» Sie wagte kaum zu fragen.

«Ihnen wird nichts passieren, keine Angst.» gab Loki zurück. Dass es sich bei ihm anders verhielt, blieb unausgesprochen.

Es war auch so völlig klar, dass er ein enormes Risiko einging.


	21. Odins Dämonen

Odin war unruhig. Schon den ganzen Morgen über. Er kannte diese Unruhe, hatte sie aber seit langem nicht mehr verspürt. Er versuchte, sich abzulenken, doch nichts half. Die Unruhe blieb. Wurde stärker. 

Er wusste, dass er den Rat einberufen sollte. Wusste, dass er Unterstützung und Hilfe brauchte, dass er allein nicht weiterkam. Aber er wusste auch, dass er das nicht konnte. Denn dann müsste er den Ratsmitgliedern von Dingen erzählen, von denen seit Jahrhunderten niemand ausser ihm Kenntnis hatte. Geheimnissen, die geheim bleiben mussten.

Nein, der Rat konnte ihm nicht helfen.

Genau genommen konnte niemand ihm helfen.

‘Ausser einem’, flüsterte eine leise Stimme plötzlich in ihm. Odin zuckte zusammen: Die Stimme hatte sich so deutlich angehört, als hätte tatsächlich jemand gesprochen.

Unwillig schüttelte er den Gedanken ab. Das war schlicht absurd. Verrückt! Allein die Vorstellung, ausgerechnet IHN wieder einzuweihen, war… Wahnsinn.

‘Du brauchst Hilfe’, flüsterte die Stimme weiter. ‘Du schaffst es nicht allein. Die Dinge laufen aus dem Ruder’.

Odin zog sich müde aus dem Stuhl hoch, in dem er den ganzen Vormittag über schon brütend gesessen hatte, und trat ans Fenster. Asgard lag schön und majestätisch zu seinen Füssen wie immer. Doch heute schenkte ihm dieses Bild keinen Frieden – im Gegenteil. Er sah das Dunkle unter der glatten Oberfläche. Die Fäulnis und Verwesung.

Wann hatte das begonnen? Wann hatte die Herrlichkeit des Reiches Schaden gelitten und erste Kratzer bekommen? Wann war aus einem strahlenden Juwel ein hässlicher, stinkender Klumpen geworden? Er hätte es nicht mehr zu sagen vermocht. Und rein äusserlich war es ja auch nicht so. Rein äusserlich stimmte nach wie vor alles… Aber Odin wusste genau, dass das nicht den Tatsachen entsprach. Und er hatte die Veränderung gespürt, von Anfang an. Nur hatte er es nicht wahrhaben wollen.

‘Beinahe so wie damals, oder’? Der Allvater zuckte zusammen. Wieder diese innere Stimme! War da vielleicht doch jemand? Aber nein, das Zimmer lag leer und verlassen da.

Wie damals..? Nein, das war doch lächerlich. Es gab tausend Dinge, die anders waren. Es konnte nicht sein, die dunklen Mächte waren gebannt. Ein für alle Mal. Seit vielen, vielen Jahrhunderten schon.

Er wurde langsam alt, das war wohl alles. Und er fühlte sich auch beinahe täglich älter und gebrechlicher. Fast so, als würde die Lebenskraft aus ihm herausgesaugt werden. Frigga lag ihm auch schon in den Ohren, dass er sich mal wieder in den Odinsschlaf begeben sollte. Doch er wusste, dass dies nichts bringen würde. Was ihn verzehrte, was ihn auslaugte, lag tiefer.

Zu tief.

Die Geister der Vergangenheit krochen aus ihren dunklen Gruben hervor und versuchten erneut, in das Reich einzudringen. Das Böse lauerte wieder an jeder Ecke und schien ihn zu verhöhnen. Lachte ihm ins Gesicht während er, Odin Allvater, nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

Unsinn! Odin wollte die trüben Gedanken abwehren. Er war einfach nur ein dummer alter Mann - nichts weiter. Seine Fantasie spielte ihm einen Streich. 

Oder war es sein schlechtes Gewissen?

"Die Vergangenheit ist tot! Tot!" sagte er laut.

'Bist du sicher?' flüsterte die Stimme in ihm. 'Deine Dämonen jagen dich. Sie werden nicht Ruhe geben, bis sie dein Blut getrunken haben!'

Ganz so, wie es ihm einst versprochen worden war.

Odin stöhnte laut. Sein Kopf schmerzte - genauso wie jeder einzelne Knochen in seinem Körper. Auch das war nicht ungewohnt. So hatte es sich auch angefühlt, damals, als...

«Aber es ist unmöglich, dass das Schwarze Element zurück ist.» Odin sagte es wieder laut, fast trotzig diesmal und wie um sich selbst Mut zuzusprechen. «Es ist einfach nicht denkbar. Unmöglich! UNMÖGLICH!» Die Worte hallten von den Wänden zurück.

«Was ist unmöglich?» Friggas sanfte Stimme riss Odin aus seiner Versunkenheit. Er erschrak zutiefst. Eben war er doch noch allein gewesen! Oder war etwa schon wieder mehr Zeit verstrichen, als er wahrhaben wollte? Auch das geschah in den letzten Monaten nur allzu häufig. Oft schon hatte er sich dabei ertappt, dass er Gedanken nach hing, die in seiner Vorstellung nur einige Minuten gedauert hatten – nur um dann feststellen zu müssen, dass Stunden vergangen waren. Peinlich berührt drehte er sich zu seiner Frau um. Er kam sich fast ein wenig vor wie ein Kind, das bei einer Unart entdeckt worden war.

«N… nichts von Bedeutung, meine Liebe. Ich habe nur laut gedacht.» gab er hastig zurück und hoffte, sie würde nicht weiter in ihn dringen.

Sie tat es nicht. Dafür war sie zu sehr in ihre eigenen schweren Gedanken verstrickt.

«Odin, du musst mit Thor reden.» sagte sie leise, aber bestimmt. «Er geht zu weit.»

«Zu weit?» Odin hing noch immer seiner Unruhe nach und antwortete leicht zerstreut.

«Mit Loki.» Es kostete Frigga sichtlich Mut, den Namen auszusprechen.

Ihr Mann funkelte sie denn auch sofort wütend an. «Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich nichts über ihn hören will! Und dass du seinen Namen in meiner Gegenwart nicht nennen sollst!»

«Er ist immer noch dein Sohn.» Friggas Antwort klang fast wie ein Schluchzen.

«Mein Sohn!» Odin schnaufte verächtlich. «Mein Sohn, der Schande über Asgard gebracht hat! Der eine hilflose, schwache Welt erobern und knechten wollte! Mein Sohn!» Er spuckte aus.

«Trotzdem verdient er es nicht, von Thor wie Dreck behandelt zu werden. Und von allen anderen.» Seine Frau versuchte nach seinem Arm zu greifen, doch der Allvater schüttelte sie ab.

«Natürlich verdient er das! Sollen sie ihn behandeln, wie sie es für richtig halten. Das ist nun mal die Konsequenz, mit der Verbrecher zu rechnen haben.» Odins Gesicht wirkte hart wie Stein.

Was Frigga nicht sehen konnte, war, dass die schrecklichen Worte ihm ins eigene Herz schnitten. Er schalt sich selbst dafür, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn ein derart glühender Schmerz durchzuckte, als ob jemand mit einem Dolch auf ihn eingestochen hätte. Dennoch: er war der König von Asgard, und als solcher musste er mit jedem Übeltäter gleich verfahren. Unabhängig davon, ob es sich dabei um seinen Sohn oder um irgendeinen Bürger Asgards handelte. Andernfalls würde er seine Glaubwürdigkeit einbüssen.

Aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Dass es nicht Gerechtigkeit oder dergleichen war, das ihn so hart sein liess.

Frigga sah die Verschlossenheit auf seinem Gesicht und versuchte es anders. «Thor schadet sich auch selbst, wenn er so brutal mit Loki umgeht.» meinte sie vorsichtig. «Merkst du denn nicht, dass er von Tag zu Tag mürrischer wird? Und zorniger?»

«Womit letztlich Loki nur noch mehr Schuld anzulasten ist als ohnehin schon!» geiferte Odin zurück. «Schliesslich ist er die Ursache für Thors gerechten Zorn.»

«Gerechter Zorn?» Frigga glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. «Das ist mehr als das, Odin. Thor ist…» Sie stockte, wusste nicht recht, wie sie es formulieren sollte. «Es kommt mir zusehends so vor, als wäre er nicht mehr er selbst.» So, jetzt war es heraus!

Dass Runya und Loki sogar meinten, er wäre besessen, wagte sie nicht zu sagen, glaubte es selbst auch nicht wirklich. Aber dass man auf die Idee kommen konnte, war für sie nachvollziehbar. Manchmal erkannte sie ihren eigenen Sohn nicht wieder.

Odin sah seine Frau auch so schon an, als sähe er eine Verrückte vor sich. «Thor ist zornig. Wütend! Und das wirklich absolut zu Recht, wie du genau wissen müsstest. Wenn er seinen Zorn an Loki auslässt, hat dieser sich das selbst zuzuschreiben. Und damit genug jetzt!» Der Allvater hob gebieterisch die Hand. «Ich will nichts mehr davon hören. Loki bekommt, was ihm zusteht, und damit hat sich’s. Kümmere du dich lieber um diejenigen, die deine Fürsorge auch verdient haben. Um Runya zum Beispiel. Sie scheint noch Mühe damit zu haben, sich hier einzuleben.»

Beinahe hätte Frigga geantwortet: ‘Und an wem liegt das wohl’? Doch sie schwieg. Sie wusste, dass sie sich die Worte sparen konnte. Ihr Mann war wild entschlossen, in Thor nur das strahlende Abbild seines früheren Selbst zu sehen. Sie wusste das seit langem, wusste, dass er sich verzweifelt danach sehnte, in seinem Sohn den Mann wieder zu erkennen, der er einst selbst gewesen war. Oder vielmehr: zu sein gehofft hatte. Denn Odin hatte das hohe Ziel, das ihm von seinem eigenen Vater gesteckt worden war, niemals ganz erreichen können. Darum idealisierte er Thor und liess keine Kritik an ihm gelten. Koste es was es wolle.

Und wenn es das eigene Urteilsvermögen war.

Ja, Frigga wusste um diese Schwäche ihres Mannes – genauso wie sie wusste, dass Odin Loki insgeheim fürchtete. Ihn wohl, wie sie vermutete, schon immer gefürchtet hatte.

Und das, wenn sie ehrlich sein wollte, nicht grundlos.

Ihr Herz wurde schwerer und schwerer. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie mit Odin über Loki zu sprechen versuchte, doch es war genauso sinnlos gewesen wie all die Male zuvor.

Aber Friggas Sorge war echt – die Sorge um BEIDE Söhne. Sie sah, fühlte – nein: wusste! - dass Thor auf einen dunklen Abgrund zulief, doch wann immer sie mit ihrem Mann darüber sprechen wollte, winkte er ab. Wenn er ihr überhaupt zuhörte! So war es bisher immer gewesen, und so war es auch heute.

«Lass mich jetzt bitte allein,» kam da auch schon prompt die erwartete Aufforderung. «Ich habe zu tun.»

Frigga wusste, dass das nicht stimmte, dass es gar nichts gab, was ihr Mann so scheinbar dringlich erledigen musste. Doch sie fügte sich. Wenn Odin sich auf diese Weise verschloss, hatte es keinen Sinn, weiter zu bohren. Sie würde damit nur das Gegenteil erreichen.

Traurig verliess sie das Zimmer wieder.

Ihr Mann setzte sich erneut ans Fenster. Er würde die nächsten Stunden dort verbringen – reglos und für niemanden erreichbar.

Ausser für die düsteren Stimmen in seinem Kopf.


	22. Erinnerungsfetzen

Loki führte Runya durch endlose Gänge im Palast. Immer tiefer drangen sie ins Innere des riesigen Gebäudes vor, und inzwischen lagen die Flure leer und verlassen vor ihnen. Seit mindestens zwanzig Minuten war kein einziger Wächter war mehr zu sehen.

Auch die Umgebung veränderte sich. Irgendwie wirkte alles weniger real, weniger substantiell. Manchmal kam es Runya beinahe so vor, als ob die Wände ringsum sich zu bewegen schienen.

Magie?

Loki sprach nicht und sie tat es ihm gleich. Sie vermutete, dass er – trotz der offensichtlichen Absenz jeglicher Einherjar – kein Risiko eingehen wollte, doch von jemandem gehört und somit entdeckt zu werden.

Vor einer riesigen, blau gefärbten Tür blieben sie schliesslich stehen. Loki warf einige gehetzte Blicke um sich, ehe seine Finger zum Panel rechts der Tür glitten. Dort befanden sich mehrere Tasten mit seltsamen Zeichen darauf. Keine Zahlen, keine Buchstaben. Runya hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen.

Loki schlanke lange Finger tasteten die Knöpfe ab, ohne sie zu drücken. Er schien sie eher zu streicheln. Bei jeder Bewegung leuchteten die Zeichen kurz auf, jedes in einer anderen Farbe.

Runya war verwirrt. Dies hier war offensichtlich das Schloss zur Tür. Eines, das sich nur mit dem richtigen Code öffnen liess. Doch wie wollte Loki diesen herausfinden?

Sie wagte die leise Frage. Er lächelte ihr flüchtig zu.

«Die Knöpfe vibrieren ganz schwach, wenn der Code stimmt.» gab er zurück. «Kaum spürbar... man muss einen sehr guten Tastsinn besitzen.» Er seufzte leise. «Mit Magie wären wir längst drin. Aber ich hoffe, so geht's auch.»

Runyas Augen wurden gross. Loki schien wirklich das Talent zum Einbrechen zu besitzen.

Zehn Minuten später schwang die Tür auf.

Hatte Runya gemeint, Lokis Bibliothek sei die grösste, die sie je zu Gesicht bekommen würde, so wurde sie nun eines Besseren belehrt. Diese hier übertraf Lokis Büchersammlung noch um einiges. Dabei schossen die Regale auch in derart schwindelerregende Höhen, dass Runya sich fragte, ob es je irgendein Asgardianer wagte, da hoch zu klettern. Zumal sie nirgendwo so etwas wie eine Leiter erkennen konnte.

Wie sollten sie hier nur finden, was sie suchten? Die 'Geheimen Chroniken'... Runya kam es so vor, als ob diese Beschreibung zu jedem einzelnen Buch hier drin passte.

Doch wieder zögerte Loki keine Sekunde. Er schritt die Reihen ab und blieb schliesslich vor einem Regal stehen, das überraschenderweise nur knapp mannshoch angelegt war. Auf dem obersten Tablar stand ein Buch, das zunächst beinahe zwischen den übrigen zu verschwinden drohte – klein, unscheinbar und nicht mal annähernd so kostbar eingefasst wie die anderen Bände. Doch genau nach diesem griff Loki.

«Gut zu wissen, dass man sich auf bestimmte Dinge nach wie vor verlassen kann,» murmelte der Schwarzhaarige. «Vor allem auf den Ordnungssinn des Allvaters.»

«Du warst schon mal hier.» Eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Loki nickte. «Ja, als Junge. Niemand wusste davon. Ich hatte mich in eine Fliege verwandeln müssen, um hinter Odin unbemerkt reinzukommen. Als er wieder ging, bin ich stundenlang geblieben.»

«Eine Fliege?» Runya musste bei der Vorstellung lachen.

Loki grinste zurück. «Höchst nützliche Tierchen. Vor allem ihre Grösse.»

«Warum die Heimlichtuerei? Du warst...» Sie korrigierte sich absichtlich, «...BIST doch ein Prinz.»

Loki überhörte die Korrektur und erwiderte nur: «Odin hätte mich in meine Einzelteile zerlegt, wenn er herausbekommen hätte, dass ich sein bestgehütetes Geheimnis entdeckt hatte. Diese Hallen hier...» Seine Hand vollführte eine ausschweifende Geste, «...sind eigentlich inexistent. Ausser dem König von Asgard weiss niemand davon. Früher, viele Jahrhunderte vor der Herrschaft des jetzigen Allvaters, hatten noch die Magier Kenntnis von dieser Bibliothek. Doch das wurde mit Odins Machtantritt anders.»

«Woher weisst du das?» fragte Runya atemlos.

«Steht alles hier drin.» Wieder deutete Loki auf die gesamte Sammlung an Büchern. «Wie erwähnt: ich hatte damals Stunden hier drin verbracht. Und da ich meine magischen Fähigkeiten noch besessen hatte, war das auch mehr als genug gewesen, um alles hier drin zu lesen.»

«Alles?» Runyas Mund klaffte auf.

Loki nickte. «Ja. Die Krux ist nur, dass ich mich nicht mehr an die wirklich interessanten Inhalte erinnern kann.»

Wunderte ihn das etwa bei der Menge? Runya lächelte ungläubig, doch Loki blieb ernst. «Mein Gedächtnis ist auch ohne Magie hervorragend. Und da es sich um wichtige Dinge handelt, ist es äusserst seltsam, dass ich das vergessen habe. Um nicht zu sagen unmöglich.»

«Du meinst..?»

«Jemand wollte, dass ich es vergesse.» Als er ihren Blick auffing, grinste er säuerlich. «Was dann wohl bedeutet, dass ich nicht ganz so unentdeckt geblieben bin, wie ich gehofft hatte.»

«Odin?»

Loki lachte zynisch auf. «Kaum. Der hätte mich wirklich zu Brei zerquetscht... Wenn nicht gleich damals, dann spätestens jetzt.» Er wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu und öffnete es. «Aber das ist für den Moment unwichtig. Jetzt gilt es, herauszufinden, was auf Seite 1058 steht.»

Er fand die Seite und begann zu lesen. Und während er das tat, veränderte sich sein Gesicht.

Zuerst noch neugierig, wechselte es über betroffen und entsetzt bis hin zu regelrechter Panik.

«Nein...» hauchte Loki leise, als er geendet hatte. «Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.»

Doch ehe Runya dazu kam, ihn zu fragen, was er damit meinte, rief eine scharfe Stimme hinter ihnen: «Was tust du hier?»

Odin!

________________________________________________________

Thor zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er war schweissgebadet eingeschlafen und eben so schweissgebadet wieder aufgewacht. Gestern war etwas geschehen, etwas Wichtiges... Wenn er sich nur erinnern könnte, was es gewesen war!

Sein Kopf drohte zu explodieren, so sehr schmerzte ihn der Schädel. Hatte er getrunken und konnte sich deshalb nicht entsinnen? Aber nein, ein Kater fühlte sich anders an, das wusste er.

Und noch etwas wusste er, wenn auch nicht mit absoluter Bestimmtheit: aber das, was da passiert war, hatte etwas mit Runya zu tun gehabt.

Oder mit Loki..?

Als der Name durch sein Gehirn zuckte, stieg Thors Zorn wieder an, wie jedes Mal, wenn er an seinen Bruder dachte. Seinen ehemaligen Bruder, wie er ihn eher zu nennen beliebte! Schliesslich hatte Loki jegliches Recht darauf verwirkt, als Angehöriger seiner Familie bezeichnet zu werden.

Thor schwankte zum Bad hinüber und hielt den schmerzenden Kopf unter fliessendes Wasser. Lauwarm – zu mehr konnte er sich nicht überwinden.

Loki hätte es sicher eiskalt laufen lassen...

Schon wieder sein verbrecherischer Bruder! Er drängte den Gedanken beiseite und versuchte, sich an das zu erinnern, was gestern los gewesen war. Irgendwie ahnte er, dass er Runya betroffen gemacht hatte. Mal wieder.

Er seufzte leise. Sei's drum... Das Mädchen ging ihm eh nur auf die Nerven. Ein schwaches Ding, in seinen Augen auch nur leidlich hübsch, zu allem Unglück noch nicht mal Asgardianerin. Warum sein Vater so sehr auf eine Festigung des Bündnisses mit Vanaheim drängte, wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf.

Schade, dass Loki kein Prinz mehr ist, sonst könnte er das Opfer bringen und sie heiraten...

Du meine Güte, wollte er wohl endlich aufhören an diesen elenden Schuft zu denken!?

Der blonde Donnergott hob das Gesicht und starrte in den Spiegel. Dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, ein Bart, der dringend mal wieder gestutzt werden sollte – beinahe angewidert betrachtete er sein Abbild.

Loki hat's gut – als Jotunne kennt er keine Gesichtsbehaarung und braucht sich daher nie zu rasieren...

Schon wieder Loki! Was war nur los mit ihm, dass der Abschaum ihm heute Morgen einfach nicht aus dem Kopf wollte?

Thors Wut wurde heftiger, so heftig, dass er schliesslich mit der Faust gegen die Wand schlug. Der Schwung war so heftig gewesen, dass er eine Delle hinterliess.

Auch das war nichts Neues. Thor fühlte sich ständig wütend und hatte schon eine Menge Löcher in die Wände seiner Räumlichkeiten geschlagen.

Doch heute Morgen gesellte sich zu der vertrauten Wut langsam, aber dennoch immer stärker ein anderes Gefühl. Eines, dass er schon derart lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte, dass er einige Minuten brauchte, bis er es identifizieren konnte: Traurigkeit.

Eine seltsam bleierne, müde Traurigkeit.

Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf (und bereute es sogleich, da es eine neue Schmerzwelle durch seinen Schädel jagte) und ging zurück zum Bett. Am liebsten hätte er sich wieder hineinfallen lassen. Aber nein, das wäre ein Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen.

Loki war auch nie schwach...

Schon wieder er! Thor keuchte auf. Doch dieses Mal löste der Gedanke an Loki überraschenderweise etwas anderes aus als Wut.

Wie von einer unsichtbaren Hand gezogen ging der Donnergott zurück ins Bad und starrte wieder in den Spiegel. Lange, sehr, sehr lange. Sein Gesicht wurde ihm dabei immer fremder, vor allem seine Augen. Waren die schon immer so grau gewesen? Er erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass er eigentlich eine andere Augenfarbe besass. Aber welche?

Da war ihm auf einmal, als reisse ein Vorhang auf. Etwas aus seinem tiefsten Inneren drängte nach aussen, wollte sich befreien... Thor schrie unterdrückt und presste die Hände gegen die Schläfen. Gleich würde sein Kopf explodieren, buchstäblich.

Doch gerade als er dachte, dass es soweit war, kehrte die Erinnerung zurück. Die Erinnerung an den gleichen wachen Moment, den er gestern gehabt hatte.

Und daran, wie er Loki angefleht hatte, ihm zu helfen!

Thors Augen weiteten sich vor Grauen, und mit einem lauten Stöhnen sank er in die Knie.

Loki... Oh nein...

Was hatte er ihm bloss angetan?


	23. Worst Case Scenario

«Nein!» Runyas Schrei hallte durch den endlosen Saal und brach sich an den Wänden. «Neeeiiiinn»

In schierem Horror sah sie, wie Loki von einem Blitz aus Odins Speer Gungnir getroffen wurde und bis ans andere Ende der Halle flog. Sie wollte ihm nacheilen, doch ein scharfer Zuruf des Allvaters hielt sie zurück. «Raus hier!» herrschte er sie an. «SOFORT!»

«Bitte...» begann die junge Frau, doch Odin schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

«Verschwinde, bevor ich mich vergesse!»

Sie blickte nach hinten, zu Loki, der sich nur langsam wieder aufrappelte. Sie wollte ihm beistehen, ihm helfen. Doch sie begriff instinktiv, dass es das Beste war, wenn sie jetzt tat, was Odin ihr befohlen hatte. Andernfalls würde sie den Zorn des Königs nur noch mehr anheizen.

‘Frigga’ zuckte es durch ihren Kopf, als sie, beinahe blind vor Tränen, aus dem Raum stolperte. ‘Ich muss sie holen... Sofort’. Wenn überhaupt jemand Loki vor der grenzenlosen Wut seines Vaters bewahren konnte, dann sie.

Odins Zorn schien hinter ihr her zu rasen, als sie durch das endlose Gewirr an Gängen zurückstolperte. Immer noch halb blind tastete sie sich vorwärts, bog einmal falsch ab, dann ein zweites Mal, bis sie schliesslich wieder in einem Korridor landete, der ihr zumindest ein bischen bekannt vorkam.

Die Angst schnürte ihr beinahe die Luft ab. Dieses unheimliche Glühen in Odins Augen... Noch immer sah sie es vor sich, sah das beinahe hassverzerrte Gesicht ihres zukünftigen Schwiegervaters, als er Loki angeschaut hatte. Ihr Magen wollte sich umdrehen. Was war nur los mit dieser Familie? Gut, Loki hatte schwerweigende Verbrechen begangen, das stimmte schon. Aber er war doch immer noch der Sohn – oder der Bruder.... Wie konnte man bloss derart den Stab über jemanden brechen, der zur Familie gehörte?

Ihre eigene Familie kam ihr in den Sinn. Ihre um drei Jahre jüngere Schwester, die Mutter, der Vater... Würden sie ihr den Rücken derart zukehren, wenn sie jemals in die Irre gehen sollte?

Sie konnte – wollte – es sich nicht vorstellen.

Die Qual in ihr wurde übermächtig und so begann sie nach Frigga zu rufen lange bevor sie den Trakt erreichte, in der ihre Räume lagen. Die Wächter, die hier wieder überall herumstanden, starrten sie verwundert an, doch es war ihr egal. Sie rief immer wieder laut nach der Königin und merkte dabei nicht, dass sie es hauptsächlich deshalb tat, um Odins wütende Stimme in ihrem Inneren zu übertönen.

‘Verschwinde, bevor ich mich vergesse!’

Wie er sie angesehen hatte dabei... Fast wie ein lästiges, ekliges Insekt, das man abschütteln wollte.

Doch dies war nichts gewesen im Vergleich zu dem Blick, den er Loki zugeworfen hatte.

«Wie kannst du es wagen, hier einzudringen?» hatte er gebellt, ehe er den Stab gehoben und Loki mit voller Kraft attackiert hatte. «WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN?!!»

Runya stöhnte und erreichte taumelnd Friggas grösstes Zimmer. Sie hoffte, die Königin würde dort sein.

Doch wer ihr die Tür aufmachte, als sie wie wild dagegen trommelte, war nicht Frigga.

Nein...

...vor ihr stand Thor.

_______________________________________________________________

Der Aufprall war schmerzhaft, doch Loki versuchte, keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Während er durch die Luft geflogen war, hatte er das Stück Papier, das er hastig aus dem Buch gerissen hatte, von seiner Hand in die Hosentasche wandern lassen. Er hoffte dass Odin das nicht mitbekommen hatte. Sonst würde er ihn wirklich in seine Einzelteile zerlegen.

Falls er das nicht sowieso beabsichtigte.

Mit einem dumpfen Knall krachte er schliesslich gegen die hinterste Wand der riesigen Halle. Sekundenlang wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, ehe er es schaffte, sich wieder aufzurappeln.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Er suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede, einer halbwegs plausiblen Erklärung für sein Eindringen. Doch noch während er sich den Kopf zermarterte, wusste er, dass es sinnlos war: nichts, was er sagte, würde Odins Zorn besänftigen können. Worte waren nur Verschwendung von Atem, nichts weiter.

Und ein Blick in die mitleidlosen Augen seines Adoptivvaters bestätigte diese düstere Ahnung nur allzu deutlich. Selbst auf die Entfernung hin funkelten Odins Augen wie zwei kalte, unheilverkündende Sterne, und als er seinen missratenen Sohn nun mittels Gungnirs Magie zu ihm zurückschweben liess, spürte Loki mit jedem Zentimeter, mit dem er dem König Asgards näher kam, was ihm bevorstand.

Odin war nicht nur einfach wütend. Nein, er war ausser sich.

Und in Loki stieg eine Panik auf, wie er sie trotz allem, was schon hinter ihm lag, bisher noch nie empfunden hatte.

Allerdings nicht nur wegen dem, was Odin mit ihm anstellen würde.

Nein – der weitaus grösste Teil seiner Angst gründete darauf, dass er nun mit Sicherheit wusste, in welcher Gefahr das ganze Reich schwebte.

Keiner würde ihm glauben. Ja, sie würden ihm nicht einmal zuhören – schon gar nicht Odin. Und selbst wenn es ihm gelang, Runya in alles einzuweihen, würde das auch nicht viel mehr bringen. Auch das wusste er nur zu gut. Sie würden auf das Wort einer Aussenstehenden kaum mehr geben als auf seines.

Vor allem, weil sie wissen würden, dass letztlich er durch sie sprechen würde!

Als Odin ihn ganz zu sich herangezogen hatte und nach seinem Hals griff, schrie er unterdrückt auf.

In diesem Moment mehr aus Angst um Asgard als um sich selbst.


	24. Der unsichtbare Feind

ES sah zu. Genoss die Szene – jede einzelne davon.

Ach, wie sehr hatte ES doch vor Loki gezittert. So sehr ES ihn bewunderte, ja, geradezu liebte, so sehr fürchtete und hasste ES ihn gleichzeitig mit aller Kraft. Und Kraft... nun, davon besass ES reichlich. Nur einer hätte IHM im Wege stehen können, doch dieser eine war jetzt ein für alle Mal keine Gefahr mehr.

ES hoffte trotz allem, Odin würde ihn nicht töten. Loki war zu schön zum Sterben. Zu brillant. Zu talentiert. Zu intelligent. Auch wenn ES nie so stark gewesen war, in ihn einzudringen und ihn zu beherrschen – nicht einmal, seit er seine Magie eingebüsst hatte – wollte ES ihn trotzdem besitzen. Oder gerade deshalb?

Doch da Odins Wut nun einmal entfesselt war, konnte ES sie nicht mehr kontrollieren, musste ihr ihren Lauf lassen. ES seufzte leise und hätte beinahe dafür gebetet, dass der Allvater sich rechtzeitig daran erinnerte, dass er den Mann, den er zu zerstören im Begriff war, einmal ‘Sohn’ genannt hatte.

Aber obwohl ES wirklich nicht wollte, dass Loki am Ende dieser schrecklichen Prozedor tot war, sass ES sass einfach nur da, fest entschlossen, bis zum Ende dabei zu sein, zuzusehen und zu geniessen. Und es gab so einiges zu geniessen: Lokis Schreie. Sein qualvolles Stöhnen als ihn die Kraft zum Schreien verliess. Sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht (wie konnte ein Mann trotzdem immer noch so gut aussehen?). Sein zusammengekrümmter Körper. Jedes noch so kleine, wunderbare Anzeichen einer entsetzlichen Pein – ES saugte sie alle in sich auf wie ein Schwamm das Wasser.

Schliesslich hatte ES lange darauf gewartet.

Mochte Loki vergessen haben... Mochte er zum Vergessen gezwungen worden sein...

ES hatte nicht vergessen!

Ja, ES genoss jeden Augenblick von Odins grausamem Zorn. Wusste ES doch, dass es letztlich SEIN Zorn war, der sich über Loki ergoss.

Odin war nur ein willenloses Spielzeug. Genauso wie Thor, sein dämlicher Sohn. ES hasste Thor. Der Donnergott... ein geradezu lächerlich schwacher Charakter. Körperlich mit Bärenkräften ausgestattet, innerlich labiler als ein kleines Mädchen. ES hatte zwar geahnt, dass es einfach sein würde, den Blonden zu beherrschen. Aber derart leicht..? Nein, das war schon fast ein wenig enttäuschend gewesen.

Odin bot da mehr Vergnügen. An ihm hatte ES sich beinahe die Zähne ausgebissen. Doch einmal am Haken, war auch der einst so mächtige König Asgards nur noch eine Marionette.

Wie wunderbar, wie herrlich! Und wenn ES schliesslich offen zutage treten würde, würden sie alle aus sämtlichen Wolken fallen – im hilflosen entsetzlichen Wissen, dass sie nichts tun konnten, um ES aufzuhalten.

ES hatte einen ziemlichen Schrecken bekommen, als ES gesehen hatte, dass Loki die geheimen Hallen nicht nur wiederfinden, sondern sich auch immer noch Zutritt verschaffen konnte. Und das sogar ganz ohne Magie. Einen Moment lang war heisse Bewunderung in IHM aufgekommen, ehe ES sich davongeschlichen hatte, um Odin einen Wink zu geben.

Nur ein kleines, sachte angestossenes Gefühl...

Der Allvater hatte ES nicht enttäuscht. Wie auch, hatte ES ja schliesslich alles daran gesetzt, seinen Hass auf Loki zu schüren. Und seine – latent schon seit jeher vorhanden gewesene – Angst vor ihm! ES hätte beinahe gelacht, beherrschte sich aber gerade noch. Nicht, dass Odin ES hätte hören können. Doch bei Loki war ES sich nicht so sicher. Magie hin oder her: der Schwarzhaarige besass einen sechsten Sinn... Einen Riecher für Gefahr.

Sogar in den schlimmsten Umständen, die man sich denken konnte. Sogar jetzt.

ES musste zugeben, dass ES ihn immer mehr bewunderte. Widerwillig, aber dennoch mit stetig wachsendem Respekt, gestand ES sich ein, dass man Loki weder Feigheit noch Schwäche vorwerfen konnte. Jeder andere hätte längst um Gnade gewinselt. Aber Loki blieb stumm... Naja, sah man von den Äusserungen der Qual ab, die er von sich gab.

Natürlich wusste der Mann, dass es sinnlos war zu betteln. Trotzdem: ES kannte niemanden, der die Stärke aufgebracht hätte, derartige Schmerzen hinzunehmen, ohne um ein Ende zu flehen. Um ein Ende der Qualen oder ein Ende überhaupt. Jeder andere, da war ES sich sicher, hätte gejammert - wider besseres Wissen, dass die Worte ungehört verhallen würden.

Aber er war ja schliesslich selber schuld. Wie konnte er es auch wagen, IHM in die Quere kommen zu wollen? 

Selbst wenn er nicht wusste, wem er da eigentlich auf der Spur gewesen war...

ES wusste, der Magier war nahe dran gewesen – gefährlich nahe. Aber ES war sich absolut sicher, dass er das Buch nicht entdeckt hatte. Nicht einmal er konnte noch wissen, wo es genau lag, verborgen zwischen so vielen anderen, unauffällig, kaum sichtbar. Zumal nur wenige Minuten verstrichen waren, bis Odin ihn und diese Prinzessin in ihrem Tun gestört hatte. Und ES hatte genau hingeschaut: als die Tür aufgeschwungen war, hatte Loki kein Buch in der Hand gehabt.

Nein, ES war davon überzeugt, dass ES das Schlimmste gerade noch rechtzeitig verhindert hatte. Denn sollte Loki sich erinnern, würde er einen Weg finden, ES aufzuhalten.

Ganz egal wie schlecht seine Aussichten auf Erfolg waren.

Er hatte es schon einmal geschafft, damals. Und da waren seine Karten kaum besser gewesen. Scheinbar gerettet von Thanos, diesem Wahnsinnigen (ES nannte ihn Dummkopf, aber das taten nur wenige) und in der denkbar grössten Zwickmühle, hatte er dennoch einen Auseg gefunden. Hatte nicht nur verhindert, dass Thanos das Universum vor der Zeit heimsuchte, sondern auch den eigentlichen Feind dahinter besiegt.

ES...

Den Fehler, Loki zu unterschätzen, würde ES deshalb nie begehen.

Doch solange er sich nicht erinnern konnte, war alles gut. Solange er nicht mehr wusste, wie der eigentliche Feind hiess, brauchte ES sich keine Gedanken zu machen.

Und dafür, dass es dabei blieb, würde ES sorgen.

_______________________________________________________

Thor kämpfte. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er, die Schwärze abzuwehren, die erneut in ihn dringen wollte. Solange er vor dem Spiegel stand, schien das zu klappen. Auch wenn es ihn innerlich zerriss, weil er das Gesicht, das ihm daraus entgegenblickte, nicht wirklich anschauen wollte, war es wohl gerade dieser Schmerz, der ihm half, bei klarem Verstand zu bleiben.

Die Minuten verstrichen, und er tat alles, um nicht wieder abzudriften. ‘Du bist Thor’, sagte er sich innerlich vor, ‘Sohn von Odin. Beschützer der neun Welten. Bruder von...’

Der Gedanke an Loki schlug eine neue, tiefe Wunde in sein Herz.

Er holte tief Luft und zwang sich, den Satz zu Ende zu denken. ‘Bruder von Loki’.

Bruder...

Thor stöhnte und krallte sich am Waschbecken fest. Die Augen, die ihn aus dem Spiegel anstarrten, waren blutunterlaufen. Was sollte er nur tun? Er brauchte dringend Hilfe, musste dringend jemandem erzählen, was mit ihm los war.

Seine Mutter. Sie war Magierin, wie Loki... Sie würde helfen können. So hoffte er zumindest.

Aber konnte er es wagen, sich vom Spiegel weg zu bewegen? Würde er es schaffen, lange genug er selbst zu bleiben, bis er die Gemächer seiner Mutter erreicht hatte? Und was sollte er ihr überhaupt sagen? Er konnte ja nicht einmal selber genau definieren, was mit ihm los war.

Er keuchte, merkte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiss ausbrach. Seine Gedanken liefen Achterbahn, drehten sich im Kreis. Er wusste, dass er gar keine andere Wahl hatte. Dass er es einfach schaffen musste, seine Mutter zu erreichen.

‘Hilf mir!’ schrie es in ihm. An wen der Hilferuf ging, hätte er jedoch nicht zu sagen vermocht.

Schwach wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben liess er schliesslich den sicheren Anker los und tastete sich der Wand entlang Richtung Tür. Die Kälte wurde stärker, drohte ihn erneut zu packen. Thor ballte die Fäuste und rief laut «Nein!»

Er war der Donnergott, der stärkste Krieger Asgards! Er würde das hinbekommen.

Die zwei Einherjar vor seinem Zimmer sahen ihn herausstolpern und fragten, was los sei. Er brummelte etwas und winkte ab, als sie ihn an den Armen greifen wollten. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er auf zwei Wachen gestützt gehen müsste!

Wenige Meter weiter wünschte er seinen Stolz in die Wüste. Er hätte das Angebot annehmen sollen, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Die Einherjar, gehorsame Diener ihres zukünftigen Königs, hatten nicht einmal ein Wort des Widerspruchs gewagt.

Thor taumelte weiter, versuchte, auf den Beinen zu bleiben und gleichzeitig die Kälte, die ihn auffressen wollte, zurück zu drängen. Nur noch wenige Meter... Er sah die Tür zu Mutters Räumen schon vor sich.

Die beiden Wachen, die auch vor ihren Gemächern standen, sahen ihn kommen und warfen ihm ebenso besorgte Blicke zu wie die anderen beiden vor seiner Tür. Doch als er nun auf sie zu torkelte, merkte er plötzlich, wie seine Kräfte langsam zurückkehrten und sein Schritt sicherer wurde.

Na also – er war eben doch Thor!

Doch sobald er die Tür zu Mutters Räumen erreicht hatte realisierte er, dass das scheinbar gute Zeichen ein schlechtes war.

Das Ende seiner Schwäche bedeutete den Verlust der Kontrolle.

Mit aller Kraft stemmte er sich dagegen. Aus diesem Grund hörte er nicht, wie die beiden Wächter ihm bedauernd mitteilten, dass seine Mutter nicht da war. Er merkte noch nicht einmal, dass er ihnen irgendeine Antwort gab und dann die Gemächer der Königin von Asgard betrat. Das einzige, was er wieder bewusst wahrnahm, war die Leere, die ihn erwartete.

Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und sank in die Knie. Während er den Kopf in den Händen vergrub, stöhnte er verzweifelt «Mutter!»

Nur das Echo seiner eigenen Stimme antwortete ihm in seinem Kopf.

Es klang als ob ihn jemand verhöhnen würde!


	25. Ein Wunder wäre nett

Diese verfluchte Schwäche! Schon wieder! ES wusste, dass ES sich zurückziehen musste. Ausgerechnet jetzt. Wie ärgerlich, wie gemein! Wo es doch gerade so spannend war, das Zuschauen.

Zum tausendsten Mal wünschte ES sich seine alte Stärke zurück. Früher wäre es ein Kinderspiel gewesen, alles gleichzeitig zu tun, ohne dabei an Energie einzubüssen. Doch ES war inzwischen zu einem schwächlichen und kränklichen ETWAS verkommen. Und ES hasste sich dafür.

Aber noch mehr hasste ES denjenigen, der daran schuld war.

Wenn ES nur immer noch einen Körper hätte. Dann wäre ES nicht darauf angewiesen, sich ständig solch elender Kreaturen wie Thor eine war bedienen zu müssen. Oder Odin. Und ES müsste auch nicht von Zeit zu Zeit in andere Unwürdige eintauchen, um sie lenken und dirigieren zu können. Nein, mit einem Körper wäre ES in der Lage, alles selbst zu erledigen. Und wäre schon längst am Ziel!

Aber wenn es eine Stärke gab, die ES nie einbüssen würde, dann war es Geduld. Davon besass ES reichlich. Und so zog ES sich jetzt – wenn auch mit grösstem Bedauern – vom Schauplatz des Vergnügens zurück.

SEINE Zeit würde kommen.

Bald.

___________________________________________________

Als Odin ihn endlich allein liess, tastete Loki nach dem zerknüllten Blatt Papier in seiner Tasche. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit über an seinem Körper gespürt und sich darauf fokussiert. Hatte versucht, die grauenhaften Schmerzen auszublenden mit dem Gedanken an den Inhalt dieses Schriftstücks. Dem Wissen, dass nun nach und nach in ihn zurücktröpfelte. Es war unglaublich, unfassbar! Und hätte er es sich selbst erlaubt, dem Schrecken nachzugeben, wären die Qualen, die Odin ihm bereitete, schlicht unerträglich gewesen. Doch er hatte es sich nicht erlaubt – im Gegenteil.

Was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich stärker...

Keine Ahnung, wo er das her hatte. Vielleicht sogar aus Midgard. Die vermochten dort nicht besonders viel – aber im Schmieden von Sprichwörtern waren sie einfach Klasse!

Es war natürlich letzten Endes egal, wo er den Spruch her hatte. Was zählte, war, dass der Gedanke an das Papier in seiner Tasche ihm Kraft verliehen hatte, statt ihn zu vernichten. Er wusste, er würde es schaffen, das Ganze zu überstehen. Irgendwie.

Vorausgesetzt natürlich, Odin würde rechtzeitig aufhören und ihn überhaupt am Leben lassen. Denn die Tatsache, dass er nun gegangen war, musste leider nicht bedeuten, dass er mit ihm fertig war. Es konnte im Gegenteil nur der grausame Versuch sein, ihm Hoffnung einzuflössen, wo es keine gab. Loki kannte Odin gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er dazu fähig war. Und die Wut des Allvaters auf ihn war definitiv gross genug für solche Spielchen.

Der Schwarzhaarige keuchte leise auf, als eine neue Schmerzwelle durch seinen Körper floss und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Papier. ‘Denk an nichts anderes’, befahl er sich selbst und versuchte wieder, den Schmerz auszublenden. ‘Fokussier dich!’

Er hatte es in letzter Sekunde geschafft, die eine wichtige Seite aus dem Buch herauszureissen, ehe der Allvater hereingestürmt war. Seine Fingerfertigkeit hatte zum Glück nie auf Magie beruht sondern immer nur auf reinem Können. Loki war schnell mit seinen Fingern, extrem schnell sogar und äusserst geschickt. Und so war es ihm gelungen, in den wenigen Sekunden von dem Moment an, wo er das Geräusch an der Tür gehört hatte bis zu dem Augenblick, wo Odins Zorn ihn getroffen hatte, die entscheidende Seite aus dem Buch zu trennen und das Buch selbst zurück zu stellen. Alles war derart schnell gegangen, dass wohl nicht einmal Runya es mitbekommen hatte. Und Odin definitiv nicht – andernfalls wäre er jetzt mit Sicherheit tot!

Loki versuchte stöhnend, sich aufzurappeln und hin zu setzen. Es gelang ihm nicht – er fiel kraftlos zurück. Zusammengekrümmt auf dem harten Boden liegend nahm er das Papier mit zitternden Händen hervor und glättete die Seite. Er überlegte, wie er es schaffen konnte, sie Thor zu zeigen. Das Risiko war natürlich enorm – geradezu extrem – aber Loki hatte gar keine andere Wahl. Thor war der einzige, der etwas tun konnte. Und da er schon einmal zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, konnte es durchaus sein, dass der Inhalt dieses Schriftstücks ihn ein zweites Mal aus seiner Besessenheit riss.

Und wenn nicht…

Nun, dann war Loki erledigt.

Aber da das in diesem Fall dann auf ganz Asgard zutreffen würde, würde es eh keine Rolle mehr spielen.

Doch zuerst musste Runya gewarnt werden. Sie musste von hier weg und zwar bevor er mit Thor sprach. Denn wenn sein Bruder nicht so reagierte, wie er hoffte – und leider nicht wirklich glaubte – war sie in grösster Gefahr. Denn der verblendete Zorn des Donnergottes würde dann mit Sicherheit auch sie treffen.

Eine neue Schmerzwelle überrollte Loki und statt eines Stöhnens entfuhr ihm ein leises gepresstes Lachen. Was machte er sich da eigentlich für dumme Überlegungen? Das war alles völlig sinnlos, solange er nicht einmal wusste, ob er je wieder aus diesem Loch hier herauskommen würde.

Und wenn doch, stand damit immer noch nicht fest, ob er in diesem Moment auch noch lebendig sein würde...

…oder nicht.

Seine Augen richteten sich verzweifelt zur kalten, tropfend-nassen Decke über ihm. Ein Wunder... Er brauchte dringend ein Wunder.

Asgard brauchte eines!


	26. Angst um Loki

Zwei Dinge fielen Runya sofort auf. Das erste: Thor sah schrecklich aus! Das zweite: er wirkte völlig anders.

Sie hatte den Schock ihres Lebens, als er anstelle von Frigga die Tür öffnete. Die Worte, die bereits hatten aus ihr heraussprudeln wollen, blieben ihr im Halse stecken. Bis sie in Thors Gesicht sah und erkannte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Ihr fassungsloser Blick sagte alles. Doch der Donnergott war zu erschöpft und zu ausgelaugt, um deswegen auch nur eine einzige Bemerkung zu verlieren. Sollte die Prinzessin von ihm denken was sie wollte. Er hatte jetzt wirklich andere Sorgen!

Beinahe mechanisch öffnete er die Tür ganz und liess Runya eintreten - ohne sie dann weiter zu beachten. In seinem Inneren tobte ein einziges Chaos. Er kam sich vor, als würden gewaltige Kräfte aus zwei verschiedenen Richtungen an ihm zerren und reissen. Solange, bis er auseinander brach.

Ohne ein Wort stolperte er in Friggas grosszügig ausgestattetes Bad. Sein Gesicht! Er musste dringend sein Gesicht wieder vor sich sehen, sonst würde ihn die Dunkelheit erneut übermannen! Zum Glück war Friggas Spiegel derart gross, dass er die ganze Breite der rechten Wand einnahm. Thor stützte sich schwer ab und starrte sein bleiches Spiegelbild an. ‘Du bist Thor.’ sagte er sich vor, als spulte er ein Mantra ab. ‘Thor, Sohn von Odin. Thor.’

«Thor?» Runyas leise, fragende Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Versunkenheit. Er ruckte herum. «Was... ist los mit dir?» Sie wagte kaum zu sprechen.

Wie zerbrechlich sie aussah! Und wie verängstigt. Seinetwegen? Oder gab es noch andere Gründe dafür?

Es gab, wie er gleich erfahren sollte.

Runya holte tief Luft und musste sichtlich ihren ganzen Mut zusammen nehmen. «Weisst du, wo deine Mutter ist?» fragte sie zunächst, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Thor schüttelte den Kopf. «Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung.» Seine heisere, erschütterte Stimme verblüffte ihn selbst. Er hatte kaum die Kraft zum Sprechen gefunden. War er vorhin im Gang wieder einigermassen stärker geworden, kroch nun die Schwäche erneut durch all seine Glieder.

Warum war er überhaupt hierher gekommen? Er war ein Dummkopf gewesen. Seine Mutter konnte ihm nicht helfen, das ahnte er doch. Wusste er – tief in sich drin. Gestern hatte er es sogar ganz genau gewusst. Er hatte diesbezüglich etwas zu Loki gesagt. Was war es nur gleich nochmal gewesen..? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Aber der Gedanke an Loki flösste ihm Panik und Hoffnung zugleich ein.

Panik weil er sich davor fürchtete, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

Und Hoffnung, weil Loki...

...ihm helfen konnte! Ja, jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Das war es gewesen, der flüchtige Moment der Erkenntnis gestern. Er hatte Loki um Hilfe gebeten. Ihn angefleht, um genauer zu sein. Und er hatte gewusst, was dazu nötig war, um den Bruder auch in die Lage zu versetzen, ihm beistehen zu können.

«Thor..?» Runya war ganz nahe an ihn heran getreten und betrachtete ihn mit einem sehr sonderbaren Ausdruck. Wieder schien sie mit sich zu ringen und ihren Mut zusammen nehmen zu müssen. Doch dann fragte sie unvermittelt: «Könntest du bitte Loki helfen?»

____________________________________________________

Was tat sie da? Die Worte rutschen ihr raus, ehe sie es verhindern konnte. Aber Thor war so... anders. Sie kannte ihn nur als arrogant, überheblich, grob, laut und selbstgefällig. Doch der Mann, der jetzt da vor ihr stand war ein ganz anderer. Er wirkte fast gebrochen.

Und dann seine Stimme! Leise, krächzend und zutiefst unsicher.

Runya hatte nie geglaubt, dass sie so etwas wie Instinkt oder gar übersinnliche Wahrnehmungen besass. Doch nun war sie genau dem gefolgt, von dem sie dachte, dass es ihr nicht zu eigen war. Sie hatte der inneren Stimme vertraut, dem Gefühl, das ihr gesagt hatte, dass Thor vielleicht die verzweifelt gesuchte Hilfe sein könnte.

Sie musste verrückt sein!

Erst recht, weil sie nun weiter sprach. Thor davon erzählte, dass Odin sie und Loki in einer Bibliothek überrascht und den Mann mit seinem Speer attackiert hatte. In welcher Bibliothek, das erwähnte sie nicht.

Genauso wenig wie den Grund, weshalb sie dort gewesen waren.

Sie duckte sich und machte sich auf einen gewaltigen Zornausbruch des blonden Hünen gefasst. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Thor wurde lediglich noch eine Spur blasser und fragte geschockt: «Was ist mit Loki? Ist er..?» Er brach ab, doch das Wort, das er nicht hatte aussprechen können, lag bleischwer im Raum.

Da begriff Runya instinktiv, dass sie ihn einweihen konnte. Einweihen musste. Auch wenn sich ihr ganzer Verstand dagegen sträubte und sie dagegen kämpfte... Die nächsten Worte purzelten nur so aus ihr heraus.

«Wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich fürchte, wir könnten sonst zu spät kommen. Ich führe dich hin.» Innerlich betete sie, dass sie den Weg wiederfinden würde.

Thor schien verwirrt. «Hinführen? Ich weiss, wo die Bibliothek liegt.»

«Nicht DIESE Bibliothek.» Runyas Blick war intensiv. Flehend.

Thor begriff, ohne wirklich zu begreifen. Er wusste nur, dass er der Frau folgen musste, wenn er Loki lebend wiedersehen wollte. Und dass jetzt nicht der richtige Moment für Fragen war.

Doch da gab es noch ein Problem.

«Der Spiegel...» keuchte er. «Ich habe Angst, dass ich ohne den Spiegel wieder durchdrehe. Wenn ich... mein Gesicht nicht mehr anschauen kann, meine ich.» Es klang so blöd, wie es sich anhörte, das war Thor klar.

Leider war es auch die schlimme Wahrheit.

Diesmal war Runya diejenige, die nicht ganz verstand. Doch auch sie begriff instinktiv, dass der Zeitpunkt zum Sich-Wundern falsch war. Also tat sie das Naheliegendste. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zückte ein kleines, rundes Spiegelchen hervor. Zum Glück war sie nicht ohne Eitelkeit!

«Ich habe einen Taschenspiegel.» hauchte sie tonlos. «Meinst du, damit wird es gehen?»

_________________________________________________________________________

Sie kamen nur langsam vorwärts, einerseits, weil Thor alle paar Schritte in den Spiegel schauen musste und andererseits, weil er so schwach war, dass er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Doch Runya stützte ihn so gut es ging und zog ihn mit sich.

Sie wunderte sich über sich selbst. Darüber, dass sie den Weg noch wusste. Und darüber, dass sie dem Riesen an ihrer Seite überhaupt eine Stütze sein konnte. Es musste wohl stimmen, dass Verzweiflung enorme zusätzliche Kräfte verlieh!

Auch Thor wunderte sich über Runya. Zum ersten Mal begann er, sie mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Die schwache kleine Prinzessin kam ihm auf einmal sehr stark vor. Vielleicht hatte er einen Fehler begangen, sie innerlich derart schnell abzuschreiben.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie ihn hinführte. In diesem Flügel des Palastes war er noch nie gewesen. Doch auf seine schwache Frage, ob Runya sicher sei, dass die Richtung stimmte, nickte sie nur wild entschlossen. «Ja, ich kenne den Weg.»

Das stimmte tatsächlich. Mit jedem Schritt wurde sie sicherer. Ihre Orientierungslosigkeit schien auf einmal wie weg geblasen. Vermutlich war es die schiere Angst um Loki, die sie beflügelte.

Als sie schliesslich die Bibliothek erreichten, keuchte Thor überrascht auf. «Was ist das hier?» fragte er fassungslos. Warum wusste er nichts von diesen Hallen?

Runyas Hauptsorge galt der Tür. Wenn Odin diese wieder hinter ihr abgeschlossen hatte, gab es keine Chance, hinein zu kommen. Doch zu ihrer grossen Überraschung stand das schwere Tor zu den geheimen Räumlichkeiten weit offen.

Die Prinzessin verschwendete keine Zeit, sich allzu lange darüber zu wundern. «Wir sind da.» raunte sie Thor zu in der Hoffnung, dass dieser ab jetzt übernehmen würde.

Er tat es. Doch es brachte nichts.

Denn sein Rufen nach seinem Vater verhallte ungehört.

Die Bibliothek lag leer und verlassen vor ihnen.


	27. Odins Geheimversteck

Wo war Loki? Runya merkte, wie Panik in ihr aufsteigen wollte. Sie hatte eine düstere Ahnung, aber sie wagte nicht, diese auszusprechen.

Es war Thor, der sie anschaute und sagte: «Zu den Kerkern. Hilf... mir!» Das Sprechen schien ihn inzwischen genauso anzustrengen wie das Gehen.

Zum ersten Mal nahm ihm Runya seine kurz angebundene Art nicht übel. Aber ihre Panik steigerte sich. Thor hatte also das gleiche gedacht wie sie: Odin hatte seinen Sohn in die Kerker geschleppt. Und was das bedeutete, war klar.

Sie kamen noch langsamer vorwärts als vorhin. Runya versuchte, den kraftlosen Donnergott nicht allzu sehr zu drängen. Aber sie hielt es kaum noch aus und wünschte sich deshalb fast den alten Kraftprotz zurück.

Nur wäre Thor dann kaum ein Verbündeter, sondern eher ein Gegner...

Er hatte ihr auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek anvertraut, dass die Schwäche zwar höchst unerwünscht kam, dass sie aber eigentlich ein gutes Zeichen darstellte. «Solange ich mich... elend fühle,» hatte er erklärt, «...weiss ich immerhin... wer ich bin.»

Sie sollte also wohl dankbar dafür sein, dass es ihm nicht gut ging.

Sie hatten gerade das Ende der geheimen Gänge im Palast erreicht, als vor ihnen plötzlich ein alter Mann auftauchte. Correleaus! Runya fühlte sich augenblicklich erleichtert. Wenn er hier war, würde vielleicht doch noch alles gut werden.

Irgendwie.

Correleaus schaute dem seltsamen Paar ruhig entgegen. Seine Augen blieben schliesslich forschend auf Thor ruhen, als die zwei heran waren. Er schien unschlüssig, was er sagen sollte. Runya, die ahnte weshalb, kam ihm deshalb zuvor.

«Wir suchen Loki!» stiess sie hastig heraus. «Odin hat ihn und mich erwischt, wie wir in eine geheime Bibliothek eingedrungen sind. Wir fürchten, er hat ihn in die Kerker geschleppt.»

Correleaus Blick huschte zwischen ihr und Thor hin und her. Auch ihm fiel der veränderte Zustand des Donnergottes sofort auf. Und als Thor schliesslich wieder Runyas kleinen Taschenspiegel zückte und lange hinein starrte, begriff er sofort.

«Loki ist nicht in den Kellergeschossen des Palastes.» sagte der Alte eindringlich. «Aber ich weiss, wo Odin ihn hingeschleppt hat.»

«Führ uns... hin.» befahl Thor.

Der Alte zögerte noch immer und erst als Runya ihm bekräftigend zunickte, setzte er sich in Bewegung. «Wir brauchen einen Fluggleiter.» sagte er nach einem kurzen Blick auf Thor. «Sie sehen nicht so aus als ob sie fliegen könnten, mein Prinz.»

Fliegen? Im ersten Moment begriff Runya nicht, doch dann dämmerte es ihr: dank seines Hammers Mjölnir war Thor tatsächlich in der Lage, durch die Lüfte zu sausen. Normalerweise. Aber Correleaus schätzte die Lage richtig ein: im Moment fehlte ihm dafür die Kraft. Zumal er ja auch noch sie hätte tragen müssen.

Der Alte hatte zufällig mitbekommen, wie Runya in heller Aufruhr aus dem verborgenen Trakt des Palastes gerannt war. Überrascht und verwirrt hatte er ihr eigentlich zunächst folgen wollen, doch etwas hatte ihn zurückgehalten. Als schliesslich wenige Minuten später Odin mit Loki auftauchte, wusste er, dass sein magischer Instinkt ihn an Ort und Stelle festgehalten hatte.

Loki war gefesselt und geknebelt gewesen und der Allvater hatte ihn zu einem Raum mit angrenzender Terrasse dirigiert. Als er seinen Stab gehoben und einen Fluggleiter damit gerufen hatte, hatte Correleaus bereits zu ahnen begonnen, wo er seinen Sohn hinbringen wollte. Als er den beiden dann gefolgt war – verhüllt in seiner zweiten Gestalt als Rabe – war ihm definitiv klar geworden, dass seine erste Vermutung stimmte: Odin schleppte seinen Sohn tatsächlich an den Ort, der Asgards bestgehütetes Geheimnis war.

Der Alte hätte zwar zu gerne von Runya erfahren, was sie und Loki in der geheimen Bibliothek gesucht hatten, doch in Thors Gegenwart wagte er es nicht. Er selbst wusste nur dank Loki, dass es diese Bibliothek überhaupt gab. Es war sicher besser, wenn er das nicht ausgerechnet vor Thor offenbarte – also schluckte er jegliche Fragen hinunter.

Ausserdem gab es jetzt weitaus Wichtigeres: genauso wie Runya machte er sich grösste Sorgen um Loki!

Thor war zwar eine Last, weil sie seinetwegen nur schleppend vorwärts kamen, doch als sie schliesslich zur Halle mit den Fluggleitern gelangten, stellte er dann doch eine grosse Hilfe dar. Auf seinen Befehl hin überliess ihnen der diensthabende Einherjar nämlich sofort einen Gleiter, ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen. Correleaus wusste: wäre er mit Runya allein gewesen, hätte er eine sehr gute Erklärung liefern müssen, warum er ein Fluggerät beanspruchte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem langen Leben war er dankbar für Thors Anwesenheit.

Der blonde Donnergott liess sich sofort erschöpft in den Sitz fallen, sobald sich die Tür des Gleiters hinter ihnen schloss. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und holte wieder den Spiegel heraus. «Beeil dich.» sagte er leise zu Correleaus. «Ich weiss nicht... wie lange ich noch durchhalte.»

Runya wusste nicht, ob er damit seine Schwäche oder seinen momentanen Wachzustand meinte. Vermutlich beides.

Sekundenlang stieg heisse Angst in ihr hoch. Was, wenn Thor ausgerechnet in dem Augenblick, in dem sie Loki fanden, wieder von seiner Besessenheit übermannt wurde?

Correleaus, der ahnte, was sie dachte, legte ihr beruhigend seine kräftige Hand auf den Arm. «Keine Sorge, Prinzessin: solange er den Spiegel benutzt, bleibt er bei sich.» Zumindest hoffte er es – doch das sagte er nicht laut. Die junge Frau wurde auch so vor Sorge schon beinahe verrückt.

«Warum ist das so?» fragte sie leise. «Das mit dem Spiegel, meine ich.»

Der Alte schüttelte den Kopf. «Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Das einzige, was ich weiss, ist, dass es manchen Besessenen hilft, ihr eigenes Spiegelbild zu sehen. Sie erkennen auf diese Weise ihr wahres Selbst und schaffen es darum manchmal, die dunkle Macht, die sie umklammert hält, für eine gewisse Zeitspanne abzuschütteln.»

«Für wie lange genau?» Runya wagte kaum zu fragen.

Der Greis warf einen besorgten Blick auf Thor und wollte statt einer Antwort wissen, seit wann sich der Donnergott schon in diesem 'wachen' Zustand befand. Runya konnte ihm daraufhin nur sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit sie ihn in Friggas Räumen gefunden hatte. Doch wie lange er davor schon wieder bei sich gewesen war, das wusste sie nicht.

Die Antwort liess den alten Mann erschrocken zusammenzucken. «Wir müssen uns wirklich beeilen.» murmelte er. Innerlich fluchte er. Er hatte gehofft, es wäre weniger Zeit vergangen, seit Thor aus seiner Besessenheit gerissen worden war. Der einzige Grund, warum er sich immer noch halten konnte, musste in seiner unglaublichen Kraft liegen. Jeder andere, das wusste Correleaus, wäre schon längst wieder von der Dunkelheit überwältigt worden. Spiegelbild hin oder her.

Er flog die beiden zu einer Gebirgskette in der Nähe der grossen Hauptstadt. Oft schon hatte Runya dieses wunderschöne Bergmassiv mit seinen majestätischen Gipfeln von ihrem Balkon aus bewundert. Nun erfuhr sie zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass Odin hier eine geheime Basis hatte. Und ein geheimes Gefängnis.

«Ich setze euch vor dem Eingang ab,» sagte Correleaus. «Ab da seid ihr auf euch allein gestellt. Wenn Odin mich sieht, tötet er mich.»

«Hab keine.... Angst, alter Mann.» erwiderte Thor keuchend. «Sobald wir da... sind, brauchen wir deine... Dienste nicht mehr.»

Runya war davon zwar alles andere als überzeugt, doch sie schwieg. Dies war nicht der Moment, Thor in irgendeiner Weise zu widersprechen. Sie musste alles tun, damit er nicht wieder von dem, was ihn gefangen hielt, überwältigt wurde. Wenn es sein musste, würde sie ihm sogar solange nach dem Mund reden, wie es nötig war.

Hauptsache, er rettete Loki!

Auch Thor hoffte darauf, den Bruder retten zu können. Und genauso wie Runya fürchtete er sich unendlich davor, dass er nicht lange genug gegen die Kräfte, die ihn wieder zu überwältigen drohten, ankämpfen konnte.

Doch das war nicht alles.

Der blonde Donnergott schwankte noch zwischen einer weiteren Hoffnung – und einer weiteren Angst! – hin und her...

...der Hoffnung, dass Loki auch ihn retten konnte.

Und der Angst, dass er es vielleicht nicht wollen würde!


	28. Vorfreude

Odin wurde immer noch von heissem Zorn durchgeschüttelt. Er hatte nicht Loki eine Pause gegönnt, sondern sich selbst. Er wusste, dass er drauf und dran gewesen war, den Mistkerl umzubringen. Doch das wollte er nicht. Schliesslich hatte er den Tod nicht verdient – das wäre viel zu gnädig gewesen.

Also hatte er tief Luft geholt, sich umgedreht und war gegangen.

Wie hatte Loki es wagen können, das Geheimnis der Bibliothek in Erfahrung zu bringen? Odin ballte die Fäuste, als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Sohn schon seit langem davon wissen musste. Das war nichts, was er in seinem jetzigen machtlosen Zustand hätte entdecken können.

Er würde ihn nachher fragen. Und für jedes Jahr – oder Jahrhundert – da er dieses Geheimnis gehütet hatte, würde er ihn büssen lassen!

Odins Lippen kräuselten sich. Loki! Er hätte ihn damals liegen lassen sollen, als er noch ein hilfloses Baby gewesen war. Damals, als er ihn in diesem verfluchten Tempel in Jotunheim gefunden hatte.

Der Allvater merkte gar nicht, wie er immer tiefer hinab stieg in das geheime Tunnellabyrinth des Felsmassives. Ganz unten, fast schon am Fusse des Berges, lag eine Kammer, von deren Existenz einzig und allein er Kenntnis hatte. Und worin sich die wahren Reliquien aus vielen Kriegen und Eroberungen früherer Zeiten befanden.

Doch diese Kammer war gar nicht Odins Ziel, sondern die Kühle der Tiefe, die ihm jetzt entgegen schlug. Sie half ihm, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und zur Ruhe zu kommen. Und ausserdem entfernte sie ihn immer mehr von Loki – und Distanz zu ihm brauchte er jetzt dringend.

Ausserdem würde Loki die kleine Verschnaufpause auch gut tun – und verhindern, dass er ihm doch noch wegstarb!

Der Allvater lächelte grimmig. Er durfte schliesslich nicht vergessen, dass der abtrünnige Sohn nicht mehr stark genug war, um unendliche Qualen ertragen zu können.

Die Kühle umfing Odins Körper und Geist und liess ihn schliesslich tatsächlich ruhiger werden. Wieder atmete er tief durch. Er hätte schon viel früher mal wieder herkommen sollen. Einfach so. Dieses Versteck hier war sein Refugium, seine letzte Bastion der Sicherheit. Ein Ort der Macht und Beweis seiner königlichen Kraft. Hier konnte er ganz sich selbst sein.

_Ganz sich selbst sein..?_

Der Gedanke schien ihn auf einmal nicht mehr los zu lassen.

Er wollte ihn wegdrücken, doch es ging nicht. Und plötzlich – wie aus heiterem Himmel – schoss eine ungeheure Schwäche durch ihn und machte ihn vollkommen schlapp und energielos. Sein eigener Körper schien ihm plötzlich nicht mehr gehorchen zu wollen.

Was war los mit ihm? Er war zwar alt, aber noch nicht so alt, dass er schon langsam zum Tattergreis wurde.

Doch genauso kam er sich jetzt vor.

Die Hand, in der er Gungnir hielt, begann zu zittern. So stark, dass ihm der Stab aus der Hand fiel. Odin erschrak: in all den Jahrhunderten hatte es nie etwas Gutes bedeutet, wenn er Gungnir hatte fallen lassen.

_Weil er so etwas nie freiwillig tat…_

Als der Stab mit einem leisen klirrenden Geräusch auf den Boden fiel, riss etwas in Odin auf. Wie ein Vorhang, der sich öffnet, zuckte ein Blitz der Erkenntnis durch sein Gehirn. Er keuchte auf, rang nach Atem und musste sich mit der Hand an der Wand abstützen.

Oh nein, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein..!

Er war Odin Allvater – ihm passierten derlei Dinge nicht!

‘Unmöglich!’ schrie er in den leeren Gang hinein.

Das Echo seiner Stimme warf ihm das Wort zurück.

_‘Unmöglich..?’_ Es klang allerdings mehr wie eine Frage als wie der scharfe Befehl, den er ausgerufen hatte.

Und dem Echo folgte noch etwas anderes…

Ein höhnisches, kaltes Lachen!

____________________________________________________________________

ES war wieder zurück. Und so wie es schien, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Hatte es der alte Narr also tatsächlich fast geschafft, sich freizustrampeln! Das durfte natürlich unter keinen Umständen geschehen.

ES hatte eigentlich nach Thor schauen wollen. Irgendwie fühlte ES, dass mit dem Blonden etwas nicht stimme. Aber dann war gleichzeitig die Unruhe wegen Odin gekommen. Für welchen von beiden sollte ES sich entscheiden?

Nun, das war natürlich keine Frage!

Thor war schwach und dumm. Odin war stark und intelligent. Nur ein Trottel würde sich also um den Donnergott scheren, wenn der Allvater dabei war, Schwierigkeiten zu machen.

Leider hatte ES nach wie vor ein kleines Problem: die Schwäche war immer noch nicht ganz abgeklungen. Kein Wunder: das hier nahm einfach mehr Zeit in Anspruch als ursprünglich geplant! ES war so sicher gewesen, dass die Elite Asgards kein wirklicher Gegner darstellte. Und das tat sie eigentlich auch nicht… Dummerweise hatten es diese Esel nicht geschafft, Lokis Magie völlig zu blocken. Nicht einmal das bekamen sie richtig hin! Diese Armbänder, die er trug, waren der reinste Witz! Sie verhinderten zwar seine aktiven Kräfte, aber die mentalen besass er noch. Die hatten sie ihm nicht rauben können. Ein Glück nur, dass ES das einzige Wesen war, das um dieses kleine Geheimnis wusste. Denn auch wenn Odin über viel Erfahrung und eine nicht allzu schwache Magie verfügte: das Wissen um Lokis wahre Möglichkeiten blieb nach wie vor auch ihm verborgen.

Ein Glück nur, dass ES immerhin eines hinbekommen hatte… Dafür zu sorgen, dass auch Loki selbst nicht wusste, dass er noch gewisse Kräfte besass.

Allerdings musste sein Unterbewusstsein diese Kenntnis besitzen. Denn andernfalls war es undenkbar, dass ES daran gehindert wurde, sich voll auszubreiten. ES wusste, dass Loki derjenige war, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte – unbewusst aber dennoch mit einer gewissen Effizienz. Mit einer sogar ziemlich grossen Effizienz, wenn ES ehrlich sein wollte. Loki hinderte ES daran, Odin ständig mit aller Macht kontrollieren zu können. Zwar hatte ES den Allvater im Griff, aber leider nur von Zeit zu Zeit mit seiner ganzen Kraft. Immer wieder musste ES sich von ihm zurückziehen, was einfach lästig war. Und zeitraubend.

Doch was noch viel schlimmer war: Loki verhinderte die Übernahme von Frigga. Und er hatte sich IHM auch erfolgreich in den Weg gestellt, als ES diese dumme Prinzessin zu sich hatte rufen wollen.

Lästig... Der Magier wurde allmählich einfach zu lästig. Und zu gefährlich!

ES hatte alles versucht, um die Königin zu bekommen. Als begnadete Magierin stellte diese schliesslich ein lohnendes Ziel dar. Aber ES hatte keine Chance gehabt. Frigga blieb IHM verschlossen. Und ES hatte vor Zorn gebrüllt, als ES herausgefunden hatte, dass es gar nicht die Frau selbst war, die IHM den Zugang verweigerte.

Loki, Loki… Du weisst nicht was du da tust und tust es dennoch verflixt gut!

ES seufzte leise in sich hinein. Nein, so sehr IHM das auch widerstrebte: es blieb letztlich keine andere Wahl mehr, als den Allvater doch dazu zu bringen, den Magier zu töten. ES bedauerte das zwar, denn ES hätte gerne selbst noch ein wenig mit Loki gespielt. Ausserdem machte es immer weitaus mehr Spass, einen Feind von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu vernichten. So aus dem Hinterhalt heraus, noch dazu ohne dass der andere eigentlich wusste, was genau abging… Nein, das behielt ES sich in der Regel nur für minderwertige Gegner vor.

Für solche wie Odin oder Thor, zum Beispiel.

Aber Loki war stark. Sehr viel stärker, als ES gedacht hatte. Was ihn wiederum nur noch faszinierender machte. Der Kerl stellte selbst dann noch eine Gefahr dar, wenn er eigentlich völlig am Ende sein sollte… ES fühlte wieder einen Anflug von heisser Bewunderung in sich aufsteigen.

Schade! ES hätte sich wirklich gerne persönlich mit ihm beschäftigt.

Aber Loki wurde definitiv zu gefährlich. ES durfte nicht aufgrund von kleinen Sentimentalitäten zulassen, dass SEIN Plan vereitelt wurde. ES würde die Herrschaft über Asgard übernehmen. Und wenn Asgard erst einmal IHM gehören würde, würde es ein Kinderspiel sein, die restlichen Welten sozusagen als Nachspeise zu vernaschen. Am Ende würde ES das ganze Universum beherrschen!

Doch allem Anschein nach ging das nur über Lokis Leiche!

Also zurück zum Allvater und weiterspielen… Sobald er getan hatte, was er tun musste, konnte ES sich immer noch ausruhen. Und das würde auch dringend nötig sein, das wusste ES.

Denn den König von Asgard dazu zu bringen, die letzten Schranken fallen zu lassen und seinen Sohn zu töten, würde ES alles kosten, was ES in seinem körperlosen Zustand aufzubieten hatte. Schliesslich liebte der Narr seinen Adoptivsohn – auch wenn er das im Moment nicht mehr wusste.

Nun, das Resultat würde den Kraftaufwand wert sein. Denn ohne Loki: wer sollte sich IHM dann noch ernsthaft entgegenstellen?

ES konnte sein triumphierendes Lachen nicht mehr länger zurückhalten.


	29. Auf der Flucht

Thor und Runya konnten gerade noch in einen Nebenstollen ausweichen, ehe Odin sie sah. Runya klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals – so laut, dass sie sicher war, dass der Allvater es gehört hatte. Aber dieser war derart in Gedanken versunken, dass er nichts um sich herum wahrnahm.

Thor wies in die Richtung, aus der sein Vater eben gekommen war. «Da lang.»

Am Ende des Stollens lag eine Tür. Sie stand offen, was Thor schlagartig erstarren liess. Er ahnte, was das bedeutete, und wandte sich hastig Runya zu: «Geh zurück und schieb Wache. Wenn du Odin kommen siehst, klopf dreimal gegen die Wand!»

«Nein, ich will…»

Thor fixierte sie eindringlich: «Runya, bitte!»

«Ist gut.» Sie zitterte und machte sich dann gehorsam daran, Thors Anweisung Folge zu leisten.

Der Blonde atmete innerlich auf. Wenn Loki wirklich in dem Raum vor ihnen lag und Odin es nicht mal für nötig gehalten hatte, die Tür zu schliessen, konnte das nur eines bedeuten: sein Bruder musste in einer derart schrecklichen Verfassung sein, dass eine Flucht für ihn gar nicht möglich war. Andernfalls hätte ihn der Vater sicher eingesperrt.

Das war der Grund, warum er Runya zum Wache schieben zurückgeschickt hatte. Der Hauptgrund. Natürlich war es auch wichtig, rechtzeitig gewarnt zu werden, falls Odin zurückkam, doch hauptsächlich wollte Thor der jungen Prinzessin ersparen, Loki in dem Zustand zu sehen, in dem er ihn sicher vorfinden würde. Dabei merkte er nicht einmal, dass er das erste Mal, seit er Runya kannte, Rücksicht auf sie nahm.

Allerdings war ihm selbst jetzt auch sehr mulmig zumute, als er sich dem Eingang näherte. Ganz flüchtig stieg heisse Angst in ihm auf: was, wenn sie zu spät kamen? Doch dann drückte er den Gedanken weg und warf vorsichtshalber noch einmal einen langen Blick in den Spiegel. Er hoffte, dass es reichen würde. Am ganzen Körper zitternd, noch schwächer als sonst und vor lauter Furcht den Atem anhaltend, stolperte Thor dann schliesslich in den Raum, in dem er Loki vermutete.

Er fand ihn auch tatsächlich vor. Sein Bruder lag am Boden, den Kopf im rechten Arm vergraben, die Beine leicht angewinkelt. Er stöhnte leise und zitterte am ganzen Leib. Doch ansonsten rührte er sich nicht, als Thor hereinkam, obwohl er die Schritte gehört haben musste. Dem Donnergott wurde heiss und kalt. Das liess das Schlimmste befürchten.

Langsam glitt er neben Loki zu Boden. Und nun, als er neben ihm kniete, versuchte dieser den Kopf zu heben. Dass er es selbst beim dritten Anlauf nicht schaffte, sagte Thor schon mehr als genug. Ausserdem schaute Loki ihn an, ohne ihn wirklich wahr zu nehmen.

Äusserlich sah Thor seinem Bruder nichts an, doch das beruhigte ihn nicht im Mindesten. Ganz im Gegenteil: er wusste ja nur zu gut was das bedeutete!

Sanft fasste er Loki am Arm. «Bruder...» kam es leise von seinen Lippen.

Erst jetzt schien der andere ihn überhaupt richtig zu bemerken. Wieder versuchte Loki den Kopf zu heben. Diesmal gelang es ihm sogar ein wenig, doch sein Gesicht verzog sich dabei schmerzhaft. «Thor..?» Es klang überrascht – und ängstlich.

Dem blonden Hünen sank das Herz. Ausserdem merkte er, dass es langsam eng wurde. Er fühlte die Dunkelheit wieder in sich aufsteigen wie ein böses Tier, das ihn verschlingen wollte. Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Aber würde Loki in seinem Zustand überhaupt in der Lage sein, ihm zu helfen?

Und: würde er es überhaupt wollen?

Ein heftiges Zittern überfiel Thor und ihm wurde schlagartig klar, dass er alles auf eine Karte setzen musste. Entweder er tat jetzt das, weshalb er hergekommen war – oder es würde zu spät sein.

«Loki... bitte... wenn ich gleich...» Er atmete tief durch und realisierte, dass ihm die Worte fehlten. «Ich gebe dir jetzt deine... Magie zurück. Was danach... kommt...» Thor schloss die Augen, «...liegt in deiner... Hand.»

Sein Bruder sagte etwas, aber der Donnergott bekam es nicht mehr mit. Das Zittern in ihm wurde stärker – _er_ wurde stärker! Der Bann wollte sich wieder über ihn legen.

_Oh nein, bitte… nur noch ein paar Minuten. Ich muss noch ein paar Minuten durchhalten!_

Es musste jetzt geschehen... Oder nie!

Thor hob den Hammer und zielte auf Lokis Handgelenke. Ein letztes kurzes Zögern, dann schossen zwei Blitze heraus. Sein Bruder schrie leise auf, als sie ihn trafen. Doch eine Sekunde später fielen die beiden Armbänder, die seine Magie blockiert hatten, zu Boden.

Erschöpft wie nach einer riesigen Anstrengung krachte Thor rücklings auf den Boden. Wieder schloss er die Augen und wartete. Seine Hände waren schweissnass und sein Atem ging schwer. 

Er hatte es geschafft, sein Werk war vollbracht!

Doch was das für ihn bedeutete, wusste er nicht. Über sein weiteres Schicksal würde einzig und allein sein Bruder entscheiden.

Loki befiel inzwischen ein ähnlich heftiges Zittern wie vorhin Thor. Allerdings war es von ganz anderer Art: sein ganzer Körper zuckte und leuchtete gleichzeitig in einem durchscheinenden grünen Licht auf, als die Magie in ihn zurückfloss. Sekundenlang wurde der Mann sogar einige Zentimeter vom Boden gehoben und seine Augen begannen in einem überirdischen Licht zu glühen. Dann war es vorbei – und Loki sackte in sich zusammen.

Thor erkannte mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, mehr, dass er selbst nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Es wunderte ihn sowieso, dass er es so lange geschafft hatte. Doch auch wenn er sich gleich wieder in ein Monster zurückverwandeln würde – nun war Loki in der Lage, ihn zu stoppen.

_Auf welche Weise auch immer._

Noch lag der Bruder reglos da, aber Thor wusste, dass es nur ein, zwei Minuten dauern würde, bis der beschleunigte Heilungsprozess einsetzen würde, über den Loki als Magier verfügte. Schon Asgardianer und Frostriesen heilten sehr schnell, doch die Magie, die in Loki wohnte, würde diesen Prozess noch um einiges rascher ablaufen lassen.

Und tatsächlich: es dauerte kaum eine halbe Minute, da richtete Loki sich langsam auf. Er kam sich vor, als würde er aus einem unwirklichen Traum erwachen und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zurecht zu finden. Als er Thor neben sich am Boden liegen sah, schüttelte er verwirrt den Kopf. «Thor..? Was tust du hier?» War das vorhin doch kein Traum gewesen?

In nächsten Augenblick realisierte er die Veränderung in sich. Verblüfft starrte er auf seine Handgelenke, an denen die magischen Blockaden nun fehlten. Dann hörte er die krächzende Stimme seines Bruders. «Loki, bitte…» Thor wusste auf einmal genau, dass ihm nur noch ganz wenig Zeit blieb. «Wir müssen hier weg… Du musst hier weg, bevor unser Vater…» Die Sinne begannen ihm zu schwinden, als das Reissen und Zerren in ihm wieder zunahm. Er wollte nach dem Spiegel greifen, doch seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass er ihm aus der Hand fiel. 

Loki, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker wurde, begriff sofort. Doch noch ehe er Thor antworten konnte, hörte er ein Klopfen.

Ein dreimaliges Klopen, das durch den Gang hallte…

«Vater…» stammelte Thor.

Da stürzte auch schon Runya herein.

«Odin kommt!» rief sie – und blieb stocksteif stehen, als sie Loki sah. Zwar wirkte er äusserlich unversehrt und auch unverändert, aber sie wusste instinktiv, dass beides nicht zu traf.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Thor, dessen Gesicht sich zu verzerren begann. Als Runya den am Boden liegenden Spiegel bemerkte, griff eine eisige Faust nach ihrem Herzen. «Loki, dein Bruder wird gleich wieder die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlieren. Kannst du..?»

Sie brach ab als sie sah, wie Loki statt einer Antwort nur die rechte Hand hob. Ein Strahl aus grüner Energie schoss heraus und hüllte Thor ein. Runyas Mund öffnete sich vor Schreck und Überraschung. Sie hatte zwar gewusst, dass der Donnergott die Absicht hatte, seinen Bruder von den Armbändern zu befreien um ihm so seine Magie zurück zu geben, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sich die Auswirkungen derart schnell zeigen würden.

Zudem hatte sie einen Moment lang Angst, dass Loki Thor kurzerhand töten würde.

Nicht, dass sie es ihm hätte verdenken können. Und um Thors Willen wäre es ihr sogar – wenn sie ehrlich sein wollte – egal gewesen. Doch ein Mord an seinem Bruder würde mit Sicherheit dafür sorgen, dass Loki von allen Bewohnern Asgards wie ein Tier gejagt und wohl regelrecht in Stücke gerissen würde, sobald man ihn in die Finger kriegte. Sie wollte schon schreien _‘Tu’s nicht!’,_ als sie realisierte, dass Loki den Blonden nicht umzubringen gedachte.

Doch irgendetwas hatte er dennoch mit Thor gemacht, denn dieser stand plötzlich leichtfüssig auf, als ob nichts gewesen wäre und er nie sowas wie Schwäche gekannt hätte. Wieder erschrak Runya, doch dann sah sie, dass Thor völlig ruhig und teilnahmslos dastand – und dass seine Augen leer und ausdruckslos durch sie hindurch blickten.

«Geht im Moment nicht anders, Prinzessin.» hörte sie da Loki hastig sagen. «Ich bin noch zu schwach, um Thor von dem Bann zu befreien, unter dem er steht. Also habe ich ihn nur magisch hypnotisiert, sodass er für den Augenblick geschützt ist – und auch für uns nicht zur Gefahr wird. Und jetzt sollten wir alle von hier verschwinden, bevor Odin uns erwischt.»

Runya begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Odin! Du meine Güte, den hatte sie einen herrlichen Augenblick lang völlig vergessen! «Dafür ist es sicher zu spät.» erwiderte sie schreckensbleich. «Der König wird gleich hier sein.»

«Schon möglich.» gab Loki mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln zurück. «Aber _wir_ nicht mehr.»

Runya begriff nicht, doch der Magier hatte bereits die Hand seines Bruders ergriffen und hielt die andere nun der jungen Frau hin. Sie nahm sie erstarrt vor Angst. Was hatte Loki vor? Sie sassen in der Falle und Odin würde jeden Augenblick zur Tür hereinkommen. Bei der blossen Vorstellung, was dann geschehen würde, stieg heftige Übelkeit in ihr auf. Ihre Knie zitterten und sie klammerte sich regelrecht an Loki fest.

Dieser drückte ihre Hand einmal sachte und sagte dann leise: «Jetzt wird’s ein bischen ungemütlich, Prinzessin. Am besten schliessen Sie einfach die Augen.»

«Was heisst das?» hörte sich Runya noch fragen… Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie eine Art Wirbel um sich herum und merkte, dass ihr der Boden unter den Füssen weggerissen wurde. Ein unglaublicher Schwindel erfasste sie und sie sah, dass Thor, Loki und sie selbst in ein schwarzes Loch zu fallen drohten. Brechreiz stieg in ihr auf. Da tat sie, was der Magier ihr geraten hatte, und schloss die Augen.

Wenige Sekunden später war alles vorbei. Runya spürte, dass der Wirbel um sie herum langsamer wurde und auch die Übelkeit wieder nachliess. Im nächsten Augenblick berührten ihre Füsse auch bereits wieder festen Boden. Zittrig und noch immer mit einem leichten Schwindelgefühl öffnete sie langsam die Augen.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befand.

_Doch es war definitiv nicht derselbe Ort, an dem sie eben noch in der Falle gesessen hatten…_

Sie blickte hinüber zu Thor: dieser stand noch immer unbeweglich und mit leerem Blick da. Gerade wollte sie Loki fragen, ob er sie tatsächlich soeben alle drei woanders hin teleportiert hatte, als sich seine Hand von ihrer löste und er stöhnend in die Knie brach.

Entsetzt neigte Runya sich zu ihm hinunter. «Was ist mit dir?» Heisse Angst stieg in ihr auf. «Das hättest du noch nicht tun sollen, stimmts?» Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich gerade ziemlich übernommen hatte.

Loki grinste sie an. «Stimmt, eigentlich müsste man nach einer Magie-Abstinenz von weit über einem Jahr mit solchen Kraftübungen noch ein wenig warten… Aber wie Sie sich vielleicht erinnern können, blieb dafür keine Zeit mehr.»

«Dann ist… soweit alles in Ordnung?» Sie wagte kaum zu fragen.

Er nickte, wieder ernst geworden. «Ja, alles okay. Ich bin nur noch etwas schwach, aber das wird sich geben.»

«Und was ist mit ihm?» Sie wies auf Thor. «Kannst du ihm helfen?»

«Ja. Aber dafür brauche ich definitiv erst mehr Kraft. Einen solchen Bann zu brechen wie den, unter dem Thor steht, ist nicht ganz einfach.» Er richtete sich langsam wieder auf und warf dem Bruder einen nachdenklichen – und, wie Runya deutlich erkannte, sehr besorgten – Blick zu. Dann griff er in die Hosentasche und zog ein Stück Papier hervor. Runya erschrak: das stammte aus dem Buch, das er in der geheimen Bibliothek gelesen hatte!

«Seit ich das hier sah, ahnte ich, was mit Thor los ist. Und seit ich meine Magie zurück habe…» Er atmete tief durch, «…weiss ich es definitiv und ganz genau.»

Sein düsterer Blick liess sie bereits ahnen, dass sie mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen hatte.

Sie sollte sich nicht getäuscht haben.


	30. Exorzismus à la Loki

Runya tigerte nervös hin und her und versuchte, nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Aber alles in ihr vibrierte und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie noch durchhalten würde.

_Sie wollte etwas tun... Irgendwas!_

Sie musste einfach. Oder sie würde noch verrückt werden vor Anspannung, Angst und Aufregung.

Sie hatte gefragt, ob sie Wache schieben solle, aber Loki hatte verneint. Nun, da er wieder im Besitz seiner magischen Kräfte war, war dies unnötig. Ausserdem – so hatte er ihr versichert – befanden sie sich an einem Ort, an dem Odin sie niemals finden würde.

Was immer das bedeuten mochte... Denn mehr hatte Loki nicht verraten.

Er hatte sie gedrängt, sich etwas hinzulegen, doch Runya hatte abgewunken. Sie würde keinen Schlaf finden, soviel stand fest. Als Loki anerboten hatte, ihr mit seinen wiedererlangten Fähigkeiten beim Einschlafen behilflich zu sein, hatte sie erneut verneint.

Er sollte seine Magie schonen und nicht an sie verschwenden.

Schliesslich stand ihm ein grosser Kraftakt bevor.

Und nun war es soweit und Runya fühlte sich noch hilfloser. Und so hibbelig und angespannt wie kaum je zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Loki, der ihre Unruhe mehr als deutlich wahr nahm, war drauf und dran, sie in einen sanften – magischen – Schlummer zu versetzen. Auch gegen ihren Willen. Doch dann liess er es bleiben, weil Runya ja Recht hatte: er brauchte alle Kraft, die er besass.

Und das war noch nicht allzu viel, wie er wusste.

Er fühlte sich zwar mittlerweile rein körperlich nicht schlecht, doch was seine Fähigkeiten anbelangte, so hinkten sie noch weit hinter dem gewohnten Level zurück. Das lag, wie Loki klar war, an den Folterungen, denen er ausgesetzt gewesen war. Vor allem an der letzten durch Odin selbst. Ihn schauderte beim blossen Gedanken daran und er bemühte sich schnell wieder um Konzentration auf das aktuelle Problem.

Thor.

Den Bruder ruhig zu stellen war schon ziemlich mühsam gewesen. Mehrmals hatte Loki geglaubt, die Kontrolle über ihn zu verlieren. Jetzt, einen Tag später, hoffte er, dass er inzwischen stark genug war, um den Bann zu brechen.

Er warf der Prinzessin einen letzten intensiven Blick zu. «Da Sie unbedingt dabei bleiben wollen, möchte ich nur noch eines sagen: was auch immer geschieht – unterbrechen Sie mich nicht. Ganz gleich wie sehr Sie das Gefühl haben, es tun zu müssen. Und stören Sie mich auch nicht. Verhalten Sie sich absolut ruhig. Versprechen Sie mir das?»

Runya musterte ihn erschrocken. «Was könnte denn geschehen?»

«Im Idealfall gar nichts. Im schlimmsten Fall...» Loki brach ab und zuckte die Schultern. «Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie einfach nur zuschauen werden?»

Sie nickte langsam. «Versprochen.»

«Gut.» Er lächelte ihr bekräftigend zu und neigte sich dann zu seinem Bruder hinunter.

Thor lag reglos da. Loki hielt ihn in einem künstlichen Koma, denn andernfalls wäre eine Heilung kaum denkbar. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Thor längst wieder die Kontrolle über sich verloren hätte und deshalb nie im Leben stillhalten würde. Aber nur wenn sein Geist ruhiggestellt war, konnte der Donnergott das, was Loki notgedrungen tun musste, überleben, ohne dauerhaften Schaden an seiner geistigen Gesundheit zu nehmen.

Loki schloss die Augen und sammelte seine Kräfte. Ein Zittern befiel ihn, als er die Hände ausbreitete und sie links und rechts von Thors Schläfen positionierte.

Lange Zeit hatte Runya den Eindruck, dass nichts geschah. Loki bewegte sich nicht, genauso wenig wie Thor. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, so hätte sie glauben können, zwei Statuen vor sich zu haben.

Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, sah sie plötzlich ein leichtes grünliches Flimmern zwischen Lokis Fingern. Sie hielt den Atem an und versuchte erneut, ihre angespannten Nerven zu beruhigen. Wieder geschah lange Zeit nichts weiter bis...

...Thor auf einmal heftig zu stöhnen und sich zu winden begann.

Lokis Hände hielten ihn fest - ohne ihn allerdings dabei zu berühren. Doch die Magie, die ihnen entströmte, liess dem Blonden keinen Spielraum. Allerdings gewann Runya den sicheren Eindruck, dass zwischen den beiden Männern gerade eine Art Kampf ablief: Thor wand sich heftig und Lokis Hände begannen immer mehr zu zittern. Sie sah dass er noch blasser war als sonst.

Und dann, auf einmal, wurde aus der Blässe etwas anderes...

Runya schnappte nach Luft. Träumte sie, narrten sie ihre Sinne oder lief Loki tatsächlich auf einmal blau an? Im wortwörtlichen Sinne?

_Sie träumte nicht._

Der Magier veränderte sich vor ihren Augen. Seine Haut nahm einen tiefblauen Schimmer an und auf seiner Stirn und seinen Wangen zeichneten sich plötzlich feine, runenartige Linien ab.

Und dann stockte der Prinzessin gleich nochmal der Atem, denn auch Lokis Augen hatten sich komplett gewandelt. Das Weisse darin war einem leuchtenden Rot-Orange gewichen und seine Iris und Pupillen verschmolzen ineinander in einem tiefen Schwarz.

Runya zuckte zusammen, atmete tief durch und tat dann ganz leise und vorsichtig einen Schritt nach vorne, um Loki genauer anschauen zu können. Sie hoffte, dass sie ihn dadurch nicht stören würde, doch sie konnte einfach nicht anders... Was sie sah, hatte sie eine Sekunde lang verschreckt. Denn natürlich wusste sie sofort, was das bedeutete.

Aber wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte der jüngere Prinz Asgards ein Frostriese sein?

Loki reagierte nicht auf ihr Näherkommen was sie als Zeichen nahm, dass sie ihn nicht von seinem Tun ablenkte. So konnte sie ihn weiter betrachten – und feststellen, dass ihr erstes, flüchtiges Entsetzen einer wachsenden Faszination wich.

Sie hatte Loki von Anfang an attraktiv gefunden. Und daran hatte sich, wie Runya nicht ohne leise Verwunderung feststellte, auch jetzt nicht das Geringste geändert.

Ganz abgesehen davon dass es ihn noch faszinierender machte. Und noch geheimnisvoller.

Allerdings wusste sie nicht, ob sie je den Mut haben würde, ihn zu fragen, wie es dazu kam, dass ein Frostriese als Sohn Odins aufgewachsen war.

Runya war derart vertieft in ihre Gedanken dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie Thor auf einmal wieder ruhiger zu werden schien. Erst als Lokis Hände noch mehr zu zittern begannen, wachte sie aus ihrer Versunkenheit auf.

Im nächsten Augenblick durchbrach ein schriller Schrei die Stille.

Thor – eben noch beinahe entspannt – bäumte sich erneut auf. Sein ganzer Körper zuckte, Schweiss tropfte ihm von der Stirn und er keuchte und schrie als ob er gefoltert würde. Seine Adern begannen weit hervorzutreten und Runya fürchtete schon, sie würden platzen.

Erschrocken hielt sie die Hand vor den Mund um sich an irgendwelchen Lautäusserungen zu hindern. Sie hatte Loki versprochen, ruhig zu bleiben, egal was geschah.

Nun begann sie zu ahnen wie wichtig die Ermahnung gewesen war!

Aber nicht nur Thor kämpfte, sondern auch Loki, wie die junge Frau unschwer erkennen konnte. Es war fast, als würde er von einer unsichtbaren Macht zurückgedrängt, als müsse er sich gegen einen übermächtigen Feind stemmen. Sein linker Fuss ging einen Schritt zurück um den Halt zu verstärken und seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

Das Grün seiner Magie wandelte sich erst zu einem tiefen Blau und dann zu einem leuchtenden Weiss.

Einem eisig schimmernden Weiss.

Runya biss sich in die Hand um keinen Laut von sich zu geben als sie sah, dass sich an Lokis Fingern Eis zu bilden begann. Im nächsten Moment schoss etwas aus Thor heraus, das wie ein schwarzer Nebel aussah und wild um sich zu zucken begann.

Und auf einmal war der ganze Raum erfüllt von einem schaurigen, unglaublich hohen Kreischen, das der jungen Prinzessin durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Sie stolperte unwillkürlich zurück.

Thor bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf und schrie...

...dann fiel er reglos zurück.

Im selben Moment schoss ein eisiger Strahl aus Lokis Händen und fror den dunklen, schwarz flimmernden Nebel, der Thor verlassen hatte, ein. Das Eis traf jeden Partikel und liess sie alle als kleine frostige Kristalle zu Boden fallen, wo sie in tausend kleine Stücke zerbarsten.

Runya atmete auf. Das war es wohl gewesen... Loki hatte es geschafft!

Eine Sekunde später fiel der Magier mit einem lauten Stöhnen in sich zusammen.

Gleichzeitig schlug Thor die Augen auf und sagte lallend: «Wo... bin... ich?»


	31. Schmerz und Rückzug

Schmerz. So allumfassend und unerträglich. Alles bestand nur noch aus Schmerz. Grässlichem, nie dagewesenem Schmerz.

ES schrie. So laut wie ES noch nie geschrien hatte. SEIN ganzes Selbst schien in Flammen zu stehen. Aber es waren kalte Flammen, die ES verbrannten.

ES wusste bald mit erschreckender Klarheit um die Sinnlosigkeit des Kampfes, um die Aussichtslosigkeit des Sich-Wehrens gegen einen viel zu starken Feind.

Trotzdem kämpfte ES mit allem, was es zu bieten hatte. Liess den starken Körper, in dem ES Teile von sich zurückgelassen hatte, mit aller Kraft gegen die Fesseln antreten.

Vergeblich!

Die Fesseln waren nicht aus Metall. Sie waren noch nicht einmal sichtbar. Das realisierte ES jetzt langsam.

Nichtsdestotrotz waren sie vorhanden.

Und stark. Viel zu stark um sie zu durchbrechen. Aber wie konnte das sein?

Das war IHM noch nie passiert! ES war das mächtigste Wesen auf diesem lächerlichen Planeten hier, ES konnte unmöglich den Kürzeren ziehen in diesem Kampf. Auch dann nicht, wenn ES nicht vollständig vorhanden war.

ES war auch in seinen Einzelteilen viel stärker als alle Asgardianer.

Mit Ausnahme von einem...

Aber das war schlicht unmöglich. Er besass seine Kräfte nicht mehr. Er war ein ebenso hilfloses Opfer wie alle anderen hier. Oder zumindest beinahe... Trotzdem: der Magier konnte es nicht sein. UNMÖGLICH!

Und doch erkannte ES auf einmal mit allen Sinnen die ihm noch geblieben waren, dass magische Ketten den Wirtskörper festhielten. Und dass es Magie war, die sich daran machte, ES daraus zu vertreiben. Ja, mehr noch: ES zu eliminieren.

Doch er..? Aber wie? Und seit wann?

ES hatte keine Augen und Ohren in seinem willenlosen Werkzeug, das der blonde Narr für ES darstellte. Das wenige SELBST, das ES in allen Besessenen zurückliess, reichte gerade aus, um ES im Notfall zu alarmieren. Und um die Sklaven bei der Stange zu halten, natürlich...

Aber nun wusste ES auf einmal mit tödlicher Klarheit, dass ES einen grossen Fehler begangen hatte.

ES hatte dem falschen Wirt den Vorzug gegeben. Thor, nicht Odin, hätte es im Auge behalten sollen!

Ein neuer Schrei durchriss die endlosen Tiefen, in dem ES hauste. Schmerz. Noch mehr Schmerz. 

Und dann fühlte ES auf einmal Teile seiner Seele zersplittern wie Glas. Spürte die tiefe Verzweiflung kurz vor dem Ende.

Neuer Schmerz. Schrecklicher als jeder zuvor. Und kälter.

Danach...

Nichts mehr.

Ausser einem gähnend tiefen Loch in SEINER körperlosen Hülle.

_Ein Teil von IHM war tot._

________________________________________________________________

«Nicht anfassen!» rief Loki, als Runya zu ihm eilte und ihm instinktiv die Hand hinstreckte, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Sie stutzte einen Moment verwirrt, machte dann aber keine Anstalten, innezuhalten.

«NICHT ANFASSEN.» wiederholte Loki und wich zurück. Langsam zog er sich an der Wand in seinem Rücken hoch. «Sie werden sich sonst verbrennen.»

Runya begriff nicht.

«Ich bin im Moment eiskalt. Zu kalt.» Lokis Stimme zitterte von der Anstrengung, die hinter ihm lag. Und vor dem Abscheu, der ihn jedes Mal überfiel, wenn er seine eigentliche Gestalt annehmen musste. Es war nicht zu ändern gewesen, aber dennoch... Er zog die Schultern hoch und wandte den Kopf ab. «Extreme Kälte verursacht Verbrennungen auf Ihrer Haut. Ich bin ein...»

«Frostriese.» half sie ihm weiter, als er mitten im Satz abbrach.

Er gab keine Antwort, aber es war sehr offensichtlich, dass er sich gerade wünschte, unsichtbar zu sein.

Runya trat einen Schritt näher, machte aber keinen Versuch mehr, ihn zu berühren. «Mag sein dass ich dich im Moment nicht anfassen darf,» sagte sie mit einem leisen, geradezu verschmitzten Lächeln, «Aber anschauen wird ja nicht verboten sein. Zumal ich mag, was ich sehe.»

Ihr Herz klopfte noch immer wie wild, allerdings aus einem anderen Grund als noch vorhin. Sie war eigentlich normalerweise nicht der Typ Frau, der so offen vorpreschte. Allerdings waren ihr die Worte beinahe von selbst über die Lippen gekommen.

Und sie meinte sie von Herzen ernst.

Loki hingegen schien ihr kein Wort zu glauben. Er lachte kurz und spöttisch auf und erwiderte dann nur: «In etwa zehn Minuten bin ich wieder normal. Bis dahin... kümmern Sie sich am besten um Thor.»

«Ach, dem geht's gut.» Nicht, dass sie das so genau wusste, denn nachdem er verwirrt aus seinem Zustand erwacht war, hatte Runya ihm in einen Stuhl im angrenzenden Zimmer geholfen – wo er noch immer bewegungslos sass. Zumindest ging sie davon aus.

Leise fügte sie hinzu: «Schade.»

«Schade was?» Loki drehte sich endlich zu ihr um, sah sie aber immer noch nicht an.

«Dass du dich so schnell zurück verwandelst. Ich mag dein Aussehen, wie es jetzt ist.» Schon wieder ein ungewohnt mutiger Satz von ihr. Aber bei allen Feldgeistern Vanaheims, was solls? Sie hatte in der letzten Zeit genug erlebt, um mutig zu sein!

Jetzt blickte er ihr doch direkt ins Gesicht. In seinen Augen lag ein Gemisch aus Unglauben, Spott und – Runya war sich nicht ganz sicher – Schmerz?

Doch der Moment ging so schnell vorüber wie er gekommen war und Loki meinte nur: «Ich seh wohl besser selbst mal nach ihm.»

Sie schaute ihm nach, als er aus dem Raum ging. Und nahm sich fest vor, ihm klar zu machen, dass sie das vorhin ernst gemeint hatte.

Dass sie ihn attraktiv fand, egal in welcher Form.

_Dass sie ihn weitaus mehr als nur attraktiv fand..._

Ihr Herz tat einen Sprung, als der Gedanke sie wie ein Blitz traf. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie es nicht bemerkt... Oder nicht bemerken wollen? Dabei hatte sie es doch schon von Anfang an gespürt, vom ersten Moment ihrer Begegnung an. Schon der erste Blick aus seinen wunderschönen Augen hatte sie bis ins Mark getroffen. Genauso wie der Blick aus seinen Augen vorhin – die sie in ihrem tiefen Rot-Orange genauso faszinierend fand wie in ihrer grün-blauen Farbe.

Nein, es liess sich nicht länger leugnen.

Sie hatte sich in den Prinz von Asgard verliebt.

Genau, wie es sich ihre Eltern für sie erhofft hatten.

Dummerweise...

_Dummerweise war es nicht so ganz der Prinz, den sie dabei im Sinne gehabt hatten._

________________________________________________________

Odin stoppte mitten in der Bewegung. Sein ganzer Körper begann auf einmal zu zittern und die Hand, die Gungnir bereits ausgestreckt bereit hielt, um diesem Abschaum von einem missratenen Sohn gebührend entgegenzutreten, schien auf einmal zu brennen. Mit einem lauten Schrei liess er den Stab fallen.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte Odin, wie sich etwas aus seinem Inneren zurückzog. Auf einmal durchflutete ihn eine nie gekannte Leichtigkeit, eine grenzenlose Erleichterung.

Und eine seltsame Leere.

Ihn schwindelte und er schaffte es gerade noch, sich an der Mauer abzustützen. Andernfalls wäre er wie ein Stein zu Boden gegangen.

So verharrte er rund zehn Minuten, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Und unfähig, zu denken. Sein Kopf war leer, sein Gehirn nichts weiter als eine klumpige Masse in seinem Schädel.

Als er sich schliesslich wieder rühren konnte, hob er langsam und unsicher das Gesicht.

Er brauchte einen Augenblick bis er begriff, wo er war. Doch warum war er hier? Und weshalb lag Gungnir zu seinen Füssen?

Doch vor allem: weshalb stand er vor einem der wenigen Gefängnisräume in seinem geheimen Versteck?

Odin begriff nicht, was hier vorging. Er wusste ebenso wenig wie er hergekommen war noch aus welchem Grund er seine Felsenfestung aufgesucht hatte. Sowas tat er nur, wenn es unbedingt erforderlich war – wenn Gefahr drohte oder Feinde Asgards an einem Ort verwahrt werden mussten, aus dem sie mit Sicherheit nicht entfliehen konnten.

Aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass es einen solchen oder ähnlichen Auslöser für sein Hiersein gegeben hatte. Was bei allen Göttern des Universum tat er dann hier?

Und warum spürte er diese seltsame, erschreckend dumpfe Panik in seinem Herzen?

Etwas Wichtiges war im Gange, etwas Unheimliches.

Und jemand war in Gefahr, in grosser Gefahr! Jemand, den er liebte.

Aber wer? Und warum?

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen wandte Odin sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Palast. Die Antworten auf all diese Fragen würde er mit Sicherheit nicht hier bekommen. Aber jemand aus seinem Gefolge – Thor am wahrscheinlichsten – würde ihn ins Bild setzen können.

Mit diesem Gedanken versuchte er sich zu beruhigen.

_Keine Panik, alles kommt in Ordnung. Was auch immer diesen merkwürdigen Gedächtnisverlust ausgelöst haben mag: sobald du im Palast bist, wirst du wieder wissen, was los ist._

Da, beim Ausgang, stand ein Fluggleiter. Natürlich.

Odin bestieg ihn und gab die Koordinaten ein.

Sein Palast... Selten hatte er sich so sehr danach gesehnt, schnellstmöglich da hin zu kommen.

_Doch er sollte ihn nicht erreichen..._


	32. Lorelei

ES war so schwach wie noch nie zuvor. So schwach, dass ES sich sogar aus Odin hatte zurückziehen müssen – ganz zurückziehen. Das durfte nicht geschehen, das war zu gefährlich! Aber ES konnte das nicht verhindern.

Und dann der nächste Schock: wo war Thor? Der Teil von IHM, der gestorben war... War es etwa jener Teil gewesen, den ES in Thor zurückgelassen hatte?

ES musste sich so schnell es ging Klarheit verschaffen. Vor allem auch über ihn... Wenn es wirklich Loki gewesen war... Nicht auszudenken!

Welche Möglichkeiten blieben? Es gab nicht viele, sogar genau genommen nur eine einzige.

Eine schwache, erbärmliche Möglichkeit...

ES hatte die Frau vor Monaten entdeckt. In ihrer wilden Gier nach Reichtum war sie ein Spielzeug, das potentiell nützlich zu sein versprach. Aber andererseits war Frau nicht einflussreich genug, um SEINEN Zwecken wirklich ausreichend zu dienen. Dennoch hatte ES ihr geholfen, ihre Wünsche zu realisieren.

Lächerliche, kindische Wünsche – noch dazu so ambitionslos.

_Den Mann, der einer anderen gehörte, bekommen..._

_Seine Frau loswerden..._

_Als neue Herrin auf dem riesigen Gutshof einziehen..._

Alles so kleine, nichtige Sehnsüchte. ES hatte gelacht und mit einem Fingerschnippen (bildlich gesprochen, da es ja keine Finger mehr besass) der Frau einen kleinen Stoss gegeben (ebenfalls bildlich gesprochen), sodass sie ihre Kräfte richtig hatte einsetzen können.

Nun war sie am Ziel. Und glücklich, so wie es aussah. Obwohl ES natürlich wusste, dass der Mann früher oder später auch dran glauben musste, sobald sie seiner überdrüssig wurde.

Obwohl – Moment – das war ja bereits geschehen!

Trotz seines elenden Zustandes lachte es kurz und spöttisch auf. Die Frau hatte ja bereits dafür gesorgt, dass man die Leiche der ermordeten Ehefrau gefunden hatte. Und der Mörder war – natürlich – der Ehemann gewesen.

Ja, sie hatte sich seiner bereits entledigt, diese Elfra.

Oder, wie ES genau wusste, Lorelei...

Denn dies war der eigentliche Name der Hexe, die da in Asgards Schoss lebte.

Würde ES die Frau benutzen können? Bei jeder anderen Asgardianerin hätte ES so seine Zweifel gehabt, denn in SEINEM geschwächten Zustand war es kaum in der Lage, ein Kind zu kontrollieren... Geschweige denn eine erwachsene Person.

Aber diese Lorelei war besessen von Gier und dem Streben nach Herrschaft über die Männer. Leidenschaften, die sie einerseits stark machten – aber andererseits für ein Wesen wie ES sehr, sehr schwach.

Lorelei besass die Macht, Männer in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Alle Männer... Naja, bis auf einen, wie ES wusste. Obwohl auch dieser inzwischen ihrem Bann verfallen würde, da er machtlos geworden war.

Wenn er es denn eben immer noch war...

ES musste wirklich Klarheit bezüglich Loki erlangen! Und die Frau – ja, das konnte gerade noch so gehen. Es musste einfach gehen...

ES würde erneut in sie eindringen müssen, diesmal richtig und mit allem, was ES noch ausmachte.

So wütend ES über seine momentane Schwäche war: ES musste dennoch erneut laut auflachen bei dem Gedanken, dass ES damit eine Frau kontrollieren würde, die sich ihrerseits schmeichelte, ganz Asgard (oder zumindest die männliche Hälfte Asgards) kontrollieren zu können.

_Ja, letzten Endes versprach das Ganze doch noch ein wenig lustig zu werden!_

_______________________________________________________

Lorelei stand im Eingang des Gutshofes und liess die Augen über das Anwesen schweifen. Ihr Anwesen nun, wohlgemerkt. Schon als Kind hatte sie dieses prächtige Gut bewundert und hier leben wollen. Denn hier war es so ganz anders als in der kleinen Hütte am Rande des Waldes, in der sie selbst aufgewachsen war. Die Kinder vom Gutshof hatten mit ihr gespielt und sie hierher mitgenommen... Solange jedenfalls, bis ihre Eltern es ihnen unterbunden hatten.

Drei Brüder. Lorelei hatte ihnen nie verziehen, dass sie sie hatten fallen lassen. Bloss, weil es ihnen befohlen worden war.

Schwache, dumme Kreaturen. Aber so waren sie ja schliesslich alle, die Männer..!

Nun, niemand liess Lorelei ungestraft fallen. Und so waren Rache und Gier zusammengekommen – und hatten beide ihre Erfüllung gefunden.

Der verhasste Vater der Brüder tot, die beiden Älteren ebenso und der dritte, der jüngste, auf dem Weg in den Tod. Auf Mord stand schliesslich die Hinrichtung, erst recht auf die Ermordung der eigenen Ehefrau. Loreleis Lippen kräuselten sich bei der Vorstellung, welchen Schock der Dummkopf wohl empfunden haben mochte, als er aus ihrem Bann aufgewacht war... und realisiert hatte, dass er seine ganze Familie zerstört hatte. Dass er seine eigene Frau ermordet und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass seine Kinder in fremde Pflege gegeben worden waren. Ach, welch herrliche Rache! Süss und heiss serviert. Und Lorelei würde auch den letzten Akt aus vollen Zügen geniessen: sie würde der Hinrichtung beiwohnen und jede Sekunde davon in sich aufsaugen. Als wunderbare Erinnerung für einsame Abende an einem herrlich wärmenden Herdfeuer, zum Beispiel.

Beim Gedanken daran, wie verzweifelt er seine Unschuld beteuert hatte – nicht, dass sie dabei gewesen war, man hatte es ihr nur berichtet – lachte sie leise auf. Natürlich hatte niemand dem Narr geglaubt, als er immer wieder versichert hatte, dass er zum Mord angestiftet worden sei. Wie auch. Es waren alles Männer gewesen, die ihn befragt hatten. Und anschliessend sie. Ein paar Worte aus ihrem Mund und die Kerle hatten ihr die Finger geleckt – und ihre Version der Geschichte für die absolute, unanfechtbare Wahrheit gehalten.

Glück musste man haben. Wäre eine Frau zugegen gewesen, hätte sie es nicht so leicht gehabt. Aber kein Mann konnte sich der Magie in ihrer Stimme entziehen. Männern war eine Schwäche angeboren, die Frauen nicht teilten – und Lorelei wusste mit den Kerlen zu spielen. Sie beherrschte dieses Spiel bis zur Perfektion, seit Jahrhunderten nun schon!

Ein weiteres Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Züge als sie daran dachte, dass sie ihre Macht sogar einst am Kronprinzen ausprobiert hatte. Thor hatte ihr wie ein Hündchen die Füsse geleckt – buchstäblich! Es war herrlich gewesen.

Leider hatte sie bei seinem Bruder nicht so viel Glück gehabt. Loreleis Lächeln schwand beim Gedanken an Loki. Der verdammte Magier war doch tatsächlich das einzige männliche Wesen im Universum, das gegen ihren Zauber gefeit war. Es musste an seinen Kräften liegen. Doch da es schon andere Magier gegeben hatte, die Lorelei ebenso verfallen waren wie normale Männer, konnte das nur bedeuten, dass Loki weitaus stärker war als alle anderen.

Ihre Augen verengten sich. Sie wusste, dass er inzwischen zum Sklaven degradiert worden war und man ihm seine Magie versiegelt hatte. Schon lange hatte sie vorgehabt, diese letzte Nuss zu knacken. Aber Loki stand als Sklave andererseits soweit unter ihr, dass ihr Stolz bislang ihrem Wunsch nach Rache im Wege gestanden hatte. Es eilte ja auch nicht. Eines Tages würde sie ihn sich schon noch gefügig machen. So ganz nebenbei. Und dann würde er mehr als nur ihre Füsse lecken müssen...

Ein Geräusch wie von sich nahenden Schritten liess sie zusammenfahren. Was war das? Sie hatte alle früheren Diener entlassen und die neuen hatten die Arbeit noch nicht angetreten. Die würden erst morgen kommen. Lorelei wollte zwei Tage ganz allein auf dem Hof sein und ihn für sich geniessen. Ausser ihr war also niemand hier.

Woher dann das Geräusch?

Sie blickte sich um, konnte aber niemanden sehen. Vielleicht nur eine Einbildung. Mit einem Schulterzucken wollte sie ins Haus zurückgehen.

In diesem Moment nahm sie den Schatten wahr, der sie angriff. Doch es war zu spät: noch bevor sie in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, drang der schwarze Nebel in sie ein.

Lorelei versuchte zu schreien, doch zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten versagte ihre Stimme. Sie fuchtelte mit den Armen um den Angreifer abzuwehren, doch auch dies war erfolglos.

Nach wenigen Sekunden war es vorbei – und wäre jemand in der Nähe gewesen, hätte er die demütige Frage gehört, die über ihre Lippen kam:

_«Was wünschen Sie von mir, Herr?»_


	33. Es tut mir so leid!

Loki hatte es endlich geschafft, Runya zum Schlafen zu bewegen. Sie hatte sich lange gesträubt, vor allem auch, weil sie nicht überzeugt gewesen war, dass wirklich niemand sie hier finden würde. Doch als Loki ihr klar gemacht hatte, wo sein Versteck lag, hatte sie endlich beruhigt eingewilligt, es mit dem Schlafen wenigstens zu versuchen.

In der offenkundigen Annahme, dass es nichts bringen und sie kein Auge zutun würde.

Doch nach nur zehn Minuten hörte Loki ihren ruhigen, gleichmässigen Atem. Leise schloss er die Tür zu dem kleinen Gemach, in dem sie lag.

Die Prinzessin konnte wirklich beruhigt sein: Lokis Versteck lag in einer Zwischendimension. Niemand gelangte ohne seine Hilfe hierher und niemand kam ohne sein Zutun von hier fort. Die Dimension war nur über einen magischen Weg zu erreichen und die Fährte dazu hatte er nie jemandem verraten – noch nicht einmal Correleaus. Bis heute war denn ausser ihm selbst auch noch kein anderes Wesen je hier gewesen.

Früher hatte sich Loki oft an diesen Ort zurück gezogen, wenn er Ruhe haben wollte vor Thor, Odin oder wem auch immer. Amüsiert hatte er jeweils verfolgt, wie sie ihn gerufen und gesucht hatten – ohne die kleinste Chance, ihn zu entdecken. Mit Unschuldsmiene war er dann jeweils wieder aufgetaucht, wann immer es ihm beliebt hatte, und hatte scheinbar verwirrt gefragt, warum sie denn alle so ein Aufhebens machten... Nur Frigga ahnte wohl, dass er sich in solchen Momenten eine andere Dimension zurückzog, besass sie doch selbst ebenfalls das nötige Wissen, um sich derartige Fluchtorte zu schaffen. Doch auch sie konnte nur in Lokis Schlupfwinkel eindringen, wenn er sie liess – und das hatte er nie getan. Ganz egal, wie sehr er sie liebte: er brauchte seinen Freiraum!

Langsam und etwas unsicher ging er schliesslich zu Thor hinüber. Dieser sass immer noch bleich und erschöpft in dem Sessel, in dem Runya ihn vor rund drei Stunden platziert hatte. Loki konnte nicht verhindern, dass er leicht zu zittern begann, als er sich seinem Bruder näherte. Er hoffte nur, dass Thor es ihm wenigstens nicht anmerken würde.

Jetzt, wo Thor quasi wieder sich selbst war: wie würde er reagieren? Der Blonde war zwar zur Zeit ziemlich geschwächt, doch Loki kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dies bei ihm nicht viel zu besagen hatte. Und da er selbst noch lange nicht zu seiner alten Form zurückgefunden hatte, konnte sein Bruder ihn mit Leichtigkeit K.O. schlagen.

Schliesslich hatte Loki seine Schuldigkeit ja jetzt getan. Thor hatte bekommen, was er von ihm gewollt hatte – und es stand zu bezweifeln, dass der Bruder weitere Verwendung für ihn haben würde.

Der blonde Donnergott hob den Kopf, als er die sich nahenden Schritte hörte. «Schläft sie jetzt?» fragte er leise und mit einem Blick zu dem Raum hin, in dem Runya lag.

Loki nickte. «Ja.»

Thor seufzte leise. «Zum Glück. Das war alles wohl ein bischen... viel für sie. Es ist gut, wenn sie sich jetzt ausruht.»

Sein Bruder erwiderte nichts darauf, blieb nur stumm einige Schritte von ihm entfernt stehen. Abwartend, und, wie es Thor schien, wachsam. Sein Herz wurde schwer.

Er räusperte sich und versuchte, Loki gerade in die Augen zu schauen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Sein Blick ging automatisch nach unten, als er leise sagte: «Ich... ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du... mir wirklich helfen würdest.»

Lokis Brauen hoben sich überrascht, doch eine Sekunde später überzog ein bitteres Lächeln sein Gesicht. «Klar. Von einem Monster erwartet man nicht unbedingt Unterstützung.»

«Was?» Thor ruckte hoch. Er wurde noch blasser. «So habe ich das doch nicht gemeint! Du bist kein...» Er keuchte und befeuchtete mit der Zunge seine spröden Lippen. «Wie kommst du auf die Idee, du wärst ein Monster?»

Sein Bruder lachte auf. Kurz, trocken – und schmerzlich. Doch er erwiderte nichts darauf.

Thor zog sich langsam hoch. Noch unsicher und leicht zitternd stand er auf seinen Beinen. «_Ich_ bin das Monster, Loki. Nicht du.» Seine Hand fuhr zur Stirn. Sie war schweissnass. «Wenn ich daran denke, was ich dir angetan habe... Es tut mir so furchtbar leid!» Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. «Ich... ich wünschte, ich könnte...»

Wieder ein Lachen, eindeutig zynisch diesmal. «Thor, komm, lass den Quatsch. Du warst schon immer ein mieserabler Lügner!»

«Loki!» Entsetzt starrte der Blonde seinen Bruder an. «Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?»

«Was? Dass du mir gerade vorzuspielen versuchst, dass dir irgendwas leid tut?» Loki verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und lächelte düster. «Ich enttäusche dich ja ungern, Thor, aber doch: das meine ich ernst. Weil es ja wohl auch so ist. Allerdings wundere ich mich ein wenig, was das Theater soll...»

Thors Zittern verstärkte sich. «Theater?» Er verschluckte das Wort beinahe. Seine Gedanken begannen zu rasen und er fragte sich, wie er Loki klar machen konnte, dass er ihm nichts vorspielte.

Da wusste er es auf einmal.

«Wie du vorhin selbst sagtest, Bruder...» Er betonte eindringlich das letzte Wort, «...bin ich ein fürchterlicher Lügner. Du hingegen hast es noch immer geschafft, hinter jede Lüge zu blicken!» Thors Atem ging schwer. «Du glaubst allen Ernstes, ich tische dir nur ein hübsches Märchen auf?» Ein neues Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle. «Komm schon, Bruder... Benutz deinen Kopf! Schliesslich wissen wir beide, dass du viel zu klug bist um nicht genau zu wissen, dass dies nicht stimmt.»

Eine Ewigkeit lang blieb Loki still. Gerade, als Thor nachhaken wollte, versetzte er leise: «Du hast wenigstens eine Entschuldigung.» Seinem maskenhaft starren Gesicht war nicht anzumerken, was in ihm vorging.

Thor taumelte leicht. _«Entschuldigung?»_

Um Lokis Mundwinkel spielte wieder ein Lächeln – ein sehr trostloses diesmal. «Du warst besessen, oder nicht? Ich für meinen Teil nenne das eine gute und ziemlich plausible Entschuldigung.» Sein Lächeln erstarb. «Ich hingegen hatte keine bei dem, was ich...» Er brach ab, aber es war auch so klar, worauf er hinauswollte.

Thor hätte zu gerne einfach ‘ja’ gesagt, doch er wusste genau, dass dies nicht die ganze Wahrheit gewesen wäre. Ja, er war besessen gewesen und ja, er hatte die meiste Zeit über nicht gewusst, was er tat.

_Aber nicht immer..._

Es hatte durchaus Momente gegeben, wo ihm völlig klar gewesen war, wie er mit Loki umsprang.

Und wo er dennoch nicht anders gehandelt hatte.

Doch als er das jetzt leise stammelte, winkte der Bruder ab. «Lassen wir das, Thor.» sagte er knapp. Es war offensichtlich, dass er das Thema nicht weiter vertiefen wollte. «Es gibt Wichtigeres.»

«Nein, warte...» Thor trat nach vorne und ergriff Lokis Arm. «Ich möchte dir wirklich sagen, dass...» Er verhielt mitten im Satz als er realisierte, wie Loki bei dieser Berührung zusammenzuckte. Fast so, als fürchte er, dass er ihn schlagen wolle.

_Es war eine instinktive Reaktion, geboren aus den Erlebnissen der vergangenen Monate..._

Und doch schnitt sie Thor tiefer ins Herz als er je geglaubt hätte.

Ihm wurde beinahe übel, und noch leiser sagte er: «Ich weiss, es klingt total lahm... Und wenn dir danach ist, schlag mir als Antwort ins Gesicht. Doch ich... ich möchte dir nochmal sagen, dass ich zutiefst bereue, was ich dir angetan habe. Alles.» Er stockte einen Moment, atmete tief durch und fügte dann hinzu: «Ich hoffe, du kannst mir eines Tages vergeben.»

Wieder blieb es einen endlos langen Moment still, bis Loki schliesslich flüchtig grinste und erwiderte: «Äh, Thor, das müsste doch wohl eher mein Text sein, meinst du nicht?» Als der Blonde es wagte, ihn wieder anzuschauen, wurde sein Grinsen kurz noch breiter, ehe er schloss: «Aber können wir das jetzt bitte echt lassen? Es gibt nämlich wirklich Wichtigeres.»

Und dann zog er das Blatt Papier aus der Tasche, das er bereits Runya gezeigt hatte und hielt es Thor hin. «Hier. Ursprünglich hatte ich gehofft, dass dich das hier zur Vernunft bringen würde, wenn du es liest. Aber da du jetzt bereits wieder vernünftig bist, kannst du gleich damit anfangen, den Ernst der Lage zu erkennen.»

Trotz der leichtfertig dahin gesagten Worte fand sich jetzt kein noch so winziger Hauch von Spott mehr auf Lokis Gesicht.

Thors Hand zitterte leicht, als er das Schriftstück nahm und zu lesen begann. Und je mehr er las, desto mehr begann sie zu zittern.

Als er geendet hatte, konnte er den Bruder nur fassungslos und entsetzt anstarren.

Loki nickte ihm düster zu. «Begreifst du _jetzt_, dass es Wichtigeres gibt?»

Thor konnte nicht antworten.

Ihm wurde beim Gedanken daran, was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn er nicht im letzten Moment die Kurve gekriegt und Loki gebeten hätte, ihn von seiner Besessenheit zu heilen, speiübel.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen sank er zurück in den Stuhl.


	34. Schlechte Neuigkeiten

Odin hörte die verzweifelten Hilferufe sofort. Er flog nicht besonders hoch und konnte daher im nächsten Moment auch schon die zierliche Gestalt sehen, die unten auf der Erde lag und heftig mit den Armen ruderte. «Hilfe!» schrie sie immer wieder. «Hilfe!»

Eine junge Frau.

Der Allvater stockte, zögerte einen Moment. Er könnte zum Palast eilen und einen seiner Männer zurückschicken…

Aber nein: was, wenn die Frau dringend Hilfe brauchte?

Sie war eine seiner Untertanen. Er konnte ihre offensichtliche Not nicht einfach ignorieren.

Er steuerte den Gleiter nach unten und setzte wenige Meter vor der Frau auf. Im ersten Moment konnte er nicht erkennen, was ihr fehlte – ob sie verletzt war oder nicht – doch am Grad der Verzweiflung, der deutlich aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören war, ging er davon aus, dass sie Schmerzen litt.

«Keine Angst mein Kind.» rief er ihr noch im Gehen zu. «Ich bin gleich bei dir.»

«Mein König!» kam die schwache Antwort. «Bitte helfen Sie mir!»

«Ich komme ja!» Odin merkte erneut, dass ihm sein Alter zu schaffen machte. So schnell er konnte (aber leider nicht mehr ganz so schnell wie er gerne wollte) eilte er zu der Frau hin. «Was ist denn los, meine Liebe? Was fehlt dir?»

«Jetzt nichts mehr.» erwiderte die Frau und lächelte ihn an.

Ein unheimliches, düsteres Lächeln.

Und im selben Moment fühlte Odin sich vom Rausch ihrer Stimme hinweg gerissen.

Ihre nächsten Worte bekam er kaum noch richtig mit.

«Du gehörst jetzt mir, Allvater.» Der Tonfall war wie Seide – sanft und absolut unwiderstehlich. «Du bist mein... Und von nun an wirst du tun, was ich dir sage.»

Aus der Tiefe seines Bewusstseins wollte ein lautes ‘Nein’ nach oben dringen.

Doch was er sich stattdessen sagen hörte, war: «Ja.»

____________________________________________________________________________________

«Was für eine Macht ist das, Loki?» Thor konnte nicht verhindern, dass es ihn immer noch leicht schüttelte. Was er da gerade gelesen hatte, war schlicht unglaublich. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein?

Andererseits: wie konnte es _nicht_ wahr sein?

«Manche nennen es das Böse schlechtin.» gab Loki zurück. Er zuckte die Schultern. «Klingt meiner Meinung nach etwas übertrieben – aber verständlich, wenn man bedenkt, welch verheerende Kraft dahintersteckt.»

«Und dieses... _Etwas_ ist überall?»

«Es kann überall sein, wenn es das will, ja. Nur sehr mächtige Magier können es aufhalten. Doch davon gibt es inzwischen keine mehr.»

«Was ist mit dir?» Thor schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.

«Mit mir?» Loki war überrascht. «Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich so stark sein könnte?»

«Nun, du scheinst mir jedenfalls um einiges stärker zu sein als ich bisher wusste.» Es klang nicht vorwurfsvoll, sondern eher schon bewundernd.

Loki beäugte den Blonden dennoch mit deutlichem Misstrauen. «Wie kommst du darauf?»

Thor konnte sich ein flüchtiges Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. «Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass du ein Portal gebildet und einfach so von einem Ort zum anderen teleportiert bist. Jedenfalls nicht ohne Hilfsmittel. Und noch dazu, indem du zwei weitere Personen mitgenommen hast.»

Als Loki ihn noch misstrauischer betrachtete, wurde Thor wieder ernst. «Ich habe Runya gefragt, wie wir hergelangt sind.» Sein Blick war nun von offener Bewunderung durchsetzt. «Ehrlich, Bruder: seit wann kannst du sowas?»

Loki biss sich flüchtig auf die Lippen, ehe er erwiderte: «Seit ungefähr achthundertsiebzig Jahren.»

Thors Mund klaffte auf. Flüchtig fühlte er nun doch so etwas wie Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Oder war es eher das Gefühl, betrogen worden zu sein..? Warum hatte Loki diese Fähigkeit bislang vor ihm geheim gehalten? Oder besser gesagt: vor allen? 

Er wollte etwas sagen, unterliess es dann aber.

Er befand sich im Moment definitiv nicht in der Position, seinem Bruder Vorhaltungen zu machen.

Sein Blick überflog noch einmal das Papier in seinen Händen. «Hier steht, dass das Schwarze Element damals vom mächtigsten Magier Asgards gebannt wurde. Damit kann eigenlich nur Mandrion gemeint sein, oder? Ich meine, er war Vaters stärkster Magier. Aber da der schon lange tot ist...» Thor liess den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen und seufzte schwer.

Loki erwiderte nichts darauf und sah seinen Bruder bloss mit einem sehr seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. Doch der blonde Donnergott bemerkte es nicht.

Runya dafür umso mehr. Sie war inzwischen wieder aufgewacht und leise hinzu getreten, als sie die beiden Prinzen im Nebenraum sprechen hörte. Und die zwei waren so in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft gewesen, dass sie ihr Kommen nicht bemerkt hatten.

Bis jetzt – denn nun spürte Loki die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person und wandte den Kopf. «Prinzessin, Sie sind schon wieder wach?»

Runya lächelte flüchtig. «Ich konnte mich genügend ausruhen, danke.» Sie merkte Lokis skeptischem Blick zwar deutlich an, dass er ihr nicht glaubte, aber es war ihr egal. Es gab Wichtigeres als Schlaf im Moment.

Sie deutete auf das Dokument in Thors Händen und fragte: «Wer genau war dieser... Mandrion? Und was ist das Schwarze Element?»

Letzteres hatte sie Loki schon fragen wollen, als er ihr das Schriftstück gezeigt und sie das erste Mal von dieser unheimlichen Macht erfahren hatte. Doch da hatte Thors Behandlung Priorität gehabt und sie hatte sich ihre Fragen für später aufgehoben.

Für jetzt, wie es aussah.

«Mandrion war der absolute stärkste Magier, der jemals in Asgard gelebt hat.» erwiderte Thor an Lokis Stelle. «Er starb vor dreihundert Jahren in einem Kampf. Aber hundert Jahre vor seinem Tod half er meinem Vater, das Schwarze Element zu besiegen. Und dieses wiederum ist...» Er sah zu Loki hoch, «...das absolute Böse. Eine Macht, die bereits vor Erschaffung des Universums existierte.»

«So lautet zumindest die Legende.» fügte Loki mit einem bissigen Lächeln hinzu.

Runya musterte ihn nachdenklich. Als Thor von Mandrions Tod und seiner Hilfe beim Kampf gegen das Böse gesprochen hatte, war ein seltsamer Ausdruck über Lokis Gesicht gehuscht. Fast so, als ob er den Worten seines Bruders widersprechen wollte, sich aber nicht sicher war, ob er es tun sollte.

Sie beschloss, ihn später unter vier Augen darüber zu befragen und im Moment nichts dazu zu sagen.

Zumal eine weitaus wichtigere Frage in ihr brannte.

«Und ihr fürchtet nun, dass dieses... Schwarze Element zurück ist? Wäre das denn möglich?» Ihr Blick traf Thor. «Du sagtest doch eben, es wäre besiegt worden.»

«Womit er aber nicht gesagt hat dass es auch vernichtet wurde.» warf Loki ein. «Denn das ist nicht möglich. Es wurde gebannt. Doch so wie es aussieht, hat es einen Weg zurück gefunden.»

«Aber wie, Bruder?» Thors Gesicht spiegelte nicht nur Verwirrung, sondern auch Fassungslosigkeit wider. «Der Zauber, der das Element von Asgard fernhielt, hätte doch für immer wirken sollen.»

«Eigentlich ja.» gab Loki gedankenverloren zurück. Er schien nichts weiter hinzufügen zu wollen, doch wieder war sich Runya absolut sicher, dass er einiges zurückhielt.

Thor schien das jedoch nicht aufzufallen. Ihn beschäftigte etwas anderes. «Und du denkst, dass diese Macht hinter meiner Besessenheit steckt?»

‘Was denn sonst?’ zuckte es durch Runyas Gehirn. Unwillkürlich schaute sie zu Loki hinüber: auf seinen Zügen las sie die selbe Überraschung... und Belustigung über eine nun wirklich etwas dumme Frage.

Gelinde gesagt.

Aber sie wollte Thor zugute halten, dass er erst gerade aus seinem Dämmerzustand herausgerissen worden war und somit vielleicht noch nicht ganz klar denken konnte.

Ob sich Loki das gleiche sagte, war nicht auszumachen. Jedenfalls nickte er nur und entgegnete: «Falls du dich nicht selber unter einen Bann gestellt hast und auch sonst nicht irgendwelche anderen finsteren Mächte innerhalb Asgards Mauern herumgeistern würde ich sagen: ja.»

Es klang leicht spöttisch, aber nicht boshaft.

Eher... gutmütig.

Trotzdem überzog eine feine Röte flüchtig Thors Gesicht, ehe er ebenfalls nickte. «Ja, da hast du wohl Recht.» Dann atmete er tief durch und fragte: «Und was tun wir nun?»

Loki antwortete erst nach einem langen und ziemlich prüfenden Blick auf seinen Bruder. «Wenn du erlaubst werde ich zuerst mal versuchen, die Lage im Palast zu sondieren.»

«Wenn du erlaubst?» Thors Brauen gingen in die Höhe. «Wie meinst du das?»

Loki lächelte säuerlich. «Naja, ich bin immer noch ein Sklave, wenn ich mich nicht irre.»

Sein Bruder wollte ihm schon widersprechen, doch dann hielt er inne. Es stimmte ja, was Loki sagte. Bloss weil gewisse Dinge jetzt anders lagen als noch vor einigen Stunden änderte das nichts an seinem Stand.

So gerne Thor selbst daran sofort alles geändert hätte!

Aber weil er das nicht konnte erwiderte er nur: «Okay, dann schau dich um. Aber sei vorsichtig.»

Das Lächeln seines Bruders wurde schelmisch. «Ts, ts, Thor, du wirst doch wohl nicht vergessen haben, dass ich meine Gestalt verändern kann?» Er zwinkerte ihm kurz zu. «Keine Bange: ich werde in den Palast rein- und rausschleichen ohne dass jemand realisieren wird dass ich da war.»

Und ehe Runya fragen konnte, was er mit ‘Gestalt verändern’ meinte, war er verschwunden.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Loki kam überraschend schnell zurück. Er war kaum ein paar Stunden weg gewesen, als die beiden Zurückgebliebenen anhand des grünen Flimmerns im Zimmer erkannten, dass er bereits wieder im Anmarsch war. Eine Sekunde später trat der Schwarzhaarige auch schon aus dem Portal.

Seinem ernsten Gesicht nach zu urteilen brachte er keine besonders guten Neuigkeiten mit.

«Was ist los, Bruder?» fragte Thor, schlagartig alarmiert.

Loki hielt sich gar nicht erst mit langen Erklärungen auf.

«Odin ist verschwunden.» erwiderte er knapp. «Und im Palast herrscht das totale Chaos.»

Seine Augen fixierten Thor. «Uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit.»

«Nicht viel Zeit wofür?» hauchte Runya.

Der Magier musste erst kurz leer schlucken, ehe er antworten konnte.

«Um zu retten, was zu retten ist.»


	35. Machtwechsel

Tyr war ratlos. Rund zwölf Stunden war es jetzt her, seit sein König verschwunden war, und obwohl er sein Bestes getan hatte, diese Tatsache vor den meisten seiner Einherjar geheim zu halten, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen, war inzwischen das Gerücht durchgesickert, dass der Allvater tot sei.

Der Hauptmann wusste – hoffte! – dass dies nicht stimmte. Aber da nicht einmal Heimdall den König im Moment sehen konnte, machte er sich inzwischen ernsthafte Sorgen.

Das einzig Positive daran war, dass Heimdall Odin auch nicht tot vor sich sah... Also hoffte der Hauptmann, dass er dies als Beweis dafür nehmen konnte, dass der Allvater noch lebte.

Doch inzwischen waren sogar seine Ängste um Odin in den Hintergrund getreten, denn irgend etwas ging im Palast vor... Tyr hätte es nicht zu benennen gewusst, doch es war offensichtlich, dass einige seiner Leute durchdrehten. Anders konnte er es zumindest nicht mehr nennen, nachdem eine Gruppe von Einherjar in den Thronsaal gestürmt war und ihn sowie zwei seiner Unteroffiziere, mit denen er sich beraten hatte, attackiert hatte. Sie hatten sich gewehrt so gut es ging, doch die Angreifer hatten über die reinsten Bärenkräfte verfügt. Wie Berserker hatten sie gewütet und nur Tyr allein war die Flucht gelungen. Seine beiden Offiziere waren regelrecht überrannt und massakriert worden.

Die jahrhundertelange Erfahrung als Kämpfer hatte für Tyr wohl den Unterschied gemacht. Mit letzter Kraft und verletzt – zum Glück nicht lebensgefährlich – hatte er entkommen können. Nun schlich er durch die Gänge des Palastes auf der Suche nach seinen Leuten. Zumindest nach solchen, die er noch als seine Leute bezeichnen konnte.

Er konnte nicht begreifen, was da im Thronsaal geschehen war.

Was im Palast geschah, genauer gesagt...

Denn je weiter er ins Innere des Prachtbaus vordrang, umso mehr erkannte er, dass sie Gruppe, die ihn und seine Offiziere attackiert hatte, offenbar nicht auf eigene Faust gehandelt hatte. Dass es noch weitere Einherjar gab, die allem Anschein nach die Fronten gewechselt hatten...

Nur zu wem? Und warum?

Kurz nach seiner Flucht aus dem Thronsaal erwischte es Tyr beinahe, weil er zwei seiner Männer in den ansonsten schon fast gespenstisch leeren Gängen erblickt und sich ihnen erleichtert gezeigt hatte. Die Männer hatten wortlos und augenblicklich ihre Waffen gezückt und waren auf ihn losgegangen. Mit allerletzter Kraft hatte er sie überwältigen können.

Seitdem wusste Tyr nicht mehr, wem er noch trauen konnte.

Ob er überhaupt noch jemandem trauen konnte.

Auch der Korridor in dem Teil des Palastes, den er nun betrat, lag unheimlich ruhig vor ihm. Aber Tyr spürte eine leichte Gänsehaut im Nacken: fast so, als ob ein unsichtbarer Feind hinter jeder Ecke lauern würde.

Er machte sich auf den Weg in den Nordflügel des Palastes. Dort befand sich die Waffenkammer. Ausserdem gab es einige private Fluggleiter der Offiziere. Der Hauptmann hegte die Hoffnung, dass er dort vielleicht auch einige Einherjar traf, denen er noch vertrauen konnte. Denn wenn es noch königstreue Männer gab, würden sie sicher auch versuchen, sich mit möglichst vielen Waffen einzudecken.

Aber noch mehr als auf seine Männer hoffte er auf die Grossen Drei. Wenn er einen von ihnen finden würde, wäre ihm sehr viel wohler in seiner Haut. Am meisten willkommen wären ihm Fandral oder Hogun.

Oder natürlich Lady Sif. Sie wäre sogar seine erste Wahl, denn die Kriegerin besass von allen den kühlsten Kopf. Und Tyr hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass ein kühler Kopf genau das war, was sie jetzt brauchten.

Aber letzten Endes war es egal, auf wen er traf... Hauptsache Beistand.

Und eine Klärung dessen, was hier ablief...

Wie konnte es sein, dass seine Einherjar plötzlich für jemand anderes kämpften? Und vor allem: für wen? Und was wollte dieser Jemand? Die Herrschaft übernehmen, jetzt, wo Odin fort war?

Das schien die logischste Erklärung zu sein. Aber Tyr ahnte, dass damit nicht alle Fragen gelöst waren.

Dass hier gerade etwas von weitaus grösserem Ausmass ablief als es bislang den Anschein machte...

Wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, waren ihm die Angreifer im Thronsaal fast wie fremdbestimmt vorgekommen. Und auch die zwei Einherjar, die ihn unterwegs angegriffen hatten, hatten einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen gehabt. Fast so, als ob sie wahnsinnig gewesen wären.

Konnte das sein? Hatte irgendeine verrückte Seuche seine Leute durchdrehen lassen?

Tyrs Kopf schwirrte, während er weiter hastete. Seine Wunde an der Seite machte sich langsam heftig pochend bemerkbar, aber er durfte sich nicht mit der Versorgung dieser Bagatelle aufhalten. Er wurde gebraucht – in welchem Zustand auch immer.

Wo steckte Odin bloss? Wenn er noch lebte, warum kam er dann nicht zurück? Als Allvater musste er doch spüren, dass sein Volk ihn brauchte.

Und was war mit Thor? Denn als er Heimdall aufgesucht hatte, hatte der Hauptmann natürlich auch nach ihm gefragt – doch von ihm fehlte ebenfalls jede Spur. Heimdall konnte im Moment weder Odin noch Thor sehen.

Im übrigen auch Loki und diese Prinzessin aus Vanaheim nicht.

Doch die beiden waren Tyr von Herzen egal, vor allem in der aktuellen Lage.

Er wünschte sich verzweifelt seinen König oder den Kronprinzen herbei.

Vorsichtig betrat er den nächsten Trakt des Palastes und stockte auf einmal. Wildes Stimmengewirr schlug ihm von der grossen Halle her entgegen, die drei Stockwerke tiefer lag. Erst undeutlich, dann, je näher er kam, immer lauter. Vereinzelt hörte der Hauptmann sogar leise Schreie. Er erstarrte und tastete sich an die Brüstung der Galerie heran, die den Blick nach unten freigab.

Der Anblick entriss ihm ein entsetztes Keuchen!

Dort unten herrschte totales Chaos. Zivilisten und Bedienstete rannten wie aufgescheuchte Hühner herum während am Rand der Halle Einherjar standen und die Verzweifelten mit Waffengewalt daran hinderten, den grossen Raum zu verlassen. Schockiert entdeckte Tyr schliesslich auch mehrere Leichen, die überall am Boden verstreut lagen. Die verzweifelten Schreie derjenigen, die neben ihnen knieten, beachtete jedoch keiner.

Tyrs Hand fuhr zur Waffe und er überlegte sich, wie viele Einherjar er ausschalten konnte, ehe es ihn erwischte.

Doch gerade als er sich in Bewegung setzen wollte, hörte er rechts von sich aus einer der angrenzenden Kammern plötzlich weitere Geräusche. Er nahm die Waffe aus der Scheide und lugte vorsichtig in den kleinen Raum hinein. Als er sah, was sich seinen Augen bot, steckte er sein Schwert jedoch schnell wieder weg und hob beruhigend beide Hände.

«Ich tue euch nichts!» sagte er rasch.

Die fünf Frauen – allesamt Dienerinnen – gaben keine Antwort. Sie hockten zusammengekauert in der Ecke des Zimmers und starrten ihn aus grossen, schreckgeweiteten Augen an.

Tyrs Gedanken rasten. Er wollte den Leuten in der Halle helfen, aber er konnte diese fünf Frauen auch nicht einfach alleine hier zurücklassen. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie entdeckt würden, bevor er zurückkam.

Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er vermutlich gar nicht zurückkommen würde.

Er fällte seine Entscheidung rasch. Unten konnte er nicht viel tun – hier schon.

«Wir müssen hier weg!» sagte er eindringlich und streckte seine Hand aus. «Schnell, bevor man uns entdeckt.»

Die Frauen begannen noch mehr zu zittern, aber eine von ihnen ergriff schliesslich ängstlich die ausgestreckte Hand. Als Tyr sie auf die Füsse zog, rappelten sich auch die übrigen hoch.

Dem Hauptmann blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den gleichen Weg wieder zurück zu gehen. Denn vor ihm lag nur noch die breite Wendeltreppe, die nach unten in die Halle führte. Während er sich fragte, was er nun tun sollte, fühlte er die leise Verzweiflung in sich immer grösser werden. Er konnte den Nordflügel mit den Gleitern und der Waffenkammer immer noch erreichen, musste jetzt aber einen sehr grossen Umweg nehmen. 

Er hoffte nur, dass der Weg durch die Offiziersräume und Soldatenunterkünfte, der als einziger noch übrig blieb, nach wie vor sicher war.

_Er war es..._

Und dennoch stockte Tyr der Atem, als er sah, was da vor ihm lag.

Zum Glück hatte er die Frauen am Ende des Ganges warten lassen. So würde er sie wenigstens auf diesen Anblick vorbereiten können. Denn sie mussten da durch – einen anderen Weg gab es wirklich nicht mehr.

Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie buchstäblich über Leichen gehen mussten.

Über die Leichen von Dutzenden von Einherjar, die in dem engen Gang verstreut lagen...

Zumindest wusste er jetzt, warum ihm noch keiner seiner Leute begegnet war, dem er trauen konnte!

Die Dienerinnen schrien auf, als Tyr sie durch den schmalen Korridor führte. Doch der Hauptmann liess sie das ganze Entsetzen gar nicht erst in vollem Ausmass begreifen. «Nicht hinsehen.» befahl er knapp und griff die vorderste der Frauen an der Hand. «Reicht euch die Hände und dann schaut einander auf den Rücken. Nirgendwohin sonst, habt ihr verstanden?»

Er wartete jedoch gar keine Antwort ab sondern zog die schockierten Frauen einfach mit sich.

Als sie diesen Korridor des Grauens endlich hinter sich gelassen hatte, krümmten sich drei der Dienerinnen und übergaben sich noch an Ort und Stelle. Tyr konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken: auch sein Magen hatte sich beinahe umgedreht bei dem schrecklichen Anblick.

Seine Leute waren nicht einfach getötet worden: nein, man hatte sie regelrecht abgeschlachtet.

Er musste erst ein paar Mal tief Luft holen, ehe er ans Weitergehen denken konnte. Doch gerade, als er den Frauen sagen wollte, dass sie weiter mussten, hörte er eine scharfe Stimme aus dem Seitengang vor sich.

«Tyr! Nimm die Hände über den Kopf – ganz langsam.» Das Geräusch einer durch die Luft wedelnden Klinge war zu hören. «Das gilt auch für euch Frauen!»

Hogun! Der Krieger trat aus dem Schatten und musterte sie grimmig, in der einen ausgestreckten Hand das Schwert, in der anderen seine Keule.

Der Hauptmann wusste im ersten Moment nicht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte oder nicht, als er Hogun sah. Aber dann musste er sich fairerweise eingestehen, dass es dem Krieger kaum anders ergehen konnte als ihm selbst: auch er wusste sicher nicht mehr, wem er noch trauen konnte.

Tyr nickte den Frauen bekräftigend zu und hob dann die Hände. «Ich bin dem König nach wie vor treu, Hogun.» versetzte er hastig, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte. «Wir gehören nicht zu... denen.»

Hogun erwiderte nichts. Nur seine Augen verengten sich zu noch schmaleren Schlitzen.

«Ich glaube, er sagt die Wahrheit.» wurde da eine weitere Stimme hinter Hogun hörbar.

Lady Sif! Nun atmete Tyr sichtlich aus.

Die Kriegerin trat neben Hogun und legte die Hand auf seinen Schwertarm. «Wenn Tyr ebenfalls besessen wäre, hätte er diese fünf Dienerinnen längst umgebracht. Er ist sauber, Hogun.»

Besessen?

Das Wort brannte sich in Tyrs Bewusstsein wie Gift. Er starrte die Kriegerin fassungslos an.

Hogun hingegen warf Sif einen langen, skeptischen Blick zu, steckte sein Schwert aber auf ihr ermunterndes Nicken hin schliesslich wieder in die Scheide.

In Tyrs Kopf dröhnte es, als ob ein Schwarm Bienen darin hausen würde. «Lady Sif...» stammelte er, «...was meinen Sie mit besessen?»

«Später, Hauptmann! Wir müssen hier weg.» Sie fixierte die immer noch völlig verschreckten Dienerinnen. «Sofort! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit.»

Tyr und die Frauen folgten Sif und Hogun beinahe benommen. Das Ganze kam ihnen – vor allem dem Hauptmann – je länger je mehr wie ein unwirklicher Traum vor. Ein Alptraum, wohlbemerkt!

Er beherzigte Sifs Hinweis und verkniff sich jegliche Frage, aber als die beiden Krieger nicht wie erwartet den Weg zum Nordflügel einschlugen, sondern in Richtung eines der Seitentore gingen, wollte Tyr doch wissen, was sie beabsichtigten.

Sifs Antwort kam leise, aber klar: «Wir müssen uns für den Augenblick zurückziehen. Die Gefahr, dass wir sonst übernommen werden, ist zu gross.»

Sie hatte das mit der Besessenheit also ernst gemeint! Tyr schluckte leer.

Andererseits würde es erklären, warum sich so viele Einherjar plötzlich gegen den König – ja, gegen Asgard selbst – stellten.

Nur: wer steckte dahinter?

Er wagte die Frage, aber weder Sif noch Hogun konnten ihm darauf eine Antwort geben.

Genau wie er hatten sie keinen blassen Schimmer, was hier gerade ablief. Sie funktionierten nur – so gut es ging.

Ein eisiger Schauer rann Tyr den Rücken hinunter. Er kannte sich mit dem Kampf Mann gegen Mann aus. Aber einen Kampf gegen etwas, das man nicht sehen konnte, war er nicht gewohnt. Und er wusste, dass dies nicht nur für ihn galt, sondern auch für Lady Sif und Hogun.

Dunkle, unheimliche Mächte zu bekämpfen war immer Odins Aufgabe gewesen. Und die seiner Magier, allen voran Loki.

Loki... Der Name liess Tyr auf einmal stutzig werden.

War es möglich, dass er dahinter steckte? Gründe genug, um sich an Asgard zu rächen, hatte er ja wohl!

Aber im nächsten Augenblick schalt er sich einen Narren. Lokis Magie war gebunden und somit war er momentan garantiert nicht in der Lage, hunderte von Einherjar unter seinen Bann zu bringen.

Die kleine Gruppe schaffte es nach draussen. Sif und Hogun führten sie den steilen Abhang in den nahe gelegenen Wald hinunter. Und sobald sie den Palast hinter sich liessen, konnte Tyr es auf einmal spüren...

Diese seltsame Erleichterung, die ihn überfiel. Fast so, als ob etwas Dunkles, Schweres von ihm abfallen würde.

Er schien auf einmal wieder frei atmen zu können!

Sif merkte ihm an, was er empfand. Sie lächelte düster. «Es fällt Ihnen also auch auf, Hauptmann?»

«Ja.» Er nickte verwirrt. «Was bedeutet das?»

«Es bedeutet, dass wir das Böse hinter uns gelassen haben.»

Der Hauptmann warf einen Blick zurück zum Palast. Nichts deutete von hier aus auf den Schrecken hin, der sich innerhalb der Mauern abspielte... Der grosse Prachtbau strahlte Ruhe und Frieden aus – wie immer.

Eine schreckliche Täuschung, wie Tyr jetzt nur zu gut wusste!

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Konnte es letzten Endes wirklich so einfach sein? Konnte ES wirklich so viel Glück haben, dass die blosse Abwesenheit Odins diese ganzen schwachen Narren in ein derartiges Chaos stürzten, dass es fast schon ein Kinderspiel war, die Zügel zu übernehmen?

Hätte ES das doch nur schon vorher geahnt! Dann hätte ES längst dafür gesorgt, dass der Allvater beiseite geschafft wurde! Aber wie hätte ES das auch ahnen können? Das war entgegen jeder Erwartung, entgegen jeder Erfahrung.

Ach, es war fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein!

Begonnen hatte es damit, dass Odins Männer nicht wussten, wie sie auf seine Abwesenheit – und auf die des Kronprinzen – reagieren sollten. Ratlos hatten sich die Offiziere beratschlagt, verwirrt und beinahe verängstigt aufgrund der fehlenden Informationen über den Verbleib des Allvaters.

Natürlich, ES hatte in den letzten Monaten genug dafür getan, dass jede Abweichung von der Normalität die Bewohner des Palastes, vor allem die Offiziere und die Einherjar, in tiefe Unsicherheit stürzte. Doch ES war davon ausgegangen, dass der Effekt nicht allzu gross sein würde.

Schliesslich war es das letzte Mal auch nicht so gewesen.

Genauso wenig wie Odins fehlende Präsenz damals einen derartigen Umschwung bewirkt hatte...

Aber nun übertraf das Ergebnis SEINE kühnsten Erwartungen.

Und dann – beinahe gleichzeitig – merkte ES, wie ES wieder stärker wurde. Obschon ein Teil von ihm eindeutig vernichtet worden war, stieg SEINE Kraft wieder an.

Das lag, wie ES sich eingestehen musste, nicht zuletzt auch an Lorelei. Sie hatte sich als sehr angenehme Überraschung entpuppt. Das Erreichen ihrer Ziele musste die Frau stärker gemacht haben, anders war es nicht zu erklären, warum ES auf einmal so viel Energie aus der eigentlich nicht übermässig begabten Magierin ziehen konnte.

Nicht, dass ES sich darüber beschweren wollte!

ES nervte sich lediglich, dass ES diese Möglichkeit nicht früher in Betracht gezogen hatte. Denn dann hätte ES schon vor Monaten dafür gesorgt, dass die Frau bekam, was sie sich ersehnte. So aber hatte ES die Magierin nur dann und wann beachtet... Ein Fehler, wie ES jetzt erkennen musste.

Sei’s drum: ES würde sein Ziel jetzt endlich erreichen. Lorelei hielt den Allvater unter sicherem Verschluss, und somit stand ES kurz davor, die Herrschaft in Asgard antreten zu können. Und sobald ES alles kontrollierte, würde nur noch ein einziger, letzter Schritt nötig sein.

Die Übernahme eines geeigneten Körpers.

Zuerst hatte ES an Odin gedacht. Aber der Allvater war alt – zu alt.

Sein Trottel von einem Sohn würde das bessere Objekt abgeben.

Eigentlich tat ES dem blonden Muskelprotz damit einen Gefallen: so würde er endlich zu einem nicht nur starken, sondern auch intelligenten Wesen werden!

Ärgerlich war lediglich, dass der Donnergott verschwunden war. Doch darüber machte ES sich noch keine Gedanken – Thor konnte warten, bis die Zeit reif war.

Ausserdem war ES sicher, dass der blonde Hitzkopf bald wieder auftauchen würde. Spätestens wenn er davon hörte, was im Palast ablief, würde er seinem Volk wie der strahlende Retter zu Hilfe eilen.

Nur dass es diesmal keine Hilfe für die Asgardianer geben würde!

Fast am Ziel! Jetzt, wo es soweit war, konnte ES sein Glück wirklich kaum fassen.

Nur einer bereitete IHM Sorgen – wirkliche Sorgen: Loki! Er war genauso wie Thor verschwunden.

Natürlich konnte das unmöglich zusammen hängen – als ob die beiden je gemeinsam untertauchen würden..! Bei dem Gedanken lachte ES kurz und spöttisch auf. Nein, wo immer Thor stecken mochte: Loki war garantiert nicht bei ihm.

Nur: wo war der Magier hin?

ES hoffte, dass er einfach die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und abgehauen war, nachdem Odin ihn nicht mehr aufgesucht hatte. Dass er sich mit letzter Kraft vor dem tobenden Allvater in Sicherheit gebracht und in irgendeinem Loch versteckt hatte.

Ja, ES hoffte dass er schlicht die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt hatte...

...und dass nicht etwas anderes der Grund für sein Verschwinden war.

Denn obschon ES wusste, dass nur Thor und Odin imstande waren, Loki seine Magie zurück zu geben, konnte ES die leise Furcht nicht abschütteln, dass der Magier wieder ganz der Alte sein könnte.

Ein natürlicher verrückter Gedanke.

Aber dennoch...

Dennoch setzte er sich in SEINEM Bewusstsein fest wie ein eiterndes Geschwür.

ES musste sich Klarheit verschaffen. Nur wie? Wenn Loki seine Macht zurück hatte, würde ES ihn nicht aufspüren können, das war sicher.

Und da ES nur zu gut wusste, dass der Magier tausend Mittel und Wege kannte, um sich vor IHM zu verbergen, war dies ein wirklich sehr beunruhigender Gedanke.

_Andererseits..._

Andererseits stand Loki alleine da. Als aufgrund seiner Verbrechen in die Sklaverei verurteilter Ex-Prinz würde er von den wenigen Anhängern, die Odin unter den führenden Leuten noch besass, niemals akzeptiert werden. Und erst recht nicht von Thor!

Abgesehen davon, dass es auch äusserst unwahrscheinlich war, dass Loki den Asgardianern überhaupt helfen wollen würde – nach allem, was die mit ihm angestellt hatten!

Nein, ES machte sich sicher unnötige Sorgen. Loki stellte keine Gefahr dar.

_Hoffentlich..._


	36. Sieg der Dunkelheit

Sie entdeckten das Häufchen Flüchtlinge unweit der letzten Ausläufer des Waldes, der sich an der einen Seite des Palastes bis weit ins Tal hinunter erstreckte. Es konnten nicht mehr als rund dreissig Asgardianer sein, die sich dort ein provisorisches Lager eingerichtet hatten.

«Sind die verrückt?» hörte Thor seinen Bruder leise murmeln. «Die sollten so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden.»

«Vielleicht sind sie erschöpft.» gab Runya, welche die Worte ebenfalls gehört hatte, zu bedenken.

Loki schenkte ihr einen flüchtigen Blick. «Oder sie wissen nicht, wie gross die Gefahr wirklich ist.»

«Dann sagen wir es ihnen!» Thor wollte sich in Bewegung setzen. Aber Lokis Zuruf hielt ihn zurück.

«Warte! Es ist besser, wenn du mit Runya allein zu ihnen gehst.»

Der blonde Donnergott war verwirrt. «Warum das denn?»

Loki hob die Brauen und verdrehte die Augen. «Ach komm schon, Thor. Es dürfte sicher nicht besonders ratsam sein, wenn du in _meiner_ Begleitung zu ihnen gehst. Zumal ich Sif und Hogun unter ihnen ausmachen kann.»

Thor wusste nicht recht, was er darauf antworten sollte, darum reagierte er nur auf den letzten Satz. «Sif und Hogun? Die kannst du sehen – aus der Entfernung?»

Sein Bruder grinste flüchtig. «Ich habe gute Augen.»

Thor schüttelte den Kopf. «Ach komm, selbst mit den besten Augen...»

Lokis Lächeln wurde leicht süffisant. «_Magische_ Augen.»

«Oh.» Der Donnergott klappte seinen Mund wieder zu.

Runya konnte sich trotz der verzweifelten Lage ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Irgendwie mochte sie es, wenn es Thor die Sprache verschlug... Schliesslich hatte sie das in den vergangenen Wochen kaum je erlebt.

Dann aber riss sie sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das aktuelle Geschehen. «Und wo willst du hin?» fragte sie Loki. Es gelang ihr nicht, die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

«Zurück in den Palast. Vielleicht finde ich noch ein paar, die nicht umgedreht wurden.» Er deutete auf die Gruppe der Flüchtlinge. «Thor, du solltest sie in die Berge führen. Am besten wäre Odins Versteck, sofern du das noch findest.»

Der Donnergott nickte entschlossen. «Und ob ich das noch finden werde.»

«Gut. Dann treffen wir uns dort. Ach ja, und damit du auch weisst, wer ich bin...» Ein grüner Schimmer flimmerte kurz um den Magier herum und eine Sekunde später sahen Thor und Runya anstelle von Loki einen jungen Einherjar vor sich. «Nicht dass du mich noch aus Versehen umbringst.»

Runyas Augen wurden gross. _Das_ also hatte er mit 'Gestalt verändern' gemeint!

Thor hingegen schüttelte bei Lokis letzten Worten nur den Kopf und boxte ihn leicht in die Seite. Aber er konnte nicht anders, als das breite Grinsen seines Bruders zu erwidern.

Als Sif und Hogun sowie die übrigen ihn und die Prinzessin herankommen sahen, winkten sie ihrem Kronprinzen erfreut und erleichert zu. Sif zog den Blonden sogar in eine flüchtige Umarmung, ehe sie einen Schritt zurücktrat, die Hände in die Seiten stemmte und fragte: «Wo bei Odins Bart hast du gesteckt?»

Thor wechselte einen raschen Blick mit Runya, ehe er vorsichtig erwiderte: «Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Und keine, die ich dir im Moment erzählen kann, Sif.»

Die Kriegerin wollte protestieren, aber Thor blickte bereits an ihr vorbei auf den Hauptmann. «Tyr, es tut gut, dich hier zu sehen.»

Der Mann lächelte dem Donnergott zu. «Ebenfalls, mein Prinz.»

«Hör zu: ich will, dass die Leute in zehn Minuten reisefertig sind.» Als Tyrs Brauen überrascht nach oben gingen, fügte Thor ernst hinzu: «Wir müssen hier weg. Denn hier sind wir noch lange nicht sicher.»

Dass er bezweifelte, dass sie überhaupt irgendwo sicher wären, solange dieses _Ding_ in Asgard wütete, verschwieg er.

Er hoffte, dass Loki einen Weg finden würde, wie man diesen Feind vernichten oder wenigstens wieder dahin zurück schicken konnte, wo er hergekommen war.

Wenn er es jemandem zutraute, dann ihm.

______________________________________________________________________________-

Loki hatte Thor gegenüber nichts davon erwähnt, aber er hatte die Anwesenheit der bösen Kraft schon von Weitem gespürt. Sein magischer Sinn nahm aber noch sehr mehr wahr als bloss ein unterschwelliges Gefühl von Gefahr... Nein, Loki konnte sehen, was über der Stadt – und vor allem über dem Palast – lag.

Er erkannte deutlich den schwarzen Pesthauch, der sich überall wie ein feiner Nebel durch die Strassen und Gebäude zog.

Ihm war klar, dass er es weitestgehend vermeiden musste, seine Magie einzusetzen, denn das Schwarze Element konnte diese wahrnehmen. Andererseits blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit: wenn es innerhalb der Palastmauern noch weitere nicht Befallene gab, würde das nicht mehr sehr lange so bleiben.

So öffnete er schliesslich doch ein Portal und teleportierte sich direkt in die Nähe des Thronsaals – weit genug weg, um ungesehen bleiben zu können, falls sich dort zu viele Einherjar herumtrieben, aber nahe genug um an der Quelle der Macht zu sein.

Als er aus dem Portal trat, schlug ihm die Dunkelheit mit solcher Macht entgegen, dass er einen Moment lang taumelte und sich an der Wand abstützen musste. Er ballte die andere Hand zur Faust und versuchte, sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Aber das war angesichts der Umstände nicht ganz einfach...

Er war immer noch geschwächt, und er wusste, dass es auch noch ein Weilchen dauern würde, bis er seine ganze magische Kraft vollends zurück hatte. Aber diese Zeit blieb ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht mehr.

Mit einem leisen Fluch stiess er sich schliesslich von der Mauer ab und ging vorwärts.

Sein Entsetzen wuchs mit jedem Schritt: überall lagen Tote herum, und sie wiesen ausnahmslos schreckliche Verstümmelungen auf. 'ES liebt also diese grausamen Spielchen immer noch.' fuhr es ihm grimmig durch den Kopf.

Keine lebende Seele begegnete ihm, aber Loki liess sich nicht täuschen. Ihm war klar, wo sie alle sein mussten – die Befallenen ebenso wie die noch Freien... vorausgesetzt, es gab überhaupt noch welche davon. Aber wo das Schwarze Element sie alle versammelt hatte, war klar: es existierten schliesslich nur zwei Orte in diesem Palast, an denen die Magie am stärksten war. Und da der Thronsaal leer gewesen war, blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit.

Er widerstand der Versuchung, sich kurzerhand dahin zu teleportieren. Innerhalb der Palastmauern musste er seine Magie jetzt wirklich so gut es ging zurückhalten. Eine Anwendung durfte er sich nur im äussersten Notfall erlauben.

Der spätestens dann gekommen sein würde, wenn er sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Der Weg gestaltete sich mühsam, nicht nur wegen der überall verstreuten Leichen und des allgegenwärtigen widerlichen, süsslichen Geruchs von Blut, sondern auch wegen des schwarzen Nebels, der im Inneren des Palastes dichter war als überall sonst. Loki wusste, dass nur ein Magier diesen Neben überhaupt sehen konnte, aber da er das Vorwärtskommen derart beschwerlich machte, wünschte er sich beinahe, er hätte seine Magie nicht zurück.

Naja, beinahe...

Nach einigen Metern stockte er plötzlich. Hatte er da eben ein Stöhnen gehört?

Blödsinn, seine Sinne mussten ihn narren. Hier lebte niemand mehr.

Er wollte schon weitergehen, als er es erneut hörte.

Diesmal war er sich sicher – zumal das Stöhnen in einen zwar leisen, aber deutlichen Schrei übergegangen war... ehe es zum Wimmern wurde.

Loki folgte dem Geräusch, doch kurz bevor er den- oder diejenige, die es verursacht hatte, erreichte, stutzte er erneut.

Als normaler Mann hätte er von dem leisen Wimmern nicht auf den Asgardianer dahinter schliessen können...

Als Magier, der er war, jedoch schon.

Ein Zittern überfiel ihn, als ihm klar wurde, _wer_ da vor ihm, nur einen Gang entfernt und mit Sicherheit schwer verwundet, lag.

In seinen Ohren begann es zu rauschen und sekundenlang wurde ihm beinahe schwarz vor Augen. Instinktiv wollte er sich wieder umdrehen und weitergehen ohne sich um den Verletzten zu kümmern... Aber dann merkte er, dass er es nicht konnte.

«Verflucht!» stiess er hervor und zwang sich dann zu tun, was nötig war.

_Warum musste ausgerechnet er derjenige sein, der Fandral fand?_


	37. Düstere Erinnerungen

Fandral keuchte auf, als er Loki sah. «Du!» stiess er hervor und versuchte unbewusst, vor dem Mann zurück zu weichen.

Ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen: der Krieger blutete aus einer langen Stichwunde, die quer über seine Brust verlief und in beinahe in zwei Hälften gespalten hätte, sodass er sich kaum rühren konnte. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne die Wunde noch weiter aufzureissen. Trotzdem hob er abwehrend eine Hand.

«Beweg dich nicht!» befahl Loki knapp und kniete sich neben dem Verletzten hin. Ohne sich um Fandrals Abwehr zu kümmern, breitete er die Hände über ihm aus.

«Du... steckst dahinter...» zischte der Krieger und blickte hasserfüllt zu dem Magier hoch. «Du hast... das alles... verursacht.»

Loki konnte ihn einen Moment lang nur völlig verblüfft anstarren, ehe er kurz und trocken auflachte und erwiderte: «Also, ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du nicht gerade zu den intelligentesten Wesen im Universum gehörst. Aber dass du _derart_ blöd bist...» Er liess den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen und brachte Fandral dann mit einer raschen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

Natürlich nur, indem er ihn ins Land der Träume schickte.

Dann breitete er die Hände über Fandrals Kopf aus und regte sein Gehirn zum Heilen der beschädigten Körperregionen an. Loki arbeitete ruhig und konzentriert, doch da die Magie in ihm nach wenigen Sekunden die Führung übernahm, schweiften seine Gedanken bald ab.

Er würde den Krieger, sobald er geheilt war, in den selben hypnotischen Zustand versetzen müssen wie Thor, damit er ihm nicht gefährlich werden – oder ihn behindern – konnte. Trotzdem war es äusserst lästig, ihn mitschleppen zu müssen. Andererseits konnte er ihn unmöglich zurück lassen. Selbst wenn er wiederkommen würde, um ihn abzuholen: die Gefahr, dass Fandral in der Zwischenzeit übernommen würde, war schlicht zu gross.

Doch bald wandelten sich Lokis praktische Überlegungen und begaben sich in weitaus dunklere Bahnen...

Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, stiegen plötzlich Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge auf: _ein spöttisches und gleichzeitig vor Hass verzerrtes Gesicht... Dann ein Schlag... und noch einer... Fandrals Lachen dazwischen... Seine ungeheure Wut..._

Der Magier atmete heftig und versuchte, die Bilder weg zu drücken, aber es gelang ihm nur halb.

Anders als Thor war Fandral nicht besessen gewesen – zu keinem Zeitpunkt, wie Loki jetzt genau wusste. Dennoch hatte er ihn mehr als einmal gefoltert. Einfach, weil es ihm Spass gemacht hatte. Oder weil er der Meinung gewesen war, Gerechtigkeit zu üben.

Einen Moment lang waren die Erinnerungen so real dass Loki meinte, wieder dort zu sein... Wieder in einem düsteren Kerker in Ketten zu hängen und von dem Krieger mit dieser magischen Peitsche traktiert zu werden, die ihn zu verbrennen und gleichzeitig in Stücke zu hacken schien.

«Das ist für die Schande, die du über Asgard gebracht hast!» hatte Fandral bei jedem dritten oder vierten Hieb geschrien.

Schon damals hätte Loki beinahe gelacht – wenn er es denn noch gekonnt hätte. Aber es war doch eigentlich absurd: _Schande?_ Er bezweifelte sehr, dass die Menschen, die er ermordert hatte (und wegen denen er ja wohl so grausam bestraft wurde) es ebenso nennen würden... Schande! Was für ein Blödsinn.

Er hatte Unschuldige getötet – Tausende davon.

_Aber der einzige, der ihm das je vorgeworfen hatte, war Odin gewesen._

Doch selbst er hatte es nur ein einziges Mal erwähnt: bei seiner Verurteilung. Danach hatte auch er nie mehr von Lokis Opfern gesprochen.

Alle anderen aber hatten ausschliesslich und immer nur von Schande gefaselt... Als ob _das_ sein eigentliches Verbrechen gewesen wäre.

_Schande über Asgard... Oh je, welch unverzeihliche, schlimme, niemals wieder gut zu machende Tat!_

Jetzt, bei der Erinnerung daran, entfuhr Loki doch ein leises, bitteres Lachen.

Und die Ironie an der Geschichte? Er – ausgerechnet _er_ – war wohl der einzige hier, der einsah, dass er den _Menschen_ geschadet hatte. Und nicht bloss dem ach so gloriosen Asgard. Ja, das war wirklich zum Lachen... Oder vielleicht auch zum Heulen – je nach Sichtweise.

Loki bevorzugte das Lachen... ehe er es endlich schaffte, mit einem leise gemurmelten Fluch die Erinnerungen auszuschalten.

Aber die Frage, warum er diesem Mistkerl von Fandral überhaupt half, liess sich nicht ganz so einfach wegdrücken...

Er könnte ihn liegen lassen. Niemand würde wissen, dass er ihn gefunden hatte. Nicht einmal Fandral selbst, sollte er das Ganze wider Erwarten überleben – denn Loki konnte seine Erinnerung an die letzten Minuten löschen. Oder er könnte ihn gleich eigenhändig umbringen. Niemand würde es je erfahren...

Warum also tat er es nicht einfach?

Loki merkte, wie ihm auf einmal der kalte Schweiss ausbrach. Die Hände neben Fandrals Kopf begannen zu zittern.

Verflixt – er musste sich konzentrieren!

Er hatte sich längst entschieden, lange vor diesem Tag. Das Versprechen, dass er sich selbst einst gegeben hatte, würde er nicht brechen. Schon gar nicht wegen jemandem wie Fandral. Der Kerl war es nicht wert, sich seinetwegen die Hände (wieder) schmutzig zu machen...

Loki wollte nicht mehr so sein wie früher. Er hatte sich selbst geschworen, dass er sich nie wieder von dem Wunsch nach kindlicher, idiotischer Rache leiten lassen wollte. Das hatte er lange genug getan – und davon hatte er ein für alle Mal genug.

_Zumal das Resultat die flüchtige Genugtuung niemals wert gewesen war._

Würde er den Krieger jetzt umbringen, wäre das aber genau wieder das, was er für alle Zeiten hatte vermeiden wollen: ein Rückfall in alte Muster.

Nein, er hatte nicht vor, den Gefühlen in ihm je wieder die Oberhand über sein Handeln und Denken zu überlassen.

Fandral war ein versierter Krieger. Und da er gleich wieder fast wie neu sein würde, wäre es nicht zuletzt auch eine schlichte Verschwendung von nützlichen Ressourcen, den Mann zu töten.

Schliesslich konnte Asgard gerade jede Unterstützung brauchen, die irgendwie zur Verfügung stand.

Loki atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch und liess sich dann nicht mehr beirren.

Rund fünfzehn Minuten später war der Magier fertig – und Fandrals Körper so vollkommen wiederhergestellt, als wäre er nie auch nur im Mindesten verwundet worden. Loki erhob sich wieder, vollführte eine erste rasche Bewegung mit der Hand, die Fandral aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit herausholte und eine zweite, die ihn gleich darauf unter Hypnose stellte.

Gut, es konnte also weitergehen...

Mit Fandral im Schlepptau, der ihm wie ein Hündchen folgte, setzte Loki seinen Weg durch den Palast fort.

Rund weitere fünfzehn Minuten später nahm Loki plötzlich noch etwas anderes wahr als die Präsenz des Schwarzen Elements, die allgegenwärtig war. Er fühlte auf einmal die Nähe eines weiteren Lebewesens...

Noch bevor er sich fragen konnte, wer das sein mochte, hörte er eine leise aber vor Angst und Erregung deutlich zitternde Stimme: «Loki..! Oh, was bin ich froh, dich zu sehen!»

Der Magier wandte sich um und erblickte Correleaus in einer Ecke. Der Alte war totenbleich, aber über seine verhärmten Züge huschte ein flüchtiges Lächeln. «Und du hast deine Kraft zurück...» fügte er mit leisem Staunen hinzu. «Das ist... wundervoll.»

Im nächsten Moment brach er zusammen.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Die kleine Gruppe um Thor, Sif und Hogun kam nur langsam vorwärts. Es gab einige Verletzte unter ihnen, die nur notdürftig hatten verarztet werden können. Die einzige Heilerin, der auch die Flucht aus demPalast gelungen war, hatte ihr Bestes getan... Aber ihre Kräfte waren längst erschöpft.

Je weiter sich die Flüchtlinge vom Palast und der Stadt entfernten, desto freier schienen sie atmen zu können. Es kam ihnen so vor, als würde sich ein schwerer Stein langsam von ihrer Brust heben. Selbst ihr Blick schien irgendwie wieder klarer zu werden.

«Womit haben wir es hier bloss zu tun?» fragte Hogun nicht zum ersten Mal. Die junge und am Bein verwundete Frau, die an seiner Seite ging und sich auf seinen Arm stützte, schaute Thor ebenso fragend – und mit offener Verzweiflung auf dem Gesicht – an.

Thor warf einen raschen Blick zu Runya hinüber. Er zögerte... Sollte er darauf antworten? Sie verdienten, zu wissen, was hier vorging.

Andererseits konnte er kaum erklären woher er das wusste, ohne Loki dabei zu erwähnen.

«Tut mir leid,» gab er deshalb entschieden zurück. «Diese Frage kann ich nicht beantworten.»

Was keine Lüge war – warum er es nicht konnte, blieb ja dahin gestellt...

Sif musterte ihn zweifelnd. Die kluge und erfahrene Kriegerin ahnte, dass Thor etwas Wichtiges zurück hielt. Doch sie war sich ebenfalls sicher, dass es gute Gründe dafür gab. Deshalb schwieg sie.

Ausserdem war ihr aufgefallen, dass der Donnergott irgendwie anders wirkte. Wieder mehr wie früher, wenn sie ehrlich sein wollte. Mehr wie er selbst. Denn trotz der verzweifelten Lage schien er nicht mehr so düster und wütend zu sein wie in den vergangenen Monaten.

Sie wunderte sich, was der Grund für diese Veränderung sein mochte. Die junge Vanin vielleicht? Aber Sif verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder: sie wusste, dass Thor die Prinzessin nicht besonders schätzte. Er hatte schliesslich hinter ihrem Rücken oft genug über sie gelästert. Und so sehr Sif auch immer versucht hatte, ihn von Runyas freundlichem Wesen und ihrer sanften und würdevollen Art zu überzeugen: es war ihr nie gelungen, mehr als ein verächtliches Schnauben als Reaktion bei Thor auf ihre Worte hervor zu rufen.

Aber nun benahm er sich der Prinzessin gegenüber auch ganz anders. Allerdings nicht so wie ein Mann, der in Liebe entbrannt war... Eher wie einer, der sich endlich wieder auf seine guten Manieren – und seine Pflichten – besonnen hatte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer wandte Sif sich ab und wieder den Leuten zu, die hinter ihr gingen. Aufmunternd lächelte sie ihnen zu und versuchte, ihnen Mut zuzusprechen. 

_Es gab Wichtigeres, als sich über Thors 'Verwandlung' Gedanken zu machen..._

Zumindest im Moment.


	38. Der Stolz der ins Verderben führt

Loki konnte Correleaus gerade noch auffangen, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Der Alte zitterte in seinen Armen wie Espenlaub.

Fandral stand unbeweglich hinter den beiden Männern, die Augen leer und ausdruckslos. Einen Moment lang schien er etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann schloss sich sein Mund wieder. Loki warf ihm einen intensiven Blick zu und der Krieger starrte sofort benommen auf den Boden.

Der Magier besah sich inzwischen den alten Freund genauer. Correleaus war nicht verletzt, zumindest nicht körperlich. Aber Loki ahnte, dass dies nicht unbedingt auch für seinen inneren Zustand gelten musste. Schliesslich war er nicht grundlos zusammen gebrochen. Und tatsächlich spürte er nach einigen Sekunden die dunkle Kraft, die von Correleaus Besitz zu ergreifen suchte und ihn aussaugte.

Das Schwarze Element hatte sich den Alten zu eigen machen wollen, war aber dank Correleaus magischen Fähigkeiten gescheitert. Doch das Böse schien zumindest einen Teilsieg davongetragen zu haben: seine Attacke hatte den Greis so sehr geschwächt, dass jede Minute, die er länger in diesem Palast und somit in der Nähe des Feindes verbrachte, seine letzte sein konnte.

Loki zögerte keinen Moment. Er musste Correleaus hier wegbringen, auch wenn das vermutlich bedeutete, dass es dann kein Zurück mehr für ihn selbst in den Palast geben würde. Er hatte es jetzt schon zweimal geschafft, sich Zutritt zu verschaffen, obwohl das Schwarze Element bereits am Ruder war. Doch der einzige Grund dafür lag in der noch nicht völlig gefestigten Position des Gegners, dessen war sich Loki bewusst. Wenn er jetzt ging, würde er wahrscheinlich kein weiteres Mal hinein kommen.

Er hatte vorgehabt, Odins geheime Bibliothek aufzusuchen. Da das Schwarze Element sich nicht im Thronsaal befunden hatte, konnte es nur noch dort sein Nest eingerichtet haben: am einzigen anderen Ort im Palast, der beinahe überquoll vor Magie. Dort wäre eine direkte Konfrontation mit dem Bösen unausweichlich gewesen und flüchtig fragte sich Loki, ob ihm nicht vielleicht das Schicksal Correleaus geschickt hatte, um genau das zu verhindern. Denn es war fraglich, ob er es in seinem nach wie vor geschwächten magischen Zustand ein zweites Mal geschafft hätte, diesen unheimlichsten aller Feinde zu bannen. Noch dazu dass er es dieses Mal wirklich ganz alleine hätte tun müssen, ohne die zwar geringe, aber damals doch vorhanden gewesene Unterstützung durch Odin.

_Und selbst wenn er es geschafft hätte..._

Der Preis dafür wäre wie immer hoch gewesen. In diesem Fall vielleicht zu hoch. Ob er ihn hätte bezahlen wollen... Loki hätte es nicht zu sagen vermocht. Er hatte noch gar nicht soweit gedacht sondern einfach einen Schritt nach dem anderen getan.

Schritte, die nun eindeutig woanders hin führten, als er geglaubt hatte.

Es gab nichts zu überlegen: er hatte schon Fandral geholfen, obwohl dieser nur ein Klotz am Bein und ausserdem alles andere als ein Freund war. Da würde er ganz sicher nicht Correleaus im Stich lassen.

Wenn das gleichzeitig bedeutet hätte, eine andere, ihm noch näherstehende Person zurücklassen zu müssen, wäre ihm die Entscheidung wesentlich schwerer gefallen...

Aber Frigga war nicht im Palast. Das konnte Loki spüren – oder besser gesagt: er konnte ihre _Abwesenheit_ spüren.

Sein magischer Sinn war in der Lage, jeden anderen Magier in einem Umkreis von mehreren Kilometern wahr zu nehmen, allen voran jene, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Und die stärkste Verbindung bestand zu seiner Adoptivmutter. Wäre sie hier, würde er das wissen.

Auch wenn es nicht notwendigerweise etwas Gutes bedeuten musste, dass sie sich offensichtlich nicht im Palast befand.

Doch damit konnte Loki sich später befassen. Für den Moment wurde es Zeit, Correleaus aus der Schusslinie zu ziehen. Er konnte fühlen, wie der Alte zusehends schwächer in seinen Armen wurde.

Mit einer herrischen Geste streckte er seine Hand nach Fandral aus. Sobald der Krieger sie ergriffen hatte, teleportierte er sich und die beiden Männer raus aus dem Palast.

Selbst durch das Portal hindurch konnte er die unheimliche Welle an schwarzer Magie spüren, die sich hinter ihm wie eine Türe schloss.

_Ja, er würde definitiv nicht wieder hineinkommen..._

______________________________________________________________

Loki setzte seine beiden Schützlinge unweit von Odins Geheimversteck ab. Kaum erreichten sie die felsigen Ausläufer des mächtigen Bergmassivs, als Correleaus einen tiefen Atemzug tat und Loki wieder mit klaren Augen ansah.

«Was... ist passiert?» fragte er verwirrt, doch eine Sekunde später zuckte die Erinnerung durch sein Gehirn. «Loki! Du hättest mich... zurücklassen sollen.»

Der Magier lachte kurz und düster auf. «Aber klar doch.»

«Ich meine es ernst.» Correleaus griff nach seinem Arm. «Ich bin alt und nutzlos. Und jetzt... kommst du nicht mehr in den Palast rein.»

«Sieh an, du hast es also auch gespürt.» Lokis Lächeln schwand. Beinahe wütend funkelte er den Freund an. «Aber das ist mir im Moment sowas von egal! Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich hätte dich da drin sterben lassen?»

Der Alte seufzte, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihm Tränen der Rührung in die Augen traten. «Danke.»

Dann warf er einen Blick auf Fandral. «Hypnose?»

Loki nickte nur. «Ja. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er mir fürchterlich auf die Nerven ging, wäre er sonst auch niemals freiwillig mitgekommen.»

«Oh, _das_ glaube ich dir aufs Wort!» Correleaus wusste genug über Fandral, um ihn richtig einzuschätzen. Und dass er ihn nicht mochte, daraus hatte er noch nie einen Hehl gemacht.

Loki klärte ihn kurz über das auf, was seit ihrer letzten Begegnung geschehen war: wie er Thor von dem Bann hatte befreien können und wie dieser mit Runya nun dabei war, die Flüchtlinge ebenfalls in Odins Versteck zu bringen.

«Es sind erschreckend wenige.» schloss er seinen Bericht.

Correleaus betrachtete ihn sorgenvoll. «Fast so wie beim letzten Mal.» Wieder griff er nach Lokis Arm und versuchte, in seinen Augen zu lesen. «Kannst du das Schwarze Element ein zweites Mal besiegen?»

«Woher weisst du..?» Er hielt kurz inne, zuckte dann die Schultern und lachte freudlos auf. «Aber du sprichst von _besiegen?_ Wenn ich das damals getan hätte, wäre ES jetzt nicht hier.»

«Du _hast_ ES besiegt. So gut, wie das bei diesem Feind überhaupt möglich ist.» erwiderte der Alte mit Nachdruck. Dann fügte er grimmig hinzu: «Und dass ES zurück ist, ist nicht deine, sondern Odins Schuld.»

Loki starrte ihn verblüfft an. «Wie meinst du das?»

«Odin wusste, dass du es warst, der ES überwältigt hatte und nicht Mandrion. Dennoch hat er das nie jemandem gegenüber erwähnt, obwohl er hätte wissen müssen, dass dies gefährlich werden konnte – mal ganz abgesehen von dem Unrecht, das er dir gegenüber beging! Aber Odin hat den Zauber, der das Schwarze Element von Asgard fernhielt, nicht nur an an das Bewusstsein dessen, der den Bann vollführt hatte – also an dich – gebunden, sondern auch an sein eigenes.»

«Odin wusste dass nicht Mandrion das getan hat?» Loki ging zunächst nicht auf Correleaus letzten Satz über den Bann ein. Er musste erst einmal die Tatsache verdauen, dass der Allvater ihn damals offenbar durchschaut gehabt hatte. «Obwohl ich...» Er brach ab, aber Correleaus wusste, was er hatte sagten wollen.

«Ja, obwohl du Mandrions Gestalt angenommen hattest. Odin hatte es mir gegenüber zur Sprache gebracht weil er glaubte, du hättest mich in alles eingeweiht. Wie du dich erinnern wirst, waren dein Vater und ich damals noch... Freunde.» Der Alte senkte den Kopf. «Ich habe ihn beschworen, es öffentlich zu machen, doch er weigerte sich und befahl mir, ebenfalls Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Ich habe diesem Befehl meines Königs gehorcht – bis heute. Es tut mir leid.»

«Entschuldigung unter einer Bedingung akzeptiert...» entgegnete Loki mit einem bissigen Lächeln. Auf Correleaus verwirrten Blick hin setzte er hinzu: «...wenn du Odin nie mehr als meinen _Vater_ bezeichnest! Schliesslich wissen wir beide, dass er das nicht ist.»

Correleaus wollte etwas erwidern, schwieg dann aber. Loki hatte Recht, wie er nur zu gut wusste. Odin war ihm kein Vater gewesen... niemals. Jedenfalls kein richtiger. Und auch wenn er wusste, dass der König seinen Adoptivsohn liebte – wenn auch auf seine eigene, ziemlich verdrehte Weise – war ihm klar, dass Loki auf diesem Ohr taub war. Zumindest im Moment. Denn jetzt war er soeben ein weiteres Mal von ihm geradezu verraten worden...

Allerdings irrte sich Correleaus in der Annahme, dass dies Loki etwas ausmachte. Das tat es nicht – es war ihm von Herzen egal, dass Odin offenbar Bescheid gewusst und dennoch geschwiegen hatte. Mit seinem sogenannten ‘Vater’ hatte er schon längst abgeschlossen! In der Hinsicht konnte ihn nichts mehr überraschen... Und somit auch nichts mehr verletzen.

Ausserdem: wenn er damals nach Ruhm und Ehre gestrebt hätte, hätte er selbst dafür gesorgt, dass alle erfuhren, wer dem Schwarzen Element wirklich den Garaus gemacht hatte!

Doch dies war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, denn das hätte gleichzeitig bedeutet gehabt, dass alle erfuhren, wie mächtig Loki im Grunde genommen war – etwas, das er um jeden Preis hatte verhindern wollen.

Nur eine Frage musste noch geklärt werden.

«Warum ist es Odins Schuld, dass der Zauber, der das Schwarze Element fernhielt, gebrochen wurde?» Er ahnte es zwar bereits, aber er war wichtig, es genau zu wissen.

«Weil der Schutz bestehen blieb solange Odin sich darüber im Klaren war, dass er das Böse nicht alleine besiegt hatte. Doch als sein hartnäckiges und Jahrhunderte andauerndes Leugnen über deine entscheidende Rolle in diesem Kampf irgendwann dazu führte, dass er anfing zu glauben, er habe alles alleine, aus eigener Kraft, zustande gebracht, fing der Schutzzauber zu bröckeln an. Odin hatte ihn wie schon gesagt an sein eigenes Bewusstsein sowie an das deine gekettet... und nun war ausgerechnet er derjenige, der in seinem Stolz und seiner Überheblichkeit vergessen hatte, wie hoch der Preis dafür sein konnte.» Correleaus Augen glühten finster. «Allein dafür gehört er abgesetzt, das kannst du mir glauben. Und er ist gleich doppelt schuld an unserem Unglück: hätte er nicht seit über einem Jahr deine magischen Kräfte versiegelt, hättest zumindest du die Gefahr längst wahrnehmen und uns warnen können.»

Loki erwiderte nichts darauf. Er konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie kompliziert der Zauber, der Asgard vor einem weiteren Überfall des Schwarzen Elements hatte schützen sollen, gewesen war. Und als er selbst seinen Teil geleistet hatte, hatte Odin darauf bestanden, noch eine zusätzliche Sicherheit einzubauen.

_Der Bewusstseinszauber..._

Odin hatte ihm nicht verraten, worin dieser zusätzliche Schutz bestand und Loki, der damals noch zu seinem ‘Vater’ aufgesehen hatte, hatte nicht gefragt. Zumal er es in der Gestalt Mandrions auch nie hätte wagen dürfen, dem König solche Fragen zu stellen...

Doch nun war alles klar: der Bewusstseinszauber, den der Allvater offenbar gewirkt hatte, hielt den Schutz aufrecht, solange sich alle darin Eingeschlossenen ihrer eigenen Rolle bei der Beseitigung der Gefahr vollends bewusst waren - und der aller anderen. In diesem Fall konnte der Zauber also nur stark bleiben, solange Odin und er selbst sich an alles genauso erinnerten, wie es gewesen war.

_Oder sich erinnern wollten..._

Der Zauber galt als einer der zuverlässigsten und stärksten, denn sogar wenn einer der Beteiligten starb, blieb er trotzdem weiterhin bestehen. So konnte ihn eigentlich nichts überwinden oder ausser Kraft setzen.

_Mit Ausnahme des Vergessens..._

Wenn einer der Beteiligten vergass – oder leugnete – dass er selbst oder der andere seinen Teil geleistet hatte, war es möglich, dass der Zauber zerbröckelte.

Nur: davon brauchte man im Normalfall ja nicht auszugehen.

_Im Normalfall..._

Beinahe hätte Loki laut gelacht.

Ironie des Schicksals: Odin verabscheute ihn also so sehr, dass er letzten Endes damit dem Verderben Tür und Tor geöffnet hatte...

Hoffentlich lebte er lange genug, damit er ihm das noch unter die Nase reiben konnte.

Obwohl...

_...er sich nicht ganz sicher war, dass der Allvater diese Mühe überhaupt wert war._


	39. Die Frucht der Verleugnung

_Asgard – 500 Jahre früher_

_«Mein König, der Magier Mandrion ist hier.» Der soeben eingetretene Einherjar verbeugte sich tief vor Odin und den beiden ebenfalls anwesenden jungen Prinzen. «Genau wie Sie es verlangt haben.»_

_Der Allvater nickte und wandte sich dann an seine Söhne. «Ich muss etwas Wichtiges mit dem Magier besprechen. Allein.»_

_«Sicher, Vater.» Thor drehte sich ohne ein Wort des Widerspruchs um und verliess mit dem Einherjahr den Thronsaal. Loki hingegen blickte dem hereinkommenden Magier entgegen und zögerte. «Ist etwas passiert, Vater, dass du Mandrion so dringend sprechen willst?»_

_Odin zog die Stirn kraus. «Wenn ich wollte, dass du das erfährst, hätte ich dich und deinen Bruder nicht gebeten zu gehen.»_

_«Natürlich.» Loki deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an und verschwand dann ebenfalls._

_Die flüchtige Handbewegung, die er beim Gehen ausführte, bemerkte Odin nicht. Genauso wenig Mandrion, der dem Prinzen einen ehrerbietigen Gruss entbot, ehe er nervös auf seinen König zuschritt._

_Odin hielt sich gar nicht erst mit langen Begrüssungsfloskeln auf. Sobald sich die Tür hinter Loki geschlossen hatte, kam er ohne Umschweife zur Sache._

_«Das Schwarze Element wird stärker. Inzwischen ist ES so stark, dass sogar ich ES spüren kann.» Der Allvater verhielt mitten im Schritt und starrte den Magier wütend an. «Warum hast du mich nicht längst gewarnt?»_

_Mandrion erschrak zutiefst. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass es um etwas Unerfreuliches ging. Aber das hier..? Hastig stiess er hervor: «I... ich wusste es nicht, Hoheit!»_

_«Du wusstest es nicht?» Odins Stimme schwoll gefährlich an. «Du bist der grösste Magier am Hofe und wusstest es nicht?»_

_Mandrion wurde blass und stotterte: «I... ich meine ich... war mir nicht... ganz sicher. Ich wollte... nicht...»_

_Odin schnitt ihm mit einer raschen Handbewegung das Wort ab. «Spar dir deine Entschuldigungen, die nützen jetzt auch nichts mehr. Fakt ist dass du viel zu lange untätig zugesehen hast, wie das Böse unter uns wachsen konnte. Du hast zugelassen, dass die grösste Gefahr, die es für überhaupt gibt, in unserem Reich Fuss fassen konnte.» Er trat ganz nahe an Mandrion heran und fixierte ihn aus seinem einen verbliebenen Auge scharf. «Du wirst diesen Fehler umgehend korrigieren und ES dahin zurückschicken, woher ES gekommen ist! Du wirst ES aufhalten. Sofort!»_

_«Aufhalten?» Der Magier wurde leichenblass und wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück._

_«Natürlich, was denn sonst? Du hast den unbesiegbaren Drachen in Muspelheim getötet. Da wirst du ja wohl auch das Schwarze Element überwältigen können, oder?»_

_Mandrion versuchte, sich sein inneres Zittern nicht anmerken zu lassen. «N... natürlich, mein König. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um...»_

_«Oh, es wäre besser wenn du das tätest...» schnitt ihm Odin erneut das Wort ab. Seine Stimme wurde gefährlich leise. «Denn solltest du versagen, wirst du den Rest deines Lebens im Exil verbringen. Und zwar in Muspelheim.»_

_Mandrion wurde noch eine Spur bleicher. «J... ja, mein König.» Er schluckte hart. «Ich werde nicht versagen.»_

_Odin lächelte düster. «Gut. Genau das hatte ich zu hören erwartet.»_

_Mit einer hastig gemurmelten Verabschiedung stolperte Mandrion hinaus. Sobald er den Thronsaal hinter sich gelassen hatte spürte er, wie seine Knie unter ihm nachgaben. Verzweifelt stützte er sich an der Mauer ab._

_Was sollte er nur tun? Das hier war eine Katastrophe..! Das Schwarze Element bannen..?_

_Er wusste genau, dass er diese Aufgabe nicht erfüllen konnte._

_Zum tausendsten Mal verfluchte er seinen Hochmut, der ihn vor so vielen Jahrhunderten dazu getrieben hatte, Heldengeschichten über sich selbst zu verbreiten, die nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen. Hätte er trotz seiner begrenzten magischen Fähigkeiten nicht so sehr nach Ruhm und Ehre gedürstet hätte er sich niemals in diese hoffnungslose Situation hinein manövriert..._

_In diese absolut hoffnungslose Situation, gegen einen Gegner ankämpfen zu müssen, der so unheimlich war, dass ihm beim blossen Gedanken daran schlecht wurde!_

_Wenn wenigstens einer der richtig starken Magier noch am Leben wäre... Aber er selbst hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es keinen mehr davon gab. Mit der Beseitigung seiner Konkurrenten hatte er sich für alle Zeiten einen Namen als mächtigster Magier an Odins Hof verschafft. Ein wenig Gift hier, eine kleine List da, eine hübsche Falle dort - und alle seine 'Kollegen' waren aus dem Weg geräumt gewesen. Womit er sich die angenehmste und ehrenvollste Position in Odins Gefolge verschafft gehabt hatte..._

_Eine wirklich sehr angenehme Position - zumindest solange es keine grösseren Gefahren als ein paar Kriege gegen Jotunheim oder einige Aufstände in Vanaheim gab!_

_Aber das hier..? Wie hätte er je ahnen können, dass er zu so etwas gezwungen würde..?_

_Immer noch heftig zitternd schleppte er sich langsam weiter. Seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Er musste einen Ausweg aus dieser Zwickmühle finden. Das hatte er schliesslich noch immer geschafft! Seine grösste Stärke bestand darin, im entscheidenden Moment zu verschwinden..._

_Er könnte einen der Fluggleiter stehlen und einfach abhauen. Das war zwar schändlich, doch immerhin würde er mit dem Leben davon kommen!_

_Wenn er nur wüsste, wohin er gehen sollte. Nach Vanaheim? Aber nein, da würde der Allvater zuerst nach ihm suchen. Midgard vielleicht? Doch auch diesen Gedanken verwarf er gleich wieder. Die Erde war ein kleiner Planet voller kümmerlicher und unbedeutender Gestalten. Niflheim..? Nein, auch nicht!_

_Aber er musste fliehen, ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Wenn er daran dachte, wohin ihn der Allvater sonst verbannen würde... Muspelheim, die heisse Hölle mit dem nach wie vor höchst lebendigen Drachen..._

_Demjenigen, den er nie getötet hatte!_

_So ganz in seine verzweifelten Gedanken versunken bemerkte er die schlanke Gestalt, die lässig an einer Säule lehnte, erst, als sie ihn ansprach. «Lief wohl nicht allzu gut da drin, was?» meinte Loki spöttisch._

_Mandrion zuckte so heftig zusammen, als sei er eben geschlagen worden. «Mein Prinz...» Er versuchte, sich zusammen zu reissen._

_«Mein lieber Vater scheint dir einen ganz hübschen Schrecken eingejagt zu haben.» Loki stiess sich von der Säule ab. Langsam und geschmeidig wie eine Katze kam er näher. Immer noch lag ein feines ironisches Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel. «Kann es sein dass er etwas von dir möchte, das du nicht zu leisten imstande bist?»_

_«M... mein Prinz, nein, wie kommen... Sie darauf?» Mandrion verhaspelte sich beinahe. Seine Gedanken begannen sich erneut zu überschlagen._

_«Wie ich darauf komme?» Lokis Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. «Ganz einfach: Ich habe eure kleine Unterhaltung belauscht.»_

_Mandrions Augen wurden gross. Belauscht..? Wie konnte das sein? Er selbst hatte den Prinzen hinausgehen sehen..._

_Loki vollführte eine rasche Handbewegung und der andere Magier begriff schlagartig: ein Lauschzauber. Der Prinz hatte sozusagen sein Ohr im Inneren des Thronsaals gelassen..._

_Aber seit wann konnte Loki so etwas?_

_Die grün-blauen Augen vor ihm funkelten unheimlich. «Nun sag mir, Mandrion: wie genau beabsichtigst du, das Schwarze Element zu bannen?»_

_Der ältere Magier schluckte schwer. Eine Ausrede... Ihm musste schleunigst eine gute Ausrede einfallen!_

_Doch noch während er überlegte, was er sagen konnte, spürte er instinktiv, dass er den jungen Mann vor sich nicht täuschen konnte. Dass Loki ihn durchschaut hatte – schon lange..._

_Und so hörte er sich schliesslich vollkommen aufrichtig und verzweifelt antworten: «Ich weiss es nicht!»_

_Loki musterte ihn einen Moment ruhig, ehe er nickte. «Das hatte ich mir fast gedacht.» Er wies hinter sich, deutete in die Richtung, wo seine luxuriösen Räumlichkeiten lagen. «Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass wir zwei uns auch ein wenig unterhalten.»_

_Völlig benommen folgte Mandrion dem Prinzen._

_Eine halbe Stunde später wusste er zwei Dinge mit Sicherheit..._

_Erstens: Loki würde ihn retten._

_Zweitens: Loki war gefährlich. Sehr gefährlich._

_Und ihm selbst blieb keine andere Wahl als den Prinzen noch gefährlicher zu machen..._

_Mandrions Kopf rauschte, sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt..._

_Was er da eben erfahren hatte – unglaublich! Die Macht des Prinzen war so gross wie er sie sich immer für sich selbst gewünscht hatte. Nein, sogar noch weitaus grösser._

_Nur eines gab es, dass er noch nicht beherrschte._

_Das einzige, in dem Mandrion wirklich unschlagbar gut war: dem magischen Hypnotisieren anderer._

_«Was verlangen Sie dafür, dass Sie das Schwarze Element an meiner Stelle bannen und somit meine Ehre retten» hatte er schliesslich fassungslos gefragt, als der Prinz ihm seinen Plan offenbart hatte._

_Als er begriffen hatte, dass der Gegner, gegen den Odin ihn antreten lassen wollte, sogar noch weitaus gefährlicher war, als er auch nur im Mindesten geahnt hatte._

_«Oh, eigentlich nichts,» war Lokis wegwerfende Antwort gewesen. «Nur eine Kleinigkeit.»_

_Der Hypnose-Bann..._

_Ein klein wenig hatte sich Mandrion gewundert, dass der Prinz noch niemanden gefunden hatte, der ihm diesen beibringen konnte. Bis ihm klar geworden war, dass er ja der letzte überlebende Magier war, der den Zauber beherrschte._

_Ihm war heiss und kalt geworden, denn natürlich hatte er sofort begriffen, welch gefährliche Waffe er dem jungen Mann damit in die Hände legte._

_Aber mangels einer anderen Wahl hatte er schliesslich eingewilligt._

_Und nun brauchte er nichts weiter zu tun als sich zu verstecken und abzuwarten, bis alles vorbei war..._

_Also genau das, was er wirklich am Besten konnte!_

_Asgard – 400 Jahre früher_

_Der Kampf hatte rund hundert Jahre angehalten, aber nun war er endlich vorüber. Und er hatte sogar mit einem Sieg für Odin und seine Armee geendet, allen Widerständen zum Trotz und obwohl es lange nicht danach ausgesehen hatte._

_Erschöpft sank der Allvater auf seinen Thron und liess den Blick durch die noch leere Halle schweifen. Bald würde die Siegesfeier beginnen..._

_Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft!_

_Im Grunde genommen konnte er es selbst noch nicht ganz glauben._

_Er hatte gezweifelt, zuerst an Mandrion, weil er schon lange befürchtete, dass dieser nichts weiter als ein Hochstapler sein könnte. Und dann an sich selbst, als Mandrion ihm gesagt hatte, dass es nicht ohne seine Hilfe gehen würde._

_Beinahe hätte er den Magier bei diesem Eingeständnis bereits ins Exil geschickt._

_Beinahe..._

_Hätte er nicht genau damals zu ahnen begonnen, dass es unmöglich Mandrion sein konnte, der da an seiner Seite kämpfte. Dass dieser Magier viel zu stark war, dass die Kräfte, die er einsetzte, einfach ein paar Nummern zu gross für ihn schienen. Fähigster Magier am Hofe hin oder her - solche Fähigkeiten hatte Odin noch nie zuvor bei ihm erlebt. Und Mandrion hätte sie ihm sicher längst offenbart... wenn er sie denn besessen hätte. So gut kannte ihn der Allvater. Der Magier war stolz und selbstgefällig und liebte es, mit seiner Kraft zu prahlen. Nie, niemals hätte er mit solch enormen Fähigkeiten hinter dem Berg gehalten._

_Doch wenn es nicht Mandrion war, der da an seiner Seite kämpfte, wer dann?_

_Langsam, ganz langsam war eine unheimliche Ahnung in Odin aufgestiegen..._

_Eine Ahnung, aus der in den letzten zwanzig Jahren Gewissheit geworden war._

_Doch so sehr der Allvater seinen Adoptivsohn inzwischen auch fürchtete: eines musste man Loki lassen..._

_Er war gut._

_Verdammt gut!_

_Nun war der Moment des Sieges da und Odin ging davon aus, dass Loki sich heute vor aller Welt als der eigentliche Retter zu erkennen geben würde._

_Dass er alle sehen lassen würde, dass er der Magier gewesen war, der in der Gestalt Mandrions das Schwarze Element gebannt hatte._

_Doch sein Sohn überraschte ihn..._

_Die Siegesfeier begann und er stand seelenruhig neben Thor an Odins Seite und sah zu, wie Mandrion als Held gefeiert wurde. Ohne auch nur mit einer winzigen Andeutung darauf hinzuweisen, dass hier der Falsche geehrt wurde._

_Hatte er sich getäuscht? War es doch nicht Loki gewesen?_

_Nein, Unsinn: er war sich absolut sicher. Loki hatte das getan, nicht der Magier, der jetzt als strahlender Held auf dem Siegerpodest stand._

_Hätte Odin auch nur eine Sekunde lang glauben können, dass so etwas wie Selbstlosigkeit die Motivation hinter Lokis Tun gewesen war, hätte er diese Siegesfeier auch geniessen können._

_Aber der Allvater kannte seinen Sohn gut... Zu gut!_

_Und so wirkte sein Lächeln ziemlich aufgesetzt, seine feierliche Stimmung nur vorgetäuscht._

_Warum offenbarte sich Loki nicht? Was plante er? Bescheidenheit war ihm in absolut fremd – also was war der Zweck des ganzen Schauspiels?_

_Ja, Odin hätte sich wesentlich besser gefühlt, wenn er es gewusst hätte._

_Doch mit den Jahren trat diese unruhige Frage in den Hintergrund. Und mit den Jahrhunderten ging sie schliesslich ganz vergessen._

_Was blieb war die Furcht vor dem Sohn, den er einst aus einem Tempel in Jotunheim mit nach Asgard gebracht hatte._

_Doch da der Allvater sich diese Furcht nicht eingestand und sie verdrängte, trat sie schliesslich soweit in den Hintergrund dass Odin am Ende sicher war, sie niemals empfunden zu haben._

_Dummerweisen wachsen Wurzeln, die man nicht herausreisst, weiter._

_So lange, bis sie Früchte hervorbringen._

_In diesem Fall die Frucht der Verleugnung._

Vierhundert Jahre nach dem Sieg über das Schwarze Element war sich Odin sicher, dass er – und er allein – sein Volk aus dieser schrecklichen Gefahr gerettet hatte.

Ein fataler Irrtum, in der Tat...


	40. Spekulationen

Loki stand auf dem breiten Plateau, hinter dem der Eingang zum Versteck Odins lag und sah nach unten. Im Tal waren zwar noch sehr kleine, aber für ihn dennoch deutlich sichtbare Punkte auszumachen, die sich langsam den schmalen Bergweg hochkämpften. Die Flüchtlinge aus der Stadt würden es bald geschafft haben.

«Und was nun?» fragte Correleaus, während er neben ihn trat. Der alte Magier hatte sich erstaunlich rasch wieder erholt, sobald er aus dem Einflussbereich des Schwarzen Elements herausgeholt worden war.

«Jetzt wird es wohl langsam Zeit unseren Freund aufzuwecken.» Loki deutete auf Fandral, der unbeweglich hinter ihnen auf einem Stein sass.

«Das meinte ich nicht und das weisst du.» erwiderte Correleaus mit einem leicht bissigen Lächeln.

«Natürlich.» Loki blieb die Ruhe selbst. «Dennoch ist es genau das, was ich jetzt tun werde. Dann kann er seinen Frust ablassen bevor alle anderen da sind.»

«Seinen Frust?»

Loki lachte kurz und trocken auf. «Es ist Fandral! Schon vergessen wie sehr er mich liebt?»

«Du hast ihn gerettet.»

«So wie ich ihn kenne dürfte das nur ein weiterer Grund sein, mich zu hassen.» Loki wandte sich um und ging zu dem Krieger hinüber. Ein kurzer Schwenker mit der rechten Hand und Fandral erwachte aus seinem Dämmerzustand.

«Du..!» keuchte er, als er Loki ansah.

«Das hatten wir schon mal.» gab dieser trocken zurück.

«Was... ist passiert?» Fandral starrte an sich hinunter. Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, was nach Lokis Auftauchen geschehen war – aber dass er schwer verwundet gewesen war, das wusste er noch genau. Doch das einzige sichtbare Zeichen dafür war seine zerschlissene Kleidung. Ansonsten... nichts. Keine noch so kleine Wunde.

Loki, der ihm deutlich ansah, was in ihm vorging, zuckte nur die Schultern. «Ich habe dich wieder zusammengeflickt.»

Fandrals Mund öffnete sich, um etwas zu erwidern, doch er schloss ihn gleich wieder. Sein Blick glitt zwischen Loki und Correleaus hin und her. Der junge Magier hatte sich jedoch bereits wieder umgedreht und beobachtete die näherkommenden Flüchtlinge. Und der Alte...

...nun, der alte Magier funkelte Fandral derart wütend an, dass diesem klar wurde, dass Schweigen momentan wohl das Beste für ihn war.

Loki hatte ursprünglich nicht vorgehabt, sich den Flüchtlingen gegenüber erkennen zu geben. Aus diesem Grund hatte er ja auch die Gestalt des jungen Einherjars angenommen gehabt, ehe er in den Palast geschlichen war. Da hatte er allerdings noch nicht gewusst, dass das Schwarze Element bereits so stark geworden war, dass es den Einsatz jeglicher Magie – in welcher Form auch immer – wahrnehmen konnte. Sobald er das gemerkt hatte, war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als wieder seine eigentliche Gestalt anzunehmen, um den Feind nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Zunächst schien das ja auch kein Problem gewesen zu sein, da der Palast so gut wie ausgestorben gewesen und ihm sowieso niemand begegnet war.

Aber dann hatte Fandral seine ganzen hübschen Pläne über den Haufen geworfen...

Loki fluchte leise in sich hinein. Hätte er gewusst, dass er auf den verletzten Krieger treffen würde, hätte er das bischen Magie für die Gestaltwandlung beibehalten und Fandral hätte in ihm nicht Loki, sondern einen namenlosen Einherjar gesehen. Gut, er hätte sich vielleicht ein wenig über dessen Fähigkeiten, ihn heilen zu können, gewundert, aber da der Krieger nicht gerade über allzu grossen Scharfsinn verfügte, wäre er wohl trotzdem kaum auf die Idee gekommen, Loki hinter dem jungen Soldaten zu vermuten. Magische Fähigkeiten hin oder her.

Aber das hatte er natürlich nicht vorhersehen können. Wie auch? Er konnte vieles, aber in die Zukunft schauen gehörte nicht dazu. Und davon mal abgesehen hätte er eigentlich auch ohne jeden Zweifel angenommen, dass Fandral mit jedem Soldaten im Schloss fertig werden würde. Denn genau gegen einen solchen musste er gekämpft haben: der Schwerthieb, der den Krieger verletzt hatte, war jedenfalls nicht durch irgendwelche dunkle Magie entstanden, sondern durch einen ganz gewöhnlichen Kampf zwischen zwei Gegnern. Und hätte er wetten müssen, hätte Loki in einem solchen Fall mit Sicherheit auf Fandral als Sieger gewettet.

Tja, eine solche Wette hätte er dann wohl verloren gehabt...

Fandral war von einem durch das Schwarze Element beherrschten Soldaten besiegt worden. Klar mochte dieser vielleicht über etwas mehr physische Kraft verfügt haben als normalerweise, doch Magie..? Nein. Und darum war das Ganze im Grunde genommen – genau betrachtet – ziemlich zum Lachen.

Aber so gerne er das auch gerade getan hätte: die Lage war dafür einfach ein wenig zu ernst. Und Loki fragte sich auch nicht ganz grundlos, wie die Flüchtlinge wohl auf ihn reagieren würden.

Nicht, dass er nicht mit ihnen fertig werden würde...

Aber erstens wäre ein Angriff auf die wenigen Überlebenden aus der Stadt momentan so ziemlich das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte, und zweitens brauchte er jede Kraft, die er besass, um den magischen Schutzschild um das Versteck zu ziehen, sobald alle drin waren. Er durfte seine Magie schlicht nicht damit verschwenden, irgendwelche Attacken auf ihn abzuwehren.

Correleaus stiess ihn an. «Machst du dir Sorgen ihretwegen?»

Loki stutzte einen Moment, dann grinste er. «Du kennst mich ziemlich gut, alter Freund.»

«Ja. Ich schmeichle mir, einer der wenigen zu sein, die das tun.» Der Alte erwiderte das Grinsen, dann wurde er wieder ernst. «Du weisst schon, dass ich auch noch da bin, oder?»

«Du, mein Freund, solltest dich noch schonen.»

«Ach was, das kann ich immer noch tun, wenn ich tot bin.»

«Deine Sprüche sind ja noch fürchterlicher als meine.» Loki schüttelte in gespielter Verzweiflung den Kopf und hob dann die Hand, als er sah, dass zumindest Thor, der den übrigen voraus ging, inzwischen nahe genug heran war, um ihn sehen zu können.

Der Blonde erwiderte den Gruss und kam wenige Minuten später herangeflogen. «Bruder.» rief er noch während er zur Landung ansetzte. «Alles in Ordnung?»

«Wie du siehst.»

«Und wie ich feststelle, hast du noch jemanden mitge...» Thor hatte zuerst nur Correleaus gesehen, doch als er nun auch Fandral erblickte, brach er mitten im Wort ab. Sein erstaunter Blick ging zurück zu Loki. Tief empfundene Hochachtung lag auf einmal darin.

«Thor!» Fandral riss den Donnergott aus seiner Verblüffung. Er sprang herbei und umarmte den Freund. «Es tut gut, dich zu sehen. Ich hatte schon Angst, du wärst...»

«Übernommen worden?» vollendete der Donnergott den Satz, während er einen raschen Blick mit Loki wechselte. «Dem war auch so.»

Fandrals Augen wurden gross, aber Loki liess ihn nicht mehr zu Wort kommen. «Du solltest zu den anderen zurückfliegen und sie auf mich vorbereiten.» sagte er mit einem ironischen Lächeln zu Thor gewandt. «Dann wird der Schock vielleicht nicht allzu gross – und wir verschwenden keine kostbare Zeit.»

«Kostbare Zeit wofür?»

«Ihr müsst ins Innere von Odins Versteck. So schnell wie möglich. Ich kann spüren, wie das Schwarze Element sich ausbreitet. Also wäre es nett, jegliche Diskussion über mich zu vermeiden – jedenfalls solange alle noch draussen herumstehen.» Lokis Grinsen wandelte sich von ironisch zu spöttisch.

Thor überging es. «Wird es reichen, uns einfach da drin zu verstecken? Klar, ES kann uns dann nicht mehr sehen, aber...» Er biss sich flüchtig auf die Lippen. «Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass ES sich rein von sowas aufhalten liesse.»

«Tut ES auch nicht. Doch wir werden mehr als bloss unsichtbar sein.» Als der Donnergott fragen wollte, was Loki damit meinte, winkte dieser ab. «Schaff die Leute herbei so schnell es geht. Ach ja, und nimm Fandral mit.» Er drehte sich zu dem Krieger um, «Da er wiederhergestellt ist kann er sicher helfen, ein paar der Verletzten unter euch zu tragen. Ich würde ja selbst mitkommen und sie alle heilen, aber ich fürchte, ich brauche meine Kräfte vorerst für Wichtigeres.»

Thor und Fandral schauten ihn verwirrt an, aber Loki versetzte dem Bruder einen leichten Stoss in die Seite und meinte eindringlich: «Na los, schwirrt schon ab. Erklärungen folgen später.»

Nach einer guten Stunde waren die Flüchtlinge sicher in Odins Versteck untergebracht.

__________________________________________________________________

«Warum hast du überhaupt wieder deine richtige Gestalt angenommen?» fragte Runya, während sie einen besorgten Blick auf die Gruppe am anderen Ende der Halle warf. Loki hatte inzwischen den magischen Schutzwall um das Versteck gelegt, weshalb er ziemlich müde wirkte.

Die Flüchtlinge hatten heftig auf die Ankündigung, dass sie den ehemaligen Prinzen hier vorfinden würden, reagiert. Trotz Thors Versicherung, dass sie ohne ihn jetzt wohl alle auf dem Weg in den sicheren Tod – oder Schlimmeres - wären. Runya machte sich deshalb nicht ganz zu Unrecht Sorgen.

«Ich wollte es nicht, aber mir blieb keine Wahl.» Lokis Antwort holte die junge Prinzessin aus ihren Grübeleien. Er lachte flüchtig. «Naja, zumindest dachte ich das. Aber wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich auf Fandral treffe...» Er hob in einer wegwerfenden Geste die eine Hand und erklärte dann, warum er im Palast zunächst versucht hatte, auf jegliche Form der Magie zu verzichten – auch darauf, die verwandelte Form in Gestalt des Einherjars beizubehalten. «Das Schwarze Element war bereits sehr viel stärker geworden als bei meinem ersten kurzen 'Besuch' im Palast. Mir war klar, dass es Magie, egal in welch geringer Form, jetzt deutlich spüren konnte. Ich wagte es gerade noch, mich rein zu teleportieren, aber danach wollte ich kein Risiko mehr eingehen. Und es schien auch keines zu sein... Ich meine, mir begegnete zunächst kein einziges lebendes Wesen. Bis ich dann auf Fandral traf – der mich natürlich sofort erkannte.» Er lächelte kurz. «Aber vermutlich ist es eh besser so. Ich meine, für immer hätte ich mich kaum verstecken können.»

Runya nahm seine Hand. «Mag sein. Doch ich habe Angst um dich.»

Er hob überrascht eine Braue. «Ach ja? Warum das denn?»

«Ist das nicht offensichtlich?» Ihr Atem ging heftig. «Die mögen dich nicht besonders... um es mal harmlos auszudrücken.»

«Und Sie glauben, dass die sich alle plötzlich auf mich stürzen und mir den Hals umdrehen werden?» Es klang amüsiert.

«Bleib bitte ernst, ja! Das ist nicht komisch.»

Loki merkte, dass sie wirklich besorgt war. Sein Lächeln verschwand. «Prinzessin, selbst wenn die das wollen würden: was lässt Sie annehmen, dass sie es auch _könnten_?»

Sie sah ihn an, einen endlos langen Moment, ehe sie begriff.

«Versprichst du mir, dass dies wirklich stimmt? Dass sie dir wirklich... nichts tun können?»

«Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich fast glauben dass sich hier jemand meinetwegen Gedanken macht.»

Sie boxte ihm in die Seite so fest sie konnte. «Was redest du da? Natürlich mache ich mir deinetwegen Gedanken.»

«Aua.» Er schenkte ihr sein treuherzigstes Lächeln. «Das war nicht nett.»

«Noch so ein Spruch von dir und es wird noch viel weniger nett.»

Loki seufzte theatralisch. «So gerne ich auch herausfinden würde, was das genau bedeutet... Ich denke, ich sollte mich jetzt mal um die Verletzten kümmern.»

«Bist du denn dafür schon wieder stark genug?»

«Wirklich Prinzessin: wenn Sie mich weiterhin mit solch besorgten Augen anschauen komme ich noch auf dumme Gedanken.» Er machte hastig in gespieltem Entsetzen einen Schritt rückwärts, als sich ihr Gesicht wütend verzog und lachte leise auf. «Aber bevor Sie mir jetzt doch zeigen, was Sie _noch_ so alles draufhaben, verschwinde ich besser. Und um Ihre Frage zu beantworten: ja, ich kriege das hin. Ausserdem habe ich ein wenig Hilfe.»

«Hilfe?» Runya wusste, dass die Heilerin noch immer nicht wieder bei Kräften war.

«Correleaus.» Loki war wieder ernst geworden. «Er ist auch ein Magier, falls Sie das vergessen haben sollten.»

Die junge Frau atmete auf. «Gut. Dann bin ich beruhigt.»

Loki warf ihr einen langen Blick zu, ehe er sich umdrehte und ging.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen schritt Runya zur Gruppe der Flüchtlinge hinüber. Sie gesellte sich zu Sif, Hogun und Fandral, die etwas abseits standen und leise miteinander sprachen. Thor war nicht hier: er hatte sich mit den einzigen zwei Einherjar, die es auch aus dem Palast raus geschafft hatten, auf Erkundungstour durch Odins Versteck aufgemacht. Sie wollten vor allem nach Waffen Ausschau halten.

Beim Näherkommen warf sie einen Blick zu den anderen Flüchtlingen hinüber, die alle erschöpft am Boden kauerten. Tyr stand bei ihnen und versuchte offenbar, ihnen Mut zuzusprechen.

«...mich gerettet.» hörte Runya Fandral gerade sagen, als sie herzu trat. «Obwohl er das nicht hätte tun müssen.»

«Und wer sagt dir, dass er damit nicht irgendeinen finsteren Plan verfolgt?» Hogun klang alles andere als überzeugt.

«Was für einen Plan denn?» Fandral sah die Prinzessin als erster kommen und nickte ihr freundlich zu. «Er hätte mich einfach liegen lassen können. Ich hätte höchstens noch eine Stunde lang gelebt.»

«Dann hast du dich also beruhigt?» fragte Runya hoffnungsvoll. «Was Loki anbelangt, meine ich?»

«Beruhigt?» Fandral begriff nicht.

«Naja... Correleaus erzählte mir, dass du zunächst ziemlich heftig reagiert hast, als ihr hier angekommen seid.»

Täuschte sie sich oder wurde der Krieger tatsächlich etwas rot? «Ja, das war nur weil ich zuerst einen Moment brauchte um mich wieder an alles erinnern zu können.»

Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. «Ich freue mich, dass du erkannt hast, dass Loki uns nicht schaden will.»

«Das habe ich nicht gesagt.» Fandral räusperte sich und starrte unruhig auf seine Füsse. «Ich meine... ich glaube es zwar nicht wirklich, aber völlig auszuschliessen ist es nicht. Er ist immer noch Loki.»

«Will heissen?»

«Dass ich ihm erst traue wenn ich keine andere Wahl mehr habe!» erwiderte Hogun an Fandrals Stelle.

«Der Moment dürfte vielleicht bereits da sein.» warf Sif dazwischen. Sie wechselte einen raschen Blick mit Runya. «Ich meine, so wie's aussieht ist Loki zur Zeit der einzige der überhaupt weiss, was hier läuft.»

«Dann wäre es nett, wenn er es uns sagen würde.»

«Das wird er sicher.» meine Runya rasch. «Sobald er den Verletzten geholfen hat.»

«Bis dahin...» versetzte Sif entschieden und fixierte ihre beiden männlichen Kriegerkollegen scharf, «...sollten wir uns weitere Spekulationen über Loki verkneifen. Und sei es auch nur um die Leute hier nicht unnötigerweise zu beunruhigen.»

«Wollen hoffen dass es unnötigerweise wäre.» murmelte Hogun.

«Thor vertraut Loki.» fügte Runya hinzu.

«Was nicht unbedingt viel bedeuten muss.» Hoguns Worte klangen so finster wie sein Gesicht aussah.

«Was meinst du damit?»

«Thor ist immer auf Loki hereingefallen. Wenn dieser also ein falsches Spiel spielen sollte, wäre er der Letzte, der es merken würde.»

War dem so? Runya wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte.

Fandral wollte etwas einwerfen, aber Sif wurde die Sache jetzt definitiv zu bunt. «Lassen wir das! Loki scheint uns zu helfen. Und das ist alles, was wir im Moment zu wissen brauchen. Sollte sich das ändern...» Ihr Blick wurde stechend. _«Nun, ich bin nicht Thor.»_

Die Prinzessin seufzte leise. Es würde offensichtlich noch eine Menge Arbeit bedeuten, bis Loki das Vertrauen der Leute hier erlangt hatte.

Was sie selbst nicht mit einschloss...

Sie wusste _genau_, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte.


	41. Im Netz der Finsternis - Teil I

ES war fast zufrieden. Die Gefangenen hatten IHM gegeben, was ES gebraucht hatte. Vor allem einer von ihnen. Der Stärkste, Mächtigste, der IHM in die Fänge geraten war. Und mutig noch dazu. Er hatte sich geopfert, um seine Königin von hier fort zu bringen und sie mit diesem Ding, das sie den 'Bifröst' nannten, an einen anderen Ort zu schicken.

Nun, das war schade gewesen. Sehr, sehr schade. ES hatte den Täter zuerst in blindem Zorn vernichten wollen.

Zum Glück hatte ES noch rechtzeitig gemerkt, welch grosses Potential auch in ihm steckte.

Heimdall, wenn ES sich nicht sehr täuschte... Das war der Name gewesen. Nun stand ES vor dem gläsernen Zylinder, in dem der Mann ruhte – bewegungslos, willenlos, hilflos.

Der allsehende Wächter... Wie lustig! Und wie überheblich.

ES hatte er nicht sehen können.

Nun gut, wie auch? ES war ja auch nicht sichtbar!

Noch nicht.

Denn so zufrieden ES auch war, ES musste endlich die nächste Stufe erreichen. Natürlich barg es Vorteile, unsichtbar und gestaltlos zu sein... Doch leider überwogen die Nachteile auf lange Sicht bei weitem.

ES brauchte endlich wieder einen Körper!

Und dann gab es da noch das Problem Nummer eins. Ein sehr, sehr grosses Problem, wie ES nur zu gut wusste. Er war hier gewesen, ES hatte seine Präsenz genau gespürt. Und was noch viel Schlimmer gewesen war: ES hatte seine Magie genau gespürt!

ES hatte sich verzweifelt gefragt, wie das möglich gewesen war. Ausser Odin konnte nur Thor dem stärksten Magier, den Asgard besass, seine Kraft zurück geben. Und Odin schied aus.

Blieb also nur Thor... Und da von dem blonden Donnergott nach wie vor jede Spur fehlte, war die unwahrscheinliche Annahme, dass er es gewesen sein könnte, inzwischen leider nicht mehr so unwahrscheinlich.

ES hätte in seinem blinden Zorn am liebsten einige Mauern zertrümmert, als IHM das klar geworden war! Thor, SEINE dumme, muskelbepackte Puppe, hatte die Fäden abgestreift und sich freigestrampelt...

Doch wie das hatte geschehen können war eine Frage, die später geklärt werden musste. Jetzt gab es Dringenderes zu tun. Jetzt musste ES endlich dafür sorgen, dass der einzige, der ES jetzt noch stoppen konnte, vernichtet wurde.

Ein für allemal.

So sehr ES das auch bedauern würde - schliesslich hatte ES bis zuletzt gehofft, ihn noch richtig leiden lassen zu können.

Etwas, das sein Tod IHM leider nicht bieten würde.

Aber was nicht zu vermeiden war, war nicht zu vermeiden. _Loki musste sterben._

________________________________________________________________________________

Es herrschte tiefste Ruhe in Odins Versteck. Da es unnötig war, irgendwelche Wachen aufzustellen, hatten endlich auch die letzten Flüchtlinge in den Schlaf gefunden.

Alle bis auf einer.

Loki sass am Fuss der langen Treppe, die in die oberen Geschosse führte und starrte gedankenverloren nach vorn. Die Waffenkammer lag dort, aber er sah sie gar nicht richtig. Die Waffen da drin hatte er sich längst alle angeschaut. Sie waren nicht wirklich nützlich – nicht in diesem Kampf.

Er zermarterte sich das Gehirn, wie er vorgehen sollte.

Doch er konnte es drehen und wenden wie er wollte: es würde auch diesmal nicht ohne Odin gehen.

Womit ihm also nichts anderes übrig blieb als nach dem verschollenen Allvater zu suchen.

Wunderbar – das war genau das, was er sich so ungefähr am meisten wünschte!

Ein Geräusch liess ihn plötzlich zusammen zucken. Es kam von oben, vom Ende der Treppe. Er sah hinauf und erkannte die schmale, zierliche Gestalt, die langsam die Stufen hinunterkam. Loki sprang auf. Es war Prinzessin Runya.

Doch gerade als er ihr zurufen und sie fragen wollte, was sie denn hier machte statt zu schlafen, stutzte er. Ihre Bewegungen hatten etwas seltsam Mechanisches an sich.

Im selben Moment wurde ihm klar, dass sie doch schlief.

Und schlawandelte, wie es den Anschein hatte.

Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass sie dazu neigte. Aber was er wusste, war, dass er sie jetzt auf keinen Fall aufwecken durfte. Bei Vanen stellte das Schlafwandeln geradezu eine Fessel dar, stärker noch als bei allen anderen Wesen, die es gab. Man durfte sie in ihrem Tun auf gar keinen Fall stören, denn das konnte schlimm für sie ausgehen. Somit gab es kaum eine Möglichkeit, sie aus ihrem Zustand heraus zu holen. Das einzige, das blieb, war, ihnen allfällige Hindernisse aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Nun, zum Glück gab es auf einer Treppe keine Hindernisse.

Sah man davon ab, dass die Treppe selbst zu einem werden konnte...

Die Prinzessin kam immer näher und mit jedem Schritt schienen ihre Füsse unsicherer zu werden. Ihre Hände, die sich zuerst noch am Geländer festgehalten hatten, lösten sich langsam davon. Ihr Blick, starr geradeaus gerichtet, wurde unstet und wild. Und dann geschah es auch schon...

Ihre nackten Füsse übergingen eine Stufe und traten ins Leere. Ohne dass sich der starre Blick wandelte torkelte die junge Frau, ruderte mit den Armen und begann dann zu fallen.

Loki konnte sie gerade noch auffangen.

Leicht wie eine Feder landete sie in seinen Armen. Er musterte ihr blasses Gesicht. Was sollte er tun? Sie aufzuwecken war wirklich viel zu gefährlich, denn wer konnte ahnen, in welchem Traum sie gefangen war?

Da erinnerte er sich plötzlich an etwas, das er vor vielen Jahrhunderten gelernt hatte.

Doch, es gab eine Möglichkeit, jemanden aus Vanaheim aus dem Zustand des Schlafwandelns heraus zu holen. Allerdings nur für Magier...

Und Loki hatte das noch nie gemacht.

Dennoch: die Prinzessin wirkte derart erstarrt und in einem regelrechten Schock gefangen dass er ahnte, dass es genauso gefährlich werden konnte, sie in diesem Zustand zu belassen wie zu versuchen, sie daraus zu befreien.

Nun gut denn... Einen Versuch war es wert.

Sanft neigte er sich zu ihrem Ohr hinunter und begann eine leise Melodie zu summen. Ein uraltes Lied mit magischem Inhalt. Die Worte enthielten den beruhigendsten und zugleich tröstlichsten Inhalt den es in allen neun Welten gab – bekannt nur den wenigen Magiern, die zur höchsten Gilde gehörten. Loki hatte das Lied noch nie verwendet, aber den Text kannte er dennoch genau. Ein Text in einer Sprache, die seit Jahrhunderten von keinem lebenden Wesen im Universum mehr gesprochen wurde. Worte, die die Kraft hatten, jeden Schock zu mildern und zu lösen.

Zumindest hoffte er das...

Doch seine Sorgen waren unbegründet: nach wenigen Minuten schlug Runya langsam die Augen auf. Sie blickte verwirrt um sich und nahm Loki erst nach und nach wahr.

Sanft stellte er sie auf ihre Füsse. «Prinzessin, alles in Ordnung?»

Sie schaute zu ihm auf. Langsam, zitternd schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Und dann begann sie auf einmal laut zu schluchzen.

«Prinzessin...» Loki zögerte nur einen flüchtigen Augenblick, dann nahm er sie in die Arme. Beruhigend und sanft strich er ihr über den Rücken. «Pscht, es ist alles gut. Sie hatten wohl einen Alptraum, aber er ist vorbei. Beruhigen Sie sich, Sie sind in Sicherheit.» Er sprach leise, wie zu einem Kind.

Seine Worte wirkten. Runya wurde tatsächlich ruhiger. Doch als sie wieder aufschaute, waren ihre Augen immer noch voller Angst.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Eine instinktive Geste. Denn irgend etwas in ihrem Blick jagte ihm plötzlich einen ungeheuren Schrecken ein. Was für einen Alptraum mochte sie bloss gehabt haben, dass ihre Augen so entsetzt zu ihm aufsahen? «Prinzessin, was ist denn?»

Statt einer Antwort zog sie sein Gesicht zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Die Frau hatte ihre Schuldigkeit getan. ES war zufrieden mit ihr, sehr zufrieden. Wie mühelos sie Odin um den Finger gewickelt hatte... Fast schon lachhaft!

Nun ja, sie war Lorelei. ES sollte eigentlich nicht allzu erstaunt sein.

ES hatte sich lange gefragt, welchen Körper ES übernehmen sollte. Sogar dieser Heimdall schien zunächst eine verlockende Option zu sein. Aber dann hatte ES Lorelei über längere Zeit beobachtet und SEINE Entscheidung getroffen.

Wie friedlich der Allvater aussah, wie er so still dalag: fast so, als ob in ihm nicht ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod stattfinden würde. ES lachte in sich hinein. Bald würde es wissen, wie es dem ehemaligen König von Asgard wirklich ging.

Mit Entzücken stellte ES fest, dass Lorelei genauso hingerissen von Odins Anblick wirkte. Oder besser gesagt: dass die Frau genauso triumphierend wirkte.

Fast schade, dass ES der hübschen jungen Dame den Spass nun verderben musste.

Wie es wohl sein würde, eine Frau zu sein? Überhaupt einen derartigen Körper zu besitzen: mit Armen und Beinen und nur einem einzigen Kopf?

Nun, ES würde es bald wissen.

Langsam näherte ES sich der ahnungslosen Frau. Sie war wirklich schön. Es würde sicher Spass machen, mit diesem Körper herum zu spielen.

Ob es wohl lange dauern würde, ihn zu übernehmen? ES hoffte beinahe, dass es so wäre – wo blieb denn sonst der echte Sieg?

Doch ob so oder so: Bald, sehr bald, würde Lorelei aufhören zu existieren...

...oder weiterleben in IHM – je nachdem, wie man es betrachtete.

Das eiskalte Lachen, das plötzlich überall um sie herum hörbar wurde und von den Bäumen widerzuhallen schien, machte Lorelei erstmals stutzig.

Liess sie erstarren vor Angst.

Gut...

_...das hier würde wirklich Spass machen!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

«Prinzessin, das hätte ich... nicht tun dürfen.» Loki löste sich langsam von der jungen Frau. Sehr langsam, als koste es ihn alle Kraft, es zu tun.

Runya lächelte zu ihm hoch. «Genau genommen habe _ich_ angefangen.»

Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass die Angst aus ihren Augen verschwunden war. Dann riss er sich zusammen. Das hier durfte nicht sein!

«Prinzessin...»

Sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. «Ich liebe Thor nicht und er liebt mich nicht.» Als sie seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm, lachte sie leise auf. «Du wolltest doch gerade auf ihn hinweisen, stimmts?»

«Runya, ich...»

«Endlich sagst du meinen Namen.» Sie hob die Hand und strich ihm mit den Fingern sanft über die Wange. «Darauf habe ich so lange gewartet.»

«Wir dürfen nicht...»

Wieder unterbrach sie ihn. Ein schelmisches Grübchen zeigte sich in ihren Wangen. «Aber, aber, du bist doch mein Sklave, wenn ich mich nicht irre? Da musst du doch tun was ich will...»

«Und was willst du?» Sein Gesicht kam dem ihren wieder ganz nahe.

«Das weisst du genau.»

Selbst wenn Loki es immer noch gewollt hätte, er konnte nicht anders: seine Lippen fanden die ihren von ganz alleine zu einem neuen, noch viel längeren Kuss.

Und für einen herrlich langen Moment waren sämtliche Schreckgespenster der Welt vergessen!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Die flüchtige Enttäuschung darüber dass es so leicht gewesen war, Lorelei zu übernehmen, wich sofort einer interessanten Überraschung: die Frau eröffnete IHM ja ganz ungeahnte Möglichkeiten! Perspektiven, an die ES noch gar nicht gedacht hatten, taten sich da plötzlich auf.

Wie interessant.

Genauer gesagt: _wie unglaublich erregend!_

Aber wenn ES ehrlich sein wollte, hätte ES eigentlich mit so etwas rechnen müssen. Schliesslich war Lorelei die Königin der Verführung. Und auch wenn sie leider nicht die Macht besass, ausgerechnet den einen in ihren Bann zu ziehen, den ES beherrschen wollte, so begann doch auf einmal eine ganz neue Idee in IHM Gestalt anzunehmen.

ES hatte den Gedanken daran, Loki einfach töten zu müssen, wirklich sehr bedauert. Denn sein Tod, ganz egal wie langsam und qualvoll er auch sein würde, konnte ES einfach unmöglich für alles entschädigen. Aber nun öffnete sich auf einmal eine neue Tür, die weitaus mehr als nur eine schnelle Genugtuung bot.

Mit einem sehr zufriedenen Lächeln blickte ES auf Odin hinunter. Ja, auch der Allvater würde IHM jetzt noch weitaus bessere Dienste leisten als bislang gedacht. Und dass ES seine Pläne nur mit seiner Hilfe erreichen konnte, würde SEINE Rache sogar noch süsser gestalten... Mit SEINER Macht und der, die Lorelei IHM jetzt zusätzlich bot, war der Allvater in jeder Hinsicht nichts weiter als eine willenlose Marionette. Und das Gute daran: ES brauchte sich nicht einmal mehr dafür anzustrengen!

Oh ja, das hier übertraf nicht nur SEINE kühnsten Erwartungen, das gab IHM nun doch noch das, was ES sich so sehnlich erhofft - aber womit ES nicht mehr gerechnet - hatte.

ES würde SEINE Rache bekommen! In vollem Ausmass.

Ach, wenn ES auch nur im Mindesten geahnt hätte wie herrlich es war eine Frau zu sein, hätte ES schon viel früher versucht, eine zu werden.

Besser gesagt: Lorelei zu werden.

Aber Vergangenheit war Vergangenheit...

Was vor IHM lag war eine äusserst vielversprechende Zukunft.

Eine Zukunft, in der Loki dafür büssen würde, dass er es jemals gewagt hatte, sich mit IHM anzulegen. Er würde jetzt den Preis dafür bezahlen, dass ES seinetwegen so viele Jahre ohne Macht, ohne Körper und ohne Sinn dahinvegetiert hatte.

Doch seine Strafe würde nicht der Tod sein...

_...sondern das Leben!_


	42. Im Netz der Finsternis - Teil II

«Thor, du wirst hier gebraucht.» Loki ging wie ein Tiger im Käfig auf und ab während er sprach. «Du bist der stärkste Krieger. Wenn irgendwas schief läuft...»

«Was soll denn schief laufen?» unterbrach ihn sein Bruder. «Du hast das Versteck magisch abgeriegelt. Wir kommen raus und rein – aber niemand, der nicht davon weiss, wird es je finden.»

«Trotzdem...»

«Loki, ich kann hier nichts anderes tun als rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen. Während du hingegen meine Hilfe brauchen kannst.» Thor trat dem Bruder in den Weg und stoppte so sein nervöses Herumtigern. Er legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und sah ihn ernst an. «Nicht dass du mich brauchst, um Vater zu finden. Das schaffst du sicher alleine. Aber was ist danach?»

«Thor hat Recht.» Runya hasste es, das zu sagen, aber es stimmte nun einmal. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie Odin auf Loki reagieren würde, selbst wenn er frei sein würde von jedem Bann.

«Ihr zwei habt euch wohl gegen mich verschworen, was?» Lokis Blick ging hin und her, doch dann seufzte er nur ergeben und nickte. «Und leider habt ihr wohl auch Recht damit. Also dann, Thor: das wird wohl ein richtiger Geschwisterausflug.»

«Schön, dass du deinen Humor behältst.» erwiderte der Blonde grinsend. «Abreise in zehn Minuten?»

Loki warf Runya einen vieldeutigen Blick zu, der sie erröten liess. «Sagen wir in einer Stunde.»

Thor öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen, schloss ihn jedoch gleich wieder.

Er wusste, wann er sich geschlagen geben musste – _in jeder Hinsicht._

_________________________________________________

ES hob die Arme und besah sich Loreleis Hände: es war noch ziemlich ungewohnt für ES, diese zu benutzen – aber auch sehr interessant. Schön. Eine neue, spannende Erfahrung.

Und erst die Stimme! Natürlich war sie deshalb so besonders weil sie zu Lorelei gehörte – gehört hatte, genauer gesagt – aber das machte sie nicht weniger wundervoll. Was sich damit alles anstellen liess... Einfach herrlich!

ES hatte Odin aus dem künstlichen Schlaf aufwachen lassen, in den Lorelei ihn in SEINEM Auftrag versetzt gehabt hatte. Seine Kräfte waren beinahe erschöpft und bald würde ES ihn nicht mehr brauchen können. Aber eine letzte Aufgabe hatte er noch zu erfüllen.

Die magische Formel, die Odin dazu verwendet hatte, um Lokis Kräfte zu binden... ES würde den Allvater dazu zwingen, diese Formel erneut anzuwenden. Wenn auch nicht genau gleich wie beim letzten Mal.

«Hallo alter Mann.» schnurrte ES in der sanften Stimme Loreleis. «Die Zeit des Faulenzens ist vorbei: wir beide haben eine Menge Arbeit vor uns.»

Mit grosser Freude beobachtete ES wie Odin sich mühsam aus der Kapsel erhob. Ja, er war wirklich beinahe am Ende. Welch wunderbarer Anblick!

Und erst sein unterwürfiges Verhalten... «Was kann ich für dich tun, meine Gebieterin?» fragte er demütig. ES lachte.

«Du kannst mir helfen, einen Talisaman zu schmieden. Ein Medaillon mit besonderen Eigenschaften...»

«Einen Talisman? Selbstverständlich. Ich tue alles, was du willst.» Odin stand vor Lorelei wie ein Hündchen, das auf Befehle wartete. Ach wie schade, dass ES Loki nicht zu so etwas würde zwingen können!

Allerdings...

Wenn ES ehrlich sein wollte war das, wozu ES den Magier zwingen konnte, sogar noch viel reizvoller.

Schliesslich wusste Odin gerade nicht, was er tat. Er befand sich in einer Art Schlafzustand – unfähig, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen oder aus eigenem Willen heraus zu handeln. Und unfähig zu begreifen, was um ihn herum vorging.

Loki würde das alles können... Und doch gezwungen sein, IHM zu gehorchen.

«Was für besondere Eigenschaften soll denn dein Talisman haben, Gebieterin?» Odins Frage riss ES aus seinen schwärmerischen Gedanken.

ES lächelte boshaft. «Ich erkläre es dir genau.»

Drei Stunden später war das Medaillon fertig – und Odin dem Tod nahe.

__________________________________________________

Thor und Loki standen an den Ausläufern der einzigen Wüste, die es in Asgard gab. Sie waren seit Tagen unterwegs – ohne Erfolg. Wohin auch immer sie gelangten: nirgends fanden sie auch nur die kleinste Spur von Odin.

Wie immer ging Loki auch hier in die Hocke und legte eine Hand auf den Boden. Er würde so die Präsenz des Allvaters fühlen können, wenn er sich irgendwo in einem Umkreis von hundert Kilometern befand.

Doch bislang hatte der Magier nur jedes Mal abgewinkt und so rechnete Thor auch jetzt nicht ernsthaft damit, dass Loki diesmal gute Nachrichten hätte.

Doch er sah sich getäuscht...

«Da ist was.» sagte sein Bruder leise. Sein Gesicht wirkte angestrengt und noch konzentrierter als sonst. «Nur ganz schwach... Aber ich glaube, ich habe ihn.»

«Bist du sicher?» Thor ging aufgeregt neben ihm in die Hocke.

«Ja.» Loki fluchte leise in sich hinein. _Ausgerechnet hier! _Er hasste Hitze.

«Loki.» Thor stiess ihn an. «Was ist los?»

Sein Bruder warf ihm einen sehr ernsten Blick zu. «Wir müssen uns beeilen. Ich fürchte, ihm bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit.»

«Was meinst du damit?» Thor wagte kaum zu fragen.

«Er liegt im Sterben.»

_________________________________________________

ES wartete.

Dass Loki kommen würde, war klar. Dass er Odin finden würde, ebenso. Aus diesem Grund hatte ES den Allvater auch noch am Leben gelassen.

Naja, sofern man das bischen Leben, das noch in diesem verbrauchten Körper vorzufinden war, so nennen konnte...

Gedankenverloren spielte ES mit dem Medaillon, das ES jetzt um den Hals trug. Eine schöne Arbeit: ein blaugrüner Malachit in der Form eines Herzen gefertigt... Passend zu Loki, in jeder Hinsicht! ES wusste ja, wie sehr er grün liebte. Und blau.

Beides widerspiegelte die Farbe seiner Augen...

Aber weitaus besser als sein hübsches Aussehen war das Innenleben des Edelsteines: solange ES ihn um den Hals trug, konnte es damit denjenigen kontrollieren, den ES zusammen mit Loreleis verführerischer Kraft, Odins Magie und SEINER eigenen unübertroffenen Fähigkeiten dafür bestimmt hatte.

Schade nur, dass sich mit dem Medaillon bloss ein Lebewesen kontrollieren liess.

Aber das würde natürlich ausreichen.

Sobald Loki SEIN Sklave sein würde, dem gar keine andere Wahl blieb als zu tun, was ES wollte, würde ganz Asgard im Nu IHM gehören. Denn zusammen würden sie einfach unschlagbar sein.

Und das Beste daran: ES wusste genau, wie sehr Loki darunter leiden würde, wenn er zu Taten gezwungen wurde, die er nicht begehen wollte – und die er doch würde begehen müssen.

_Zumindest wenn Odins Kraft hielt, was sie versprach..._

Davon durfte ES allerdings mit Sicherheit ausgehen. Der Allvater hatte schon einmal bewiesen, dass er die Fähigkeit besass, die Kräfte des grössten Magiers von Asgard zu blockieren. Mochte Odin auch sonst nicht zu besonders viel taugen – dafür immerhin hatte es gereicht.

Auch wenn man fairerweise sagen musste, dass er es seinerzeit nur geschafft hatte, weil Loki bei der finalen Schlacht in Midgard durch Thor und seinen Hammer ausser Gefecht gesetzt worden war. Andernfalls hätte der Allvater wohl trotz seiner Fähigkeiten so seine liebe Mühe gehabt...

Doch Lokis einzige Schwäche war Mjölnir – gegen den Hammer kam er nicht an. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn Thor ihn derart hart schwang, dass er den Bruder damit für eine Weile ins Reich der Träume schickte.

Was damals auch geschehen war – und als Loki wieder aufgewacht war, hatte Odin ihm bereits die magischen Armbänder angelegt gehabt, die ihn zu einem Magier ohne Magie hatten werden lassen.

ES lachte bei der Erinnerung daran. Nicht, dass ES dabei gewesen wäre... Aber als ES in Odin eingedrungen war, hatte ES jeden einzelnen Moment in dessen Gedanken nacherleben können.

Es war sehr schön gewesen, das zu sehen.

Doch was ES nun plante, würde weitaus besser sein. Dieses Medaillon würde Loki zwingen, zu tun, was immer ES von ihm wollte. Er würde gar nicht anders können, denn wann immer er einen direkten Befehl von IHM erhalten würde, würde die Magie in dem Anhänger sozusagen die Kontrolle über Lokis Körper übernehmen.

_Aber nicht über seinen Geist..._

Was bedeutete, dass er genau mitbekommen würde, was er tat – ohne es verhindern zu können!

Doch das Allerbeste daran...

_Wer würde ihm das je glauben?_

ES lachte vergnügt und hätte beinahe in die Hände geklatscht. Hoffentlich beeilte sich Loki ein wenig - ES konnte kaum noch warten, bis sich das Netz endlich zuzog!

Natürlich gab es da noch ein kleines Problem. Die Magie in dem Medaillon würde erst anfangen zu wirken, wenn ES Lokis Blut darin einfangen konnte.

Aber da ES nun wieder einen Körper besass müsste das eigentlich zu schaffen sein.


	43. Die Falle schnappt zu

Thor und Loki kauerten am Rande des steilen Abhangs, an dessen Fuss eine Art Plateau lag. Rings um das flache, kreisrunde Plateau ragten Steine und Felsen auf, doch von oben konnten die beiden Mämmer die Glaskapsel deutlich sehen, die in der Mitte stand.

_Und den Allvater, der reglos darin lag._

Wie auf dem Präsentierteller! Der Ort war derart offen einsehbar und ungeschützt, dass sogar der Dümmste davon ausgehen musste, dass dies eine Falle war. Zudem ausser Odin niemand sonst zu sehen war.

Trotzdem wollte Thor sofort losstürmen und zu seinem Vater eilen. Loki konnte ihn gerade noch zurückhalten.

«Bist du verrückt? Wenn das keine Falle ist, darfst du mich von nun an Fandral nennen!»

Thor blickte ihn mit einem Hauch von Verzweiflung an. «Was immer mit Vater los ist... Er braucht Hilfe.»

Das schien allerdings offensichtlich zu sein: selbst auf diese Entfernung und ohne Hilfe von Magie konnte man erkennen, dass der Allvater leichenblass und mehr tot als lebendig aussah. Wenn Loki ehrlich sein wollte, bezweifelte er sogar zutiefst, dass ihm überhaupt noch zu helfen war. Doch das sprach er nicht laut aus.

Er hielt den Arm seines Bruders fest, während er die Augen schloss und sich auf die Umgebung konzentrierte. Loki konnte allerdings ausser der schwachen Form von Magie, die noch von dem sterbenden Odin ausging, nichts anderes wahrnehmen. Trotzdem: dies hier _stank_ geradezu nach einem Hinterhalt.

«Thor, wenn wir da unbedacht hingehen und in eine Falle laufen, tun wir unserem Vater keinen Gefallen. Und darum...» Er zog den Blonden langsam zurück, «...müssen wir erst sicher sein, dass wir nicht erwartet werden.»

«Und wie willst du diese Sicherheit erlangen?»

«Gib mir zwanzig Minuten. Bis dann weiss ich, ob hier wirklich niemand ausser uns herumlungert.»

Thor wusste, was er damit meinte: er hatte die Umgebung soeben nur kurz abgetastet. Wollte er es genau tun, würde das seine Zeit brauchen: schliesslich konnte sich das Schwarze Element in unendlich vielen Formen verbergen.

Allerdings war es durchaus ebenfalls möglich, dass Odin für den Feind nicht länger nützlich war und ES ihn deshalb schlicht und einfach zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatte. Dass sie also alleine mit Odin waren... und somit wertvolle Zeit vergeudeten!

Schliesslich rechnete das Schwarze Element garantiert nicht damit, dass Loki nach Odin suchte. Wenn es dem Bruder also eine Falle hätte stellen wollen, dann sicher nicht diese.

Und dass die Falle ihm, Thor, galt, davon brauchte er auch nicht auszugehen: er war kein Magier und ES wusste das nur zu gut. Doch nur ein Magier – ein äusserst guter Magier noch dazu – hätte Odin hier finden können. Dieser Ort war magisch verborgen und nur jemand mit herausragenden Fähigkeiten konnte ihn aufspüren. Jemand, der zu höchsten Gilde der Magier gehörte... Und von denen gab es, wie Thor wusste, in Asgard nur noch einen: Loki.

Mit anderen Worten: es konnte keine Falle sein. Denn das Schwarze Element müsste andere Wege gehen, um Loki anzulocken, als Odin dazu zu benutzen. Und hätte es Thor hereinlegen wollen, so hätte es ebenfalls gewusst, dass dies auf die Weise niemals gelingen würde, weil Thor den Vater ohne magische Hilfe nicht gefunden hätte.

Thors Meinung nach war Loki schlicht paranoid.

Nicht, dass er es ihm verdenken konnte... Aber hier ging es um Odins Leben!

Thor war _nicht_ paranoid. Und soviel Verständnis er für Loki auch hatte: er war nicht gewillt, seinen Vater sterben zu lassen, bloss weil sein Bruder überall Gespenster sah. Er kämpfte mit sich, einen kurzen aber sehr intensiven Moment lang.

Dann traf er seine Entscheidung...

Als Loki gerade nicht hinsah, hob er Mjölnir und schlug zu.

Nicht allzu fest – sein Bruder brauchte bloss für ein paar Minuten ausser Gefecht gesetzt zu werden. Lange genug, dass er Odin holen und dann zusammen mit ihm und Loki von hier verschwinden konnte.

_______________________________________________

ES zitterte...

Der Magier war einfach zu schlau! Dabei war die Falle perfekt: Loki konnte ES unmöglich wahrnehmen. Schliesslich hatte ES den Ort, wo sich Odin befand, restlos geräumt. Nichts von IHM war übrig, das magisch erkannt werden konnte.

Nur Odin war noch dort... Und durch das letzte Restchen von Magie in ihm konnte ES trotz der weiten Entfernung nun genau wahrnehmen, was geschah. ES benutzte den Allvater jetzt sozusagen als SEINE Augen und Ohren.

Dass Loki die magischen Sperren durchbrochen hatte, war für ES sowohl Test als auch Bestätigung gewesen: ja, der Kerl war gut. Verflixt gut!

Aber dass er Thor mitgebracht hatte, gefiel IHM gar nicht. Damit hatte ES nicht gerechnet. ES brauchte jede Kraft, die ES aufwenden konnte, um Loki zu bezwingen – da konnte ES sich nicht noch mit seinem muskelbepackten Bruder herumschlagen.

Ja, ES hatte geflucht und getobt...

...bis IHM wieder eingefallen war, dass ES ja nun den Körper von Lorelei besass.

Und vor allem ihre Stimme!

Thor würde also kein Problem darstellen: sobald ES sich an den Ort des Geschehens teleportieren konnte – sobald die Falle zuschnappte – würde der Blonde SEIN willenloser Sklave werden.

Doch nun fürchtete ES, dass der Plan misslingen könnte...

Denn obwohl Loki nichts von IHM wahrnehmen konnte, war er nicht gewillt, zu Odin zu gehen um ihn zu retten. ES hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Loki kommen würde, wusste ES doch genauso gut wie der Magier, dass Odin nötig war, um ES zu besiegen. Schon allein deswegen war ES zu Recht davon ausgegangen, dass Loki seine Abneigung gegenüber Odin überwinden und alles tun würde, um dem Allvater zu helfen - weil er ihn schlicht brauchte. Und SEIN Plan schien auch herrlich aufzugehen.

Doch Loki war weitaus schlauer als ES geahnt hatte! Er witterte die Falle - obwohl sie eigentlich nicht zu wittern war...

Verdammt! Lange hielt der Allvater nicht mehr durch. Wenn Loki nicht bald sein Misstrauen überwand und versuchte, seinen Vater aus der Kapsel zu holen, würde der alte Narr tot sein, bevor er seinen Dienst versehen konnte.

ES sah und hörte genau, was in einem Umkreis von rund einem Kilometer um Odin herum vorging. So bekam ES also das Gespräch der beiden Brüder ebenfalls mit. Aus diesem Grund zitterte ES jetzt. Würde alles vergeblich gewesen sein..?

Doch dann tat SEIN Herz vor Freude einen Sprung, als ES sah, was Thor tat.

Womit SEIN Plan also doch noch klappen würde. Denn auf eines konnte ES zählen, das wusste ES jetzt genau: Loki würde seinen Bruder ganz sicher nicht einfach sterben lassen.

___________________________________________________________

Thor beugte sich über den leichenblassen Odin. «Vater!» rief er erschrocken. «Es wird alles wieder gut, hörst du. Wir sind hier, um dir zu helfen.»

Er streckte die Arme aus und wollte den Vater aus der Kapsel heben. Sorgfältig, da er nicht wusste, was ihm genau fehlte.

In diesem Moment geschah es: Odin öffnete die Augen und packte mit der einen Hand Thors linken Arm, während er ihm mit der anderen Hand eine Nadel in den Unterleib rammte. Eine lange, spitze Nadel, die sich durch Thors Rüstung bohrte und den Mann entsetzt aufkeuchen liess.

«Vater...» stammelte er, ehe er neben der Kapsel in die Knie brach.

Odin erhob sich langsam. Sehr langsam, denn sein sterbender Körper besass kaum noch die Kraft dazu. Dennoch schaffte er es, neben dem Sohn auf den Boden zu gleiten. Und als Thor ihn erneut entsetzt anstarrte, stach der Allvater ein zweites Mal zu.

Wieder bohrte sich die lange spitze Nadel in Thors Körper, diesmal durch seinen Unterarm. Einen Moment lang spürte der Blonde gar nichts, bis er auf einmal das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Bauch und sein Arm zu explodieren begannen.

Mit einem leisen Schrei fiel er noch mehr in sich zusammen. Der Schmerz breitete sich aus und verteilte sich in seinem ganzen Körper, raubte ihm beinahe die Sinne.

Was hatte der Allvater mit ihm gemacht?

«Vater...» entfuhr es Thor schreckensbleich. Doch gerade als er instinktiv versuchen wollte, weitere Angriffe Odins abzuwehren, brach der Vater zusammen.

Starr vor Grauen beobachtete Thor, wie der Mann neben ihm sich minutenlang unter grauenhaften Krämpfen wand...

...bis Odins Körper erschlaffte und er reglos dalag.

_Der König von Asgard war tot._

____________________________________________________________

ES jubelte.

Das Gift war zwar ursprünglich für Loki gedacht gewesen, doch nun würde es bei Thor ebenfalls seine Dienste tun. Anders als geplant, aber – hoffentlich – nicht weniger nützlich.

Dem Magier blieb jetzt gar nichts anderes mehr übrig, als Thor zu Hilfe zu eilen. Und da ES wusste, dass Loki ziemlich hart im Nehmen war, stand es auch ausser Zweifel, dass er sich rechtzeitig von Thors Schlag erholen und aus der Bewusstlosigkeit aufwachen würde.

Zeit also, sich bereit zu machen...

Nur noch wenige Minuten, und ES konnte persönlich in Erscheinung treten.

____________________________________________________________________

Loki fluchte, als er sich aufrappelte. Dieser Trottel von Bruder! Wollte der Hitzkopf denn wirklich mit offenen Augen in eine Falle rennen?

Sein Schädel dröhnte wie verrückt, aber jetzt blieb keine Zeit, sich darum zu kümmern. Immer noch leicht benommen wankte er zum Rand des Abhangs und sah hinunter...

Was er sah, liess ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Thor war vergiftet worden. Selbst von hier aus konnte Loki das Gift problemlos an Thor sich langsam schwarz verfärbender Haut erkennen: Drachenschleim. Tödlich für jeden Asgardianer... Für einen Jotunnen wie ihn allerdings nicht.

Loki war völlig klar, dass dies kein Zufall sein konnte, dass das Schwarze Element dahinter stecken musste. Und dass dieses Gift vermutlich nicht für Thor bestimmt gewesen war, sondern für ihn selbst. Denn ES wusste sicher, dass dieses Gift einen Jotunnen zwar nicht töten, aber vorübergehend lähmen konnte.

Womit er zum hilflosen Opfer geworden wäre.

Doch wer hatte Thor damit attackiert? Zumal dieses Gift in den Blutkreislauf gelangen musste, um wirksam zu sein. Ausser Odin war jedoch immer noch niemand zu sehen – und auch nicht zu spüren.

Da dämmerte es Loki schlagartig: natürlich, das Schwarze Element hatte den Allvater selbst benutzt! ES hatte ihn ja unter seiner Kontrolle und offenbar war wider Erwarten noch genug Leben in ihm, um ihn in dieser Weise benutzen zu können.

Wieder fluchte Loki leise. Einen flüchtigen Moment lang rang er mit sich, doch ihm wurde klar, dass er gar keine andere Wahl hatte. Thor blieben höchstens noch zwei, drei Minuten, ehe das Gift sein Herz erreichte und ihn töten würde. Als Magier konnte er es unschädlich machen.

Wenn er sich beeilte.

Natürlich war ihm völlig klar, dass er dadurch aller Wahrscheinlichkeit ebenfalls in eine Falle tappen würde. Denn dass die Möglichkeiten des Gegners schon erschöpft waren, davon durfte er wohl nicht ausgehen. Aber wenn er Glück hatte, war er schneller als das Schwarze Element.

Denn was immer ES noch in der Hinterhand hatte: nun blieb IHM nichts anderes übrig, als persönlich herzukommen. Doch da Loki ES nicht hatte spüren können, musste ES ziemlich weit weg sein. Wenn er sich also beeilte, konnte er Thor rechtzeitig heilen und mit ihm verschwinden.

Nicht, dass er sich ernsthafte Hoffnungen machte, dass es klappen würde... Doch es half alles nichts: er konnte den Bruder nicht einfach elendig krepieren lassen.

Mit einem letzten Fluch teleportierte sich Loki zu ihm hinunter.

_________________________________________________________

Thor wand sich stöhnend am Boden. Loki wusste, dass ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb. Er kniete sich neben dem Bruder nieder und breitete die Hände aus. Sofort wurde Thor von einem grünen Licht eingehüllt und eine angenehme Wärme füllte seinen Kopf und seinen gesamten Körper aus. Die grässlichen Krämpfe verschwanden und an deren Stelle trat eine angenehme Schwerelosigkeit.

Doch auch wenn Loki es geschafft hatte, die quälende Situation für seinen Bruder in eine angenehme zu verwandeln, so war die Sache längst nicht ausgestanden. Er mühte sich ab, um jedes noch so kleine winzige Restchen des Giftes in Thors Körper zu neutralisieren. Und dabei tickte in seinem Hinterkopf ständig die Uhr: Loki war klar, dass ihm nicht viel Zeit blieb, bis ES hier sein würde.

Er arbeitete verbissen und schaffte es schliesslich, das Gift im Körper des blonden Donnergottes zu vernichten. Langsam tauchte Thor aus dem nebligen Zustand wieder auf, in den Lokis Magie ihn angenehmerweise versetzt hatte. Mit klaren Augen schaute er den Bruder an.

«Loki... Was ist passiert?»

«Später! Wir müssen hier weg – gleich.» Loki half dem Blonden auf die Füsse. Sobald er stand, sah Thor den toten Vater. Er wurde kreideweiss.

«Bruder.» Loki versuchte, Thors Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn zu lenken. «Für ihn kommt jede Hilfe zu spät. Wir müssen...»

«Oh, für euch zwei kommt auch jede Hilfe zu spät!» rief da eine helle Stimme in ihrem Rücken. Als die beiden Männer herumwirbelten, stand hinter ihnen eine wunderschöne junge Frau mit flammend roten Haaren.

«Lorelei.» entfuhr es Loki entsetzt.

Die Frau lächelte boshaft. «Nicht ganz, mein Lieber... Oder sollte ich besser sagen: nicht _nur_?»

Thor breitete die Hand nach Mjölnir aus und der Hammer flog sogleich zu ihm. Drohend hob er ihn und streckte ihn der Frau entgegen. Er erinnerte sich zwar an Lorelei, war sich jedoch sicher, nun gegen die Verführungskünste der Frau gewappnet zu sein.

_Ein schrecklicher Irrtum - wie er gleich merken würde!_

«Verschwinde.» zischte er. «Bevor ich vergesse, wie ich mich Damen gegenüber zu benehmen habe.»

Lorelei lachte laut auf. Loki hingegen packte Thors Arm und zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden auf sich. «Nein, _du_ musst verschwinden.» sagte er eindringlich. «Du kannst ihr nicht widerstehen – ich schon. Hau ab, solange es noch geht. Ich komme schon klar.»

«Bruder, ich lasse dich nicht...»

Loki unterbrach ihn. «GEH! JETZT!»

«Wie rührend.» Wieder lachte Lorelei laut auf. Thor zögerte... und vertat damit seine letzte Chance auf eine Flucht. Denn im nächsten Moment wandelte sich die Stimme der verführerischen Schönheit. Ihre Worte wurden weich, sanft und beschwörend. Der Donnergott merkte, wie sie ihn einzufangen begannen und seine Sinne umnebelten, ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte.

«Du wirst nirgendwo hingehen.» schnurrte die Frau und kam näher. Geschmeidig wie eine Katze und genauso lauernd trat sie auf den Blonden zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Brust. «Du wirst hübsch hierbleiben und tun, was ich dir sage.»

Loki hob die Hand um Lorelei mit einem Energiestoss von Thor wegzuschleudern und den Bruder damit aus ihrem Bann zu holen, doch seine Magie prallte an der vereinten Kraft des Schwarzen Elementes und der Frau ab. Eine Sekunde später wurde er selbst von ihrer Magie zurück geworfen. Hart knallte er gegen den Felsen in seinem Rücken.

Gerade als er sich benommen wieder aufrappeln wollte sah er Thor über sich, ein Messer in der Hand. «Ich brauche ein wenig Blut von ihm, mein Kleiner.» schnurrte Loreleis unheimliche Stimme. Als Loki zu der Frau hinüber sah, bemerkte er erstmals den Anhänger um ihren Hals. Instinktiv stieg eine schreckliche Ahnung in ihm auf.

Er streckte die rechte Hand aus um den Bruder mit seiner Magie abzuwehren, doch da er noch immer leicht benommen war, kam die Reaktion eine Sekunde zu spät: Thor hatte ihm bereits mit dem Dolch einen Schnitt in die Handfläche geritzt. Das Blut tropfte auf die Spitze der Klinge und der Blonde drehte sich gehorsam zu Lorelei um, als sie ihn rief.

«Thor, nein!» schrie Loki. Doch es war zu spät. Lorelei hielt dem Blonden das Medaillon entgegen und das Blut rann von der Spitze des Dolches in den Anhänger hinein, wurde von ihm aufgesogen wie von einem Schwamm. Sobald der Vorgang abgeschlossen war, begann das Medaillon hell zu leuchten.

Loki schloss die Augen und sammelte seine ganze Kraft. Dann streckte er beide Hände aus und schaffte es, den Bruder aus dem Einflussbereich der Frau hinaus zu teleportieren. Er hörte Loreleis Wutschrei als sie realisierte, dass ihr eines ihrer Spielzeuge entwischt war.

Langsam und drohend kam sie näher, hob die Hände und schleuderte ihre ganze Wut in einem Energiestoss auf Loki, der den Angriff nur deshalb überlebte, weil seine eigene Magie ihn schützte.

Allerdings nur vor dem Tod – nicht davor, reglos und erschöpft am Boden zu liegen und hilflos zusehen zu müssen, wie Lorelei sich über ihm aufbäumte und mit einem teuflischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht sagte: «Jetzt gehörst du mir.»

Im nächsten Moment wurde es schwarz um ihn.


	44. Kein Traum

Thor bemerkte seinen Fehler sofort, als er aus Loreleis Einflussbereich heraus war. Loki hatte ihn genügend weit weg teleportiert, dass der Bann der Frau sofort verflog. Er landete wieder da, wo er die Suche nach dem Vater zusammen mit seinem Bruder begonnen hatte: vor den Toren von Odins Versteck, in dem die Flüchtlinge aus der Stadt sicher untergebracht waren.

Den blonden Donnergott durchfuhr siedend heiss die schreckliche Erkenntnis, dass er einen fürchterlichen Fehler begangen und Loki einem ungewissen Schicksal ausgeliefert hatte. Noch verstand er nicht genau, was da eigentlich passiert war, doch zumindest soviel hatte er gespürt: es war nicht nur Lorelei gewesen, die ihn in ihrem Bann gehalten hatte. Da war noch was anderes fühlbar geworden, etwas weitaus Düstereres, Schlimmeres...

Das Schwarze Element hatte offensichtlich auch Lorelei unterworfen.

Aber was wollte ES von Loki? Und warum hatte er dem Bruder Blut abzapfen und es in Loreleis Medaillon fliessen lassen müsen? Was bezweckte ES damit?

Fragen über Fragen, doch Thor war nicht nur absolut ratlos sondern auch am Boden zerstört. Seine ewige Selbstüberschätzung hatte dieses Übel herbeigeführt: hätte er auf Loki gehört, würde der jetzt nicht in der Gewalt des Feindes sein.

Als Thor den geheimen Schlüssel aktivierte, der ihm den Zutritt zum Versteck ermöglichte, fragte er sich verzweifelt, wie er das Runya beibringen sollte. Es war offensichtlich geworden, dass sie ihr Herz doch an einen von Asgards Prinzen verloren hatte – nur nicht an ihn.

Er hatte einen leisen Stich der Eifersucht gespürt gehabt, als ihm dies das erste Mal klar geworden war. Nicht, weil er Runya selbst liebte, sondern weil sein Ego es nicht besonders gerne sah, wenn er bei einer Frau gegen seinen Bruder verlor.

Nicht, dass sowas das erste Mal geschehen wäre... Es hatte schon andere Frauen gegeben, die Loki ihm vorgezogen hatten.

Nur war er mit keiner davon verlobt gewesen.

Doch nun verpuffte jede Eifersucht aufgrund des weitaus schlimmeren Gefühls, dass jetzt in ihm tobte: der Schuld, den Bruder in tödliche Gefahr gebracht zu haben. Und der bitteren Erkenntnis des eigenen Versagens.

Nein, er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wie er das Runya beichten sollte...

Und vor allem wusste er nicht, wie er das Schwarze Element ohne Loki besiegen konnte.

__________________________________________

Als Loki wieder erwachte, lag er in einem gläsernen Gefängnis in einem Raum, der ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam. Sein Blick war noch verschwommen, als er sich langsam aufrappelte. Doch sobald der Nebel vor seinen Augen verschwand, begriff er schlagartig, wo er sich befand.

In Odins geheimer Bibliothek im Palast!

Vorsichtig streckte er die rechte Hand aus und berührte das Glas. Er war nicht überrascht, als ein Stromstoss ihn traf – stark genug, dass er jeden anderen zumindest umgehend wieder ins Reich der Träume geschickt hätte. Wenn nicht Schlimmeres.

Loki entfuhr jedoch nur ein leises Keuchen. War also nichts damit, einfach durch das Glas hindurch raus zu spazieren.. Naja, einen Versuch zumindest hatte er wagen müssen!

Seine Augen schweiften umher. Da der Käfig an allen Seiten aus Glas bestand und offenbar ziemlich in der Mitte der Bibliothek lag, konnte er genau sehen, wozu das Schwarze Element diese Räumlichkeiten umfunktioniert hatte: die Büchergestelle waren alle eng zusammengerückt worden um Platz zu schaffen für die Gefangenen.

Nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für diejenigen, die in den Kapseln lagen, die in einer langen Kolonne aneinander gereiht dastanden. Loki konnte zwar von seinem Standort aus nur in die vordersten Kapseln hinein schauen, doch er war sich sicher, dass auch in allen anderen Asgardianer lagen.

Hilflose Asgardianer, die das Schwarze Element solange aussaugen würde, bis es nichts mehr auszusaugen gab.

Klappernde Schritte in seinem Rücken liessen ihn herumfahren. Er sah Lorelei, wie sie auf hohen Stöckelschuhen langsam näher schritt. Es wirkte etwas schlaksig und beinahe hätte Loki gelacht: im Gegensatz zu der Frau hatte das Schwarze Element, das nun in ihrem Körper steckte, wohl wenig Übung mit hohen Absätzen.

«Ah, wie ich sehe ist mein Lieblingsgefangener aufgewacht.» sagte ES und kam mit einem boshaften Lächeln um die Lippen näher.

Loki verschränkte die Arme über Brust erwiderte nichts.

Sein Schweigen schien die Frau unruhig zu machen. Sie versuchte, es mit weiterem Spott zu überspielen. «Du siehst aus, als ob du am liebsten auf mich losgehen würdest.»

«Nicht doch.» Loki erwiderte das Lächeln mit deutlich mehr Selbstsicherheit, als er fühlte. «Ich gehe nicht auf Damen los.»

«Wir wissen beide, dass ich keine Dame bin.» Lorelei vollführte eine rasche Handbewegung und stand im nächsten Moment im Inneren des Käfigs.

Loki wusste, dass es sinnlos war, denn sie würde nicht hineinkommen wenn für sie in irgendeiner Weise Gefahr bestand: trotzdem hob er die eine Hand und formte eine Energiekugel darin, bereit zum Angriff.

Lorelei lachte auf. «Das würde ich lassen, mein Lieber. Du kannst mir nichts tun.» Ihre schlanken Finger fuhren zu ihrem Hals und nestelten an dem Medaillon. «Nicht, solange ich das hier habe.»

Die Augen des Mannes wurden schmal. Seine düstere Vermutung war dann wohl richtig gewesen... Sie hatte den uralten magischen Trick einer Blutfessel benutzt, um ihn an sich zu binden.

ES sah, dass er begriff, und grinste noch boshafter. «Ja, mein Lieber. Du bist jetzt mein Sklave und wirst schön tun, was ich dir sage.»

«So, glaubst du?» Er wusste, dass es so war wie sie behauptete, aber er konnte trotzdem nicht anders. Ausserdem... eine winzige kleine Chance bestand ja immerhin, dass sie nur bluffte.

Sie tat es leider nicht.

«Ja, das glaube ich.» Sie drehte kurz an dem Anhänger und befahl dann: «Berühr das Glas mit deiner rechten Hand.»

Loki wollte ihr gerade antworten, dass er nicht verrückt genug war, sich nochmal einem Stromschlag auszusetzen, als er merkte, wie sich seine Hand von alleine bewegte. Ohne dass er es verhindern oder stoppen konnte, presste sich seine rechte Hand gegen die Glaswand seines Käfigs.

Der Schlag liess ihn aufstöhnend in die Knie gehen, aber Lorelei gestattete ihm nicht, los zu lassen. Jedenfalls nicht, bis er kurz davor war, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Da meinte sie fast beiläufig, dass er jetzt aufhören dürfe, sich die Finger zu verbrennen.

Der Magier hatte das Gefühl, dass mehr als nur seine Finger brannten, als er schwer atmend die Hand vom Glas löste. Es war nichts zu sehen, aber damit hatte er auch nicht gerechnet. Schliesslich war die Wand mit mehr als einfach nur Strom versehen.

Lorelei beugte sich über ihn und grinste auf ihn hinunter. «Wir beide werden eine Menge Spass haben, denke ich.»

«Ach ja?» Loki versuchte, sich die leise Panik, die in ihm aufsteigen wollte, nicht anmerken zu lassen. «Und was genau heisst das?»

«Sei doch nicht so ungeduldig. Alles zu seiner Zeit. Und keine Angst: du darfst weiterleben.» Sie hauchte ihm eine Kusshand zu. «Vorerst.»

«Warum beruhigt mich das bloss nicht?»

Sie hatte sich bereits wieder zum Gehen gewandt und wirbelte nochmals herum.

«Vermutlich deshalb, weil es nicht beruhigend ist.»

Mit diesen Worten liess sie ihn wieder allein.

__________________________________________

Thor hatte damit gerechnet, dass Runya nicht eben angenehm reagieren würde. Er hatte sich auf alles Mögliche eingestellt gehabt – sogar darauf, dass sie ihm schlicht an die Gurgel gehen würde.

Doch ihre tatsächliche Reaktion überraschte und schockierte ihn gleichermassen.

Sie wurde kreideweiss, wich vor ihm zurück und streckte abwehrend beide Hände aus, während sie leise stammelte: «Nein... nein... das kann... nicht wahr sein!»

Thor fühlte sich hundeelend. «Runya, es tut mir so leid! Das ist alles meine Schuld... Wenn ich auf Loki gehört hätte....»

Es schien, als würden die Worte von ihr abprallen. «Nein... das darf nicht sein... Nicht wieder! Nicht nach all diesen... Jahren. Es... es war doch vorbei... Es war vorbei!»

«Was?» Thor konnte nachvollziehen, dass sie erschüttert war, aber was sie da sagte, ergab für ihn absolut keinen Sinn.

Runya vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte auf. «Ich habe das geträumt... Aber ich dachte...» Ihr schmaler Körper bebte. «Ich dachte, es wäre nur ein Traum gewesen! Schliesslich ist... das nicht mehr passiert, seit ich... ein Kind war.»

Thor trat zu ihr und fasste sie sanft an den Schultern. Er verstand nicht, wovon sie sprach. Aber ihre Verzweiflung war beinahe mit den Händen greifbar. «Was ist nicht mehr passiert, Runya?»

Sie sah unter Tränen zu ihm auf. «Dass ich eine Vision hatte.» Der Satz kam so leise, dass Thor ihn kaum verstand.

Es verschlug ihm schlicht für einen Moment die Sprache.

«Ich hatte einen Traum.» fuhr Runya fort, als Thor stumm blieb. Ihre Worte kamen abgehackt und stockend. «Bevor ihr losgegangen seid, um Odin zu suchen. Ich war am Schlafwandeln und Loki fand mich... Zuerst... wollte ich davon erzählen, aber dann... Ich sagte mir, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Ich dachte...» Sie schluchzte wieder laut auf. «Ich war mir so sicher gewesen... Ein Traum, nur ein dummer, blöder Traum... Ich hatte gesehen, wie er vom Schwarzen Element gefangen genommen wird, aber ich... hoffte... dachte... es wäre nur meine Angst um Loki, die mich sowas... sehen liess... Keine Vision... nur ein Traum...» Die Stimme versagte ihr.

«Du hast das geträumt?» brachte Thor schliesslich heiser hervor. «Und du hattest sowas früher schon mal?»

«Ja, als Kind. Da habe ich mal geträumt, dass meine Tante an einer unheilbaren Krankheit sterben würde. Es hatte sich so real angefühlt... Und wenige Wochen später war sie tot.» Noch immer schüttelten heftige Schluchzer die junge Frau durch. «Es war nicht das einzige Mal... Und immer bin ich dabei im Schlaf umhergewandelt... Doch den letzten solchen Traum hatte ich, als ich zehn war. Ich dachte... Ich hoffte, es wäre für immer... vorbei!» Sie hob das Gesicht wieder und Thor sah den grauenhaften Schmerz darauf. «Es ist genauso meine Schuld wie deine. Wenn ich etwas gesagt hätte... Wenn ich Loki gewarnt hätte...»

Der Donnergott nahm sie in die Arme und wiegte sie sanft wie ein Kind. «Es hätte nichts genützt.» antwortete er leise. «Ich kenne Loki: selbst wenn er dir geglaubt hätte, hätte er sich deshalb nicht davon abhalten lassen, Odin zu suchen. Ihm – uns - war klar, dass wir Vater brauchten, um das Schwarze Element zu vernichten.» Seine Stimme wurde brüchig. «Eine Hoffnung, die nun in doppelter Hinsicht dahin ist.»

«Es ist meine Schuld...» wiederholte Runya, als hätte sie den Blonden gar nicht gehört. «Ich habe mir so verzweifelt gewünscht, von diesem Fluch befreit zu sein...»

«Fluch?» Thor begriff nicht. «Wie meinst du das?»

«Das ist doch klar! Es ist schrecklich, etwas zu wissen, das man weder verhindern noch verändern kann... Zu wissen, was geschehen wird, ohne eingreifen zu können. Verdammt dazu, hilflos mitansehen zu müssen, wie andere...» Sie brach ab und schluchzte wieder auf. «Ich habe nie etwas Gutes vorausgesehen, Thor. Immer nur Tod und Gefahr!»

Er zog sie wieder an sich und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.

«Was auch immer du glaubst, Runya, in einem Punkt irrst du dich: Es war meine Schuld. Meine allein. Wenn ich auf Loki gehört hätte, wäre er jetzt hier.»

Er ahnte, dass seine Worte sie nicht überzeugten, aber er wusste, dass es stimmte. Ihr war nichts vorzuwerfen, erst recht nicht, wenn sie die letzte Vision im Alter von zehn Jahren gehabt hatte.

Aber er... Wenn er nicht so dumm gewesen wäre, aus Sorge um den Vater alle Vorsicht fahren zu lassen, wäre Loki jetzt nicht ein Gefangener des Schwarzen Elements.

Und für Asgard gäbe es noch Hoffnung.


	45. Verführungskünste

Das nächste Mal als Lorelei auftauchte öffnete sie den Käfig, statt sich selbst einfach hinein zu teleportieren. Aufreizend blieb sie in der geöffneten gläsernen Tür stehen und lächelte Loki verführerisch an. «Ich bin in Feierstimmung, mein Lieber.» sagte sie beiläufig, «und ich hasse es, alleine zu feiern. Warum also kommst du nicht raus und begleitest mich?»

«Begleiten? Wohin?»

«Immer so schrecklich neugierig und ungeduldig.» Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich. «Es sollte eigentlich eine Überraschung werden. Aber da du nicht warten kannst...» Sie schnippte mit den Fingern. «Oben steht ein Fünf-Gänge-Menü für uns bereit.»

«Wie bitte?» Loki glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

«Ganz recht, mein Lieber. Wie ich eben sagte: ich möchte feiern.»

«Darf man fragen, was der Anlass dazu ist?»

«Natürlich darf man.» Sie lachte leise auf. «Ich habe gewonnen. Asgard gehört mir. Wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist.»

«Bist du nicht ein klein wenig zu voreilig?» Jetzt musste auch Loki lachen. Es klang spöttisch. «Gut, du magst eine Schlacht gewonnen haben – aber den Krieg noch lange nicht.»

«So, denkst du?» Sie liess sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. «Glaub das von mir aus, wenn es dich beruhigt. Du wirst noch früh genug merken, dass du dich irrst. Und jetzt sei so lieb und komm mit.» Ihre Augen funkelten unheimlich. Leise fügte sie hinzu: «Ich nehme schon an, dass du schlau genug bist, um zu wissen, dass dies keine Bitte war, oder?»

«Tut mir leid, ich hab schon was Besseres vor.»

Loreleis Blick wurde hart. «KOMM MIT.»

Der Befehl, diesmal direkt ausgesprochen, hatte kaum ihren Mund verlassen, als Loki schon merkte, wie sich seine Füsse automatisch auf den Ausgang zu bewegten. Er versuchte, sich dagegen zu sperren, doch es half alles nichts: er hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper. Und wieder sah er, wie das Medaillon an Loreleis Hals hell aufglühte.

Sie bemerkte den Blick und leckte die Lippen, sagte jedoch nichts. 

Während Loki ihr gegen seinen Willen folgte, tastete er den Raum genau ab. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, zählte er rund fünfundsiebzig Kapseln mit schlafenden Asgardianern auf dem Weg nach draussen. Das bedeutete fünfundsiebzig potentielle Verbündete – wenn er es denn je schaffen sollte, sie aus ihren Gefängnissen zu befreien.

ES hatte nicht gelogen: als sie am Ziel ankamen – einem kleinen, eleganten Raum in der Nähe der Bibliothek – fand Loki einen reich gedeckten Tisch vor.

Er setzte sich, als sie ihm den Platz wies, und meinte bissig: «Ich frage mich, wie viel Smalltalk ich ertragen muss, bis du mir den wahren Zweck dieses Abends nennst.»

«Wie kann man bloss so misstrauisch sein?» In gespielter Verzweiflung schüttelte sie den Kopf und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. «Ich habe dir den ‘wahren’ Zweck dieses Abends enthüllt: ich möchte feiern. Also tu mir den Gefallen und entspann dich.»

«Ach komm, du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass du mit deinem Todfeind deinen übrigens _noch nicht ganz_ erfolgten Sieg zelebrieren willst?» Lokis Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

Sie seufzte und hob ihr Glas. «Also ehrlich, mein Lieber... Dein Misstrauen bringt dich eines Tages noch um.»

«Eine innere Stimme sagt mir, dass mich was ganz anderes umbringen wird.» Er machte keine Anstalten, von dem Wein zu trinken.

«Ts, ts.» Lorelei verdrehte in gespielter Theatralik die Augen. Nach einem Fingerschnippen ihrerseits wurden die Teller mit einem köstlich aussehenden Mix aus diversen Salaten gefüllt. «Gib es zu: du bist nicht nur deshalb hier, weil ich es dir befohlen habe.»

Loki musterte sie ironisch. «Zwang hat viele Gesichter. Und ich garantiere dir, dass ich nicht wegen des Essens hier bin.»

«Dabei hast du noch nicht mal probiert.» Sie nahm einen Bissen. «Hmmm.... Schmeckt wunderbar.»

Er beschloss, das Spielchen mitzuspielen und ass ebenfalls. «Hast Recht: man kann es tatsächlich runterschlucken.»

«Autsch! Das hat weh getan!» Sie lachte laut auf. «Ich habe das selbst zubereitet, weisst du?»

«Echt jetzt? Ich gratuliere. Wobei ich es sogar Thor zutrauen würde, ein bischen Grünzeug auf einem Teller anzurichten.»

«Du vergisst das Dressing.»

«Stimmt, entschuldige.» Er nahm einen weiteren Bissen. «Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, dass ist Katleens Rezept.»

«Katleen?»

«Eine der Küchenmägde.» Er grinste flüchtig. «Sie ist berühmt für ihre herrlichen Salatsaucen. Aber ich kann mich natürlich irren.»

«Tust du nicht.» Sie erwiderte das Grinsen und hob erneut ihr Glas. «Lass uns endlich anstossen. Wie gesagt: wir feiern hier schliesslich!»

«Okay.» Er griff ebenfalls nach seinem Weinglas. «Aber vorher hätte ich noch eine Frage, nur so aus reiner Neugier: was hast du als nächstes vor?»

«Das habe ich dir doch schon gesagt.» Sie blickte unschuldig drein. «Ich übernehme ganz Asgard.»

«Klar, aber mich würden die Details interessieren.»

«Natürlich!» Sie streckte ihm das Glas entgegen. «Aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Jetzt stossen wir erst einmal an.»

Danach ein weiteres Fingerschnippen und der zweite Gang wurde serviert. Eine schmackhafte Suppe diesmal. ES lehnte sich nach den ersten paar Löffeln gemütlich zurück und betrachtete Loki intensiv. Er hatte kaum etwas von der Suppe genommen.

«Weisst du, seit ich in diesem Körper stecke, habe ich etwas Interessantes herausgefunden. Ich habe Loreleis tiefste Sehnsucht entschlüsselt, wenn du so willst.» ES wippte mit dem rechten Fuss auf und ab und liess dabei keinen Blick von dem Magier.

«Tatsächlich?» Loki nahm einen Schluck Wein. «Und warum sollte mich das interessieren?»

«Ganz einfach: weil du ihre grösste Sehnsucht warst.»

«Ich?» Er musste lachen. «Mir scheint, du brauchst etwas Nachhilfe im Lügen.»

Die Frau neigte sich nach vorne, schlagartig ernst geworden. «Ich lüge nicht. Die Kleine war geradezu besessen von dir. Du hast sie sogar bis in ihre Träume hinein verfolgt.»

Loki hob spöttisch die Brauen und erwiderte nichts.

«Du glaubst mir nicht.» Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. «Dabei müsste es doch eigentlich offensichtlich sein: Lorelei konnte jeden Mann haben, den sie wollte. Bis auf einen.»

«Mich.»

«Genau.» Jetzt lächelte ES wieder. «Und sie war eine Frau, die immer das haben wollte, was sie nicht haben konnte. Ich finde, das ist einen weiteren Toast wert, meinst du nicht auch?»

Er nickte und prostete seinem Gegenüber zu. Dann stellte er sein Glas hin und erhob sich langsam. Überrascht sah ES zu ihm auf.

«Lorelei wollte mich also.» sagte er leise, während er sich zu der Frau hinunter neigte. «Und was ist mit _dir_?»

ES war verwirrt, das konnte Loki deutlich sehen. Angenehm verwirrt.

«Ich _bin_ Lorelei.» gab sie leicht heiser zurück.

Er lächelte. «Das bist du nicht, wie wir beide wissen.»

Sie musste blinzeln. Als er die Finger ausstreckte und ihr sanft über die Wange strich, zuckte sie zusammen. Ein angenehmer Schauer breitete sich auf einmal in ihrem ganzen Körper aus.

Lokis Gesicht kam näher – gefährlich näher. «Du bist weitaus faszinierender als sie es je war.» Seine Stimme löste einen weiteren Schauer in ihr aus.

Was geschah da bloss gerade..? So etwas kannte ES nicht.

ES wollte etwas erwidern, merkte aber, dass IHM die Stimme fehlte. Was waren das für Gefühle, die sich da auf einmal in SEINEM ganzen Körper ausbreiteten? Sie waren verwirrend und beängstigend... aber gleichzeitig unglaublich intensiv, erregend und wundervoll.

«Meinst du das ernst?» hörte ES sich schliesslich fragen.

«Natürlich.» Sein Lächeln verschwand und ehe ES merkte, was genau geschah, fühlte ES Lokis Lippen auf SEINEM Mund.

Schwindel erfasste die Frau. Ein angenehmer Schwindel, weitaus erregender noch als das Gefühl vorhin. Was immer da gerade mit IHM geschah: es war absolut fantastisch! Nie hätte ES gedacht, dass ein Körper so etwas empfinden konnte...

Lokis Hand glitt von ihrer Wange nach unten. Sein Kuss hielt die Frau fest, während er langsam aber zielstrebig nach ihrem Hals tastete. Ein rascher Griff und das Medaillon wäre sein – und er somit frei, um dieses DING da zu vernichten.

Oder zumindest IHM soviel Schaden zuzufügen wie es irgend ging...

Doch in dem Moment als er die Kette berühren wollte wurde seine Hand zurückgeschleudert. Ein heller Blitz aus reiner Energie loderte auf und gab ihm das Gefühl, dass seine Finger versengt würden. Er keuchte auf und taumelte.

Lorelei sprang wie eine Furie auf die Füsse. «Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass es so einfach wäre?» zischte sie. «Hast du mich für so blöd gehalten, dass ich das Medaillon nicht vor dir schützen würde?»

«Eigentlich nicht.» gab Loki sarkastisch zurück. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht und drängte deshalb die leise Enttäuschung zurück. «Aber entschuldige bitte, dass ich es dennoch versuchen musste.»

«Nun, das war ein Fehler.» Die Frau zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Erregung, in die Lokis Kuss ES versetzt hatte, liess sich nicht so einfach abschütteln. Umso grösser war die Wut. Fast blind vor Zorn drehte ES am Anhänger. «Zurück in deinen Käfig, Sklave!»

Augenblicklich wurde Loki wieder von der unsichtbaren Macht des Amuletts überrollt. Er hatte keine andere Wahl als zu gehorchen und ging zurück in die Bibliothek.

Lorelei folgte ihm. Als er wieder in seiner gläsernen Zelle stand, verschränkte sie die Arme über der Brust und lächelte ihn bösartig an.

«Diesmal lasse ich die Tür offen.» sagte ES mit eisigem Spott. «Absichtlich. Denn es wird dir trotzdem nichts bringen.» Das Lachen klang grausam. «Egal, wie weit geöffnet die Türe sein mag: ich befehle dir, diesen Raum nicht zu verlassen.»

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand ES.

_Ohne zu realisieren, welch grossen Fehler ES eben soeben begangen hatte._


	46. Hilflos

Sobald ES weg war, suchte Loki die Bibliothek ab. Er wusste genau wonach er Ausschau halten musste, und normalerweise wäre es auch einfach gewesen, das entsprechende Buch mittels Magie schnell zu lokalisieren. Dummerweise hatte ES eine magische Versiegelung über alle Bücher gelegt, sodass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als es auf die gute alte Weise zu versuchen: indem er jedes einzelne Regal nach dem gewünschten Buch abklapperte.

Das Buch, das er suchte, würde ihm helfen, Heimdall gegen Loreleis Verführungskünste immun zu machen. Zumindest für ein paar Stunden. Aber wenn alles gut ging, würde das auch ausreichen.

Und er brauchte den Wächter. Allein besass er keine Chance, ES zu besiegen – schon gar nicht jetzt, da ES ihn in der Hand hatte. Doch Heimdall würde IHM nicht nur das Amulett abnehmen können, er wäre vielleicht auch imstande, Lokis Magie soweit zu bündeln, dass sie ES zumindest vorübergehend irgendwo einsperren konnten.

Vorausgesetzt natürlich, Heimdall würde ihm überhaupt glauben – und mit ihm zusammen arbeiten wollen.

Doch darum konnte er sich kümmern, wenn es soweit war.

Genauso wie um das eigentliche Problem: wie man ES denn definitiv wieder loswerden - und wer weiss, diesmal vielleicht sogar vernichten - konnte.

Dafür würde er einen anderen Magier brauchen, das stand fest. Und da Odin tot war, kam dafür eigentlich nur noch eine Person infrage.

Aber eben... Alles zu seiner Zeit.

Loki arbeitete rasch und fieberhaft. Seine Augen tasteten die Regale in sekundenschnelle ab und doch hatte er das Gefühl, nicht rasch genug vorwärts zu kommen. Er lauschte auf jedes noch so unscheinbare Geräusch – wenn ES wiederkam, musste er so schnell wie möglich in den Käfig zurück. Sonst würde er keine zweite Chance erhalten.

Auf einmal blieb sein Blick an einem Buch haften. Es war nicht jenes, das er gesucht hatte, aber natürlich konnte er dieses hier ebenso unmöglich einfach übergehen...

Das Buch, das er bei seinem letzten Besuch in der geheimen Bibliothek gesucht hatte – und aus dem er gerade noch eine wichtige Seite hatte entfernen können, ehe Odin ihn fand!

Er nahm es an sich und liess es magisch in seinen Händen verschwinden. Die Zeit, sich damit zu befassen, würde er sich später nehmen. Jetzt brauchte er nochmal ein wenig Glück, um das eigentliche Ziel seiner Suche zu finden.

Drei Regalreihen und hunderte Bücher später hatte er dieses Glück tatsächlich. Ein rascher Griff – dann befand sich auch dieses Buch in seinem Besitz.

Ein Geräusch liess ihn zusammen fahren. Er wollte sich gerade zurück in den Käfig teleportieren als er realisierte, dass dieses Geräusch aus einer der Kapseln gekommen war. Jemand scharrte offensichtlich am Glasdeckel des Gefängnisses, in dem er lag.

Loki folgte dem Klang und hatte die Quelle nach wenigen Minuten entdeckt. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, in der entsprechenden Kapsel Heimdall vorzufinden. Keine Ahnung, wie der Mann es geschafft hatte, aus dem künstlichen Schlaf, in den er versetzt worden war, aufzuwachen! Doch das spielte im Moment keine Rolle...

Der Wächter starrte zu ihm hoch. Im ersten Moment schien es, als würde er Loki nicht erkennen, doch dann verzog sich sein Gesicht vor Wut. Na toll, das fing ja schon mal sehr gut an: Heimdall glaubte offenbar, dass Loki mit dem Feind unter einer Decke steckte.

Er breitete die Hände über der Kapsel aus und spürte nach wenigen Sekunden, wie sich der komplizierte Verschluss magisch öffnen liess. Einen Augenblick später schwang das Glas auf und Heimdall war frei.

Oder wäre zumindest frei gewesen...

Wenn Loki ihm nicht die Hand auf die Brust gelegt und ihm bedeutet hätte, liegen zu bleiben.

Der allsehende Wächter wollte sich zunächst gegen den Griff wehren, doch als Loki zu sprechen begann, wurde er ruhig und hörte zu.

Schliesslich nickte er. «Einverstanden, ich mache mit und bleibe vorerst hier drin.» sagte er leise. Seine durchschimmernden Augen musterten den Magier intensiv. «Aber ich warne dich: wenn du Asgard verrätst, wirst du es bereuen.»

«Vertrau mir.» erwiderte Loki hastig und lächelte dünn. «Auch wenn's schwer fällt. Doch wenn ich dich jetzt gehen lasse, ist nichts gewonnen und dafür alles verloren. ES wird dich sofort finden und dann vermutlich töten. Was bedeutet, dass mir niemand helfen kann, das Schwarze Element zu bekämpfen. Denn ausser dir ist hier keiner stark genug dafür.»

Erneut nickte Heimdall. Da versetzte Loki ihn wieder in den künstlichen Schlaf - leicht genug, dass der Mann bei Gefahr sofort aufwachen würde aber doch stark genug, um ihm die Qual, stundenlang untätig gegen eine Glaswand starren zu müssen, zu ersparen. Dann verschloss er die Kapsel und hastete zurück in den Käfig.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig.

_________________________________________________________

«Wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug.» ES lächelte Loki boshaft an und vollführte eine ausladende Handbewegung. «Und du solltest mir dafür dankbar sein. Ich meine, du hast es doch sicher langsam satt, hier drin zu sitzen, oder?»

«Eigentlich ist es recht gemütlich.» gab er bissig zurück.

ES schnaufte verächtlich. «Blödsinn! Du versuchst bloss, dich gegen dein Schicksal zu sperren.» Ein noch boshafteres Grinsen folgte. «Glaub mir: das gelingt dir nicht.»

«Mit 'mein Schicksal' meinst du sicher die Gesellschaft einer todlangweiligen und noch dazu schrecklich unattraktiven Frau?»

ES wirbelte herum, die Augen kalt wie Eis. «Lass das. Wir wissen beide, dass Lorelei bildhübsch ist.»

«War sie das?» Loki betonte das Wörtchen 'war' und setzte ein gelangweiltes Gesicht auf. «Darüber kann man streiten, denke ich.»

Nicht, dass er nicht zugestimmt hätte – Lorelei war eine schöne Frau gewesen. Aber er ahnte, dass genug weibliche Eitelkeit in diesem DING da vor ihm steckte, um so etwas wie eben nicht besonders gern zu hören. Und er wusste, wie er sich das zunutze machen konnte.

Erwartungsgemäss trat ES dicht an ihn heran, so nahe, dass sich ihre Lippen beinahe berührten. «Sei vorsichtig... Ich könnte mich sonst genötigt sehen, dir zu beweisen, wie schwach jeder Mann in meinen Händen ist.»

«Du scheinst zu vergessen, dass du über mich keine Macht hast. Naja, zumindest nicht diese Art von Macht.»

Sein Grinsen schien die Frau wahnsinnig zu machen – gut! Wenn die Zeit gekommen war, würde er diese Schwäche von IHM zu nutzen wissen.

«Wir werden sehen.» schnappte ES und winkte ihm dann, IHM zu folgen.

Für den Moment blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu gehorchen.

______________________________________________________

Es war nur ein kleines Dorf. Keine hundert Asgardianer lebten dort. Als ES sich mit Loki im Schlepptau in der Mitte des Marktplatzes aufstellte und die unter SEINEM Einfluss stehenden Einherjar die Bewohner alle zusammen getrieben hatten, konnte Loki die Angst der Leute deutlich spüren – auch ohne jede Anwendung von Magie.

Doch er spürte noch etwas anderes... Die starke Kraft, die diese Leute für ES bedeuteten. So wenige sie waren und so verängstigt sie sein mochten – sie stellten eine lohnende Beute dar. ES würde sie buchstäblich aussaugen, sobald ES das konnte.

Mit anderen Worten: sobald die Dorfbewohner tot waren!

Ihm wurde beinahe übel und seine Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Er ahnte, was gleich geschehen würde, noch ehe ES den Befehl dazu gab.

Doch so sehr er sich auch den Kopf zermarterte, um einen Ausweg zu finden, es half alles nichts: er konnte nichts tun, um den Leuten zu helfen.

_Nichts, um sie davor zu bewahren, von ihm umgebracht zu werden, als ES den Befehl dazu gab..._

__________________________________________________

Zurück im Palast und in seinem gläsernen Käfig fühlte sich Loki immer noch wie benommen und in einem regelrechten Schock gefangen.

Er hatte geahnt, dass ES ihn zu so etwas zwingen würde...

Doch etwas zu ahnen war eine Sache – es dann auch tatsächlich tun zu müssen eine ganz andere.

«Na, hat das Spass gemacht?» ES trat dich vor ihn hin und starrte auf ihn hinunter. Er sass am Boden und sah nicht auf.

«Wie kommst du darauf?» Für den Moment war ihm die Lust auf bissige Kommentare vergangen.

Die Frau lachte. «Ach komm, das musst du doch genossen haben. So viele Leute umbringen zu dürfen... War doch die perfekte Rache für das, was du hier erlitten hast.»

«Was du nicht sagst.» Er fuhr sich müde über die Augen. Einen Augenblick lang hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, so zu tun, als hätte es ihm wirklich Freude bereitet – aber ihm war klar, dass ES nicht dumm genug war, auf sowas herein zu fallen.

Das trügerisch sanfte Lächeln, das ES ihm schenkte, als er nun doch aufblickte, bestätigte seine Vermutung.

«Ich weiss schon.» sagte ES gefährlich leise. «Du hättest lieber den Helden gespielt. Aber es tut mir leid, mein Lieber: der Posten ist schon vergeben. Obwohl...» ES verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und schien nachzudenken. «Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ist es wohl doch nicht so. Dein dämlicher Bruder könnte den Part übernehmen, aber der traut sich ja nicht mal aus dem Loch raus, in das er sich verkrochen hat. Also würde ich sagen: die Rolle des Helden gibt es in diesem Spiel gar nicht wirklich.» ES neigte sich zu Loki hinunter und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. «Aber wir zwei, wir geben ein hübsches Schurkenpärchen ab, meinst du nicht auch?»

«Na sowas, ich dachte, du kennst mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich lieber allein arbeite.» Eine sarkastische Antwort – wäre da nicht der müde Klang in Lokis Stimme gewesen.

ES genoss die Situation sichtlich. «Loki, der Einzelgänger!» Ein lautes Lachen folgte. «Ist mir völlig bewusst, keine Angst. Aber ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht: du wirst dich an mich gewöhnen müssen.»

«Und wieviele Dörfer soll ich noch für dich auslöschen?»

«Schon wieder so schrecklich ungeduldig und neugierig! Wirklich, mein Süsser, du solltest daran arbeiten... Das ist eine Untugend, weisst du.»

Loki sparte sich diesmal die Antwort. Er fühlte sich einfach zu ausgelaugt und zu kaputt, um sich jetzt auf ein Wortgefecht einzulassen. Die Schreie der getöteten Asgardianer hallten in ihm wider. Die Schreie der Leute, die er umgebracht hatte... Hatte umbringen müssen!

Für Sekunden wallten bunte Schleier vor seinen Augen. Er presste die Hände zu Fäusten und schaffte es gerade noch, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Dass ES ihn genau beobachtete und sich sicher gerade köstlich amüsierte, war ihm in diesem Moment völlig egal. Sollte ES seinen Triumph geniessen. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass das Sprichwort 'wer zuletzt lacht, lacht am besten' der Wahrheit entsprach.

_Blieb also einfach zu hoffen, dass nicht ES den letzten Lacher bekam._

Die Frau musterte ihn noch einen Augenblick lang spöttisch und mit sichtlicher Genugtuung, ehe sie ihn alleine liess. Wieder blieb die gläserne Tür offen, als ES ging.

Aber diesmal machte Loki keine Anstalten, sein Gefängnis zu verlassen. Sobald er alleine war, liess er die beiden Bücher aus der Bibliothek wieder erscheinen.

Zunächst suchte er in dem einen Band nach den entsprechenden Formeln, die er dazu benutzen konnte, Heimdall dem Einfluss von Lorelei zu entziehen. Er fand sie rasch und isolierte die magischen Runen. Von nun an würde er sie jederzeit verwenden können. Schon wollte er das Buch beiseite legen und das andere studieren, als sein Blick auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite hängen blieb. Die dort beschriebenen Zauber erinnerten ihn plötzlich an etwas.

Hastig blätterte er das Buch durch und fand schliesslich das Gewünschte. Sein Atem ging schneller. Wenn das hier gelang, konnte er es vielleicht schaffen, Kontakt zu Thor aufzunehmen. Oder zumindest zu sonst jemandem in Odins Versteck. Allerdings würde er eine Menge Kraft dafür benötigen und Heimdalls Befreiung für den Moment hinten anstellen müssen.

War es das wert?

Noch während er zögerte, griff er wie automatisch nach dem anderen Buch. Jenem, das er damals nicht zu Ende hatte durchsehen können.

Nun hatte er alle Zeit der Welt. Und als er fertig war, wusste er, dass er unbedingt versuchen musste, die anderen zu warnen. Ganz egal, wie viel Energie er dafür aufwenden musste und selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass sein Versuch ins Leere laufen würde, weil niemand da sein könnte, um die Botschaft zu empfangen.

Es spielte keine Rolle, er musste es tun.

Denn die Gefahr, in der sie sich alle befanden, war noch weitaus grösser, als er bisher angenommen hatte.

_Und solange er in der Gewalt des Schwarzen Elements war, stellte er selbst die absolut grösste Bedrohung dar._

__________________________________________________

Thor hörte den lauten Schrei aus Runyas Räumlichkeiten und war in wenigen Sekunden bei ihr. Die junge Frau stand mitten im Zimmer und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie aus einem Traum aufgewacht war – einem Traum, der sie offenbar im Raum umhergetrieben hatte wie ein wildes Tier, den überall am Boden verstreuten Utensilien nach zu urteilen.

«Prinzessin.» stammelte Thor. «Was ist denn?»

«Loki...» erwiderte sie leichenblass. «Er hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt.»

«Wo ist er?» Thor packte die junge Frau erregt an den Armen. «Geht es ihm gut?»

Runya starrte ihn an, als hätte sie ihn gar nicht richtig gehört.

«Er sagte, wie müssen ES aufhalten. Um jeden Preis...» Sie zitterte noch heftiger und ihre Augen waren riesengross. Thor sah Tränen darin schimmern.

«Um jeden Preis?» hauchte er kaum hörbar. «Was will er damit andeuten?»

«Dass wir nicht zögern dürfen zu tun, was nötig ist. Selbst wenn...» Sie brach ab und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Ein heftiges Schluchzen begann ihren schmalen Körper zu schütteln.

«Runya!» Jetzt war der Donnergott definitiv alarmiert. «Selbst wenn was?»

Ihre Augen waren schreckensstarr, als sie wieder aufsah. «Selbst wenn wir ihn dafür töten müssen.»


	47. Zusammenarbeit

«Hey, alles in Ordnung?» Sif entdeckte Runya auf der einzigen Aussichtsplattform, die diese Festung besass, und kam langsam näher. Die junge Frau wirkte irgendwie verloren und geistesabwesend.

«Ja, alles bestens.»

Es klang nicht mal halbwegs überzeugend. Sif trat neben die Prinzessin und folgte ihrem Blick. Zu ihren Füssen breitete sich ein endloses, schneebeecktes Tal aus.

«Wunderschön.» meinte die Kriegerin. «Und so friedlich.»

«Scheinbar.» Runya fröstelte und zog den Umhang höher. Sie schaute Sif nicht an, als sie sprach.

«Ja, scheinbar.» Sif musterte die Prinzessin nachdenklich. «Seit wann hast du das?»

«Was meinst du?» Jetzt wandte sich Runya doch um. Sie begriff nicht, was Sif meinte.

«Diese Träume? Oder Visionen, wie man sie wohl eher nennen sollte. Seit wann hast du das?»

«Schon ewig nicht mehr.» Wieder fröstelte die junge Frau. «Aber seit Loki weg ist...» Sie wandte den Blick wieder ab. «Es ist, als sei ich irgendwie mit ihm verbunden. Mental, meine ich...»

«Kannst du ihn erreichen?»

«Nein. Aber er mich, so wie's aussieht.» Runya drehte Sif wieder das Gesicht zu. Die Kriegerin erkannte die müden Schatten unter ihren Augen. «Er sagte, dass er kontrolliert wird. Von diesem DING. Wie kann das sein?»

«Ich weiss es nicht. Aber etwas, das Loki kontrollieren kann, muss sehr stark sein.»

«Du meinst...»

«Loki ist eigentlich unkontrollierbar.» Sif schmunzelte flüchtig. «Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Wenn es also etwas gibt, das ihn in der Hand hat, muss das eine sehr grosse Macht sein.» Sie seufzte leise. «Naja, nicht dass dies neu wäre, wenn es um das Schwarze Element geht, aber...»

«Was weisst du darüber?»

«Nicht sehr viel.» Sif erzählte ihr von dem letzten Mal, als ES angegriffen – und Asgard beinahe überwältigt – hatte. «Odin hat nie sehr viele Details genannt und uns war damals nur wichtig, gewonnen zu haben.» Sie zuckte leicht verlegen die Schultern.

«Ich hoffe, das werden wir auch dieses Mal.»

«Wir?» Sif lächelte warm. «Schön zu hören, dass du dich jetzt zu Asgard zählst.»

Runya wurde rot. «Ich wollte nicht...»

«Du gehörst zu uns!» unterbrach sie die Kriegerin resolut. «Aber ich finds toll, dass du das auch endlich weisst.»

Runya wollte gerade antworten, als ein Geräusch sie zusammen zucken liess. Was war das? Auch Sif hatte es gehört und griff nach ihrer Waffe. Es konnte zwar eigentlich niemand in die Festung eindringen, aber sicher war sicher.

Sif bedeutete Runya sich still zu verhalten und tastete sich dann langsam nach vorn, auf die Brüstung der Plattform zu. Sie wusste, dass derjanige, der sich da draussen herumtrieb, das Versteck nicht erkennen konnte, denn Lokis Magie schirmte den Ort vollständig von der Umwelt ab und liess für Aussenstehende nichts anderes sichtbar werden als schroffes und schneebedecktes Gestein. Aber sie wollte wissen, wer sich da in ihre Nähe verirrt hatte. Sollte es nur ein Einzelner sein, würde Sif den Schutzschild kurzzeitig ausschalten und den Gegner daran hindern, zum Schwarzen Element zurück zu kehren.

Die Kriegerin machte sich eben bereit zum Kampf, als sie mitten in der Bewegung verharrte.

Sie kannte die Person, die da draussen herum tappte...

Frigga, die Königin von Asgard!

_________________________________________________________________________

Heimdall fühlte sich seltsam leicht, als er langsam aus seinem Schlummer aufwachte. Sekundenlang hatte er das Gefühl, dass Runen über ihm schwebten – Runen, die in einem seltsamen Licht glühten und zu tanzen schienen, ehe sie sich vor seinen Augen auflösten. Er blinzelte verwirrt und sah im nächsten Augenblick Loki dastehen, das Gesicht blass wie immer und sehr ernst.

«Wie fühlst du dich?» fragte der Magier, während er hastig einen Blick über die Schulter warf. «Kannst du aufstehen?»

«Klar doch.» Um seine Worte zu bestätigen, schwang sich Heimdall aus der Kapsel. Einen flüchtigen Augenblick lang wurde ihm etwas schwindlig, was wohl vom langen Liegen her rührte. Doch das Gefühl verschwand sofort wieder.

«Bestens. Hör zu, wir haben nicht viel Zeit.» Hastig erklärte der Magier Heimdall seinen Plan. Der Wächter hörte aufmerksam zu und nickte dann.

Auf Lokis Zeichen hin versteckte er sich hinter einem der Regale und wartete. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lorelei erschien. Loki, der wieder in seinem Käfig sass, blickte ihr unschuldig entgegen. «Was führt dich denn schon wieder zu mir?» fragte er gleichmütig. Wer ihn sah, kaufte ihm ohne den geringsten Zweifel die Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht ab – dabei war er es gewesen, der ES heimlich gerufen hatte. Der die Verbindung, die aufgrund des Amuletts nun zwischen ihnen bestand, dazu benutzt hatte, um ES unruhig werden und in die Bibliothek stürmen zu lassen. «Ich könnte mich geschmeichelt fühlen, dass du so oft meine Nähe aufsuchst.»

«So faszinierend dein Anblick auch ist, mein Lieber, diesmal bin ich nicht deinetwegen hier.» Lorelei blickte sich suchend um. Die Frau spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte – genauso, wie Loki es ihr eingegeben hatte – aber sie wusste nicht was.

«Was verschafft mir denn dann das Vergnügen deines Hierseins?» fragte Loki sarkastisch. «Um ein paar Bücher zu lesen, bist du ja sicher nicht hergekommen.»

«Nein!» Sie schenkte ihm einen wütenden Blick und trat dann langsam zu den ersten Glaskapseln. «Hat sich hier irgendwas bewegt?»

«Bewegt?» Lokis Gesicht verkörperte die reine Unschuld. «Was soll sich denn hier drin schon bewegen? Ausser deinen reizenden Hüften vielleicht.»

Der letzte Satz war purer Spott und entsprechend wütend wirbelte die Frau herum. «Hüte deine Zunge, ja! Sonst lernst du mich mal richtig kennen.»

«Immer gleich so gereizt. Dabei habe ich dir doch gerade ein Kompliment gemacht.»

ES schnaufte nur und wandte sich dann wieder den Kapseln zu. Jetzt, wo ES so nahe war, konnte Loki die Unruhe in IHM noch verstärken und es dahin dirigieren, wo er ES haben wollte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Schwarze Element vor der leeren Kapsel stand, die ES finden sollte.

Mit einem lauten Keuchen schnappte ES: «Wo ist Heimdall hin?»

«Heimdall?» Loki erhob sich und tat noch überraschter. «Ist er hier? Das wusste ich gar nicht...»

«Tu nicht so! Er war hier, das weisst du sicher genau. Du hast ihm zur Flucht verholfen.»

«Ich?» Er zog die Brauen hoch. «Wie könnte ich? Du hast mir doch befehlen, brav hier zu bleiben.»

«Ja, das habe ich...» murmelte ES und merkte in SEINER Wut und Verwirrung noch nicht, dass Lokis Worte nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprachen. «Aber wie konnte er dann entkommen? Niemand hat die Macht, diese Kapseln zu öffnen. Jedenfalls nicht von innen.»

«Falls du es noch nicht wissen solltest: Heimdall ist sehr stark.» Loki verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und grinste spöttisch. «Körperlich und auch sonst... Seine Magie war offenbar durchaus imstande, das angeblich Unmögliche zu tun.»

Die Frau blickte ihn an. Ihre Augen funkelten und Loki heizte das Misstrauen in ihr noch mehr an, indem er das höhnische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht vertiefte. Langsam kam ES näher. So nahe, bis ES schliesslich dicht vor dem Mann stehen blieb und ihn mit einem solch unheimlichen Blick fixierte, dass jeder andere davor zurück gewichen wäre.

«Du warst das.» sagte ES leise. «Ich weiss nicht wie, aber ich weiss dass du es warst.»

«Du siehst Gespenster.» Loki trat einen Schritt nach vorn. Sie standen sich jetzt so nahe, dass sie einander beinahe berührten. Da ES bei seinen Worten vorhin nicht von alleine gemerkt hatte, was Sache war, musst er wohl noch etwas deutlicher nachhelfen. «Wie ich eben sagte: du hast mir befohlen, den Raum nicht zu verlassen.»

Nun hatte er die Frau da, wo er sie haben wollte – denn jetzt betonte er das Wort 'Raum' kaum merklich aber dennoch so, dass es nicht zu überhören war. Im selben Moment zauberte er die scheinbare Erkenntnis eines eben begangenen Fehlers in seine Augen. «Und genau wie du es befohlen hast habe ich den Käfig nicht verlassen.» fügte er ebenso gespielt hastig hinzu – der vorgetäuschte Versuch, einen dummen Versprecher zu kaschieren.

Diesmal begriff ES sofort und lächelte grausam. «So, so... Du hast also den Raum nicht verlassen.» SEINE Finger hoben sich und streichelten Loki über die Wange. «Das glaube ich dir sogar, mein Hübscher. Aber du hast die Frechheit besessen, einen kleinen Fehler von mir auszunutzen.»

Im nächsten Augenblick schnellte SEINE Hand nach unten und krallte sich um Lokis Hals. «Halt still.» befahl ES und dem Magier blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu gehorchen. Wehrlos hing er in Loreleis Griff, die immer mehr zudrückte. «Ich will das geniessen.»

Und das tat ES auch sichtlich – ohne zu merken, dass sich der allsehende Wächter geräuschlos von hinten näherte. «Das hier ist nur der Vorgeschmack... Deine eigentliche Strafe kommt nachher. Doch ich gebe dir eine letzte Chance: wenn du mir sagst, wo Heimdall ist, wird es etwas weniger weh tun.»

«Ich bin genau hier!» rief der Wächter da und riss der Frau mit einer geschickten Bewegung im selben Moment das Amulett vom Hals. Mit einem lauten Schrei wandte ES sich um, aber es war bereits zu spät. Loki zögerte keine Sekunde und schleuderte Lorelei mit einem Energieblitz von sich. Sie flog mehrere Meter durch die Luft und knallte gegen eines der Regale.

Loki griff nach Heimdalls Hand. «Zeit, von hier zu verschwinden.»

«Nein, warte!» Der allsehende Wächter deutete auf die Kapseln mit den übrigen Gefangenen. «Wir können sie nicht einfach hier lassen.»

«Keine Angst, die braucht ES noch. Darum wird ihnen nichts geschehen.» Loki warf einen Blick auf die Frau, die sich bereits wieder aufrappelte. «Aber wir beide müssen jetzt hier weg, sonst war alles umsonst.»

Da sträubte sich Heimdall nicht länger und liess sich fortbringen.

Loki teleporte den Mann und sich selbst nach draussen... Oder dachte zumindest, dass sie im Freien landen würden. Doch dem war nicht so. Als sie aus dem Portal traten, das der Magier gebildet hatte, standen sie in einem unterirdischen Gang. Aus der Ferne war der der metallische Klang von Werkzeugen zu hören.

«Wo sind wir?» fragte Heimdall verwirrt.

Loki zuckte die Schultern. «Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es.»

Sie wollten sich gerade in Bewegung setzten, als sie plötzlich laute Schreie hörten.


	48. Verlorene Kinder

Loki und Heimdall folgten der Quelle des Lärms. Sie mussten durch mehrere Gänge rennen, ehe sie entdeckten, was da vor sich ging. Als sie es sahen, blieben sie beide entsetzt stehen.

Das waren Kinder! Rund ein Dutzend Kinder, die offensichtlich im Stollen arbeiten mussten - und von denen sich eines soeben schwer verletzt hatte. Ein Stück Fels über ihm hatte sich allem Anschein nach gelöst und das unglückliche Mädchen beinahe unter sich begraben. Es schrie immer noch aus Leibeskräften, während die übrigen Kinder hilflos drum herum standen und nicht wussten, was sie tun sollten.

Es gab jedoch nicht nur Kinder hier...

Fünf Einherjar standen ebenfalls da, genauso untätig wie die Kinder, doch nicht aus Hilflosigkeit, sondern aus Desinteresse. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass sie sich unter dem Einfluss des Schwarzen Elements befanden.

Eine rasche Handbewegung des Magiers hob die Steine von dem verunglückten Mädchen weg und eine weitere nahm ihm die Schmerzen. Beides liess die Einherjar nun allerdings aus ihrer Erstarrung erwachen. Sie suchten den Eindringling und als sie Loki erblickten, zückten sie ihre Waffen.

Loki warf einen gehetzten Blick auf das Kind. Es musste schnellstens versorgt werden, sonst würde es sterben, das war klar. Heimdall bemerkte seinen Blick und sagte hastig: „Geh zu ihr. Ich übernehme die Soldaten."

„Sicher?"

„Ja, absolut!"

Während Loki sich neben dem Mädchen zu Boden fallen liess und die Hände über ihm ausbreitete, liess Heimdall die Einherjar näherkommen. Er besass zwar selber keine Waffe, doch er war einer der besten Kämpfer Asgards. Eine rasche Finte seinerseits und der Stoss des ersten Angreifers ging ins Leere. Heimdall drehte sich blitzschnell herum, hieb dem Angreifer die Faust auf den Arm sodass der Einherjar die Waffe fallen liess und schnappte sich dann das Schwert. Ein rascher Schlag mit dem Knauf der Waffe und der Mann sank bewusstlos zu Boden.

In der Zwischenzeit gelang es Loki, das Mädchen zu heilen. Es hatte schwerwiegende innere Verletzungen sowie drei gebrochene Rippen, die ihm schmerzhaft ins Fleisch stiessen. Eine davon hatte sogar bereits die Lunge beschädigt. Lokis Magie schaffte es jedoch binnen Minuten, die Knochen wieder in die richtige Position zu bringen und das verletzte Lungengewebe zu regenerieren. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten waren auch die übrigen inneren Verletzungen in der Nähe des Herzens und an der Milz dabei, zu heilen. Ein Glück, denn ansonsten hätte das Kind mit Sicherheit nicht mehr lange gelebt. Dass es so schnell ging hing auch damit zusammen, dass es sich hier um ein noch junges Mädchen handelte: Heilungen gingen bei Kindern immer sehr viel schneller vonstatten – erst recht mit Magie.

Heimdall schaffte derweil mühelos auch den zweiten und dritten Einherjar. Er nutzte die Waffe zwar nur, um die Soldaten bewusstlos zu schlagen, doch er ging dabei so geschickt vor, dass seine Absicht, sie nicht verletzen oder gar töten zu wollen, nicht deutlich wurde. Aus diesem Grund wichen die beiden letzten schliesslich regelrecht vor dem wütenden Wächter zurück.

Heimdall, der bemerkte, dass Loki das Kind gerettet hatte, wandte sich zu dem Magier um. „Kannst du die Soldaten nicht aus dem Bann des Schwarzen Elements lösen?" fragte er hastig, wobei er gleichzeitig versuchte, die Einherjar in Schach zu halten.

«Ich fürchte, so einfach und schnell geht das nicht.» erwiderte Loki hastig. «Ausserdem müssen wir von hier verschwinden. Aber dafür kann ich was anderes tun.» Er hob die Hand und ein grüner Blitz aus reiner Magie schoss heraus und liess die beiden Soldaten stocksteif dastehen – sie wirkten, als wären sie festgefroren.

Heimdall schmunzelte. «Ich könnte mich an deine Unterstützung gewöhnen.»

Loki grinste ihm flüchtig zu, dann wandte er sich an die Kinder. «Kommt mit, wir bringen euch hier raus.»

Das Mädchen, dem er gerade das Leben gerettet hatte, stellte sich sofort neben ihn. Doch die anderen Kinder rührten sich nicht.

„Was ist los?" fragte Loki, während er eilig einen Blick nach hinten warf. Alle seine Instinkte schlugen Alarm - er spürte, dass ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, ehe das Schwarze Element hier aufkreuzte.

«Wir haben Angst, dass sie unsere Familien bestraft, wenn wir abhauen.» sagte einer der Jungen – der älteste unter ihnen – vorsichtig. Es war ihm deutlich anzumerken, wie gerne er sich den beiden Männern sofort angeschlossen hätte. Aber ebenso deutlich war die Angst auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.

Auch die übrigen Kinder schienen unentschlossen. Loki ahnte jedoch, dass es keine Rolle spielte, ob sie brav taten was ES von ihnen wollte oder nicht: wenn es nicht gelang, das Schwarze Element aufzuhalten, würde am Ende niemand mehr am Leben bleiben.

Doch das konnte er diesen Kindern unmöglich sagen! Während er noch fieberhaft überlegte, wie er sie überzeugen konnte, mit ihnen zu kommen, sagte Heimdall bereits: «Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass ES euren Familien etwas antut. Das verspreche ich! Aber ihr müsst mit uns kommen – ES wird euch hier sonst zu Tode schuften lassen.»

'Du solltest besser nichts versprechen, was du nicht halten kannst,' dachte Loki traurig. Doch beim zweiten Punkt musste er Heimdall Recht geben: ES hatte die Kinder hier unten arbeiten lassen, weil es dadurch möglich war, die Stollen so schmal auszuheben, dass Kinder gerade mal so durchschlüpfen konnten. Das sparte Arbeit und Zeit – und was das Schwarze Element hier unten zu finden hoffte, das wusste Loki leider auch nur allzu gut.

Heimdalls Worte schienen die Jungen und Mädchen zu überzeugen. Sie wussten natürlich alle, wer er war: und dem Wächter Asgards schenkten sie blindes Vertrauen. Loki wusste, dass dies in Bezug auf ihn selbst nicht genauso galt, aber er hoffte, dass sie wenigstens soweit Vertrauen zu ihm fassen konnten, dass sie keine Schwierigkeiten machen würden. Um ihretwillen – denn sie mussten jetzt wirklich hier weg. Er konnte immer deutlicher spüren, dass sich die Energie des Schwarzen Elements näherte.

«Also dann, gehen wir.» sagte er entschlossen und führte die Gruppe weg.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Denn kaum waren sie weg bildete sich ein feiner schwarzer Nebel in dem Stollen, aus dem sich das Schwarze Element in der Gestalt Loreleis manifestierte.

ES brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was hier vorgefallen war.

Doch als ES die versteinerten Einherjar bemerkte, hallte sein Wutschrei durch alle Gänge...

Das würde IHM dieser Mistkerl von Magier noch büssen!

____________________________________________________

«Warum sind wir in diesen Stollen gelandet?» fragte Heimdall, als sie nach Stunden endlich den Ausgang erreicht hatten und sich ein wenig ausruhen konnten. Die Jungen und Mädchen waren dankbar für die Rast und sanken erschöpft zu Boden.

Der Wächter hatte Loki zugewunken und ihn ein wenig von den Kindern weg geführt, sodass diese nicht hören konnten, was er zu ihm sagte. «Nicht, dass ich nicht froh drum wäre, denn sonst hätten wir die Kinder nicht entdeckt. Aber merkwürdig ist es trotzdem, oder?» Er hielt einen Moment inne und fügte dann hinzu: «Es sei denn, du wolltest nicht raus.»

Loki zuckte zusammen. «Glaubst du das wirklich? Natürlich wollte ich raus. Aber es ging nicht.» Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. «Und um ehrlich zu sein: es könnte sein, dass es grundsätzlich nicht geht.»

«Wovon redest du? Wir sind ja jetzt draussen.» Heimdalls Gesicht bildete ein einziges Fragezeichen.

«Aus den Stollen raus, ja. Aber 'draussen' sind wir deshalb noch lange nicht.» Lokis Blick ging nach unten, ins Tal, das sich zu ihren Füssen ausbreitete. Er ahnte, dass irgendwo dort unten der Schutzbann des Schwarzen Elements aufhörte – aber ob er es schaffen würde, einen Durchgang für sie zu erzeugen, das wusste er nicht.

Als er das Heimdall erklärte, wurde auch dessen Gesicht finster. «Du meinst, wir stecken hier fest?»

«Noch ist es nicht sicher.» versuchte Loki ihn zu beruhigen.

«Aber es könnte sein?»

Loki zögerte, dann nickte er langsam. «Ja.»

«Und was wird dann aus uns? Und vor allem aus den Kindern?» Heimdall wagte kaum zu fragen.

«Wie ich eben sagte: noch wissen wir nicht, ob wir wirklich in der Falle sitzen. Und wenn...» Loki breitete die Arme aus. «...ist der Radius ja ziemlich weit abgesteckt.»

Heimdall blieb einen Moment still, ehe er fragte: "Warum hat ES die Kinder überhaupt in diesen Stollen arbeiten lassen? Was sucht ES dort?"

Die Frage hatte Loki kommen sehen - und gefürchtet. Er wollte sie lieber nicht beantworten, denn die Wahrheit war nicht nur schrecklich, sondern klang auch derart unglaublich - ja, geradezu absurd - dass er sich sicher war, dass Heimdall ihm kein Wort glauben würde.

Er flüchtete sich deshalb in eine Lüge.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung." erwiderte er und zuckte die Schultern. "Aber ES wird wohl leider gute Gründe gehabt haben."

Heimdall kaufte ihm den Schwindel sofort ab - und wie auch nicht? Loki war schliesslich immer noch der Gott der Lügen und somit ein Meister darin, andere hinters Licht zu führen.

Nicht, dass er es in diesem Fall gerne tat... Aber es war zu Heimdalls Bestem, wenn er noch nicht wusste, was hier wirklich auf dem Spiel stand.

«ES wird uns finden, wenn wir nicht von hier wegkommen.» meinte der Wächter schliesslich und führte das Gespräch wieder auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück. Er war unruhig und wäre am liebsten gleich weiter gegangen.

«Wer sagt das?» Loki schaffte trotz der ernsten Lage ein flüchtiges Grinsen. «Immerhin bist du mit dem Meister der Täuschung zusammen.»

Heimdall konnte nicht anders, er musste kurz auflachen. «Ja, da hast du Recht.»

«Ausserdem habe ich noch ein kleines As im Ärmel.» fuhr Loki fort. «So wie es aussieht, kann ich Runya mental erreichen.»

«Runya?» Heimdall zog die Brauen hoch. «Du meinst, die Prinzessin aus Vanaheim?»

«Ja.» Loki erzählte kurz, wie er sie das letzte Mal erreicht hatte. Als Heimdall hörte, dass sie sich zusammen mit Thor, Sif und den 'Grossen Drei' in Odins geheimem Versteck befand, fühlte er Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen.

«Wenn du Runya erzählst, dass wir hier festsitzen, wird Thor uns sicher raushauen.» sagte er optimistisch.

Loki seufzte innerlich. «Du meinst, indem er einfach mal kurz seinen Hammer schwingt und so den Schutzbann niederreisst?» fragte er ironisch. «Glaub mir, Heimdall, wenn es so einfach wäre, hätte ich Thor den entsprechenden Tipp längst gegeben.»

«Aber...»

«Wenn wir nicht hier rauskommen sollten und ich Runya deswegen kontaktieren muss, dann nur, um sie und die anderen darüber zu informieren, was hier vorgeht.» unterbrach ihn Loki. «Aber wie ich vorhin schon sagte: warten wir erst mal ab, was passiert, wenn wir an die Grenzen des Banns stossen. Wer weiss... Vielleicht haben wir zur Abwechslung ja mal Glück und kommen durch. Ich meine – so ein, zwei Tricks habe ich schon noch auf Lager.»

«Gut.» Heimdall straffte sich. «Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren.»

«Ich bin zwar ganz deiner Meinung.» entgegnete Loki. "Aber gib den Kindern noch fünf Minuten... Die können sie brauchen."

Der Wächter nickte widerstrebend. Auch wenn alles in ihm weiter drängte: die Kleinen brauchten wirklich eine Rast. Auch wenn sie noch so kurz war.

Fünf Minuten später riefen die Männer die Kinder zu sich und setzten ihre Wanderung fort. Loki legte dabei einen magischen Sichtschutz um sie, sodass ihre Körper sozusagen mit der Umgebung verschmolzen. Er wusste zwar, dass sie dennoch eine Spur hinterliessen, die zwar für niemanden sonst, aber sicher für das Schwarze Element sichtbar werden würde, aber er hoffte, dass der Trick sie lange genug verhüllen konnte, bis sie in Sicherheit waren.

Oder besser gesagt: bis zumindest Heimdall und die Kinder in Sicherheit waren..

Er selbst hatte nicht vor, von hier weg zu gehen. Denn wenn er ES bekämpfen wollte, musste er unbedingt noch genauer in Erfahrung bringen, wie weit SEINE Macht reichte. Und vor allem: wo SEINE Schwachstellen lagen. Das konnte er allerdings nur tun, wenn er sich in SEINER Nähe befand – nicht von aussen.

Doch das sagte er Heimdall nicht. Noch nicht.

Es reichte, wenn er es an der Grenze erfuhr... Sofern er es denn eben überhaupt schaffte, ihm und diesen Kindern den Durchstieg zu ermöglichen.


	49. Die Rückkehr der Königin

Svartalfheim – ein halbes Jahr nach Lokis Versuch, Midgard zu erobern

Thor war zufrieden. Der Kampf war gut gelaufen und sie hatten endlich alle Aufständischen niedergemacht. Sif und Hogun hatten tapfer an seiner Seite gekämpft... Obwohl Sif zunächst behauptet hatte, ohne ihn klar zu kommen, war sie am Ende dann doch sehr froh um seine Unterstützung gewesen. Natürlich! Thor schmunzelte vor sich hin. Sif war eine sehr gute Kriegerin, aber mit ihm, dem Donnergott, konnte sie sich ja nun wirklich nicht ernsthaft vergleichen! Und dass es ohne ihn nicht gehen würde, war ihm klar gewesen. Darum hatte er sich nur zu gerne bereit erklärt, Sif unter die Arme zu greifen.

Aber nun freute er sich doch, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Das letzte halbe Jahr war sehr anstrengend gewesen und auch wenn Thor es niemals zugegeben hätte, fühlte er sich doch langsam erschöpft. Und er war nicht der einzige, dem es so ging. Alle seine Freunde und Mitstreiter konnten etwas Ruhe gebrauchen - allerdings erst nach der ausgiebigen Siegesfeier in Asgard, das verstand sich von selbst!

«Gehen wir?» Hoguns Frage holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Freund hatte bereits alle Waffen zusammen getragen und verstaut. Auch Sif und die übrigen Krieger Asgards waren bereit zur Abreise.

Thor warf einen Blick zurück auf das Dorf in seinem Rücken. Es war zur Hälfte verwüstet worden... woran sie nicht ganz unschuldig gewesen waren. Sie hatten in ihren Bemühungen, die Marodeure hier aufzuhalten, nicht davor zurückgeschreckt, das Nötige zu tun. Selbst wenn dieses Nötige eine ziemliche Spur der Zerstörung nach sich gezogen hatte.

«Warum bleibst du nicht noch hier und hilfst beim Wiederaufbau?» fragte Thor aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus. Immerhin hatte er mitbekommen, wie Hogun, der als einziger seiner engsten Freunde nicht aus Asgard stammte, sich besonders dafür eingesetzt hatte, das Dorf zu schonen. Ihm war auch aufgefallen, wie gut er sich mit den Leuten hier verstand – was Thor nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, denn er selbst mochte die Dunkelelfen überhaupt nicht. Aber Hogun hatte ihm diesbezüglich ziemlich die Meinung gegeigt: schliesslich gab es nur noch wenige von ihnen und man konnte diesen Rest eines einst grossen und mächtigen Volkes ja kaum für die Sünden ihrer Vorfahren verantworlich machen.

Hogun zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er langsam. «Das würde ich gerne tun. Und anschliessend noch in meiner Heimat vorbei schauen.»

Thor streckte ihm die Hand hin. «Nimm dir alle Zeit die du brauchst. Ich werde dich beim Allvater entschuldigen. Und sobald du zurück bist, starten wir eine zweite Siegesfeier – nur für dich.»

Sein Freund lachte. «Gib’s zu: das ist der einzige Grund, warum du diesen Vorschlag gemacht hast. Du willst zweimal über die Stränge schlagen können!»

Thor stimmte in das Lachen ein. «Erwischt! Aber erzähl’s nicht weiter, ja?»

Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und dann ging Hogun zurück zum Dorf. Thor wollte sich gerade aufschwingen und die anderen zusammen trommeln, als er plötzlich stutzte. Auf der Hügelkette am Horizont hatte etwas aufgeleuchtet. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Hatte er sich das eingebildet? Aber nein, da war es wieder. Ein seltsames irritierendes Licht, dessen Farbe er nicht genau bestimmen konnte.

Seine Instinkte schlugen plötzlich Alarm. Er wusste nicht, was das war, aber es konnte durchaus sein, dass es da hinten noch ein bisher nicht entdecktes Nest von Galgenvögeln gab. Thor hob kurz entschlossen seinen Hammer und schwang sich in die Lüfte. Er würde nicht lange brauchen, um herauszufinden, mit wem oder was er es da zu tun hatte. Und er war sich sicher, alleine klar zu kommen. Kein Grund also, die erschöpften Freunde und Krieger zu belangen. Er war stark genug.

Das Leuchten wurde stärker je näher er kam. Es war verwirrend, denn noch immer konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen, welche Farbe das seltsame Licht ausstrahlte. Irgendwie wirkte es dunkel und unheimlich. Wieder schlugen Thors Instinkte Alarm und eine leise Stimme in seinem Inneren riet ihm, umzukehren und Sif und die Grossen Drei zu holen. Doch er überhörte sie. Er war nicht nur der Donnergott sondern auch Asgards zukünftiger König. Wäre ja also noch schöner, wenn er sich wegen eines irritierenden Lichtes in die Hosen machen würde!

Als er ganz nahe heran war, veränderte sich das merkwürdige Licht auf einmal: es begann sich zu formieren und schien dabei fast so etwas wie eine Gestalt anzunehmen. Wieder kniff Thor die Augen zusammen, diesmal aus Verwirrung. Narrten ihn seine Sinne? Und dann begann das Licht plötzlich auf und ab zu hüpfen fast so, als ob es tanzen würde...

Thor setzte auf dem Boden auf und beobachtete die Erscheinung einen Moment lang unentschlossen. Ausser der seltsamen Lichtquelle konnte er nichts entdecken – und schon gar keinen Marodeur. Was war hier los? Und warum stellten sich ihm auf einmal die Nackenhaare auf?

Wenige Augenblicke später merkte er, dass das Licht sich von ihm fortbewegte. Fast automatisch setzten sich seine Füsse ebenfalls in Bewegung und ohne dass er recht merkte, was er tat, folgte er dem Phänomen. Das immer noch tänzelnde Licht durchquerte den Canyon, in dem sie sich jetzt befanden und verharrte schliesslich vor einer Höhle. Kurz leuchtete es grell und weiss auf, dann brach es in sich zusammen und verlosch abrupt.

Thor blinzelte irritiert. Was war denn jetzt los? Wo war die Erscheinung hin? Sie hatte ihn definitiv hier her geführt... Aber wozu?

Er wollte sich gerade kopfschüttelnd wieder umdrehen und zurückgehen, als er das Geräusch hörte. Es drang eindeutig aus der Höhle zu ihm heraus und klang wie ein leises Rufen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Thor begriff, was er da hörte...

_Seinen Namen!_

Ganz eindeutig: da rief jemand aus dem Inneren der Höhle heraus seinen Namen...

Und ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren konnte ging er hinein, folgte der Stimme, die ihm befahl, näher zu treten.

Als er wieder herauskam glühten seine Augen in einer seltsam schimmernden, unnatürlichen Farbe...

Und hinter ihm her glitt ein schwarzer, feiner Nebel - beinahe unsichtbar aber dennoch schrecklich realistisch. 

_ES war dabei, mit dem Donnergott nach Asgard zurück zu kehren!_

Asgard - Heute

«Mutter!» Thor war genauso überrascht wie Runya und Sif es gewesen waren, als seine Mutter so unvermittelt in ihrem Versteck auftauchte. Er hatte gefürchtet, dass er sie vielleicht nie wiedersehen würde. Doch nun war sie zurück. Und das genau in dem Moment, in dem er ihren Trost und Zuspruch am meisten brauchen konnte!

Er zog sie in seine Arme und vergass dabei fast, nicht allzu fest zuzudrücken. Erst als sie sich ein wenig in seiner Umarmung versteifte, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er eine Frau hielt und keinen seiner Krieger-Kollegen.

«Entschuldige.» sagte er leicht verlegen.

Sie lachte nur. «Schon gut, mein Sohn. Ich freu mich über deine Umarmung. Und vor allem darüber, dass es dir gut geht.»

«Wie bist du denn hergekommen?» wollte Thor wissen. Er hatte geglaubt, dass Heimdall seine Mutter mit dem Bifröst auf eine andere Welt geschickt hatte. Aber das konnte ja wohl nicht stimmen, denn Loki war der einzige, der ohne den Bifröst zwischen den Welten reisen konnte. Und da sich der Bifröst jetzt in der Gewalt des Schwarzen Elements befand, stand es ausser Frage, dass Frigga diesen nicht hatte nutzen können, um zurück zu kommen.

«Heimdall hatte mich nur an Asgards äusserste Grenzen geschickt.» bestätigte Frigga da schon seine Vermutung, dass sie Asgard nicht verlassen hatte. «In die Obhut meiner zwei alten Lehrerinnen, der weisesten Hexen unserer Heimat. Sie kennen Mittel und Wege, ihren Zufluchtsort zu verbergen. Selbst vor solch schrecklichen Bedrohungen wie dem Schwarzen Element.»

«Aber warum bist du jetzt zurückgekommen?» Thor musterte seine Mutter besorgt. «So sehr ich mich freue, dich zu sehen: hier ist es viel zu gefährlich für dich. Das Schwarze Element wird sicher versuchen, dich in seine Finger zu bekommen.»

Frigga lachte flüchtig auf. «Ja, das würde es gewiss... Wenn es spüren könnte, dass ich hier bin. Aber das kann es nicht.»

«Warum nicht?»

«Ich sagte doch eben, dass Heimdall mich zu den weisen Hexen Asgards geschickt hatte. Dies geschah nicht nur, um mich in Sicherheit zu bringen, sondern auch weil er wusste, dass sie über genügend Kräfte verfügten, um mich für ES sozusagen unsichtbar werden zu lassen.» Sie strich ihrem Sohn eine Strähne seines blonden Haares zurück. «Sobald diese Magie gewirkt war, musste ich einfach zurückkommen.»

«Ich bin froh darüber.» gab der Donnergott ehrlich zu. «Denn auch wenn wir hier drin in Sicherheit sind: da draussen passieren schreckliche Dinge. Und Loki... Er ist in grosser Gefahr.» Er umriss kurz, was geschehen war. Frigga wurde bei seinen Worten immer nachdenklicher. Dass sie sich jetzt ebenfalls Sorgen um Loki machte, war offensichtlich. Seltsamerweise schienen sie jedoch kleiner zu sein als Thors eigene Ängste um den Bruder. Da er wusste, wie sehr Frigga Loki liebte, wunderte er sich darüber und fragte nach. Seine Mutter nahm seine Hand und streichelte sie sanft. «Loki weiss, was er tut. Ich bin sicher, er kommt klar. Er ist stark und mächtig... Viel mächtiger sogar, als er es selbst zur Zeit noch ahnen kann. Aber ich bin absolut sicher, dass er die wahre Kraft in sich spüren wird, wenn es soweit ist... Wenn es nötig ist.»

Thors Augen wurden gross. «Was willst du damit sagen?»

Statt einer Antwort zog Frigga ihn mit sich. «Schätze, es wird Zeit, dass ich euch Odins bestgehütetes Geheimnis offenbare.» Sie seufzte schwer bei diesen Worten.

Odin... Bei dem Namen durchfuhr es Thor siedend heiss!

«Mutter...» Er stockte. Wie sollte er ihr bloss sagen, dass Vater tot war? In seiner Freude über das Wiedersehen mit seiner Mutter war der Schmerz über den Tod des Allvaters für einen kurzen aber herrlichen Moment in den Hintergrund getreten.

Nun holte er ihn wieder ein – mit voller Wucht.

Doch Frigga nahm bloss erneut seine Hand und lächelte ihm traurig, aber gefasst zu. «Ich weiss bereits, mein Sohn, dass er nicht mehr unter uns weilt.»

«Wie..?»

«Odin und ich waren in unseren Seelen eng verbunden. Wir wussten beide immer, dass wir es spüren würden, wenn der eine von uns einmal nicht mehr da wäre.»

«Mutter, es tut mir so leid. Ich habe versagt. Ich hätte...»

«Schscht!» unterbrach ihn Frigga. «Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen. Die Zeit deines Vaters war abgelaufen. Und falls es dich tröstet: er ahnte seit langem, dass der Moment nahe war. Also quäl dich nicht, mein Sohn. Du hast getan, was du konntest.»

Thor wollte widersprechen, doch dann folgte er schliesslich nur schweigend seiner Mutter. Er würde sich nicht so leicht vergeben können, doch im Moment hatte Asgard Priorität – und Thor würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um das drohende Unheil von seinem Volk abzuwenden.

Ein Unheil das noch weitaus grösser war als er bisher hatte ahnen können, wie er nun zu seinem Entsetzen hören musste, als seine Mutter ihm und den übrigen Flüchtlingen verkündete, welch düsteres Geheimnis Odin so viele Jahrhunderte lang gehütet hatte – in der vergeblichen Hoffnung, dass es niemals nötig sein würde, es zu enthüllen.

Als Friggas Worte verhallten, blieb es still in dem Raum. Keiner der Anwesenden wusste etwas darauf zu erwidern.

Aber allen war schlagartig klar geworden, dass es nur einen geben konnte, der Asgard jetzt noch retten konnte...

Loki.

_Ausgerechnet..._

Und es gab nicht wenige, die sich fragten, ob er das, was er Friggas Meinung nach tun _konnte_, überhaupt auch würde tun _wollen_.


	50. Noch ein Feind

ES schnaubte vor Wut. Loki war entkommen - und nicht nur das, er hatte auch noch Heimdall befreit! Wie hatte das bloss geschehen können? Wie hatte ES so dumm sein können, das nicht kommen zu sehen?

Aber das würde IHM der Magier büssen. ES hatte schon vorher vorgehabt, ihn leiden zu lassen, aber nun war SEIN Zorn nochmals gestiegen. So sehr, dass Loki wünschen würde, er wäre nie geboren worden, wenn ES ihn wieder in die Finger bekam.

Allerdings musste das natürlich erst einmal geschehen... ES hatte zum Glück in weiser Voraussicht einen Schutzbann um die Stadt gelegt, sodass ES ziemlich sicher war, dass Loki nicht hindurchschlüpfen würde. Andererseits hatte ES gerade die schmerzliche Erfahrung gemacht, dass man den Mann niemals unterschätzen durfte. Hoffentlich hielt der Bann Lokis Magie also Stand. Vor wenigen Stunden noch wäre ES völlig sicher gewesen, dass ES diesbezüglich nichts zu fürchten brauchte. Doch inzwischen war dem leider nicht mehr so. Loki hatte eben bewiesen, dass er nicht nur viel gerissener war als bisher angenommen, sondern auch viel gefährlicher.

Und mächtiger...

ES hatte das deutlich spüren können. Eine Welle von Kraft war von ihm ausgegangen wie ES sie bisher noch nie an jemandem wahrgenommen hatte. Auch nicht an ihm vorher.

Woher besass er auf einmal diese Kraft? Oder war sie schon immer in ihm gewesen ohne dass ES das gemerkt hatte? Wenn ja, konnte es dafür nur einen Grund geben: dass er selbst nichts davon wusste. Und dass der Mut, der ihn angetrieben hatte, SEINEN Fesseln zu entkommen, wohl so stark gewesen war, dass ES diese Macht hatte spüren können.

Aber wenn Loki selbst wirklich nicht wusste, wie stark er wirklich war, so besass ES damit einen enormen Vorteil.

Den einzigen im Moment, so wie es aussah...

Die Spur des Magiers aufzunehmen war schon schwer genug, aber als ES dann schliesslich da ankam, wo er sich und Heimdall hin teleportiert hatte, glaubte ES, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können: nicht nur Loki und der Wächter waren schon wieder weg, sondern sie hatten auch noch die Kinder mitgenommen.

Die Kinder, die zu finden ES so viel Zeit und Aufwand gekostet hatte!

Sie waren speziell, diese halbwüchsigen Gören - und sosehr ES Kinder hasste: diese hier hatte ES unbedingt besitzen müssen. Denn diese Kinder waren etwas ganz Besonderes. Doch das wussten sie nicht. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, dass sie die einzigen ausser Loki waren, die es schafften, IHM zu widerstehen. ES hatte sie beherrschen wollen und es nicht geschafft, sie unter SEINEN Bann zu bringen. Irgendetwas war mit diesen Kindern... Was, das wusste ES noch nicht. Aber ES war sich sicher, dass sie eine Gefahr für ES darstellten.

Und nun hatte Loki sie mitgenommen!

Wieder hallte SEIN Wutschrei durch die Gänge, noch lauter als vorhin. In Gedanken malte ES sich aus, was ES tun würde, wenn ES Loki und diese Gören zu fassen bekam. Diesmal würde ES sie nicht erst noch ausbeuten, ehe ES sich das Vergnügen gönnte, sie zu töten. Nein, diesmal würde ES sie gleich zerquetschen.

Hübsch langsam... Und Loki zuletzt.

ES konzentrierte sich und schaffte es nach einiger Zeit, die Spur des Magiers wieder aufzunehmen. Aber sie war nur schwach und ES verfluchte sich nicht zum ersten Mal dafür, dass ES dem Mann nicht einfach den Hals umgedreht hatte, als er in SEINER Gewalt gewesen war. Für das Vergnügen, mit ihm zu spielen, bezahlte ES jetzt vielleicht einen hohen Preis.

ES folgte der Spur ohne sicher zu sein, dass SEINE Wahrnehmung wirklich stimmte. Aber da ES keine andere Wahl hatte, als SEIN Bestes zu versuchen, ging ES auf gut Glück der schwachen Magie nach, die ES aufspüren konnte. Wie schaffte es Loki bloss, nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch eine ganze Gruppe beinahe gänzlich vor IHM zu verhüllen?

Nach einer guten Stunde wusste ES, dass die Spur ES in die Irre geführt hatte - die Magie, die ES gespürt hatte, war ein Trugbild gewesen. Der Zorn, der jetzt in IHM schwelte, schien kaum noch grösser werden zu können. Doch leise mischte sich noch ein anderes Gefühl darein: Bewunderung. Loki hatte es geschafft, ES zum Narren zu halten - das war noch niemandem gelungen!

Flüchtig, ganz flüchtig nur, bedauerte ES wieder, dass ES den Magier töten musste.

Dann aber ballte ES die Fäuste und konzentrierte sich erneut. Diesmal dauerte es noch länger, bis ES eine Spur fühlen konnte... aber als es schliesslich soweit war, war ES sicher, diesmal auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein.

ES würde die Flüchtenden finden - ganz gleich, welche Tricks Loki noch auf Lager haben mochte!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki spürte, dass die Grenze nahe war. Die Energie, die er schon seit einigen Minuten deutlich wahrnehmen konnte, wurde immer stärker. Nun würde es sich weisen, ob er Heimdall und den Kindern einen Ausgang schaffen konnte.

Er mochte gar nicht erst daran denken, was war, wenn es ihm nicht gelingen sollte...

Überraschenderweise war ES tatsächlich auf seine falsche Spur hereingefallen. Er hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich zu hoffen gewagt, dass dies der Fall sein würde. Eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten, wo er sich freute, sich geirrt zu haben.

Sie waren da. Loki liess die Gruppe anhalten und obwohl niemand ausser ihm etwas von dem magischen Schild sehen konnte, der sich vor ihnen aufbaute, wäre keiner auf die Idee gekommen, an seinen Worten zu zweifeln. „Keinen Schritt weiter," hatte er sie gewarnt. „Es sei denn, ihr wollt gegrillt werden."

Keiner hatte Lust auf sowas und so blieben sie alle sofort auf Lokis Befehl hin stehen. Er breitete die Hände aus und tastete den Schild magisch ab. Der Schutz war genauso stark, wie er vermutet hatte. Mist! Wenn er es wirklich schaffte, eine Öffnung zu generieren, so würde es in jedem Fall ziemlich viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

Aber sie hatten keine andere Wahl, also legte er los. Während die Kinder und Heimdall die erste wirkliche Pause genossen, seit sie aus dem Stollen heraus waren, konzentrierte Loki all seine Kraft auf einen fixen Punkt im Schutzwall vor ihm.

Nach nur wenigen Minuten begann es grau aufzuleuchten und das war das erste Mal, dass auch die anderen sahen, dass da tatsächlich eine undurchdringliche Barriere vor ihnen stand. Es zischte und rauchte als Loki seine Magie auf den Punkt fixierte, und Heimdall spürte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiss ausbrach. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie ohne Loki zu fliehen versucht hätten. Sie wären wirklich alle innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu Asche verbrannt.

Loki versuchte, sich nicht von der Tatsache ablenken zu lassen, dass ihnen die Zeit davon lief. Trotzdem war es schwierig, die Zeichen zu ignorieren... ES hatte inzwischen die richtige Spur aufgenommen, er konnte es deutlich spüren.

Aber warum..? Diese Fähigkeit war neu für ihn, denn eigentlich war ES noch zu weit weg, damit er ES überhaupt hätte wahrnehmen können, geschweige denn so klar. Doch darüber wundern konnte er sich ein anderes Mal. Jetzt galt es, sich zu beeilen, wenn er es rechtzeitig schaffen wollte.

Auch Heimdall wurde unruhig. Zwar konnte er nicht wie Loki die Präsenz des Schwarzen Elements spüren, aber dass Gefahr im Anzug war, das sagte ihm sein sechster Sinn mehr als deutlich. Doch er vermied es, Loki zur Eile anzutreiben: dass der Magier selbst wusste, wie wenig Zeit ihnen blieb, war offensichtlich.

Schliesslich sahen sie es: ein Loch breitete sich in der Mitte aus, wo eben noch nichts weiter zu sehen gewesen war als Loki grün aufleuchtende Magie und die dichte grauschwarze Masse des Schutzwalls. Es war erst nur ganz klein, doch begann es schliesslich zwar langsam, aber dennoch stetig grösser zu werden. Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten war es beinahe breit genug, dass die Kinder hindurch passen würden.

„Loki..." begann Heimdall, aber der Magier schüttelte den Kopf.

„Noch nicht." erwiderte er abweisend. „Ihr müsst alle durch - auf einmal."

„Ihr..?" Heimdall blinzelte verwirrt. „Du wolltest doch sicher ‚wir' sagen, oder?"

Loki blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig und der Wächter schob es darauf, dass er sich konzentrieren musste. Aber auf einmal stellten sich ihm die Nackenhaare auf. Auch ohne magisches Gespür wusste er plötzlich ganz genau, dass ihnen bestenfalls noch Minuten blieben.

Wenn überhaupt...

Auch Loki war das klar, weitaus mehr sogar noch als Heimdall. Er konnte ES jetzt sogar so deutlich spüren, als wäre ES bereits da. Feine Schweissperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn, doch er liess sich nicht von seiner Konzentration abbringen. Gleich hatte er es geschafft...

Und dann war es tatsächlich gross genug, das Loch, durch das seine Schützlinge schlüpfen konnten!

„Jetzt!" rief er laut. Er brauchte es nicht zweimal zu sagen. Längst hatte Heimdall die Kinder hinter sich versammelt, und auf Lokis Ruf hin sprangen sie alle nach vorn. Eines nach dem anderen schob sich durch die Öffnung, bis nur noch Heimdall übrig blieb.

Da gellte hinter ihnen plötzlich ein lauter Schrei auf. ES war nahe, gefährlich nahe! Höchstens ein paar Schritte entfernt. Heimdall wollte die Waffe zücken, die er dem Einherjar abgenommen hatte, aber Loki hinderte ihn daran. „Verschwinde!" rief er gehetzt. „Los! Ich kann die Öffnung nicht mehr lange halten."

„Aber du kommst gleich hinter mir durch, oder?" fragte Heimdall. Es sollte überzeugend klingen, doch irgendwie ahnte er die unausgesprochene Wahrheit.

„Geh!" erwiderte Loki statt einer Antwort. „Die Kinder brauchen dich. Führe sie zu Odins Felsenfestung."

„Und du?" wiederholte Heimdall die Frage, doch schon setzten sich seine Füsse beinahe mechanisch in Bewegung. Er wusste, dass Loki Recht hatte: ohne ihn wären die Kinder verloren. Allein und auf sich gestellt würden sie dem Schwarzen Element nicht lange entfliehen können.

„Ich komme nach." gab Loki da ausweichend zurück. Dass er nicht jetzt und sofort nachkommen würde, verschwieg er. Heimdall warf ihm einen langen Blick zu und verstand definitiv.

„Ich hoffe, das tust du!" sagte er ernst und schob sich dann auch durch das Loch.

Kaum war er draussen, löste Loki seine Magie auf. Im gleichen Augenblick schoss ein Strahl heisser dunkler Energie an Lokis Kopf vorbei. Er reagierte blitzschnell und warf sich zu Boden. Dabei drehte er sich herum und warf einen Stoss seiner eigenen Magie zurück auf den Angreifer. ES stiess einen Laut aus, der an das Schnauben eines wilden Stiers erinnerte.

Loki wartete jedoch gar nicht erst ab, ob er ES getroffen hatte oder nicht. Das Erschaffen einer Öffnung für die anderen hatte ihn ziemlich viel Kraft gekostet, doch er wusste, dass er ES noch genügend lange beschäftigen musste, um Heimdall und den Kindern den nötigen Vorsprung zu geben.

So teleportierte er sich nur einige hundert Meter weg und liess sich selbst dabei wesentlich schwächer wirken, als er eigentlich war. Er hätte trotz des erfolgten Kraftaktes noch genügend Energie gehabt, um sich gänzlich aus der Schusslinie zu bringen, doch er hoffte, dass ES auf den Trick hereinfallen und ihm folgen würde. Dass es IHM wichtiger war, ihn in die Finger zu bekommen als Heimdall und die Kinder.

Sein Plan ging auf. ES folgte ihm tatsächlich. Loki fragte sich, wie oft er das Spielchen wiederholen konnte, bis ES entweder merkte, dass er ES hereinlegte oder er selbst doch zu schwach wurde, um weiter entkommen zu können.

Doch ob so oder so: er hatte keine andere Wahl. Wenn Heimdall mit den Kindern entkommen sollte, musste er ES lange genug beschäftigen, bis dem Wächter die endgültige Flucht gelungen war.

Dass ES mit Sicherheit davon ausging, die Flüchtlinge anschliessend mit Leichtigkeit wiederfinden zu können, war dabei natürlich ein riesiger Vorteil. Wenn Loki eines inzwischen genau wusste, dann das: auf SEINE Überheblichkeit war Verlass. ES war sicher, dass IHM letztlich alle weit unterlegen waren... Erst recht ein Haufen Kinder. Selbst wenn diese vom Wächter Asgards beschützt wurden.

Lokis Hinhaltetaktik funktionierte tatsächlich. Immer weiter weg von der Grenze lockte er das Schwarze Element, so weit, bis sie schliesslich wieder kurz vor den Toren der Stadt standen. Der Magier atmete innerlich auf. Das würde reichen. Es wurde Zeit, sich selbst sefinitiv in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Doch genau als er das tun wollte - als er sich ein letztes Mal wegteleportieren wollte - merkte er, dass er es nicht mehr konnte. Etwas legte sich über ihn, fast eine Art Fessel, und obschon sie nicht seine ganze Magie lähmte, konnte er sich nicht mehr aus dem Schussfeld ziehen.

Was war das? Es konnte unmöglich von IHM stammen, denn wenn es so wäre, hätte ES das längst getan. Wer also dann? Wer war stark genug, ihn auf diese Weise zu blockieren?

Er warf einen gehetzten Blick um sich, doch niemand war zu sehen. Innerlich fluchte er auf. ES würde gleich hier sein und egal, wer sich ihm da eben noch in den Weg stellte: das Schwarze Element war sicher die grössere Gefahr! 

Doch gerade als er sich darauf vorbereitete, IHM mit dem letzten Rest an Magie zu begegnen, der ihm noch geblieben war, hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Rücken.

„Loki. Es ist eine Weile her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen haben."

Der Magier wandte sich um - und erstarrte.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! _Er - ausgerechnet!_

Als ob er nicht schon genügend Probleme hätte...

_Oder genügend Feinde._


	51. Von der Vergangenheit eingeholt

Als Loki wieder zu sich kam, lag er in einer Art Gruft. Er brauchte einige Minuten, um zu erkennen, wo er sich befand: in den unterirdischen Tunneln, die tief unter der Stadt verliefen und eigentlich als Schutz bei feindlichen Angriffen dienen sollten. Es gab auch mehrere Kammern in diesen Tunneln, doch da sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt worden und sogar beinahe in Vergessenheit geraten waren, schimmelte und moderte es überall.

Wie war er bloss hierhergekommen? Sein ganzer Kopf schmerzte, als ob ihm jemand kräftig eins übergebraten hatte.

Schlagartig kehrte die Erinnerung zurück… Es hatte ihm tatsächlich jemand einen heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf versetzt – gleich nachdem er sie beide aus der Schusslinie des Schwarzen Elements teleportiert hatte.

Mit einem Fluch sprang Loki auf die Füsse, während er gleichzeitig den Raum abtastete. Es gab eine Tür, und natürlich war sie verschlossen. Nun gut, das würde ihn kaum hindern, hier raus zu kommen. Er hob die Hand und konzentrierte sich. Innert Sekunden schwang die Tür auf – doch Loki zuckte zurück, als er sah, wer dahinter stand.

«Ich dachte mir schon dass du meine Gastfreundschaft nicht zu schätzen wüsstest.» sagte sein Entführer mit einem schmalen Lächeln, das seine seltsam schräg stehenden Augen nicht erreichte. «Aber so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon.»

«Du weisst schon, dass es im Moment genügend andere Probleme hier gibt, oder?» erwiderte Loki zynisch, während er sein Gegenüber taxierte. Der ehemalige Freund war älter geworden – nicht ungewöhnlich, da er schon einige Jährchen mehr auf dem Buckel hatte als der Magier – aber darüber hinaus hatte er auch deutlich an Gewicht verloren. Früher war er eher mollig gewesen. Nun schlotterte ihm die nicht allzu noble Kleider um den Körper, als wäre sie einige Nummern zu gross.

Loki fühlte sich alles andere als so sicher, wie er sich gab. Er wusste genau, dass Alfrid, so der Name des Freundes aus längst vergangenen _(und wenn er ehrlich sein wollte: vergessenen!)_ Tagen, ihn hasste wie die Pest. Nicht ganz grundlos, wie er sich leider eingestehen musste. Ganz und gar nicht grundlos, um genau zu sein...

Trotzdem: dies war so ziemlich der schlechteste Zeitpunkt, eine alte Fehde wieder aufleben zu lassen, den Alfrid sich hätte auswählen können. Loki hoffte, dass ihm mit Vernunft beizukommen war... Obwohl er ahnte, dass es nicht so einfach sein würde.

Dafür sass die Verletzung wohl zu tief, die er ihm zugefügt hatte.

Wofür er gleich die Bestätigung erhielt.

«Dieses Ding, was immer es sein mag, ist mir im Moment sowas von egal! Ich habe lange auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet... Zu lange. Jetzt ist der Tag der Abrechnung gekommen, Loki.» Alfrid lachte auf, es klang in Lokis Ohren sekundenlang beinahe so irre wie das verrückte Gelächter des Schwarzen Elements. «Und du wirst bezahlen, das kannst du mir glauben.»

Loki hätte es gerne angezweifelt – aber leider schien Alfrid sich nicht nur äusserlich verändert zu haben: aus dem ehemals mittelmässigen Magier war offenbar ein ziemlich guter geworden.

Gut genug, um ihm im Moment ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten.

_Oh Mann – er hatte jetzt echt keine Zeit für sowas!_

______________________________________________

_Sorry für das kurze Kapitel, aber ich wollte vor Neujahr noch was posten ehe es ans Feiern geht... ^^^  
Das nächste wird dann hoffentlich wieder länger._

_Wish you all a happy new year!!! _


	52. In Sicherheit

In Lokis Kopf wirbelten tausend Gedanken durcheinander, während er verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu fokussieren. Erinnerungsfetzen mischten sich mit der Sorge um die Flüchtlinge, Thor und vor allem Runya. Alfrids Gesicht begann vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen und sekundenlang tauchte der Magier ab in die Ereignisse aus der Vergangenheit.

Loki ballte die Faust und versuchte, die unangenehmen Erinnerungen weg zu wischen. Er musste sich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren. Asgard war in grösster Gefahr und irgendwie musste es doch einfach möglich sein, das auch Alfrid begreiflich zu machen. Damit er ihm helfen – oder ihn zumindest nicht behindern – würde!

Aber als er auf den ehemaligen Freund sah wusste er instinktiv, dass vernünftige Worte den Mann nicht erreichen konnten. Zumindest nicht im Moment.

Loki erstarrte innerlich. Er hasste das, was er jetzt tun musste... Aber ihm blieb schlicht keine andere Wahl. Er musste hier weg, zurück nach oben, um ES aufzuhalten. Alfrid stand ihm im Weg – also musste er ausser Gefecht gesetzt werden.

Er hob seine Hand und wollte einen Energiestoss auf den anderen werfen, als er urplötzlich merkte, wie er zu zittern begann. Einen Augenblick lang konnte er sich auf einmal nicht mehr regen und vor allem keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen – ganz zu schweigen davon, die nötige Konzentration zu sammeln, um die Attacke zu starten.

Loki keuchte auf und wich entsetzt zurück. Was war hier los? Es fühlte sich an wie damals, als man ihn nach der Attacke auf Midgard gefangen genommen und er das erste Mal entdeckt hatte, das man ihn seiner Magie beraubt hatte. Als er sich gegen seine Wächter zur Wehr hatte setzen wollen und nichts geschehen war, als er die Hand zum Angriff ausgestreckt hatte. Das zynische und schadenfrohe Lachen der beiden Einherjar, die ihn anschliessend mit hartem Griff gepackt und weg geschleift hatten, dröhnte wieder in seinen Ohren.

Der kalte Schweiss brach ihm aus. Das Lachen... Er bildete es sich nicht ein. Es schallte ihm wieder entgegen, genauso kalt und genüsslich wie damals.

Doch dann schaffte er es, seine Benommenheit abzuschütteln. Es waren keine Einherjar, die ihn verspotteten, sondern Alfrid. «Was ist denn los, Loki?» fragte er hämisch, während er seinerseits die Hand zum Angriff hob. «Hast du plötzlich das Kämpfen verlernt?»

Die Worte rissen Loki endgültig aus seiner Erstarrung. Das hier war nicht damals, das war heute... Und heute besass er seine gesamte magische Kraft wieder! Also weg mit den Gespenstern der Vergangenheit – denn für die hatte er jetzt genauso wenig Zeit wie für einen rachsüchtigen ehemaligen Freund.

Alfrids Energiestoss ging ins Leere, denn Loki sprang in letzter Sekunde aus der Schusslinie. Dabei warf er sich zu Boden, vollführte eine rasche geschickte Drehung und griff dann seinerseits an. Alfrid besass keine Chance: Lokis Magie riss ihn innert Sekunden von den Füssen.

Loki warf einen unschlüssigen Blick auf den Bewusstlosen, ehe er sich einen Ruck gab und nach draussen hastete. Alfrid würde nichts geschehen, er war hier unten sicher. Und in ein paar Minuten würde er wieder aufwachen... Er hatte ihn gerade lange genug betäubt, um entkommen zu können.

Während er nach oben rannte, fragte er sich wiederholt, seit wann Alfrid über soviel magische Fähigkeiten verfügte. Als Loki ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er es gerade mal so knapp geschafft, einen Energieball zu bilden. Sich selbst – oder gar andere mit ihm – von einem Ort zum anderen zu teleportieren gehörte damals nicht zu Alfrids Möglichkeiten. Aber nicht nur seine neue Stärke überraschte Loki: er fragte sich auch, was der andere all die Zeit über getrieben hatte. Hatte er erst mächtig genug werden wollen, bevor er sich seine Rache holte, oder hatte ihn noch etwas anderes davon abgehalten, sich Loki schon früher vorzuknüpfen?

Eigentlich hätte es ihm egal sein sollen, vor allem in der augenblicklichen Lage, aber irgendwie beschlich Loki das unheimliche Gefühl, dass hinter Alfrids Wunsch nach Vergeltung mehr stecken könnte als nur das, was er ihm angetan hatte.

Loki hastete zu Fuss nach oben, um so wenig Magie wie möglich einzusetzen, da er immer noch davon ausgehen musste, dass das Schwarze Element jeglichen Einsatz davon bemerken konnte. Es würde sich früher oder später natürlich nicht vermeiden lassen, Magie im Palast zu benutzen, aber so lange es zu umgehen war, würde er es tun. Dummerweise liess ihm diese – in seinen Augen schrecklich langsame – Art der Fortbewegung zuviel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Obschon er seine Umgebung wachsam abtastete und ihm nichts entging, ertappte er sich dabei, dass seine Gedanken ständig abschweiften.

Da gab es noch etwas, das ihn beunruhigte: dieser merkwürdige Zwischenfall von vorhin, als er sekundenlang wie gelähmt gewesen war... Diese Erinnerung an einen Moment, den er lieber vergessen würde...

Er wollte diese Gedanken abschütteln, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Wieder merkte er, wie ihm der kalte Schweiss ausbrach. Verflixt, er konnte sich so etwas jetzt nicht erlauben! Selbst die kleinste Schwäche konnte bei einem Zusammenstoss mit dem Schwarzen Element tödlich sein. Wenn er im entscheidenden Augenblick nicht reagieren konnte, war er geliefert.

Während er auf den Ausgang zu hastete wurde ihm klar, dass es besser wäre, sich etwas auszuruhen. Kraft zu schöpfen – und, vielleicht, auch einigen Geistern des vergangenen Jahres ins Gesicht zu blicken. Aber andererseits blieb dafür nicht nur keine Zeit: Loki verspürte auch nicht die geringste Lust darauf. Solange er sich auf das unmittelbar Anstehende fokussieren konnte, blieb es ihm erspart, an Dinge zu denken, an die er einfach nicht mehr denken wollte.

Andererseits wusste er tief in sich drin, dass diese Verdrängungstaktik gefährlich war...

____________________________________________________________

Runya versuchte, sich ihre Anspannung und Sorge nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber natürlich wusste jeder um sie herum, wie es in ihr aussah. Sie war keine besonders gute Schauspielerin. Und so war es jedem klar, dass sie verzweifelt auf irgendein Lebenszeichen von Loki hoffte.

Nicht, dass Thor ihr das verübeln konnte: ihm erging es genau gleich. Er hatte den Bruder zurücklassen müssen, konnte aber seine Schuldgefühle deshalb nicht abschütteln. Dass Loki ihn geradezu gezwungen hatte machte es kein bischen besser. Auch Friggas Zusicherung, dass sein Bruder wusste, was er tat, half nicht viel.

Thor fühlte sich hilflos und wie ein gefangenes Tier im Käfig. Er wollte etwas tun und wusste nicht, was. Zur Untätigkeit verdammt zu sein lastete schwerer auf ihm als jeder noch so harte und brutale Kampf es getan hätte. Ja, im Gegenteil: er hätte im Moment eine Menge dafür gegeben, wenn er einfach ein paar Köpfe hätte einschlagen dürfen. Dieser ganze aufgestaute Frust, die Sorge um Loki und Asgard und die Wut über die Art und Weise, wie das Schwarze Element mit ihm gespielt hatte, mussten irgendwie raus... Und konnten es nicht.

Vielleicht hätte es ihn ein wenig getröstet, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass seine Mitstreiter ganz ähnliche Gedanken quälten. Zwar waren sie nicht wie Thor zu Spielfiguren des Schwarzen Elements geworden, aber sie alle machten sich ausnahmslos Vorwürfe, weil sie das Unheil nicht hatten kommen sehen - und genauso wenig hatten aufhalten können. Vor allem Sif und die Grossen Drei zermarterten sich den Kopf darüber, was sie hätten besser machen können.

Runya und Frigga führten lange Gespräche, in deren Verlauf Runya der Königin auch gestand, was sie für Loki fühlte. Sie fürchtete sich davor. es zuzugeben und war erleichtert, wie gelassen Frigga es aufnahm. Ja, sie lächelte sogar sanft und meinte, dass sie es eigentlich schon lange geahnt hatte. „Die Art und Weise, wie du Loki immer angeschaut hast…“ Sie liess den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen und zuckte die Schultern. „Es sagte genug. Wie hat es Thor aufgenommen?“

Runya spürte wie sie rot wurde. „Oh, er war sehr verständnisvoll.“ Sie fühlte sich immer noch schrecklich, weil sie nicht den Mut gehabt hatte, ihm von Anfang an klar zu machen, dass sie nichts für ihn empfand. Dass dies in seinem damaligen - vom Schwarzen Element beherrschten Zustand - kaum besonders empfehlenswert gewesen wäre, klammerte sie aus.

Frigga hob erstaunt die Brauen. „Hm. Da muss wirklich eine mächtige Veränderung in meinem Ältesten vorgegangen sein.“

„Ja, du weisst doch, er war… in den Klauen von diesem DING.“

Frigga nickte gedankenverloren. „Ja, ich weiss. Trotzdem: mir scheint, dass Thor gerade um einiges erwachsener geworden ist.“

Runya musste lächeln. Der Gedanke war ihr auch schon gekommen… auch wenn sie es nie im Leben gewagt hätte, ihn laut auszusprechen.

Lautes Rufen aus einem der Gänge riss die beiden Frauen auf einmal aus ihrem Gespräch. „Heimdall!“ schrie Tyr, der völlig ausser Atem angerannt kam. „Heimdall ist hier! Und er hat eine Gruppe Kinder bei sich.“

Frigga und Runya warfen sich erstaunte Blicke zu, ehe sie dem Hauptmann folgten.

Es war tatsächlich Heimdall, begleitet von einer Schar Kinder, die alle erschöpft und erleichtert am Boden sassen und immer wieder fragten, ob sie wirklich in Sicherheit seien. Doch erst als Frigga zu ihnen trat, sich vor den Kindern hinkauerte und ihnen mit ruhiger Stimme versicherte, dass ES ihnen hier nichts anhaben konnte, glaubten sie es.

Da liess sich auch Heimdall erschöpft zu Boden gleiten. Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft! Die Kinder waren aus den Klauen des Schwarzen Elements befreit worden. Müde, aber für einen herrlichen Moment zufrieden, beobachtete er, wie sich die Halle mit allen Anwesenden füllte. Sie brannten darauf zu hören, was geschehen war und Heimdall begann schliesslich - nach einigen Schlucken Met - zu erzählen.

Keiner unterbrach ihn. Es herrschte gespannte, atemlose Stille unter den Flüchtlingen.

Sie bekamen eine unglaubliche Geschichte zu hören, nach deren Ende die Flüchtlinge in der Festung zumindest eines wussten: Loki war nicht nur noch am Leben - er war auch gerade dabei, alles zu tun, um sie zu retten.


	53. Vision des Schreckens

Runya schlief. Oder meinte zumindest, dass sie es tat. In Wirklichkeit lief sie in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab, die Augen weit geöffnet ohne wirklich wach zu sein, die Bewegungen unsicher und hektisch. Sie sah sich im Raum um, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Denn sie war ganz woanders...

Obwohl sie nicht wirklich wusste, wo. Es war dunkel um sie herum, dunkel und kalt. Und irgendwie modrig. Ihre Füsse schienen dauernd den Halt zu verlieren und sie musste sich mehr als einmal an der nassen Felswand festhalten, um nicht zu stürzen. Trotzdem - und obschon ihr immer unbehaglicher zumute wurde - konnte sie nicht aufhören, weiter zu gehen. Immer tiefer und tiefer in die Stollen hinein.

Hinunter, um es genau zu sagen...

Ihr Weg führte eindeutig nach unten. Sie wusste zwar nicht wo sie sich befand, aber soviel war klar: sie war dabei, in die Tiefen Asgards hinab zu steigen.

Warum?

Wäre sie wach gewesen, hätte sie sich diese Frage bewusst gestellt - und sicher auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht. Doch Runya war nicht wach.

Die Kälte wich einer stetig wachsenden aber wenigstens warmen Feuchtigkeit. Runyas Haar begann innert kürzester Zeit zu triefen als ob sie in einen Regenschauer geraten wäre. Auch ihre Kleider hingen klamm und nass an ihr herunter.

Es wurde immer wärmer, so warm, dass Runya schliesslich richtig heftig zu schwitzen begann. Trotzdem taten ihre Füsse weiterhin einen Schritt nach dem anderen, fast so, als besässen sie einen eigenen Willen. Runya blinzelte, doch sie konnte immer weniger sehen. Die zunehmende Hitze liess die dünne Luft vor ihren Augen dampfen.

Ihre Instinkte rieten ihr, zu fliehen, doch ihre Füsse trugen sie unbeirrbar weiter nach unten. Immer tiefer - so tief, dass die Prinzessin flüchtig dachte, dass sie bald den Kern des Planeten erreichen würde, wenn das so weiterging.

Der Gedanke amüsierte sie einen Augenblick lang, ehe sie zusammen zuckte. Was war das? Hatte sie tatsächlich Stimmen gehört?

Kinderstimmen?

Sie hatte, eindeutig! Und was noch viel beängstigender war: sie kannte die Stimmen, zu denen sie gehörten. Sie wusste genau, um welche Kinder es sich hier handelte.

Ein heftiger Schrecken durchfuhr die junge Frau und trotz der Hitze hier unten fröstelte es sie auf einmal.

Da war noch eine weitere Stimme zu hören, eine seltsam scharrende, hohl klingende Stimme. Obschon deutlich zu einer Frau gehörend, kam sie Runya alles andere als weiblich vor. Erst recht nicht als sie in lautes Lachen ausbrach.

„Immer schön weiterschaufeln, meine kleinen Zwerge! Immer schön brav weiterschaufeln. Bald habt ihr es gefunden. Bald werdet ihr MAMA sehr glücklich machen!"

Mama..? Runya bezweifelte nicht nur zutiefst, dass dem so war... Sie wusste, dass es nicht stimmte. Wer immer diese Frau sein mochte - die Mutter von auch nur einem einzigen Kind bestimmt nicht. Geschweige denn von einem Dutzend!

Die Kinder ächzten und stöhnten, gehorchten aber ausnahmslos. Runya stand plötzlich vor ihnen und konnte deutlich die grauenhafte Angst auf den blassen Gesichtern sehen. Wonach mussten sie bloss suchen?

In ihrem Rücken erklang wieder die unheimliche Stimme der Frau. Falls es denn eine Frau war... Runya wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen, aber es war auch nicht nötig. Denn die Erkenntnis durchzuckte sie mit einem Schlag bei den nächsten Worten des Wesens:

„Der Stein der Macht, meine kleinen Zwerge! Bringt mir den Stein der Macht! Wenn ihr das tut, werdet ihr leben. MAMI verspricht es euch!"

Das Schwarze Element!

‚Tut es nicht!' wollte Runya schreien. ‚Glaubt IHM kein Wort!' Doch ihre Lippen blieben stumm, kein Laut entrang sich ihrer Kehle.

Tief in ihrem Inneren fragte sie sich zwar, wie es sein konnte, dass diese Kinder in diesem Stollen waren - schliesslich wusste sie doch, dass sie sich hier, bei ihnen, in Sicherheit befanden. Aber der Gedanke trat nicht wirklich in ihr Bewusstsein, lungerte nur vergraben irgendwo in den entferntesten Winkeln ihres Gehirns herum.

Doch selbst wenn sie sich bewusst darüber klar gewesen wäre, hätte es nichts daran geändert, dass diese Kinder in Gefahr waren. In tödlicher Gefahr.

Plötzlich wirbelten die Bilder durcheinander und Runya schien weg zu gleiten - nicht an einen anderen Ort, aber in eine andere Zeit. Tage nur, vielleicht sogar Stunden nur nach dem, was sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Aber was sich jetzt vor ihren fassungslosen Augen offenbarte, liess sie erstarren.

Zu Eis erstarren...

ES hatte bekommen, wonach ES gesucht hatte. Die Kinder lagen um ES herum verstreut am Boden - alle tot. Runya wollte schreien, doch der Laut blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken. 

Denn das war nicht das Schrecklichste, was sie zu sehen bekam...

ES verwandelte sich. Langsam löste sich die weibliche Form Loreleis, die ES angenommen hatte, auf und transformierte sich in etwas anderes, etwas Undefinierbares. Ein grosses Ungetüm, schwarz wie die Nacht, immer grösser werdend, mit etwas, das aussah wie riesigen Flügeln und Stacheln. Runyas Herz blieb beinahe stehen.

Und dann folgte der letzte Schock...

Während sich dieses neue ES langsam aus den Tiefen Asgards hinaus wand und in die tiefschwarze Nacht entfloh begann die Erde zu beben, zu brodeln und...

...auseinander zu reissen!

_Buchstäblich._

Asgard wurde gespalten - mitten entzwei. Ein Riss, erst klein, dann sich immer weiter ausdehnend, zuerst die unmittelbare Umgebung erfassend und schliesslich wie ein riesiges Maul alles verschlingend.

Bis nichts mehr von Asgard übrig blieb ausser einzelner Staubkörnchen im endlosen Universum...

Diesmal schrie Runya auf. Doch der Schrei drang nicht nach aussen sondern hallte allein in ihrem Kopf wider, während sie versuchte, die Bilder, die sie soeben gesehen hatte, zu verarbeiten.

Aufwachen! Sie wollte - musste - aufwachen!

Fast als ob ihr lautloser Hilferuf gehört worden wäre, begann die Welt um die Prinzessin herum auf einmal zu schwanken. Eine andere Stimme drang an ihr Ohr, zunächst wie von weither, dann immer näher. Etwas zerrte und riss an ihr, schüttelte sie hin und her.

Nein, nicht _etwas_, korrigierte sie sich...

Jemand!

„Runya, wach auf!" Wie durch einen Nebel hindurch erkannte die Prinzessin langsam Thors Stimme. „Du bist am Schlafwandeln und musst aufwachen! Runya!"

Thor schüttelte sie wieder, heftiger diesmal. Langsam tauchte Runya aus ihrer Trance auf und blinzelte die Verwirrung weg. „Thor..." stammelte sie, ehe sie in seinen Armen zusammen brach.

Der blonde Donnergott hob sie mühelos hoch und trug sie zu ihrem Bett hinüber. Noch im Gehen rief er nach seiner Mutter, deren Räumlichkeiten, wie er wusste, an Runyas Zimmer grenzten. Er war sich sicher, dass Frigga ihn trotz der späten Stunde gehört hatte und tatsächlich erschien die Königin von Asgard nur wenige Sekunden danach im Raum.

Als sie eintrat schlug Runya bereits wieder die Augen auf. Ihre Hand glitt nach oben und fasste Friggas Arm. „Du hast uns doch von der Möglichkeit erzählt, dass die Pläne des Schwarzen Elements noch weitaus schrecklicher sein könnten als wir bislang dachten." stiess sie hastig hervor, noch ehe Frigga dazu kam, sie nach ihrem Befinden zu fragen.

Die Königin wechselte einen raschen Blick mit ihrem Sohn. „Ja..." erwiderte sie zögernd. „Aber ich denke inzwischen, dass ich mich irre. Vermutlich bin ich am überreagieren, weil die ganze Situation an meinen Nerven zehrt..." Es klang nicht im Mindesten überzeugt, eher wie eine Frage.

Runya stöhnte leise und setzte sich langsam - trotz Thors Protesten - auf. „Du irrst dich nicht." sagte sie leise, aber bestimmt. „Du irrst dich leider ganz und gar nicht."

Und dann begann sie langsam und stockend zu erzählen, welche Schreckensvision sie soeben heimgesucht hatte...

_______________________________________________________________

Loki erreichte die Kellergewölbe des Palastes nach ungefähr einer Stunde. Vorsichtig schlich er weiter nach oben wobei er allerdings rasch feststellte, dass er nicht davon auszugehen brauchte, dass ihm allzu viele Asgardianer begegnen würden: die Gänge lagen leer und verlassen vor ihm.

Das beruhigte ihn jedoch in keiner Weise, ganz im Gegenteil. Der Palast schien noch düsterer und unheimlicher zu sein als vor den wenigen Stunden, wo er ihn mit Heimdall verlassen hatte. Es kam ihm wie Tage, ja sogar wie Wochen, vor.

Die unheimliche Macht des Schwarzen Elements war für ihn körperlich fühlbar. Wäre er kein so ausgezeichneter Magier gewesen, hätte er einfach gespürt, dass hier etwas Unheimliches vor sich ging. So aber wusste er genau, dass die finsteren Mächte, die hier am Werk waren, von Minute zu Minute stärker wurden. 

Dass ES dem Ziel zustrebte - und kurz davor stand, es zu erreichen.

Es blieb also nicht mehr viel Zeit. Nur, das war Loki sowieso immer klarer geworden. Trotzdem hatte er gehofft, dass es wenigstens reichen würde, um die einzige Verbündete zu suchen und herzubringen, von der er nicht nur wusste, dass sie stark genug war, um quasi Odins Rolle von damals einzunehmen, sondern auch, dass sie ihm ganz sicher helfen würde.

Aber es blieb keine Zeit mehr um Frigga zu holen. Zumal er keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie sich jetzt im Moment aufhielt. Doch selbst wenn das anders gewesen wäre: die Zeit würde niemals ausreichen, um seine Mutter nicht nur in die Nähe des Palastes, sondern auch hinein zu bringen. Denn die Grenzen, die ES um die Hauptstadt gezogen hatte, waren zu - endgültig diesmal. Loki konnte es fühlen, wusste es ganz genau. So sicher, wie er um die wachsende Kraft des Schwarzen Elements wusste, so sicher wusste er um die Festung, in der ES sich verschanzt hatte. Die Hauptstadt war SEIN sicherer Hafen, in den es niemanden mehr hinein oder hinaus liess, den es nicht kommen oder gehen lassen wollte. 

Ein weiteres Mal würde er also keinen Durchgang mehr schaffen können. Schon gar nicht innert nützlicher Frist. ES hatte seine Lektion gelernt - und die Grenzen fest versiegelt.

Nein, es half alles nichts: er musste das hier alleine tun. 

Das Dumme war nur: als einzelner Magier gegen das Schwarze Element anzutreten glich nicht nur einem aussichtslosen Unterfangen, sondern reinem Wahnsinn.

Oder genauer gesagt: es war ein Selbstmordkommando.

Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.


	54. Auftakt zum Ende

„Bist du ganz sicher dass das, was du da gesehen hast, wirklich eintreffen wird?“ fragte Frigga mit zitternder Stimme, während ihr Blick zwischen ihrem Sohn und Runya hin und her schweifte. „Dass es…. eine Vision und nicht bloss ein Alptraum gewesen ist?“

Runya schluckte. Zu gerne hätte sie ‚nein‘ gesagt, aber das wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Sie war sich sicher.

Nur in einem Punkt nicht…

„Es war eine Vision.“ gab sie leise zurück. „Aber dass es genauso kommt, wie ich es gesehen habe, steht nicht fest.“

Thor und Frigga zuckten zusammen. „Was soll das heissen?“

„Manchmal sind meine Visionen nur eine Art Abbild von der Realität.“ Runya straffte die Schultern und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ich sehe manchmal Dinge, die zwar eintreffen, aber nicht in jedem einzelnen Detail wie in der Vision.“

Sie erinnerte sich an eines der letzten Male, wo sie die Zukunft geträumt hatte: sie hatte den Tod ihrer besten Freundin vorausgesehen - wie sie in raschem Galopp von ihrem Lieblingspferd fiel und sich dabei den Hals brach. Als Runya es der Freundin berichtet hatte, hatte diese gemeint: „Dann reite ich fortan eben nur noch auf anderen Pferden.“ Ein fataler Irrtum: sie war dennoch zu Tode gestürzt. Nicht auf dem selben Tier, von dem Runya geträumt hatte, sondern auf einem anderen. Doch das Ergebnis war schrecklich gleich gewesen.

„Vielleicht sind nicht alle Einzelheiten so, wie ich sie geträumt habe.“ sagte die Prinzessin. „Aber das Wesentliche wird leider stimmen: das Schwarze Element sucht nach einem ‚Stein der Macht‘. Und dieser liegt tief vergraben im Innern Asgards. Wenn ES ihn findet und ausgräbt, fällt diese Welt dabei auseinander.“

Thor wollte gerade einwerfen, dass dies ja wohl unmöglich sei, aber ein Blick auf das totenbleiche Gesicht seiner Mutter liess ihn erstarren.

Frigga sah aus, als ob sie von einem Gespenst heimgesucht worden wäre. Sie verschränkte die Arme ineinander und wandte sich ab, um ihr Zittern zu verbergen. Es gelang ihr nicht.

Thor stand auf und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schultern. „Mutter..?“ sagte er fragend.

Die Königin drehte sich wieder um. „Als das Schwarze Element uns das erste Mal angriff, gab es Gerüchte, dass es nach dem Stein der Macht sucht. Doch niemand wollte diesen Gerüchten glauben. Zum einen, weil der Stein selbst bisher ein Mythos war und zum anderen weil derjenige, der uns gewarnt hat, als nicht besonders…. vertrauenswürdig galt.“

„Wer war es?“ fragte Runya, obwohl sie die Antwort ahnte.

„Loki.“ erwiderte Frigga denn auch erwartungsgemäss. „Er war es auch, der darauf hingewiesen hat, dass der Stein tatsächlich existiert und tief im Innern Asgards vergraben liegt. So tief, dass man ihn nicht herausbekommt, ohne unsere Welt dabei aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach zu vernichten.“

„Warum weiss ich nichts davon?“ warf Thor erregt ein. Er durchforstete sein Gedächtnis, aber er konnte suchen soviel er wollte: er hatte das alles noch nie zuvor gehört.

„Weil du damals schon mitten im Kampf warst und dieses Gespräch einzig zwischen Vater und Loki stattfand - und mir, die ich die beiden streiten hörte und hinzu gekommen bin.“ Frigga presste beide Handflächen gegen ihre Schläfen, die auf einmal heftig schmerzten.

„Aber was ist dieser Stein der Macht denn nun?“ fragte Runya leise. „Und warum sollte ES ihn unbedingt in die Finger kriegen wollen?“

„Wie der Name schon sagt: der Stein verleiht Macht. Unbegrenzte Macht. Wer ihn besitzt, herrscht damit über alles.“

Runya begriff nicht. „Über eine zerstörte Welt?“

Die Antwort der Königin von Asgard kam kaum hörbar über ihre Lippen: „Was macht eine zerstörte Welt schon aus, wenn man dafür über alle anderen herrschen kann?“

______________________________________________________________________

Alfrid wachte mit einem heftig pochenden Schädel auf. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis er realisierte, was vorgefallen war. Dann sprang er mit einem lauten Fluch auf die Füsse.

Loki hatte ihn reingelegt. Wieder einmal!

Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Er hatte sich alles so genau überlegt, war sicher gewesen, dem Magier diesmal nicht nur einen, sondern ein paar hundert Schritte voraus zu sein. Und nun das. Wie hatte er nur zulassen können, dass dieser Mistkerl schon wieder die Oberhand behielt?

Aber noch war es nicht zu spät. Er würde ihn finden und seine Rache bekommen.

Und daran würde ihn auch dieses DING, das den Palast unsicher machte, nicht hindern. Schliesslich hatte er IHM die Beute sozusagen unter der Nase weg geschnappt. Allzu gefährlich konnte ES also nicht sein - was immer ES denn auch war.

Schon wieder etwas zufriedener mit sich und der Welt und vor allem mit neu getanktem Selbstbewusstsein eilte Alfrid nach oben. Und mit jedem Schritt wurde seine Wut grösser…

…während sein Sinn für die Realität in gleichem Masse abnahm.

_________________________________________________________________

Loki hatte es geschafft, unbemerkt in die geheime Bibliothek zu gelangen. Eigentlich lief ihm die Zeit davon, aber er brauchte unbedingt diesen einen Zauberbann, den er, wie er nur zu gut wusste, in einem uralten Buch der ersten Magiers Asgards finden würde. Einem Buch, dessen Existenz die meisten, sogar Odin selbst, längst vergessen hatten, wie Loki wusste. 

Naja, daran, dass Odin dieses Buch vergessen hatte, war er nicht ganz unschuldig gewesen...

Flüchtig grinste Loki in sich hinein, als er daran dachte, wie er an seinem - damals noch vermeintlichen richtigen Vater - den ersten Vergessenszauber ausprobiert hatte, den er gelernt hatte. Und wie überrascht er selbst gewesen war, dass ihm der äusserst knifflige magische Trick auf Anhieb gelungen war.

Lautlos wie eine Katze huschte er an den endlosen Bücherregalen und den Glaskäfigen mit den noch immer in einem künstlichen Schlaf gefangenen Asgardianern vorbei. Gerne hätte er sie aufgeweckt, um wenigstens ein paar Verbündete an seiner Seite zu haben. Aber erstens blieb ihm nicht die Zeit, jeden Einzelnen aus seinem Zustand zu holen, und zweitens war es äusserst zweifelhaft, dass sie ihm beistehen würden. Sehr viel eher würden sie in ihm einen Feind sehen - womit aus den vermeintlichen Verbündeten also sehr schnell das Gegenteil würde.

Loki konzentrierte sich wieder auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe und hastete durch die Reihen. Da, endlich, das gesuchte Regal. Er streckte die Hand nach dem Buch aus und wollte es gerade ergreifen, als er merkte, wie er zu zittern begann. Schwer atmend versuchte er, die plötzliche Beklemmung, die ihn ergriffen hatte, abzuschütteln, doch als seine Finger das Buch umschlossen, war es, als träfe ihn ein Schlag aus heiterem Himmel.

Auf einmal stand Odin wieder vor ihm und schrie ihn an… hob Gungnir und schleuderte ihn mit der Macht seiner Magie ans Ende der Halle.

Loki stöhnte und blinzelte die schauderhafte Erinnerung weg. Verflixt, warum passierte ihm das schon wieder? Und ausgerechnet jetzt? Wenn es eines gab, das er sich zur Zeit wirklich nicht erlauben konnte, dann war es Schwäche!

Mit immer noch zitternden Händen nahm er das Buch und verschwand wieder so lautlos, wie er gekommen war.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig.


	55. Alfrids Entdeckung

Loki hatte ES kommen hören und es gerade noch geschafft, rechtzeitig zu verschwinden. Er hoffte, dass ES seine magische Spur nicht wahrgenommen hatte – auch wenn diese Hoffnung verschwindend klein war. Aber es war im Grunde genommen sowieso egal: sobald er anfing, würde ES seine Aktivitäten ohnehin bemerken.

Das Buch in seinen Händen schien immer schwerer zu werden und er wusste, dass dies nicht nur reine Einbildung war. Die darin enthaltenen Runen und Formeln waren uralt und besassen derart viel Macht, dass nur ein Magier das Buch überhaupt längere Zeit halten – geschweige denn seinen Inhalt verwenden – konnte.

Was er vorhatte war reiner Wahnsinn und er wusste das. Das letzte Mal, als er gezwungen gewesen war, dieses Buch zu benutzen, hatte er wenigstens Odin an seiner Seite gehabt. Ihrer beider Magie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie mit der Kraft der Runen das Dunkle Element hatten bannen können, ohne dabei selbst drauf zu gehen. 

Es bedurfte der Kraft von mindestens zwei Magiern _– mindestens! –_ und Odin hatte damals nur mit Müh und Not dazu überredet werden können, überhaupt mitzumachen. Nur weil er schliesslich keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen hatte, hatte er sich von Loki überzeugen lassen, die Runen in diesem Buch zu verwenden und ihrer beider Leben zu riskieren... um Asgards Willen.

Nun, es war gut gegangen damals – sein Vater und er hatten überlebt und es geschafft, das Schwarze Element dahin zu schicken, wo es hergekommen war. Für immer, wie sie gehofft hatten.

Was sich leider als Irrtum herausgestellt hatte.

Jetzt war Loki allein. Und so sehr er in Gedanken auch alle Namen durchging, es lief immer auf das gleiche Ergebnis heraus: keiner war stark genug, ihn zu unterstützen. Keiner, der noch lebte oder hier war, zumindest. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als es allein in Angriff zu nehmen.

_Und dabei zu sterben._

___________________________________________________________________

Vor Alfrids Augen wallten bunte Schleier und er bekam kaum richtig etwas von seiner Umgebung mit. Er hatte seinen ganzen magischen Sinn auf das Finden von Loki ausgerichtet und fokussierte sich mit aller Kraft, die er besass, auf ihn. Auf seinen Todfeind. 

Dass er ihm entwischt war nagte an Alfrid wie ein Geschwür. Er hatte ihn in den Fingern gehabt, war dem Ziel so nahe gewesen... Und so sicher, dass er jetzt mächtig genug war, um Loki nicht nur festzuhalten, sondern auch zu bezwingen. Um ihn endlich büssen zu lassen für das, was er ihm angetan hatte. Aber dann hatte es der Magier geschafft, ihm zu entkommen. Noch dazu mit einer Leichtigkeit, die Alfrid unbegreiflich war. 

Er hätte schreien mögen ob dieser Demütigung, denn genau das und nichts anderes war es für ihn gewesen. Aber nun gut, das sorgte lediglich dafür, dass die Schuld auf Lokis Konto noch grösser wurde. Denn auch dafür würde er sich rächen. Loki würde bezahlen - für alles! Alfrid fühlte, wie nicht nur sein Hass und seine Wut anstiegen, sondern auch seine Kraft.

_Der Mistkerl würde sich noch wundern!_

Die magische Spur des ehemaligen Prinzen führte Alfrid schliesslich an einen Ort, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sekundenlang war er erstaunt, doch seine überschäumende Wut hielt ihn davon ab, sich mit irgendwelchen Fragen aufzuhalten. Es handelte sich hier offensichtlich um eine Bibliothek – um welche, das interessierte ihn im Augenblick herzlich wenig. Loki musste hier drin sein, das allein zählte. Und selbst wenn er inzwischen nicht mehr hier sein sollte... Alfrid würde seine Spur weiter verfolgen. So lange, bis er ihn hatte.

_Und dann, ein zweites Mal, würde er ihn nicht mehr entwischen lassen!_

Aber eigentlich war er recht zuversichtlich, dass der Feind sich noch hier befand. Denn die Magie an diesem Ort war derart stark, dass sie einfach nur von Loki stammen konnte. Ohne sich gross darum zu kümmern, was für eine Art Bibliothek dies denn nun war, schritt Alfrid entschlossen durch die Reihen, bereit, zuzuschlagen, sollte er auch nur eine winzige Spur von Loki entdecken. Er schaute kaum nach rechts oder links, liess sich nicht durch die vielen Bücherregale beirren, die ihn - zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt - gewiss magisch angezogen hätten.

Doch als er die Glaskabinen sah, stockte er trotzdem. Unzählige Kammern, in Reih und Glied gestapelt, standen plötzlich vor ihm. Und darin befanden sich, wie er schockiert feststellte, Asgardianer. Erschrocken fuhr Alfrid zurück, denn im ersten Moment wähnte er sich in einer Leichenhalle. Aber dann realisierte er, dass die Leute in den Glaskammern atmeten. Verwirrt, entsetzt und neugierig zugleich schritt er die Reihen ab. Kaum ein bekanntes Gesicht darin. Er wollte sich gerade abwenden und sich wieder auf sein eigentliches Ziel konzentrieren, als die Frau in einer der Kammern vor ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Die schmale Gestalt kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Langsam trat er näher heran, so nahe, dass er das von langem, blondem Haar umrahmte Gesicht deutlich erkennen konnte. Fassungslos weiteten sich seine Augen und sein Mund öffnete sich in einem lautlosen Schrei, während er fühlte, wie ihm heiss und kalt zugleich wurde.

_Sie!_

Aber das war unmöglich....

_Sie war tot!_

Er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie sie gestorben war.

Ermordert worden war von dem Mann, den er jetzt dafür ebenso töten würde!

_Oder..?_

Doch noch ehe er dazu kam, auch nur einen einzigen, halbwegs klaren Gedanken zu fassen, hörte er plötzlich eine kalte, scheppernde Stimme in seinem Rücken:

«Na sowas...» sagte ES lachend, «...wen haben wir denn hier?»


	56. Interessantes aus der Vergangenheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, tut mir leid dass so lange Funkstille herrschte... Ich versuch mich zu bessern :)

Im ersten Moment wollte ES den Mann einfach töten. Er schien kaum von Nutzen zu sein und war IHM jetzt schon zweimal in die Quere gekommen. Doch dann hielt eine innere Stimme ES davon ab. Es schien, als flüstere IHM jemand ins Ohr, genauer hinzuschauen...

Das tat ES dann auch. Und was ES zu sehen bekam, als ES ins Bewusstsein des Magiers eindrang, war sehr interessant.

Und vielversprechend!

Asgard – viele Jahre zuvor

ES sah zu, wie Alfrid in einen versiegelten Raum im unteren Teil des Palastes von Asgard trat. Das Zimmer war düster und kaum beleuchtet, nur vereinzelte Kerzen zauberten einen schwach flackernden Lichtschein an die kahlen Wände.

Mehrere Asgardianer erwarteten den Eintretenden bereits. ES wurde sofort von einem Schauer durchdrungen, als ES Loki unter den Anwesenden erkannte. Den Vorsitz schien jedoch ein anderer zu führen, ein alter Magier mit langem weissem Bart.

Der Magier faselte etwas von wegen dass er stolz sei auf seine Schülerinnen und Schüler und dass sie alle bald in eine höhere Gilde aufsteigen würden. ES sah, dass Loki bei diesen Worten leise zu lächeln begann – ein spöttisches Lächeln, wie IHM schien – und zu Alfrid hinübersah. Sein Blick schien Bände zu sprechen. 'Bist du sicher, Alter, dass dies für uns alle gilt?' schien er zu fragen.

ES konnte Loki verstehen. Der Mann, in dessen Bewusstsein ES gerade herumschnüffelte, hatte wahrlich wenig Bemerkenswertes an sich. Doch das Geschehen lief weiter und hinderte ES an weiteren Überlegungen dieser Art.

Als nächstes liess der alte Magier jeden seiner Schüler einen Teil ihres Könnens unter Beweis stellen. Er schien bei allen zufrieden zu sein, aber ES erkannte deutlich, dass er sich zurückhalten musste, Lokis Darbietung nicht mehr zu rühmen als die der anderen.

'Dummkopf!' dachte ES unwillig. 'Lokis Fähigkeiten liegen eindeutig weit über dem Durchschnitt. Also warum lässt du das die anderen Stümper nicht wissen?'

Die Stunde war schneller zu Ende als ES gedacht hätte. Schade... Irgendwie machte es Spass, dem Treiben zuzuschauen. Doch dann geschah das, was wohl der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass diese leise innere Stimme ES davon abgehalten hatte, den bewusstlosen Magier zu SEINEN Füssen zu töten. Das, was ES die eben beobachtete Szene sofort vergessen liess...

Unter den Schülern befand sich auch ein junges Mädchen. Ein hübsches Ding, wie ES zugeben musste, und offensichtlich noch dazu sehr talentiert. Alfrid war sehr angetan von dem Mädchen, das konnte ein Blinder erkennen.

Was Loki nicht im Mindesten zu kümmern schien – oder tat er, was er tat, etwa genau deswegen? Nein, ES ahnte, dass der Prinz weitaus gewichtigere Gründe hatte als den, einem anderen die Flamme auszuspannen. Offensichtlich hatte Loki vor, das gute Kind für seine Absichten einzuspannen.

Aber für welche?

ES hoffte, dass sich das auch noch zeigen würde.

Und das tat es dann auch...

Loki verwickelte das Mädchen in ein Gespräch ohne sich dabei um Alfrid zu kümmern, der sich in der Nähe hielt und einen wütenden Blick nach dem anderen auf die beiden abfeuerte. Da ES sich im Bewusstsein Alfrids befand konnte ES nicht verstehen, was Loki sagte – doch was immer es war, es liess das Mädchen erst lachen und dann erröten.

Schliesslich fasste Loki das Mädchen ganz ungezwungen bei der Hand und verliess mit ihm zusammen den Raum. Alfrid zögerte sichtlich ob er folgen sollte, liess es dann aber bleiben. Er sah aus wie ein geprügelter Hund.

Das nächste Bild, das ES aus Alfrids Erinnerungen zu sehen bekam, war ein ganz anderes. Ein wesentlich Interessanteres...

Loki und das Mädchen befanden sich scheinbar alleine in einer Waldlichtung. Dass Alfrid sie heimlich beobachtete bekamen sie wohl vor allem deshalb nicht mit, weil sie vollkommen in ihr Tun vertieft waren. Sie übten sich ganz offensichtlich in ihrer Magie. Einer Magie, die ES zusehends in Erstaunen versetzte...

.

..und in höchste Alarmbereitschaft!

Das Mädchen war stark, sehr stark sogar. Und es besass die Fähigkeit, Lokis Kräfte zu verdoppeln. ES erkannte deutlich, wie der Magier zusehends von den neuen Möglichkeiten fasziniert war, die sich ihm da plötzlich auftaten. Und dass er sich auf Dauer nicht damit begnügen würde, auf die Hilfe des Mädchens angewiesen zu sein, um noch stärker zu werden, war IHM sofort klar. Dem dummen jungen Ding jedoch nicht im Mindesten...

Wieder ein neues Bild, nur wenige Wochen später, wie ES aus Alfrids Bewusstsein lesen konnte. Das Mädchen schien Loki inzwischen völlig verfallen zu sein. Alfrid, der sich mehrere Male um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Flamme bemüht hatte, wurde kaum beachtet.

Dass die Gefühle von Lokis Seite her nicht erwidert wurden, war offensichtlich – nur nicht für das unschuldige dumme Ding, das den Prinzen regelrecht anhimmelte und nicht mitbekam, dass er ein falsches Spiel spielte. Ein sehr falsches Spiel... Er wollte die Magie des Mädchens auf sich übertragen.

Und das tat er schliesslich auch....

Alfrid konnte es nicht verhindern. Mehrmals versuchte er, das arme Kind zu warnen. Es war nicht so dass er wusste, was Loki plante, doch er hatte eine unheimliche Ahnung, dass der Prinz Übles im Schild führte. Aber das Mädchen sah in ihm nur einen eifersüchtigen dummen Jungen und blockte jeden seiner Versuche, ihm die Augen zu öffnen, ab. Solange, bis es zu spät war.

Mit grösstem Entzücken beobachtete ES jenen schicksalhaften Moment, als Loki dem Mädchen seine Kräfte schliesslich ganz entzog. Nur durch einen Zufall hatte Alfrid mitangehört, wie die beiden sich für den Abend im nahe gelegenen Wald verabredet hatten und ihnen deshalb folgen können. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Loki beabsichtigte, aber eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass seine Angebetete in grösster Gefahr war.

Er sollte Recht behalten: Loki zog das Mädchen an sich und küsste es leidenschaftlich, sobald sie den Wald erreicht hatten. Nicht, dass das gute Kind dies nicht genossen hätte, ganz im Gegenteil...

...dumm war nur, dass der Kuss ihm seine Kräfte langsam, aber unaufhaltsam entzog.

ES hätte beinahe vor Vergnügen gelacht. Dieser Mistkerl kannte doch tatsächlich diese Art von Magie! Naja, erstaunt war ES darüber allerdings nicht.

Weder Alfrid noch das Mädchen bekamen mit, was Loki tat, bis es zu spät war. Alfrid stand nur händeringend hinter einem Baum und sah zu, wehrlos, unfähig, sich zu rühren und nichts ahnend von dem, was sich da gerade vor seinen Augen abspielte. Alles, was er sah, war ein Kuss... ein leidenschaftlicher, sehr, sehr langer Kuss, der ihn zutiefst quälte und ihn rasend vor Eifersucht machte.

Und dann war es aprubt vorbei und das Mädchen erwachte aus einem wunderschönen Traum und begriff schlagartig die grausame Realität: es besass keine magischen Kräfte mehr!

«Was hast du getan..?» fragte es stammelnd, und dies war der Moment, wo auch Alfrid begriff.

Doch noch ehe er – oder die Kleine – etwas tun oder sagen konnten, verschwand Loki mit einem leisen Lachen vor ihren Augen.

Zurück blieben zwei völlig verzweifelte Seelen.

_Und ES wusste nun, dass Loki noch gefährlicher war als bislang angenommen - denn ein Magier von seinem Format würde sich keine fremde Magie holen wenn sie nicht ungeheuer mächtig wäre.  
_


	57. Uralte Kräfte

Loki teleportierte sich an den Ort, von wo aus er seine Magie wirken konnte. Eine tief unter der Erde verborgene Kammer, von deren Existenz eigentlich nur Odin wissen sollte. Naja, da er noch nie ein besonders folgsamer Sohn gewesen war, hatte er schon vor vielen Jahrhunderten einige Geheimnisse seines Adopitvvaters herausgefunden – diejenigen eingeschlossen, die Odin am besten zu hüten versucht hatte.

Die Kammer selbst besass keinen Zugang: weder eine Tür noch ein magisches Portal liess ein Betreten zu. Man musste schon in der Lage sein, sich hinein zu teleportieren. Etwas, das Odin selbst jeweils nur mit Hilfe von Gungnir geschafft hatte. Loki war zum Glück nicht auf irgendwelche Hilfsmittel angewiesen, wenn es darum ging, sich von einem Ort zum anderen zu bewegen.

Als er sich in der Kammer materialisierte, brauchte er einen Moment, um klar sehen zu können. Es herrschte eine ziemliche Hitze in dem Gelass, und sekundenlang wurde Loki schwindlig. Er hasste Hitze! Aber da er sich wirklich sehr, sehr tief unter der Erde befand, überraschte ihn die Temperatur natürlich nicht im Geringsten.

Nach einigen Minuten war er wieder in der Lage, sich zu konzentrieren. Der Raum schien völlig leer zu sein, aber Loki liess sich nicht beirren. Er hatte sich erst ein einziges Mal hierher geschlichen und war damals noch fast ein Kind gewesen, doch er konnte sich noch sehr gut an die Fallen erinnern, die sich hier verbargen. Den Fehler, auch nur einer der Wände zu nahe zu kommen, würde er jedenfalls nicht noch einmal begehen... Er hatte ihn damals fast das Leben gekostet.

Mit einem flüchtigen Grinsen dachte er daran, wie schockiert Odin gewesen wäre, wenn er auch nur eine leise Ahnung gehabt hätte, dass Loki von diesem Raum wusste. Von diesem Raum, in dem sich, wie dem Magier klar war, die gesamte Magie Asgards bündeln liess. Eine Magie, die es möglich machte, jeden Feind zu vernichten.

Natürlich nur, wenn man wusste wie, stark genug dafür war und...

...das richtige Rüstzeug dafür besass.

Dieses Rüstzeug - oder genauer gesagt das Buch mit den dafür nötigen magischen Formeln - hielt Loki nun in der Hand, als er langsam in die Mitte des Raumes trat und in die Hocke ging. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Buch und schlug die Seite auf, die er brauchte, um die Magie wirken zu können. Als er das uralte Pergament umblätterte, merkte er, dass seine Hände leicht zitterten. Er atmete tief durch und straffte sich ein wenig: er durfte jetzt nicht schwach werden!

Seine Augen fixierten die Runen und magischen Schriftzeichen, die sich ihm nun langsam erschlossen. Seine Lippen begannen sich leise und kaum merklich zu bewegen, während die Luft um ihn herum zu vibrieren schien. Ein Wirbel entstand um den Magier herum, doch Loki nahm es kaum wahr. Er richtete seine gesamte Konzentration auf den Zauber. Auf einen Zauber, der gewaltige, uralte Kräfte freisetzen würde, wie Loki wusste. Kräfte, die das Schwarze Element dieses Mal hoffentlich endgültig vernichten würden.

Dummerweise würde das gleiche für ihn gelten...

Sekundenlang stockte und zögerte er, doch dann straffte er sich erneut. Es gab keinen anderen Weg. Und wenn das Schwarze Element nicht gestoppt wurde, würde es sowieso kein Überleben geben - für niemanden.

Ein letztes tiefes Atemholen, dann setzte er seine Konzentration fort und murmelte die magischen Formeln mit noch mehr Kraft und Intension. Der Wirbel um ihn herum wurde stärker und heftiger, der Zauber nahm Form an...

...und begann schliesslich zu wirken.

_________________________________________

ES wusst jetzt genau, was ES zu tun hatte. Und Spass würde das Ganze auch noch machen, da war ES sicher.

Die Idee kam direkt von der Frau, die jetzt in IHM wohnte. Lorelei war eine echte Fundgrube, wenn es um kleine, raffinierte Gemeinheiten ging. ES freute sich schon jetzt darauf, das Spielchen ins Rollen zu bringen.

Zunächst musste ES den schwächlichen Magier hier aufwecken. Einen Moment lang dachte ES daran, ihn gleich hier wieder zurückzuholen und ihn dann Weg aus diesen Höhlen, in denen ES sich mit ihm verschanzt hatte, selber finden zu lassen, aber allzu viel Zeit wollte ES sich denn doch nicht nehmen. Loki würde sonst einen Vorsprung erhalten, der vielleicht nicht mehr einzuholen war. Also brachte ES den Asgardianer direkt in die Bibliothek zurück, wo die Frau seiner Träume noch immer sanft und reglos in einem der Glaskästen schlummerte. Ein kurzes Wedeln mit der Hand, und Alfrid begann bereits, die Augen zu öffnen. Ein weiteres Wedeln und die Frau tat das gleiche.

ES machte sich wieder unsichtbar und wollte gerade beginnen, die Szene so richtig auszukosten, als ein seltsames Gefühl ES plötzlich zusammen zucken liess. Ein zunächst nur schwaches Bewusstsein von Gefahr, dass aber sofort sehr viel stärker und intensiver wurde...

Die Unsicherheit und Verwirrung, die ES nun empfand, wich sehr schnell einem ganz anderen Gefühl, einem, das IHM allerdings gänzlich fremd war, da ES noch nie so empfunden hatte.

Hätte ES jemanden gefragt, hätte ES wohl zur Antwort bekommen, dass dieses neue, unbekannte Empfinden nur eines sein konnte: Angst!

Mit einem lauten Fluch verschwand ES aus der Bibliothek. 

Dass Alfrid und die junge Frau beide aus ihrem Schlummer auffuhren und sich verwirrt und erschrocken anstarrten, bekam ES bereits nicht mehr mit.

___________________________________________________

Frigga war den ganzen Morgen über schon extrem nervös. Sie wunderte sich zwar nicht wirklich darüber, denn schliesslich schwebte Loki in grosser Gefahr. Trotzdem hatte sie den Eindruck, dass diese Nervosität mehr als nur die übliche Sorge einer Mutter um den Sohn war. Sie hätte es nicht zu erklären vermocht, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sich irgend etwas zusammen braute.

Kurz entschlossen machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Runya. Wenn überhaupt jemand sie verstehen konnte, dann die junge Prinzessin. Zwischen ihnen beiden hatte sich ein tiefes Band entwickelt, ein stummes Einverständnis zweier Frauen, das täglich stärker wurde.

Sie fand die Prinzessin dort, wo sie meistens anzutreffen war: auf der grossen Terrasse vor dem Eingang zur Festung, den Blick in die Ferne geheftet, zur Hauptstadt hin.

«Runya.» sagte Frigga sanft und trat näher. Die junge Frau wirbelte herum – und in diesem Moment erstarrte die Königin von Asgard. Dieser Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der anderen... Friggas Unruhe wandelte sich schlagartig in Angst.

Doch noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, stammelte Runya leise: «Es geht los...»

Frigga blinzelte verwirrt. Sie trat neben Runya und fasste sie sanft am Arm. «Was geht los, mein Kind?»

«I... ich weiss es nicht.» Die junge Vanin schien weit weg zu sein. «Aber was immer es ist: es hat begonnen.»

Friggas Griff um Runyas Arm wurde fester. «_Was_ hat begonnen?» Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme zitterte.

«Das Ende.» kam die kaum hörbare Antwort. Und dann, ehe Frigga etwas einwerfen konnte: «Wir müssen zu ihm. Wir müssen zu Loki, oder er wird sterben!»

Und in diesem Moment - als sie Runyas totenblasses, aber entschlossenes Gesicht anschaute - nahm Frigga die Kräfte, die um sie herum zu wirken begannen, deutlich wahr. Mit einem Schlag wusste sie ganz genau, was dieses 'was' war, von dem Runya gesprochen hatte...

Ein eisiger Schrecken griff nach Friggas Herzen, und ohne auch nur eine Sekunde länger zu zögern nickte sie. Auf ihren schönen Zügen erschien nun die gleiche Entschlossenheit, als sie Runya sanft am Arm zupfte. «Komm, gehen wir zu Thor. Er wird uns in die Hauptstadt bringen.»

Sie hoffte nur, sie würden noch rechtzeitig kommen... Und vor allem hoffte sie, dass sie stark genug war, um Loki zu unterstützen.

_Denn jetzt wusste sie genau, was dieser vorhatte!_


	58. Sieg oder Tod

Thor war noch nie so schnell geflogen – oder zumindest konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, schon mal ein solches Tempo an den Tag gelegt zu haben. Nicht einmal damals, als er diesem Feuerdrachen hatte entkommen müssen. Trotz der beiden Frauen, die sich an ihn klammerten, sauste er so schnell durch die Lüfte wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Aber ob es dennoch schnell genug war... Nicht auszumalen, wenn sie zu spät kämen. Wenn Loki sterben würde! Seinetwegen – weil er nicht da gewesen war, um den kleinen Bruder zu beschützen.

Auch Frigga war innerlich wie erstarrt vor Angst, vor allem weil sie, anders als Thor, genau spürte, wie die Kräfte um sie herum zunahmen. Und Loki war mittendrin. Es war der reine Wahnsinn und das bedeutete, dass ihm keine andere Wahl geblieben war. Frigga hoffte, sie würde genügend Kraft aufbringen können, um ihrem Sohn beizustehen um so das Schlimmste – seinen Tod! – abwenden zu können.

Runyas Gehirn war hingegen vollkommen leer. Sie vermochte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. In ihrem Bewusstsein war nur Platz für Angst – Angst um den Mann, den sie liebte.

Die Hauptstadt lag endlich vor ihnen. Frigga und Thor stellten sich darauf ein, den Schutzschild gewaltsam durchdringen zu müssen, wurden jedoch positiv überrascht: die magische Wand gab sofort nach und liess sie mühelos eindringen. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass das Schwarze Element geschwächt war.

Leider auch ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihnen die Zeit davon lief...

Während die Magie zu wirken begann, spürte Loki, wie die die Wände um ihn herum auseinander zu brechen schienen. Die Elemente drohten zu schmelzen, sich zu verflüssigen, doch Loki wusste, dass dies nicht auf der Ebene der Realität geschah, sondern nur auf der anderen, weit höheren Ebene der Magie. Trotzdem spürte er die hereinströmende Hitze nur zu gut, so sehr, dass er es kaum noch aushielt. Die Welle von Kraft, die von ihm und dem Buch, das er noch immer in den Händen hielt, ausging, erfasste sein gesamtes Bewusstsein und dehnte sich von dahin aus in das Bewusstsein der Macht, die er zu bannen versuchte.

Loki keuchte. Schweiss tropfte ihm von der Stirn und er musste mit aller Kraft gegen den Drang, das Buch – und somit die Magie – loszulassen, angehen. Die Hitze schien unerträglich, nicht nur für ihn als Nachkomme eines Frostriesen, sondern für jedes lebende Wesen überhaupt. Aber Loki wusste, dass er nicht schwach werden durfte. Er konnte spüren, dass er nahe dran war. Dass seine Kräfte und die der magischen Runen aus dem Buch überzugreifen begannen auf den Feind.

Und dann hörte er den Schrei. Er schien ganz Asgard zu durchdringen, schien jedes einzelne Atom des Planeten zu erfüllen und frass sich in Lokis Bewusstsein mit so unglaublicher Schärfe, dass er selbst einen Schrei ausstiess.

Ja, er war nahe dran... sehr nahe.

Und er würde es auch schaffen, das konnte er jetzt ganz genau erkennen.

Vorausgesetzt natürlich, er blieb lange genug am Leben.

Denn noch während er das Buch mit eisernem Griff festhielt merkte er, wie seine Hände zu zittern begannen, mehr noch als bisher. Wie die Haut noch blasser als sonst, ja, beinahe durchsichtig, wurde. Da wusste er definitiv, dass ihm nur noch wenige Minuten blieben. 

Nur noch wenige Minuten, bis sein Körper in seine Atome zerfallen würde...

Alfrid starrte seine ehemalige Liebe an, als sähe er ein Gespenst vor sich. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber nur ein undeutliches Stottern brach aus seinem Mund. Das einzige, was er schliesslich zu stammeln vermochte, war ihr Name: «Eysma...»

Die Frau war nicht minder verwirrt und erschrocken. Sie schien einen Moment zu brauchen, bis sie sich erinnerte, wen sie da vor sich hatte. «Alfrid?» Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie schob sich langsam aus dem Glasbehälter. Mit einem Schritt war der Mann bei ihr und half ihr heraus.

«Was... geht hier vor? Wo bin ich?» Eysma schaute verwirrt um sich. Ganz offenbar hatte sie keine Ahnung, was in Asgard abgelaufen war. Doch noch ehe Alfrid sich fassen und ihr antworten konnte, spürte er es...

Magie. So stark und so mächtig, dass ihm ein Keuchen entfuhr. Er zuckte zusammen und merkte, wie ihm schwindlich wurde. Was ging da vor sich? Wer war das?

In diesem Moment stammelte Eysma: «Was um alles in der Welt tut Loki da?»

Alfrid zuckte noch mehr zusammen und musterte die Frau verblüfft. Woher wusste sie, dass dies Lokis Magie war? Denn dass es so war, das merkte er jetzt auch. Aber Eysma..? Loki hatte sie doch ihrer Kräfte beraubt.

Wieder wollte er etwas sagen, doch wieder kam ihm Eysma zuvor. Ihre Augen nahmen eine seltsame, fast durchschimmernde Farbe an, ehe sie leise fortfuhr: «Wir müssen ihm beistehen. Wir müssen ihm helfen, Asgard zu retten.»

«Was..?» Diesmal kam die Antwort schnell. Schnell und scharf. Alfrid glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

Aber der Frau war es offenbar ernst damit. Und als Alfrid sie jetzt genauer musterte, gewann er den Eindruck, dass sie sich in einer Art Trance befand.

Da dämmerte es ihm. Natürlich, Loki hatte sich ihrer Magie bemächtigt. Das bedeutete, dass er dabei auch ein Stück von sich selbst hatte preisgeben müssen. Alfrid schalt sich einen Narren. Wie hatte er diese grundlegende Tatsache vergessen können? Wer die Magie eines anderen an sich nahm, verlor dabei immer einen Teil von sich selbst. Einen Teil, der dann auf immer mit dem anderen verbunden blieb.

Was aber nicht hiess, dass die andere Person deshalb zum Sklaven eines solchen Magiers wurde. Ganz im Gegenteil: es war das Risiko, das man in einem solchen Fall einging. Denn schliesslich musste man damit rechnen, dass der oder die andere diesen – wenn auch winzigen – Vorteil nutzen würde, um einem zu schaden.

Warum also wollte Eysma Loki jetzt beistehen? Und was faselte sie da von «Asgard retten»? Sicher, mit diesem Ding, das jetzt die Macht übernommen hatte, war nicht zu spassen, und Alfrid war nur zu gerne bereit, dagegen anzugehen, wenn die Zeit geeignet schien. Aber Asgard an sich retten..? Nein, das war ja wohl etwas übertrieben, oder?

Denn Alfrid hatte sofort gespürt, dass Eysma nicht nur von der Rettung seiner Bewohner sprach. Dass sie eine viel umfassendere Rettung meinte – die des gesamten Planeten nämlich.

Er wollte die Frau gerade darauf ansprechen, als er ihre Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. «Komm.» sagte sie hastig. «Es ist schon fast zu spät. Wir müssen uns beeilen.»

Alfrid wollte protestieren, wollte ihr sagen, dass er nicht im Traum daran dachte, seinem Todfeind zu helfen... Doch ehe er merkte, wie ihm geschah, war er bereits dabei, der Frau zu folgen.

Die Hauptstadt lag ruhig vor ihnen – verdächtig ruhig. Thor flog vorsichtig durch die Häuserreihen, doch er merkte, dass Vorsicht gar nicht nötig war. Niemand liess sich blicken, kein einziges Lebewesen. Man hätte denken können, die Stadt sei ausgestorben.

Frigga war ebenso überrascht. Sie spürte die dunkle Magie, die hier herrschte, aber sie merkte auch, wie schwach sie geworden war. Loki schaffte es also tatsächlich, das Schwarze Element zu bannen. Allein! Für einen Augenblick zuckte eine Welle von heissem Stolz durch Frigga, ehe ihr gleich wieder klar wurde, was das bedeutete.

«Thor, da drüben.» wies sie ihren Sohn an und zeigte auf die Hügelkette gleich hinter der Stadt. Thor blinzelte verwirrt, doch als er den eindringlichen Blick seiner Mutter auffing, gehorchte er sofort und flog zu der gewünschten Stelle.

«Vielleicht sollten wir...» begann er, als er die beiden Frauen sanft am Fuss des Hügels absetzte, doch Frigga unterbrach ihn.

«Leise. Ich kann es hören.»

«Hören?» Thor und Runya warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu. «Was denn?»

«Das Schwarze Element.» erwiderte Frigga und dann, im gleichen Atemzug. «Ihr beide bleibt hier. Es ist zu gefährlich für euch.»

Thor glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. «Zu gefährlich? Mutter, ich bitte dich...» Er wollte gerade auflachen und seine Mutter daran erinnern, dass er der Donnergott war, als Frigga sich bereits umdrehte und auf den Fels zuging. Wieder warfen sich Thor und Runya einen fragenden Blick zu. Wo wollte die Königin von Asgard denn hin? Der Fels bildetete eine undurchdringliche Wand, und es war auch nicht die Spur einer Höhle oder einen Stollens zu sehen, durch die man vielleicht ins Innere hätte gelangen können.

Doch gerade als Thor seine Mutter zurückrufen wollte, geschah es: Frigga berührte den dunklen Fels mit der rechten Hand...

...und sofort erschien eine Öffnung im Gestein, durch die Frigga ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen hindurch trat.

Thor und Runya wollten ihr instinktiv nacheilen, doch der Fels verschloss sich sofort hinter Asgards Königin wieder. «Mutter!» Thor hämmerte gegen den kahlen Stein aber er wusste natürlich, dass es sinnlos war. Wohin immer Frigga gegangen sein mochte: sie konnten ihr nicht folgen.

Da spürte er Runyas Hand auf seinem Arm. «Thor, schau mal.» versetzte sie leise.

Der Donnergott drehte sich um...

...und sah eine Gruppe halb verhungerter Kinder hinter sich auftauchen.

«Das sind die Kinder aus meiner Vision.» sagte Runya kaum hörbar. «Die Kinder, die das Schwarze Element gezwungen hat, nach dem Stein der Macht zu graben.»

In diesem Moment ertönte ein unheimliches, schrilles Geräusch aus dem Inneren des Felsmassivs, fast wie ein langgezogener Schrei eines sich unter Qualen windenden Lebewesens. Weder der Donngergott noch Runya hatten je so etwas gehört. Totenblass starrten sie einander an.

Thor wollte etwas sagen, doch wieder spürte er Runyas Hand auf seinem Arm. Ihr Griff war fester diesmal, sehr fest.

Und dann begann sie mit einer völlig veränderten Stimme auf einmal zu sprechen... Thor brauchte einen Moment, bis er erkannte, mit wessen Stimme sie da sprach.

Lokis Stimme.

ES spürte, wie ES schwächer wurde, von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Wie konnte das sein? ES wusste doch genau, dass Loki alleine war. Dass kein Odin ihm zur Seite stand. Und wer ausser Odin wäre wohl in der Lage, die ungeheure Energie, die durch diese Magie freigesetzt wurde, zu bündeln? Bildete Loki sich etwa ein, das ganz alleine zu schaffen?

ES hätte gerne gelacht, aber dafür war IHM der Ernst der Lage zu sehr bewusst. Sicher, Loki konnte unmöglich schaffen, was er sich – wohl in einem Anflug von Grössenwahn – vorgenommen hatte. Aber dennoch bekam er es hin, dass ES seine Kräfte zurückziehen musste. Dass ES Asgard nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

Wutschnaubend rauschte ES durch das Gewirr der Gänge und Höhlen, der Quelle der Magie folgend, die ES nur zu deutlich wahrnehmen konnte. Dass sich dabei SEINE Gestalt zu wandeln begann, nahm ES gar nicht wahr. ES hatte nur noch ein Ziel: Loki so schnell wie möglich auszuschalten.

Und dann war ES da, wo ES hin musste. ES stiess einen Schrei aus, der nicht nur an den Wänden widerhallte, sondern sich endlos fortzusetzen schien. Doch das war IHM egal. Und warum hätte ES sich auch darum kümmern sollen, wer ES hören konnte? Ausser Loki gab es niemanden, der IHM gefährlich werden konnte.

Und in wenigen Minuten würde es auch ihn nicht mehr geben.


	59. Rettung naht

Alfrid starrte unentwegt auf Eysmas Rücken, während sie durch die Gänge des Palastes hasteten. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie am Leben war. Er hatte sie tot geglaubt.

Odin selbst hatte ihm gesagt, sie sei tot. Nur verschwommen konnte sich Alfrid noch an jenen Moment erinnern, als er, nach wochenlanger Suche nach dem Mädchen, das er liebte, schliesslich keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen hatte, als seinen König höchstpersönlich nach dem Verbleib Eysmas zu fragen. Er wusste, dass Odin es als seine Pflicht ansah, über alle Bewohner des Palastes Bescheid zu wissen, und Eysma und ihre Familie hatten seit jeher einen der unzähligen Flügel im Palast bewohnt. Sie waren sogar, um viele Ecken herum, mit der königlichen Familie verwandt. Es hatte Alfrid daher nicht überrascht, dass Odin augenblicklich Auskunft geben konnte.

Nur hatte ihm diese Auskunft nicht im mindesten gefallen.

Aber nun musste er feststellen, dass Odin ihn belogen hatte. Er war natürlich erleichtert darüber, doch gleichzeitig stieg eine unendlich grosse Wut auf den Allvater in ihm auf. Wie hatte Odin ihm das antun können? Wie hatte er so tun können, als ob Eysma von ihnen gegangen wäre? Und weshalb hatte er es getan?

Und vor allem: wo war sie die ganze Zeit über gewesen?

Fragen über Fragen, doch Alfrid wusste nicht, wie er sie stellen sollte. Eysma wirkte so zielstrebig, so... anders.

Plötzlich hielt sie inne und schien zu lauschen. Alfrid wäre beinahe in sie hinein gestolpert. «Was ist denn?» fragte er verwirrt.

«Pscht.» Sie hob den Zeigefinger an den Mund und warf einen unruhigen Blick umher. «Ich kann ihn nicht mehr hören.»

«Wen?» fragte Alfrid zerstreut, nur um sich eine Sekunde später einen Narren zu schimpfen. «Loki.» Er hasste allein den Klang dieses Namens. Und er hasste es, ihn aussprechen zu müssen.

«Ja, Loki.» Eysma warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu, dann lauschte sie wieder angestrengt. Alfrid wagte kaum, zu atmen, um ihre Konzentration nicht zu stören. Nach ein paar Minuten durchflutete Erleichterung die Frau und sie wies nach rechts. «Da lang.»

Jetzt oder nie, dachte sich Alfrid und nahm allen Mut zusammen, um die Frage zu stellen, die in ihm am meisten brannte. «Warum hiess es, du wärst tot... warum bist du nie... zurück gekommen? Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?» Okay, es waren eigentlich drei Fragen, die da aus ihm heraussprudelten, so hastig, dass er nicht sicher war, ob Eysma ihn überhaupt verstanden hatte.

Sie stoppte ihren Schritt nicht, als sie tief Luft holte und antwortete: «Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass behauptet wurde, ich sei tot. Ich war... in einer Zwischenwelt. An einem Ort, wo die Zeit anders verläuft als hier. Schneller einerseits, doch andererseits ist sie wie eingefroren.» Sie wandte sich kurz um. «Ich verstehe es selbst nicht genau. Loki hat nicht viel erklärt, damals.»

«Loki?» Alfrid verschlug es die Sprache. «Also hat er dich sozusagen... aus dem Weg geschafft?»

Eysma zuckte die Schultern. «Sozusagen, ja. Ich hatte meine Dienerinnen, bekam alles, was ich wollte an Büchern oder sonstigen Zerstreuungen aber ich war... schrecklich einsam.»

Eine Welle von Mitgefühl und Wut durchfuhr Alfrid und er wünschte sich, Loki zwischen die Finger zu bekommen - so sehr wie nie zuvor. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber da blieb Eysma aprupt wieder stehen und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. "Wieso verliere ich ihn dauernd?" murmelte sie, "Eben noch war seine Stimme klar und deutlich zu hören und jetzt..." Sie brach ab und blickte beinahe ängstlich um sich. Alfrid wagte nicht, auch nur eine einzige Frage zu stellen, denn ihr Gesicht verriet höchste Anspannung - und jetzt lag sogar ein Hauch von Panik darauf.

Es vergingen mehrere Minuten, Minuten, die sich zu einer Ewigkeit zu dehnen schienen. Dann wurde Eysmas Gesichtsausdruck auf einmal noch verwirrter, und sie flüsterte leise: "Was macht er denn hier?" 

Alfrid hatte keinen blassen Schimmer von wem sie sprach aber er brauchte auch gar nicht erst zu fragen – wenige Sekunden später tauchte Thor vor ihnen auf.

Der Donnergott hielt sich gar nicht erst mit irgendwelchen Erklärungen auf, sondern fasste Eysma am Arm und sagte: «Mutter und Loki brauchen dich, um Asgard zu retten. Sie schaffen es nicht allein.»

Alfrid wollte protestieren, wollte eine Erklärung fordern, doch als er sah, wie die Frau nur stumm nickte, blieb ihm jede Erwiderung im Hals stecken. Verwirrt und erstarrt sah er zu, wie Thor die Eysma hochhob, seinen Hammer schwang und dann mit ihr verschwand.

Wenige Minuten zuvor... Fassungslos hatte Thor Runyas Worten gelauscht, Worte, die zwar aus ihrem Mund kamen, aber mit Lokis Stimme gesprochen wurden. Er hatte zugehört, wie sein Bruder ihr - ihm! - die Anweisung gab, eine junge Frau zu holen, die versuchte, den Weg zu ihm zu finden, es alleine aber niemals schaffen würde. 

Lokis Anweisungen war knapp und präzise. Und als Runya seine Botschaft übermittelt hatte, sagte sie nur: "Geh. Ich bringe die Kinder hier raus."

In Thors Kopf schwirrte es, aber er gehorchte benommen und machte sich auf den Weg. Tief in sich spürte er, dass es um Sekunden ging.


End file.
